


Everything I Never Knew I Wanted

by wellfancythat (pizzaoctavia)



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaoctavia/pseuds/wellfancythat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca is one of the world’s biggest DJ’s and music producers, Chloe is an on-the-rise It-Girl in Hollywood. Beca Mitchell thought she had it all, but then she met Chloe Beale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect, all characters that are not my own OC's are owned by the Pitch Perfect creators.
> 
> Tumblr: well-fancy-that
> 
> A/N: So after lots of planning to make sure this is a story I will stick to, I have finally decided to upload it! The Pitch Perfect fandom raked me in and I haven't been able to escape Bechloe since. The story is rated M for language and sexual content in future chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!

* * *

 

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Beca Mitchell yelled into the microphone in her hands as she looked out onto the jam-packed club, the audience hollering their cheers of excitement as they danced along to the brunette's mixes. "Alright I've got a few more songs for you guys and then I'll be passing you on to one of our up and coming DJ's on the label! Enjoy and have an awesome night!"

As usual Beca couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she finished her set. This would never get old for her.

When she graduated from High School the brunette had packed her bags and bought a one-way ticket to L.A. to pursue her dream career and now here she was, with record breaking sales, her own label, and a club of her own. Life really couldn't get better. Sure, she was busy as hell most of the time, but it's not that bad being busy when your job involves making music and entertaining millions. Especially when her nights often ended with an attractive woman in her bed. That was a perk that, like her career, would never get old.

Beca had achieved everything she'd wanted and more. Gigs at her club had to be her favorite though, just playing a few sets before giving the talent she had scouted out a chance at the recognition she would have killed for earlier in her career.

At the end of her set the short brunette made her way off of the stage, her manager, Nick Temple, waiting for her with an excited expression on his face.

"Ready to make the deal that'll take your career to the next level?" he gushed to Beca as they made their way to the second level of the club.

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance, a few weeks ago she had been approached by a production company with an offer to collaborate on an upcoming film. Nick had jumped on it immediately of course and was determined to convince Beca to agree. The company wanted Beca to work with the film's actors and produce the music for a musical, they were even hoping to use her club for filming in the movie. She'd read the script and Beca would be lying if she said it wasn't promising, but she'd never even considered venturing into the film industry, she hated movies so what would be so great about helping to produce one? And working with high maintenance actors did  _not_ sound fun. Then again she had worked with enough bratty singers in her career to learn how to deal with them.

"I haven't said yes yet, Nick." Beca drawled, moving through the crowded club to the V.I.P. section where the film producers were awaiting her arrival.

"Look," Nick sighed as they came a stop a few feet away from the group of producers, "Just don't say no straight away, hear them out. This'll be a great boost for your career, don't you wanna try something new?"

"I'll hear them out." Beca reluctantly nodded before moving past her manager and towards the area where the producers were seated.

Beca smiled and shook hands with the group as they all introduced themselves and sat down in one of the large chairs.

"Okay so,  _why_  should I sign with you guys?" Beca started, "I mean, I like the script and everything but I really don't think the movie business is for me. I'm doing fine in the music industry by myself."

A 20-something man named Scott, who had introduced himself as the director spoke first, clearly eager to recruit Beca to his project.

"Look, you're the hottest music producer out right now and there isn't a big name soloist out there who  _hasn't_ collaborated with you at some point. We wanna make something special, there are so many musicals out at the moment and I don't want this film to end up grouped with everything else.  _Snap_ needs to be different. We need an edge, and what better way to generate more hype around the movie than to have someone known for producing high quality music working with us? Everyone knows who Beca Mitchell is, and we want a soundtrack for the film that stands alone as a best seller, not just another boring, same-old album of musical numbers that will be forgotten come next year."

"And you trust  _me_  to produce something like that?" Beca questioned, "I'm a DJ, I don't write musical numbers and I know nothing about that whole genre. My hits all belong on the Top 40, not on Broadway. If you'd listened to my music before you'd know that."

"Yes but this  _isn't_ a normal musical. We want to use fresh songs that everyone knows and give them a new edge. You're perfect for that! You've worked with singers from every genre and have always found a way to get a chart topper out of them. Plus, using your club for the film will bring it even more exposure."

Beca smirked, "My club doesn't need any more exposure, we're filled to capacity every night we're open." She stated, "But yeah, I get where you're coming from. How long would I be working with you guys? I have a label, club and my own solo-career to focus on."

"You have people who are completely capable of taking care of the label, Beca." Nick murmured next to her.

"Yeah but it's  _my_ label, I can't just bail on the talent I've scored and leave them to fend for themselves. I like working with them."

"Well you won't need to travel for anything, all production and filming will be done in L.A." Scott interrupted, "But you would be working with us for six months, possibly longer."

"That's a long time for me to be on an independent project, especially with how much time it'll take up." Beca frowned, "But convince me that it'll be worth it. Why should I even want to work on this?"

"Okay," Scott laughed nervously, "Well, we'll give you 100% control over the production of the music and you'll be credited as a collaborator as well as a core producer for the film. It'll be another project for you to challenge yourself with and if we're successful, this is a film that will immortalize your work. You'll leave your mark on the film industry as well as the music industry."

"I'm not just gonna auto-tune the shit out a bunch of actors who can't sing for the life of them, though." Beca stated, "If I do this I need to know that it's getting done right."

"You will get a say in who is cast for the film, and if you honestly don't believe the actors of our choice will work well with your methods then we will hear you out and look for other talent."

"Okay," Beca nodded, happy with his reply, "But how much of my time in these six months are you gonna need?

An older women chose to speak then, it was clear she was behind the more business side of the venture, "Well you'll have plenty of time at the start of production during the casting process, we'll bring you in during the final stages of casting for you to decide on who you'd best like to work with. We'd like to start collaborating with you immediately to decide on music for the film which will take up some time, and then when you start developing the tracks and bringing in actors to record you'd be needed full-time. Then, when filming begins you'll only be needed on a casual basis, just for small consultations when concerning the filming of the musical numbers. You would be invited to be present during the filming at the club but once again a spokesperson could easily stand-in for you. And then when the film is finalized, your presence would be greatly demanded for the press tours, we want to advertise your involvement in the film to the public on a high level to garner more hype. The press tour would be another time-consuming aspect of it, but it would also be an opportunity for you to do a tour on the side?"

"Okay, I could do that. Why do you want me there for filming, though? I'd just be producing the music, why would you need my help with directing?"

"Well, it's our understanding that you've dabbled in directing and choreography from time to time with music videos, we figured it might be a nice touch to the film if you stood in to assist in directing the musical numbers? It'd definitely please your fans to see you have another level of influence in the film." Scott grinned, "Just imagine how much your fans would like to see you a part of a project like this."

Beca chewed on her bottom lip as she thought it over. They had a point, and the project did sound pretty fun, it'd be a new challenge for her. And she was lucky enough to be at the point in her career where she could invest such a long period of time in a venture without risking a loss in fan attention. She looked over to Nick who was just about jumping in his seat in excitement over the prospect of breaking into the film industry.

"What do you think?" she asked her manager.

Nick laughed, "You know what I think. Don't act like this doesn't sound awesome, it'll be your new baby."

Beca nodded, allowing a smile to make her way onto her face, "Alright, I'm in." she stated, holding her arm out and shaking hands with the producers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter Two**

"Thanks for coming in, we'll get back to you on our decision." Scott smiled at the actress in front of them, turning to grin at Beca hopefully as the woman left the room.

"No."

"Seriously? Come  _on,_ Beca! She's perfect for the role, everyone loves her right now and with a little vocal training she'd be fine!" Scott complained, glaring at the brunette in the seat next to him.

"I am  _not_ working with 'fine' singers!" Beca persisted, "And the girl was a total fucking diva, this is a callback, she hasn't even gotten the role yet and she's already acting out. I'm not putting my time into dealing with a dick like that, especially if they're going for the female lead."

"Jesus Christ." Scott groaned, throwing the actor's file into the bin under the table, "We're on a deadline here, Beca and we have no fucking female lead."

"We'll find someone." Beca persisted, "But you can't settle. Where the hell did your casting director get these people? Thank fuck you gave me a final say in this or you'd have a High School Musical Reunion getting made."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm starting to regret giving you so much say now, you're pickier than I am." Scott growled out, tired from a long day of callbacks for the final cast. They had been on a roll at the start of the day, the supporting actors and male lead had all proved to be easy finds but casting the female lead was near impossible. Now it was nearing the end of the day and they had no one.

"Who's next?"

Scott let out an exhausted sigh, looking down at the last file in front of him and flipping it open. A grin spread across the man's face and he passed the file over to Beca.

"Chloe Beale. If she isn't going to be our Annie I don't know who will." He chirped, suddenly much happier.

Beca frowned, not bothering to look through the file, "What's so great about her?"

"Haven't you seen her in her movies?!" Scott exclaimed, shocked.

"… I hate movies." Beca growled out, "And I'm beginning to hate the behind the scenes of it all as well."

Scott sighed, "She's pretty much the only young actress in Hollywood right now that has the look  _and_ can act well. She's perfect, I met her at an awards show a few months back and convinced her to audition for Annie. At least the casting director got  _one_  of the actresses right for callbacks."

"Alright…" Beca muttered, reluctant to believe the man, "Sounds like  _you're_ a fan."

"Believe me, you'll fall in love with her."

Beca rolled her eyes at Scott when the door opened, the brunette finding herself unable to execute the insult on the tip of her tongue as a gorgeous redhead walked into the room confidently.

"Hi," the woman waved cutely, a contagious smile on her lips and the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen sparkling as they took in the DJ and the director in front of her.

"Hello!" Scott smiled, holding out his hand to shake the woman's in greeting, "Scott Cooper. I don't know if you remember, but we met at the People's Choice a few months back?"

Chloe grinned at the man, "I remember." The redhead's eyes settled on Beca and she smiled at the DJ.

Stalling slightly Beca reached over to shake the woman's hand, "Uh, hi. Beca Mitchell."

"I know," Chloe grinned bashfully, "I'm a big fan of your music."

Beca felt her cheeks redden and she smiled back at the taller woman, "Thanks."

"Alright, lets get this audition underway!" Scott chirped, kicking Beca lightly as Chloe moved to the front of the room, "Told you you'd like her."

"Shut up." Beca muttered, her eyes not leaving the redhead.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe began to sing, her voice immediately causing Beca to straighten up in her chair. The actress smiled as she effortlessly made her way through the song, her voice sending chills down Beca's back as light blue eyes bore into dark.

It wasn't the strongest voice Beca had ever heard, but something about it was so captivating. It was soft and sweet and it fit the redhead perfectly, who looked like she didn't enjoy anything more than singing as she cruised through the song, swaying ever so slightly that only Beca, who was completely engrossed in the performance, noticed.

The woman finished the song perfectly, breaking into a nervous grin as she looked at Scott and Beca in front of her expectantly.

Scott turned to grin at Beca, "What do you think?"

"I – uh…" Beca huffed, "That was amazing."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

As he handed Chloe a script to look over Scott sent an approving nod in Beca's direction, falling back into his chair, "I think we have our Annie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it! I will be putting up the next chapter by tonight hopefully, in the mean time, please leave a review and tell me what you think! In the next chapter we'll see Beca and Chloe properly interact for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Full night!" Beca called over the loud music as she looked out at her club from the second level, the venue had been completely filled as expected for a Saturday and the brunette wouldn't lie, it still stroked her ego seeing so many people populate an area simply because she was performing.

Jesse, a friend she'd made when she was trying to make it in the music industry years ago, stood next to her with a goofy grin on his face.

"All here for you, Bud!" he laughed, nudging the brunette playfully.

The pair stood nodding along to the music as they drank and observed the packed area below, partygoers all having a blast as the D.J. psyched them up for the night.

"What's going on down there?" Jesse asked, nodding to the entrance of the club where a small crowd was forming around something.

Beca shrugged, attempting to get a better look, "Probably some celebrity, the security will get them up here."

Jesse laughed, "Let's hope they're in one piece when they arrive. Everyone's going crazy."

As security began clearing a path for the group of people Beca's eyes finally settled on the source of the excitement. Looking gorgeous as ever, Chloe Beale made her way through the club with her friends, grinning and waving to the eager fans attempting to get her attention as she passed them and eventually making her way up the stairs to the V.I.P. area.

"Holy shit, that's Chloe Beale." Jesse gushed, "Beca, Chloe fucking Beale is at your club!"

Beca laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're a fan too?"

"Uh,  _yeah_." Jesse enthused, "She's the princess of Hollywood right now! I'd give anything to just be on the same credits as her."

"I might actually be able to do that for you." Beca smirked, "She's the lead for that movie I've been raked into doing."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jesse exclaimed, "I hate your awesome D.J. ass so much right now. Get me on that project or this friendship will burn."

"Alright." Beca shook her head at her friend as she laughed at him, turning to see Chloe and her friends moving into the V.I.P. area. She recognized a few faces from various tabloids as she scanned the group of women that had arrived with Chloe. Actresses have a habit of travelling in packs apparently.

Beca felt her stomach flip uncomfortably as she took in the tight black dress on the redhead's body, nerves immediately taking over her. There was something about the actress that caused Beca's usual cool when it comes to women to completely disappear.

Crystal blue eyes eventually falling on Beca, Chloe grinned and made her way over to the DJ, her small posse settling on the couches as drinks were promptly delivered to them. No club did V.I.P. like Beca's.

"Hey!" Chloe called over the music, moving to embrace Beca and taking the shorter girl by surprise.

"Uh, hi!" Beca smiled, "What're you doing here?"

Chloe shrugged, "I figured it was time I checked out the hottest club in L.A. right now! Plus I heard a super hot famous D.J. was mixing tonight," she winked at Beca playfully.

Beca laughed, "Oh really?"

"Word on the street is I get the privilege of working with her as well!" Chloe exclaimed, mock-shocked, before sending a grateful smile to the D.J., "Thanks for agreeing to cast me, by the way."

"Thanks for  _auditioning_ ," Beca exclaimed, "If it weren't for you we'd be stuck with a terrible female lead."

Jesse coughed dramatically next to Beca.

"Oh, Chloe, this is Jesse." She stated as Jesse shook Chloe's hand, "He's a big fan of yours. Apparently  _everyone_  is."

Chloe grinned at the man, "Thanks!"

"Alright, well," Beca sighed, "I've gotta go do my set, so I'll see you guys in an hour or so."

Chloe pouted playfully at the D.J., "You're not gonna hang around?"

"I'll be back," Beca grinned, "Have fun with the V.I.P. section, I'll make sure you and your friends are taken care of. My friends are at the couches towards the back if you guys wanted to join them."

"Okay, thanks, Beca!" Chloe grinned before making her way back to her friends.

Jesse peered over at the group of actresses like Christmas had arrived, "I'm gonna go talk to her friends!" he patted Beca on the back, "Don't worry, I'll leave Chloe to you."

Beca smirked, "Not that I've had any trouble competing with you before, but thank you." She joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse rolled his eyes, "Go show your fans why you're their favorite, Mitchell."

* * *

After she'd finished her set Beca made her way back up to the V.I.P. section, moving through the now fairly crowded area over to where Chloe sat on one of the couches.

Still on a high from her performance and a fair amount of alcohol now in her system, Beca leant over the redhead with a playful smile on her face, "Can I interest you in a drink, Miss Beale?"

Chloe grinned as she turned to look at the D.J., "Sure!" she chirped.

Beca offered her hand to the actress dramatically and Chloe took it with a soft laugh, saying a quick goodbye to her friends as she allowed the shorter woman to lead her to the bar.

Immediately being served, Beca allowed Chloe to tell the bartender her order before she rattled off her own.

"I loved your set!" Chloe said, bobbing along to the music as they waited for their drinks.

"Thanks! Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah!" Chloe grinned, "You really know how to run a club. There are so many people here!"

"Yeah, well I think your arrival brought a bit more excitement to the night."

"Hmm, you can tell everyone's here to see you, though." Chloe smiled, "Who can blame them?"

Laughing at the redhead, Beca picked up their drinks as the bartender placed them in front of her and said a quick thank you before leading Chloe back to where her friends had now joined Beca's and were all chatting animatedly.

"I think your friend likes my friend," Chloe grinned, nodding over to where Jesse was dancing with a blonde Chloe had arrived with.

Beca rolled her eyes, laughing, "She has probably just made his week."

"Remind me to make sure she's okay later," Chloe giggled, "I'm not sure how much Aubrey has had to drink and if she wakes up in that guys bed and hungover I'm gonna be letting  _you_  deal with the rants."

Beca laughed, "Don't worry, Jesse's the big romantic type." She grinned, "He can't do one night stands, he always ends up convinced that it's a part of some big rom-com storyline he needs to live out. Which usually leads to the girl crushing his heart."

"Aw," Chloe laughed adorably, "Well from what I've heard you're the polar opposite of that."

Beca let out a dramatic gasp, " _Where_  did you hear that?!"

"I have my sources." The redhead grinned.

"Well you know how much those magazines lie about." Beca stated with a smirk.

Chloe nodded in agreement, "That I do. But for some reason I don't think they got this one wrong about you."

"Chloe Beale, are you insinuating that I sleep around?" Beca challenged her.

The redhead laughed, "Well no one could blame you with the number of people throwing themselves at you on a daily basis."

"Eh." Beca shrugged, with a grin on her face, "Yet here you are, at my club, despite the warnings against me?"

Chloe offered Beca a playful smile, finishing her drink, "Well sometimes it's better to ignore the gossip." She stated, "Besides, I have a boyfriend."

Beca's smile faltered slightly at that before she composed herself once more, laughing, "Oh,  _really?"_  she pressed, "A  _boyfriend_ , boyfriend or a Hollywood Boyfriend?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "An actual boyfriend."

"Not that it's ever gotten in the way for me before, but should I take this as a confirmation of you batting strictly for the guys team?" Beca smirked.

"Not really." Chloe shrugged, "Love is love to me."

"Huh." Beca tilted her head thoughtfully, "Well that's… a nice way to put it. I'll file away that piece of information for the future."

"Well like I said before, the whole boyfriend thing makes that little piece of information not so useful for you."

Beca smirked at the woman confidently, throwing back the rest of her drink and eyeing Chloe curiously.

"Well, you know what they say." She started, leaning towards Chloe to whisper in her ear, "Just because there's a goalkeeper, doesn't mean I can't still score."

Placing her glass down, Beca stood up, sending a wink in Chloe's direction before making her way back over to the bar.

As she settled at the bar an attractive brunette from Chloe's group of friends made her way over to Beca, a flirty smile on her face.

"Hey," the brunette husked as she sat down next to Beca, "Remember me?"

"The name was Stacie, right?" Beca smirked, remembering casting the woman with Scott. Her attention immediately peaked as the brunette leant into her, "I didn't know you knew Chloe."

"She's one of my best friends, actually." Stacie grinned, "Everyone needs a hot ginger in their life." She winked playfully.

Beca laughed at the brunette, agreeing as she looked over to where Chloe was dancing happily with her friends. The D.J. could definitely feel the alcohol taking it's toll on her as she fought the temptation to go over and make a move on the actress.

She hadn't quite figured out the redhead yet, usually Beca knew what she was dealing with after just minutes of talking to a woman, but for some reason she just couldn't seem to do that with Chloe. Despite how kind and warm Chloe clearly was, Beca couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her confidence and the seemingly all-knowing smile that graced the redhead's lips. The D.J. just was not able to read the other woman yet, and that was both terrifying and slightly thrilling. Needless to say Chloe definitely had most if not all of Beca's attention at this point.

"So, do you like her or something?" Stacie asked.

"I'm sorry,  _what_?" Beca sputtered, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Just wondering if I'm wasting my time coming over here to talk to you," Stacie bit her bottom lip and looked Beca over suggestively, "I mean, I have girl-code to honor here after all."

"Uh…" Beca stumbled over her words as Stacie leant in, reaching a hand up to run it through the D.J.s hair, "Well, she has a boyfriend so it wouldn't matter anyway, would it?"

Stacie shrugged, "He's kinda an asshole to Chloe, I doubt anyone would hate you for making a move on his territory Then again he'd probably hunt you down if he even heard you  _spoke_  to Chloe. You don't have the best reputation." She husked.

"Ah, the protective type?" Beca nodded in understanding, "Well maybe it's a good idea that I  _do_  keep my distance from Chloe. Getting punched doesn't sound too appealing."

"He's definitely the Ape-Man, my girlfriend's a possession type of guy." Stacie stated bitterly, "Then again I guess anyone would get like that if they were dating the hottest piece in Hollywood right now."

"Hm." Beca took a sip of her drink, processing the information.

"Soooo, I'm gonna be upfront here," Stacie purred, her eyes boring into Beca's, grasping the woman's attention once more, "I'm not looking for some romance or to be the next Hollywood couple, just a night of fun. No strings attached, and no awkwardness when the movie starts up. But if you already have your eyes on a certain redhead then I'm sure I can find someone else to enjoy my night with…"

Beca looked back over at Chloe, pushing away the almost magnetic feeling that was drawing her to the redhead.

Making her decision, Beca smiled charmingly at Stacie, "Wanna get out of here?"

Stacie grinned triumphantly, "Definitely."

"Alright, I'll just go say goodbye to everyone and we'll leave."

Standing up Beca made her way over to Jesse, pulling him slightly off of the dance floor, "I'm heading off, I'll make sure security gets you in a car home and everything and see you later, okay?"

"Huh? You're leaving?!" Jesse exclaimed, "Come on it just got funnnn!"

"What's up?!" Chloe asked as she bounded into the conversation with the blonde Jesse had been dancing with before.

"Beca's leaving!" Jesse complained.

"No, don't leave!" Chloe pouted, "We were meant to bond!"

"Sorry, Red, but I've already agreed to 'bond' with someone else tonight." Beca smirked.

The redhead frowned in confusion as Stacie made her way up to Beca.

"Hey… ready to leave?" Stacie asked before sending an excited grin Chloe's way, mouthing the word 'hot' to her friend as she nodded towards the D.J.

Her eyes darted between the pair and Chloe's face fell as she put two and two together, "…  _Oh_."

"I'll be there in a second. Wait for me at the entrance?" Beca suggested to Stacie.

"Sure." Stacie smiled flirtily, turning to Chloe and saying a quick goodbye to the rest of her friends before stalking off.

Beca raised her eyebrows at the quiet redhead, "You alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe composed herself, nodding, "I guess my sources are pretty reliable, then."

Beca shrugged, "Like you said, who can blame me?" she smirked, "I'll respect your boyfriend for tonight. No promises for the future, though." The D.J. teased, moving past Chloe and trailing after Stacie.

Allowing security to lead her and Stacie out the back door of the club, Beca quickly made her way into the car waiting for her, Stacie's lips finding hers as soon as the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have Chapter Three :) Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you're thinking so far! I'll have another chapter up in a day or so! If I don't feel free to harass my ass about it, you can find me as well-fancy-that on tumblr if you have any question. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Beca awoke to her alarm clock, signifying the start of her very first day recording the soundtrack for the film.

She'd spent the past month working hard on developing the perfect tracks and it was finally time to start bringing in the talent to record. Beca couldn't deny that she was excited to see how it played out, as she always was when it came to the final stages of production. She had also managed to get Jesse contracted to help produce the music with her after much persistence so she was relieved that she wasn't going to be stuck with a terrible partner during the process.

When she arrived at the recording studio a number of the core cast members including Chloe and Stacie were already waiting, all turning to look at Beca eagerly as she walked into the room.

"Uh, hi!" Beca smiled at the actors, "Good to see you guys stick to schedules."

Stacie sent a wink in Beca's direction, causing the D.J. to smirk before her stomach did flips at the wide grin Chloe had on her face.

They dove into recording as soon as Jesse arrived and thankfully it was off to a good start. The actors all seemed to have worked in recording studios before and were prepared for the day ahead, making Beca's job a lot easier than she had prepared herself for.

By lunch Beca was feeling fairly good about the talent that had been found for the film. Their voices all sounded perfect together and she could tell it was going to be a pretty kickass soundtrack. It was probably the first time Beca had felt actual excitement for the project now that it was all coming together.

Stacie's constant flirtations with Beca during downtime were starting to raise eyebrows among the casemates and the D.J. could tell she was going to be the first topic of gossip in the production.

Beca allowed the actors an hour for lunch and let out a loud sigh as they filed out of the vocal booth, turning to Jesse.

"I think they sound great!" Jesse chirped, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, they seem to be working well together." Beca agreed.

"I'm starting to question your decision to sleep with Stacie though," Jesse chuckled, "She's clearly having way too much fun flirting with you, and Chloe looks like someone stole her favorite toy every time Stacie refers to your night together."

A soft knock on the door brought the pair out of their conversation and Chloe ducked her head into the room.

"Hi," she smiled, looking at Beca, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me?"

"Uh," Beca looked to Jesse helplessly before stuttering out her response, "I- yeah! Yeah, that'd be good."

"Yeah?" Chloe laughed at the blushing D.J.

"Yeah." Beca rolled her eyes at herself, unsure why seeing the redhead again was making her so nervous.

"Aw, you're gonna leave me by my lonesome?" Jesse whined.

Beca glared playfully at her friend, "That's what you get for questioning my decisions," she quipped.

Chloe giggled, saying a quick goodbye to Jesse and holding the door open for Beca, following her out of the room.

* * *

After spotting paparazzi eagerly waiting outside the gates of the studio, Chloe and Beca had decided to settle for coffee and sandwiches from a small stall on the lot and avoid the hassle of making it through the crowd. The pair sat on the floor outside of the recording studio, leaning back on the brick wall, Beca couldn't hide the impressed smile on her face as she looked at Chloe.

"What?" Chloe laughed under the D.J.'s stare, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Nothing, it's just nice to know you're not one of those high-maintenance, paparazzi-loving actresses." Beca shrugged, smirking.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I leave that to my friends. Stacie loves the attention."

"I caught on to that one," Beca laughed, nodding to the entrance of the studio where Stacie and a number of the other actors were making the most of the paparazzi.

Chloe giggled, "What's the bet that a photo of us eating lunch on the floor of the lot will be what makes it to E! anyway."

"Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised." Beca growled out, "Honestly I'm  _still_  not used to this whole celebrity thing. It's kinda creepy having old guys chase me down the street and taking photos of me buying my groceries."

"I don't think  _anyone_  gets used to that," Chloe laughed, "But it's a small price to pay, I guess."

"One day I'm going to end up in the news for attacking one." The shorter woman grumbled out.

"When that day comes I promise I'll bail you out of jail." Chloe grinned.

Beca let out a laugh, "Thank you, good to know someone will."

The pair sat in silence for a while as they ate their lunch and sipped at their coffees.

Chloe let out a soft sigh, peering over at Beca, "So… you and Stacie."

"What about it?"

Chloe shrugged, "I dunno… just wondering if anything was still going on there?"

"Isn't she your friend?" Beca smirked.

"Yes, but sometimes the story's different from another point of view."

"What has she told you?"

"Nothing really, just that you guys…  _you know-_ "

"Had sex?" Beca quipped, smirking at the redhead.

Chloe huffed, "Yeah. And I know you haven't seen each other since but… she was just being  _really_  flirty with you when we were recording. But she's flirty with everyone, I guess. - I don't know. Don't worry, forget I asked."

Beca laughed at the blushing actress, "Are you asking if I like her?"

Chloe shrugged.

"No. Not like that." Beca shook her head, still chuckling, "It was just one night, and it probably won't happen again. I don't usually repeat."

"So the magazines  _are_ right." Came Chloe's reply, slightly less perky despite the smile still on her face.

Beca shrugged, "I guess. You'll learn soon enough not to have many expectations when it comes to me. I don't tend to live up to the standards people want me to."

Chloe frowned at the D.J., "I think you just like to make people think that."

"Oh yeah?" Beca smirked at the actress, "Well, your loss if you set a bar for me that I can't meet."

"Hm."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Chloe asked.

"Are you the perfect A-lister everyone seems to think you are?"

Chloe laughed, "No one's perfect. But I don't hide things about myself."

"And I do?"

Chloe pursed her lips, looking Beca over curiously, "I think there's more to you than you let on. But you clearly don't want anyone to see that."

"Or maybe I'm just an asshole." Beca smirked, "How's the boyfriend?"

"Do you actually care?"

"Not really," Beca chuckled, "But hey, humor me."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "He's okay."

"Apparently he's a douchebag."

Chloe gaped, "And where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources" Beca teased, Chloe rolling her eyes at the familiar line.

"Well, my friends don't really like him." The actress admitted, "He's not really good with first impressions."

"From my experience," Beca started, "When your friends don't like how your boyfriend treats you, you should probably take a second look at your relationship."

"Well, something tells me you don't have too much experience with long-term relationships," Chloe joked.

"Touché." Beca laughed, "Okay, you win this round m'lady." She stated, jumping up and holding her hand out to Chloe.

"I don't usually lose," Chloe smirked, accepting the hand offered to her and allowing Beca to help her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this was a bit of a filler chapter just to feel out the beginning of Beca and Chloe's interactions! Next chapter Beca meets Chloe's boyfriend! Thank you for reading and please review, the next chapter is pretty much done, I will have that up in the next day :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks had went by fairly quickly, and Beca had found herself quickly befriended by Chloe. The redhead had been attached at the hip to Beca during every break from recording they got and the D.J. was surprised at how well she and the actress actually got along.

For some reason that Beca couldn't understand Chloe found the D.J. one of the most interesting people among the production and had decided at some point that she was going to be her new Best Friend. Beca wasn't about to complain though, there was something about the redhead that had her eager to be around her. For not being a people person, Chloe was definitely growing on the brunette.

The cast and crew for Snap were all undertaking a long boot camp over the next few months, perfecting choreography and building solid relationships with one another to ensure that all aspects of the film would be executed come time for filming. Beca was in and out of the recording booth, often having to stop by dance rehearsals the cast were carrying out in order to help with choreography and blocking.

Most days Beca would find herself being dragged off to lunch by Chloe, and when they would be separated for the day it was Chloe's texts that kept the D.J. entertained.

Unfortunately for Beca, spending so much time with the actress had only served to heighten the tension between the two and the brunette could feel herself quickly falling. Something that she was not familiar with.

The light flirting between the pair continued however the constant knowledge of Chloe's boyfriend kept anything from happening. Beca had decided that pursuing Chloe would only end up in her own pain and had attempted to cool off. The way Chloe managed to get so close so quickly to Beca scared the shit out of her and if the sick feeling she got whenever Chloe's boyfriend was mentioned said anything, it was that it was already too late. She was definitely falling for Chloe. Beca couldn't count the number of times the intense stares and soft, unnecessary touches had almost ended in a kiss. And it was frustrating the fuck out of Beca how hooked she had already allowed herself to get on the woman.

They were in the middle of a choreography session and Beca hadn't known torture until she witnessed Chloe hot and sweaty, dancing around in her rehearsal gear and managing to look sexy as fuck while doing so.

It had been a long day of trying to figure out blocking for musical numbers and Beca was surprised by how much she had been involved in the process.

"How you going there, Red?" Beca asked as she came to sit down next to Chloe, the actress drinking from her water bottle eagerly.

"Well, I'm definitely going to be sleeping well tonight." Chloe stated, letting out a huff of air and falling back onto the floor dramatically.

Beca smirked down at her, "Only a few more hours and then we'll be done."

Chloe peered up at Beca, "What would happen if I just had a quick nap?"

"I think you might get in trouble," Beca chuckled, "Maybe don't try that. I don't wanna have to discipline your ass."

"Cute ass."

"Sorry?"

"My cute ass," Chloe giggled, mirroring Beca's smirk back at the D.J.

"Well someone's ego is through the roof today."

Chloe shrugged, "Hey, it must be a pretty cute ass. I mean it's all you've been looking at today."

Beca gaped, "I have not. I've been working extremely hard, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure." Chloe winked at her and Beca rolled her eyes.

"So, are you coming along to the cast and crew dinner tonight?" the D.J. asked.

Chloe nodded, "Of course," she grinned at Beca, "There's gonna be karaoke after. I am not about to give up the chance to sign you up for that."

"Never happening." Beca replied dryly, "I'll leave the karaoke to the dorks like you."

"Hmm, we'll see." Chloe smirked, "I'll find a way to get you up there."

"Not even my Best Friend has managed to get me to do that," Beca laughed, "And she has gotten me to do some pretty dumb stuff."

"I need to meet this woman, she must teach me her ways." Chloe joked.

"I'm not sure I want to see you two around each other. That's a kinda scary duo."

"What's her name?"

"Alexa Hunter?" Beca shrugged, "You've probably heard her music."

Chloe nodded, "Yep. She's huge right now. Isn't she a pretty big party girl?"

Beca laughed, "That's putting it lightly." She sighed, "I'm probably lucky she's on tour right now. I don't think I could balance her nightlife with all the work I'm doing for Snap."

Chloe smiled at the D.J., attempting to ignore the slight jealousy she could feel rising over someone getting to be so close to Beca. The brunette wasn't exactly the type to let many people in to her heart.

Jesse and Beca sat at the bar of the restaurant, drinks in hand as they waited while members of the cast and crew slowly began arriving for the dinner.

"So… you and Chloe are getting pretty close. You guys hardly leave each other's sides." Jesse started, "… Anything happening there?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "No. She's taken, remember?"

Jesse nodded, "Huh. Well that's never stopped you before so it was worth asking." He eyed his friend curiously, "So she's different?"

The D.J. shrugged, taking a swig of the beer in front of her and looking around the bar awkwardly, "I guess she is." She sighed, "No point thinking about it though."

"Why not?"

Beca scoffed, "Well, firstly, as I said before, she has a boyfriend. And secondly," the brunette huffed, "I don't do that whole feelings thing. It only ever leads to trouble."

"Oh yeah," Jesse rolled his eyes, "I forgot about your whole broken-girl façade."

"It's not a façade." Beca muttered, "I like my life the way it is. There's no room for a love interest."

"And yet you are still pining over Chloe."

"Ugh, shut up," Beca growled out, "I am so not drunk enough for tonight." She mumbled as her eyes darted to where some of their friends were beginning to be seated.

"Speak of the devil," Jesse nodded to the front of the restaurant and Beca turned to find Chloe at the entrance, her stomach dropping when she noticed the man holding the redhead's hand next to her.

Spotting Beca and Jesse, Chloe made her way over to the pair, pulling along the man with her.

"Hey!" Chloe grinned, hugging Beca and nodding a hello to Jesse happily before turning to the man next to her, "This is Ethan, my boyfriend," she stated, noting Beca's slight flinch at the label.

"Hey, man! I'm Jesse,"

Beca sent the man a halfhearted smile, "I'm Beca. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Ethan replied, despite looking anything but pleased to be there, "I've heard a lot about you."

Beca couldn't help the pleased smirk that made its way onto her face at that, choosing to remain silent.

"We should probably join everyone," Beca started, nodding to the two large tables where the cast and crew were being seated

Chloe grinned, "Great, I'm so hungry," she whined, moving to link her arm with Beca's as they walked over to the table.

Beca hesitated slightly at the contact, looking back awkwardly at Ethan and seeing a scowl on the man's face as Chloe obliviously pandered over the D.J.

"Maybe lay off on the whole touchy-feely thing with me tonight, Red." Beca muttered to the actress.

Chloe frowned, "Why?" she chuckled. Sure, Beca hadn't been happy with Chloe's constant need for body-contact when they'd first started hanging out, but the D.J. had long since come to accept that side of the redhead. Chloe suspected Beca even enjoyed it a little bit.

"Well, you have a boyfriend who doesn't seem too thrilled about you even talking to me." Beca smirked, "No need to upset him even more."

"Fine." Chloe sighed, "But I don't like it."

Beca pouted playfully at Chloe, gaining a small chuckle from the redhead.

They sat down at one of the circular tables, Chloe and Jesse on either side of Beca and Ethan sitting to Chloe's right.

"Well isn't this cozy." Jesse murmured, smirking at Beca and letting out a yelp when the D.J. kicked him underneath the table, sending him a warning glare.

Once a waitress came to take their orders the table started to fill with conversation, Beca scampering for something to say to break the awkwardness surrounding her, Chloe and Ethan.

"Uh, so… Ethan, what do you do?" Beca asked awkwardly, peering over at the man.

Ethan let out a bored sigh, "I'm an actor," he drawled, as though simply answering Beca was such a hard task.

"Oh… great." Beca said, trying to ignore the attitude in the man's voice, "What kind of movies are you in?"

Ethan gave her a look of disbelief, irritation clear in his face, "What, have you never switched on a T.V. or something?"

Beca paused, eyeing Ethan, slowly starting to lose her own temper at his rudeness, "Actually, I'm not really into movies and all that."

Ethan rolled his eyes and Chloe jumped into the conversation, attempting to ease the tension growing between the pair.

"Ethan's been on the same T.V. show for the past few years, it's really popular." she smiled, staring at her boyfriend with a look that said 'behave or else'.

"Oh, yeah, I know where you're from!" Jesse exclaimed, "You're on that big CW show, aren't you? Something about a street…"

"It's called Cedar Road." Ethan bit out.

Beca sniggered to herself, gaining a glare from Ethan.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Beca grinned, still chuckling, "So you're in another one of those O.C. type of shows?"

"It's nothing like the O.C."

Beca smirked at him, squinting teasingly, "Isn't everything a little bit like the O.C.?" she shrugged, "Sounds like the same old show that's been rebooted with a different name for the past decade. But hey, just an opinion."

Ethan scoffed, glaring at Beca, "Whatever." He looked to Chloe, "I'm going to the bathroom."

As the man left the table Chloe turned to Beca.

"What did I do?!" Beca exclaimed.

"Please just try and go easy on him okay? He's not having the best night." Chloe pleaded.

"He was the one who was acting like a douche." Beca scoffed, "I tried to make conversation. Why's he even here if he's just going to be an ass the whole night?"

"We had a fight before we got here," Chloe admitted.

"Over what?"

The redhead shrugged, "Every gossip site and channel right now is spreading the fact that you and I have been hanging out so much. It's bruised his ego."

Beca nodded in understanding, "Fine." She sighed, "I'll try to be nice, but no promises."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled, squeezing Beca's thigh lightly and turning her attention to Ethan as he came to sit back down next to her.

"So, Ethan… what made you get into acting?" Beca asked, forcing a smile onto her face.

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm good at it. And it's not like there are many negatives to the job."

"Yeah, but the paparazzi and complete lack of privacy gets a bit much at times." Beca said, "I mean, the fact that you're dating Chloe as well probably gets you even more attention than usual."

Ethan's jaw tightened, "No. I'd say, my fame is what gave Chloe her big break if you ask me."

The D.J. frowned at him, "Actually I think Chloe's talent is more likely to be what got her her 'big break'. She's the most in-demand young actress around right now. I doubt it has anything to do with you." Beca replied, attempting to remain polite despite how much she wanted to tear the smug actor down.

"Please," Ethan scoffed, "Look, I'm not trying to offend you, Chloe." He started, "But I've been in this business a lot longer, I'm not a name that's going to fade. Realistically, Chloe's just the woman of the moment. There'll be another girl coming along eventually who'll end up replacing her. It's just the way the industry works."

Beca gaped, "Wow." She laughed in disbelief, "I'm sorry- is there something in my drink that makes you seem like so much more of an asshole than you are or did you actually just say that?"

Ethan shrugged, "I'm just being honest."

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Beca. Stop, it's fine." Chloe muttered, flushing as some of the people at their table looked at them in confusion.

"No it's not fine," Beca bit out, glaring at Ethan, "Dude you seriously need to get a fucking reality check. You're the star of a dumb network show, no one gives a shit about you. Your girlfriend here is actually an extremely fucking talented actress who'll still be making movies and winning awards years from now when you've long become completely irrelevant. You're nowhere in her league. So get your fucking ego in check and face the fact that you aren't and probably never will be as successful as her. Attempting to belittle her career isn't going to change that."

"You shouldn't try to flatter Chloe with lies just so you can fuck her, you know." Ethan spat, his eyes boring into Beca's, "At the end of the day she's mine."

"Ethan!" Chloe squeaked, "Stop it, okay?!"

"Oh, she's yours?" Beca growled,"I'm sorry," she laughed, "I didn't realize Chloe was a possession. My bad."

"You know, I was pissed off about Chloe seeing you so much. But I don't really get why I cared after tonight. In a few weeks Chloe will come to her senses and get over this stupid crush and forget about you. You're nothing special." Ethan bit out, "I can't even consider you a threat."

"Oh, ouch. That one hurt," Beca stated sarcastically, "Same goes for you buddy. It's a wonder what Chloe fucking sees in you."

Letting out a furious huff Ethan stood up, "I don't even know why I'm here." He growled out, "Have a nice dinner. Chloe, please try not to fuck her while I'm gone."

As Ethan stormed out of the restaurant Chloe looked around awkwardly, an embarrassed blush rising in her cheeks as she noticed the audience they had.

Standing up the redhead made to follow her boyfriend only to have Beca grasp her wrist and pull her back.

"You're not seriously about to go after that asshole, are you?"

"Well what am I supposed to do, Beca?" Chloe breathed, a helpless look on her face, "You shouldn't have egged him on."

"Chloe he was insulting you!" Beca spluttered, "I wasn't about to just let him be a dick to you."

"I don't need you to stand up for me with him." Chloe insisted, "It's just Ethan. I know how to deal with him."

"Oh and that's by letting him bully you and staying quiet about it?"

Chloe huffed, "I don't have time for this." She stated, moving out of Beca's grasp and walking out of the restaurant quickly, leaving a frustrated Beca and extremely awkward feeling Jesse behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have Chapter 5 :) Things are finally getting started!
> 
> As always, please review/comment and tell me what you thought :) how much did you hate Ethan? ;) anyway, till next time! There are a lot of Bechloe interactions in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

If Beca thought she didn't understand Chloe before, she  _definitely_ didn't understand her after last night. No matter how much the D.J. tried to take her mind off of it, Beca couldn't stop thinking about Chloe's relationship. Why the hell would someone like  _Chloe_ be with an asshole like Ethan?

It frustrated the brunette to no ends. She knew she shouldn't be so angry about the issue, Beca wasn't supposed to be even thinking about Chloe in a romantic sense. But she couldn't stop her mind from constantly wondering how Chloe could think Ethan deserved to be with her. And the thought that she would be so much better for the redhead might have crossed her mind multiple times.

In an attempt to ignore her thoughts Beca had ventured to the recording studio, figuring she might as well put her head to use and try to work on some music. She'd been there for a few hours, immersed in her work when the door to the studio opened.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Beca looked up from the screen of her computer to find Chloe at the door.

"How'd you guess?" she asked with a frown.

Chloe shrugged, "Just a hunch." The redhead smiled, "You're easier to figure out than you think."

Beca scoffed, turning back to her computer and attempting to resist the urge to drop her problem with Chloe and go back to normal.

"I brought you a present," Chloe started, waving a paper bag in the air and looking at Beca hopefully.

Her interest peaked, Beca peered over at the actress, prompting Chloe to continue.

Chloe sighed, "I feel bad for how I dealt with last night. I know you were just trying to stand up for me. I'm sorry for snapping at you," she shook the bag playfully, "And if my sorry isn't enough… I may have baked some cookies for you as a peace offering."

Beca couldn't help the grin that made its way onto her face at that, her stomach flipping at how cute Chloe was. Could the actress be any more adorable if she tried?

"You baked cookies?" Beca smirked, " _Seriously_?"

Seeing that she was forgiven Chloe grinned sheepishly, "Don't make fun of me, I like to bake when I'm upset and I figured even you couldn't deny some homemade cookies."

Beca laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, "I don't even think you realize how adorable you are." She stated, blushing profusely when she realized she'd actually said that out loud.

Letting out a soft giggle Chloe bounded over to where Beca was sitting, hopping up on the desk in front of the D.J.

"So am I forgiven?" she questioned hopefully, that contagious grin still on her face.

Beca laughed at the redhead, "Yeah, you're forgiven, doofus."

"Yes!" Chloe squealed jumping onto Beca's lap excitedly and wrapping her arms around the D.J., squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, alright," Beca muttered, begrudgingly allowing Chloe to embrace her.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back, you know." Chloe mumbled into Beca's shoulder.

Beca sighed, "Fine." She groaned, bringing her arms up to wrap around the redhead's waist.

The D.J. relaxed into the embrace, making no move to end it like she would if it were anyone else. A silence fell in the room as they sat there, and Beca couldn't help but feel like all their unspoken thoughts were being poured into the simple contact between them. There was something about that moment, holding Chloe there in her arms that just felt…  _right_. And she knew Chloe could feel it too.

In the end it was Chloe who moved back, her gorgeous blue eyes seeming to be searching Beca's face, attempting to read what was going on in the D.J.'s head.

Beca's eyes darted to Chloe's lips and she looked up to find the redhead's eyes doing the same.

Reaching up Chloe brushed Beca's hair out of her face, her fingers trailing down the D.J.'s skin softly, across her cheeks bones and lightly tracing her lips, seemingly in a trance as her breaths deepened.

Beca was sure her heart was about to explode, her fingers gripping Chloe's waist tightly.

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's and the D.J. couldn't find the willpower to look away, her gaze locked onto the redhead's.

As Chloe began to lean in slowly, the pair found themselves ripped out of the moment as the loud ring of Chloe's phone cut into the silence.

Chloe let out a small gasp as she broke out of whatever thoughts that had been running through her mind. Looking around in confusion before climbing off of Beca and quickly answering her phone.

"Hello?" Chloe breathed heavily, her face flushed as she looked anywhere but at Beca, who was still frozen in her chair.

Beca watched Chloe with a frown, her mind racing at the thought of what had almost occurred.

"Oh, Ethan. Hey," Chloe muttered, her stomach dropping guiltily as she watched Beca immediately shut back down, building her walls back up again and steeling herself as she pushed her thoughts away.

"I'm, um… I'm out with Aubrey." Chloe said into the phone, "I don't know how long I'll be. Yeah, sure… I'll call you later, okay?" she said a quick goodbye before promptly hanging up the phone.

Chloe peered over at Beca, who had a hard look on her face.

"… Did you want to try your cookies?" Chloe suggested lightly, unsure how much Beca could deal with at that moment.

"Why're you with him?" Beca asked, turning to Chloe with a frown, "Please just tell me what's so great about him. He treats you like shit."

"He's not as bad as you think." Chloe insisted, "He's just been feeling insecure lately. His show's coming to an end and he's never really booked much outside of it before, and with me getting more exposure now it makes him feel threatened."

"You realize as your  _boyfriend_  he should be happy for you, right? You can't make excuses for him, Chloe." Beca growled out, "Why don't you stand up for yourself against him? He clearly just wants you to be his little trophy wife."

"Can we  _please_  not do this, Beca."

"No. I'm not just going to sit around and watch you date an absolute asshole without saying anything. So tell me why you're with him. Make me believe he's a good guy and I'll drop it. Because all I saw last night was a egotistical jerk who can't deal with his girlfriend having more talent than him." Beca exclaimed, "And I have no idea why the fuck you would think someone like that deserves you."

"It's just easy, okay?" Chloe snapped, "I don't have any pressure to have some exciting dating life, my PR team is more than happy for me to keep up the 'good girl' image, so it just works. I've never had a reason to leave him."

"That's not a reason to be with someone."

"Well Beca why  _should_  I leave him?" Chloe questioned, "If things were different, and I didn't have Ethan around, would I be seeing you right now?"

Beca gaped, "I… Chloe, you know I can't… I don't do that shit."

" _Exactly_." Chloe sighed in defeat, "Every single time something almost happens between us you immediately ignore it and push me away all over again. I'm constantly working to keep you open to me, Beca. Ethan's a sure thing for me. And if you don't want anything with me, than you need to respect my decision to be with him."

"Fine." Beca threw her hands up in defeat, "I'll drop it. Whatever." She grumbled, turning back to her computer.

"Don't be mad at me, Beca." Chloe sighed.

"I'm not mad."

"You sure about that?"

"Definite. I'm just peachy." Beca bit out.

"Becaaa," Chloe whined, approaching the D.J. once more and crouching down next to her seat and pouting at her.

Beca side-eyed the woman, attempting to ignore the puppy dog eyes Chloe was directing at her.

"Are you going to try some of cookies?" Chloe asked sweetly.

Beca huffed, "Ugh, fine." She muttered, "You are so lucky you're cute." The D.J. stated before grabbing one of the cookies from the bag. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't even hold a grudge against Chloe for a few minutes.

"Well I figured you'd forgive me once you had a cookie as well. I'm not going to lie, I make a mean batch of cookies." Chloe grinned at Beca, grabbing a cookie for herself and taking a bite.

"You're pure evil, Chloe Beale."

* * *

The pair ended up spending the rest of the day together. Beca attempting to get some work done while Chloe distracted her, not that the D.J. was complaining.

"I'm hungry." Chloe muttered as she stretched out on the small couch in the studio, scrolling through Beca's iPod absentmindedly.

"We could go get some dinner, if you want?" Beca replied, shrugging, "I've pretty much done everything I came here to do."

"Beca Mitchell are you asking me to  _dinner?"_ Chloe gasped, smirking at the other woman when Beca shook her head in disbelief.

"I am suggesting we do something about the fact that your stomach's been growling for the past half hour." Beca drawled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Beale."

Chloe giggled, hopping up from the couch, "Okay, where are we eating? Because it's a Sunday night and I am fairly certain the paparazzi know I'm here right now. They were outside my house earlier when I was on my way over."

"Ugh, great." Beca sighed, "I know a place." She stated, "Did you want to ride with me or just follow me in your car?"

"I'll ride with you." Chloe smiled, following Beca out of the studio happily.

* * *

Beca drove around for a while, ensuring that the paparazzi were off of their trail before she made her way to the restaurant.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" Chloe questioned as Beca parked in a small alleyway where there was a backdoor to the restaurant for them to enter through.

Beca shrugged, "They do really good pizza, and no one really makes a big deal about me being there so I don't have to worry much about the paparazzi showing up."

Chloe smiled at the D.J. as they climbed out of the car and walked over to the entrance, linking her arm with Beca's absentmindedly.

Opening up the backdoor for Chloe, Beca followed the redhead in, immediately finding herself greeted by the restaurant owner, David.

"Beca!" David exclaimed, "Long time no see!"

"Hey, David," Beca grinned, "This is Chloe," she motioned to the woman next to her and Chloe sent a charming smile David's way, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I know you!" he stated happily, "I've seen a lot of your movies. This one's a keeper, Beca, she can act your pants off." He winked playfully at the D.J. and Chloe blushed.

"Thanks?" the actress giggled awkwardly.

"Your usual table's free," David said, leading the pair into the restaurant to a table slightly more separate from the rest of the diners.

Beca smirked at Chloe after the man took their drink orders and made his way back to the kitchen.

"Apparently everyone is a fan of yours." She chuckled, "David hardly even watches movies as well."

Chloe grinned at her, shrugging, "Well, I won't feel accomplished until I have you watching a movie of mine."

Beca laughed at her, "Hmm, I will watch  _Snap_ when it's done… maybe."

"I don't understand how you can't like movies."

"Eh, I get bored, and they're all pretty much the same to me. I dunno, just not my thing." She smirked, "Ethan wasn't very impressed when I didn't know who he was the other night."

Chloe laughed at that, "I'll admit, I  _did_  find that moment funny. He does have a pretty big ego, I think he forgets that not everyone watches his show."

"He definitely thinks he's God's gift to the world…" Beca sighed unimpressed, earning a stern look from Chloe.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" David asked as he popped up at their table once again, thankfully ending the conversation between the two women.

* * *

"So, I've never asked you, why'd you get into music?"

Beca pondered the question, taking a bite of her food before answering.

"It's always been the one sure thing in my life, I guess." She stated, "I had a rough time dealing with my parents' separation when I was younger, and music was kinda the thing that got me through it. I never saw myself doing anything that didn't involve music. And when I eventually started dabbling with mixing and producing I guess I found my groove."

"How old were you when your parent's separated?"

"14." A sad smile was on Beca's face as she thought, "My father was seeing other women behind my Mom's back and when she finally found out they fell apart. They would fight all the time, I'd just lock myself in my bedroom and put my headphones on every night and pretend I was anywhere but there. Thanks to that I never really let anyone in, so my High School experience was pretty shitty."

Chloe placed her hand over Beca's comfortingly, "Do you still speak to your family?"

Beca scoffed, "No. Dad pretty much destroyed any hope I had at trusting people again. He seemed pretty happy to ignore my existence once he moved in with some girl young enough to be his daughter. I eventually gave up on hoping he'd come home and see me." She shrugged, "And Mom wasn't that much easier about it all. She kinda took it out on me, and when she stopped being angry, she just stopped bothering with me at all. I guess I remind her too much of him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Beca." Chloe said softly.

"It's alright," Beca shrugged it off, "It's in the past. I've learnt since then not to let people close enough to me that I'll get hurt when they eventually leave."

Chloe paused, looking at Beca worriedly.

"You know, some people are worth that risk, Beca." She stated, "Not everyone leaves."

Beca shook her head, "No. I learnt pretty quickly that in the end people only care about themselves. If a better opportunity comes along they'll happily drop you immediately. I can't deal with that. The idea that no matter what  _you_  might be thinking, the other person could be thinking something completely different, it's scary as fuck. Nothing you do can stop someone from making their own decision, and a lot of the time that ends with you getting hurt. So the best solution is to just make sure you don't care either way."

"That sounds really lonely."

The D.J. shrugged, "I still have people around me. I just don't let them get too close."

"And what are you doing with me?"

Beca paused, stumbling over what to say. What  _was_ she doing with Chloe? Even speaking on this level with the redhead broke every rule she'd ever set out for myself.

"… I guess there was eventually going to be an exception to some of my rules." She admitted, going silent and turning her attention to her food.

Chloe looked at the D.J. with a soft smile on her face, sensing Beca didn't want to dwell on the topic, "How's your upcoming album going?"

Beca sent Chloe a grateful smile, happy to move onto a different conversation, and excitedly starting to talk about her music.

* * *

The pair spent the next two hours talking non-stop about everything and nothing, enjoying one another's company as they made their way through dinner and deserts.

It wasn't until David started to clear up the restaurant to close for the night that Beca and Chloe finally decided to leave.

"It looks like the paps found you." David stated as he led them to the back entrance, sending an apologetic look to Beca who let out an irritated whine.

"They're so persistent." She growled out.

"They just want to catch us together after work for the sake of another story." Chloe said, sighing, "Ethan's going to kill me."

Beca scoffed, ignoring the mention of the actor, "Alright, uh… how about we just stay a few paces behind each other, would you mind walking us out, David?"

The man nodded, "I'd be happy to." Opening the door for them, David led the pair out and into the alley.

Immediately noticing the women exiting the restaurant, the paparazzi ran over to them eagerly, their camera's flashing as they attempted to get a photo of Beca and Chloe together.

Beca led the way, staying a fair distance away from Chloe while David stuck close to the redhead, helping her to push her way through the crowd.

"Did ya have a nice date, ladies?" one of the paparazzi asked teasingly, coming to walk next to Beca.

"Beca! Can you please sign this?" someone asked as a number of other people stopped the D.J., holding out photos and album covers for her to sign.

"Yeah, sure." Beca obliged, quickly signing the items and looking back to see Chloe also signing things for a small crowd of fans that had gathered at the restaurant.

"Can I get a photo with you?" a fan asked excitedly, making Beca smile and happily pose for the camera.

"Beca, what do you think about the rumors that you and Chloe are seeing each other?" one of the cameramen asked.

Beca laughed, shaking her head as she continued to sign things, "Dude don't you work for a gossip site? You know Chloe's got herself a boyfriend." She smirked.

"Touché" the man grinned, clearly happy that he'd caught Beca in a good mood, "Any chance Chloe could make an appearance on your next album?"

"Never say never," Beca shrugged, turning to find Chloe saying goodbye to her fans and walking over to her.

The cameramen almost jumped on the actress as she reached them, "Chloe! What's a date with Beca Mitchell like?"

Chloe grinned playfully at them, "I wouldn't know." She laughed, "I feel like you're trying to trick me here."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Alright I think you've had your fun for the night," she stated, moving to hug David goodbye and saying a quick thank you before leading Chloe over to the car, her hand on the small of her back as they made their way through the group of paparazzi.

Climbing into the driver's seat Beca let out a relieved sigh when their doors closed, silencing the yells of the paparazzi.

Starting the car, Beca beeped the horn to make the group of people move out of her way, slowly driving out of the alley.

"I'm impressed," Chloe smirked at the D.J. when they were finally onto the road.

"What?"

"You were surprisingly nice to them back there."

Beca shrugged, "I'm not pissy with them  _all_  the time." She stated, "I mean, they're just doing their job. And if I had done anything other than laugh off what they said about you and me it'd probably get even more attention."

"Ah, smart." Chloe grinned at her.

"What're you going to tell  _Ethan_  when he see's that we were together tonight?"

"… I guess he'll just have to deal with that fact that you're my friend." Chloe stated, "He won't like that I'd lied to him about where I was, though."

"Well you shouldn't  _have_  to lie about where you are." Came Beca's reply.

"Come on, Beca. We had a really good time tonight, can we please not have this conversation?"

Beca sighed, "I'm not trying to bring the mood down I just-" she huffed, "I don't get why you're with him."

"You don't have to. Just try and respect it."

"Fine."

The rest of the car ride was silent, Beca's thoughts giving her a headache as she attempted to push away her remaining irritation over Chloe's relationship. She shouldn't care so much.

Eventually Beca pulled into the parking lot of the studio, driving up next to Chloe's car and switching off the vehicle.

Chloe looked over at Beca with a soft smile on her face, "Thanks for today, and dinner… I had a really nice time."

"Yeah, me too." Beca nodded, "Do you make cookies  _every_ time you fight with someone?" she joked, attempting to lighten the heavy mood in the car, "Because if so I'm considering fighting with you a lot more often."

Chloe grinned at her, "Hey, if you are in the wrong next time  _you_ are making the cookies." She giggled, "I'm glad you liked them."

"They were  _amazing_ ," Beca groaned.

The redhead laughed at her, "Okay, I should go." she stated, "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded, "See you then, Chloe."

With a small smile, Chloe climbed out of the car.

Beca watched as the actress walked across the parking lot and she was out of the car running after Chloe before she'd even thought about what she was doing.

"Chloe!" she called, quickly grasping the redhead's hand in hers and tugging her back to her.

"Woah," Chloe breathed as she stumbled forward into the D.J., "Yeah?"

Beca hesitated, unsure what she was doing as she stood only inches away from Chloe, feeling the cool air of the other woman's breathe on her face. Her eyes darted down the Chloe's lips, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked.

The D.J. felt Chloe's thumb stroking her hand comfortingly as Beca stood frozen in her spot, transfixed by the actress.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered.

Beca snapped out of it as the silence was broken and her mind scrambled for an excuse for her actions.

"I… I'm sorry, I was-" she took a deep breath, pulling Chloe into a hug.

The redhead paused into the embrace in surprise, before relaxing in Beca's arms and hugging her back. She couldn't help but note how well they fit together.

Beca eventually stepped away from Chloe, unsure if she saw a slightly disappointed look in the redhead's eyes or was just imagining it.

"You forgot that." The D.J. muttered bashfully.

Composing herself, Chloe chuckled, "Did you just initiate a hug, Beca Mitchell?"

Relieved that Chloe was happy to let go the weird moment, Beca smiled halfheartedly at her, "I guess you're rubbing off on me." She shrugged, "I'm gonna go now… goodnight, Red."

Chloe smiled that same fond smile that made Beca's heart melt and nodded at the D.J., "Night, Beca." She said softly, the pair going their separate ways.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there you have Chapter 6! It was a big Bechloe one, two almost-kisses ;) Review and tell me what you thought, what you hope happens etc. etc.! Up next Beca has another run in with Ethan, and this one is gonna be a lotttt worse. So see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

The next Friday Beca found herself at a local bar with a number of the cast and crew members. After finally polishing off their latest choreography and recording for a musical number they had all agreed that a drink after work was in desperate need.

Chloe seemed to be having the most fun out of all of them and was dancing along with Stacie near the jukebox.

Downing the rest of her drink Beca peered over the counter, nodding to the attractive woman working the bar for a refill.

"Long day?" the bartender questioned, smiling warmly at Beca as she mixed the drink for her.

"Hmmm, long week." Beca stated, admiring the view of the gorgeous woman bartending. There was something ridiculously sexy about a girl who knew how to make a good drink, "How's yours been?"

The woman shrugged, a cute grin on her face, "It's been pretty good, actually."

"How long have you been working here?" Beca nodded to how quickly she was moving about the bar, "You seem like you're pretty good with your hands."

The bartender smirked, "Hunny you have no idea." She laughed when Beca's eyebrows rose in surprise at the bold flirtation, "Yeah, I've been working here for about three years now. It pays the bills." She shrugged.

"This your only job?"

"Yeah, I'm happy here, you know?" she stated as she placed Beca's drink in front of the D.J., "I mean, I could never settle for a desk job, I figure I'm pretty good with my life at the moment. I'm hoping to open up my own bar someday, maybe move to New York."

Beca nodded approvingly, taking a sip of her drink, "Well, if you're still making drinks as good as this when you open up that bar, I'm sure it'll be a hit."

"Thanks." The bartender grinned at her, "I'm Sarah, by the way."

Beca smiled at her, "Beca."

Sarah nodded, "I know." She smirked at her, "Although it's nice to have a celebrity actually introduce themselves rather than assume I'm a fan for once."

Beca laughed, "Yeah there are a few assholes in this business. I'm guessing you get a lot of actors coming through here thanks to the studio being so close?"

"Yeah," Sarah sighed, "The star-struck thing wore off pretty quickly for me."

"Well, being exposed to that many egomaniacs would turn anyone off." Beca joked.

Sarah laughed, "I'll admit, you're a lot nicer than I would've imagined you to be."

"I have a soft spot for attractive bartenders." Beca smirked before Chloe's adorable laugh rang through the bar, the D.J. turning in her seat to watch as the redhead continued to dance along with Stacie, Beca couldn't help the fond smile that made it's way onto her face.

"I can see why there are rumors about you two." Sarah stated casually.

"Sorry?"

Sarah shrugged, "You've barely taken your eyes off of each other all night. When you're not looking at her, she's looking over here at you. I don't think she likes me flirting with you all too much, either." The woman smirked playfully.

"We're friends." Beca stated, reluctantly tearing her eyes from Chloe and turning back to the bartender.

"Isn't that always the story?"

Beca let out a depressed sigh, "Whatever, while we're on this topic I'll grab some shots."

Sarah laughed at the D.J., "Sure. How's Tequila sound?"

"Perfect. Pour me four, please."

When Sarah finished pouring the shots she pushed some salt and limes across to Beca, "There ya go."

Preparing herself, Beca licked some salt off her hand threw back the first shot, reveling in the burning sensation that travelled down her throat and warmed her chest, hissing as she chewed down on a lime.

Opening her eyes Beca found Chloe now perched on the stool next to her, stealing one of the shots in front of the D.J. and drinking it, letting out a disgusted sound as she eagerly grabbed a lime to suck on.

"Hey!" Beca protested.

Chloe grinned at the shorter woman, "What? I'm saving your drunk butt, you do  _not_  need four shots to yourself!"

"Sorry, Mom." Beca scoffed.

Sarah giggled at the pair, "I'll be serving those lovely customers over there." she smirked at Beca, leaving her and Chloe to themselves.

Beca pouted as the bartender left and Chloe frowned at her, "Sorry for ruining whatever flirtationship you had going there."

Beca laughed, "You sound so far from sorry," she grinned at Chloe.

"That's because I was just being nice." Chloe sent her a wide smile, "You're mine tonight!"

"Oh am I?" Beca questioned, entertained by the clearly intoxicated redhead.

"Mmhmm." Chloe grinned, "Dance with me!"

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one, Red."

At that moment Chloe's phone rang, the redhead pouting at Beca, "I will answer this, and  _then_ you will dance with me!" she announced, tapping her phone and answering it, "Hello? … Ethan!"

Beca's face fell at the name and she sighed, turning back to the bar and downing the remaining two shots she had in front of her, ignoring Chloe when the redhead tapped her scoldingly.

"I'm out with some of the cast having drinks." Chloe said into the phone, "Yeah, sure you can come. I'm sorry, I didn't think about it… yeah, Beca's here... ugh, don't be like that, Ethan. She's my friend."

The D.J. scowled at that.

"I'll text you the address, okay? … Alright, see you soon." Chloe hung up the phone, looking at Beca apologetically.

"No need to say sorry," Beca stated before Chloe could speak again, "He's your boyfriend. He's allowed to be around you." She sighed, getting Sarah's attention once more and smirking flirtily as the bartender came up to her and ignoring the feeling of Chloe's hurt eyes still on her.

"What can I do for you?" Sarah asked as she leant over the bar, noting the slight tension between the two women opposite her.

"Well for now I'll just get another drink," Beca husked, leaning in, "We'll talk about what else you can do for me later."

Huffing in annoyance and taking the hint Chloe stormed away from Beca, leaving the D.J. feeling guilty as she watched her leave.

"You celebrities seriously need to calm down with the drama," Sarah muttered more to herself as she began making Beca a drink.

Beca shrugged, "Chloe has a boyfriend. She doesn't get to care if I flirt with other people."

"Well, that fact doesn't seem to have stopped her from caring."

* * *

"I mean, I wouldn't call myself the best actor of my generation… but I guess if people want to label me as that, I'm not going to stop them."

"Fucking shoot me," Beca growled out, shooting daggers at Ethan from across the bar and attempting to drown out the man's voice.

Sarah chuckled at the D.J., leaning against the bar and peering over at the group that surrounded Ethan.

"You know, I've only spent about an hour just serving the guy and even  _I'm_ wondering how he scored someone like Chloe Beale." She stated, "He's actually as big of a douche as you said."

Beca nodded, rolling her eyes, "Ugh I'm so fucking done with being here right now."

"It doesn't look like Chloe's having too much fun either, though." Sarah said hopefully, attempting to bring up the brunette's mood, "The guy has hardly acknowledged her other than to make sure she's staying at his side."

"Mmhmm. He's an asshole." Beca grumbled, thumping her head against the bar, "Chloe's pretty much just bragging rights to him."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm totally rooting for you." Sarah grinned, "He's even a shitty tipper."

"I repeat: he is an asshole." Came Beca's reply.

For the past hour Ethan hadn't shut up about himself, constantly bragging about his career to anyone in the bar that would listen. Beca had lost track of how many drinks she had ordered but it definitely wasn't enough to deal with the torture of hearing Ethan talk. It was still a mystery why Chloe was with him. The guy wasn't even that good looking. Plus he had hardly even allowed Chloe to get a word in the whole night. He was practically flirting with women  _in front_  of Chloe and she was just letting him!

"You okay there, drunky?" Chloe plopped down on the stool next to Beca, smiling at her fondly, "Just how many drinks have you had?"

Beca shrugged, her anger at the whole situation was pretty sobering, "Well let's put it this way," she started, "I've been desperately trying to get drunk enough so that I can deal with being in the same vicinity as that tool you call a boyfriend… and I am still yet to reach that point."

Chloe's face fell, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let him come."

"Don't say sorry for bringing him." Beca shrugged, "He's your boyfriend. As bad a decision as I think  _that_  is, you can take him wherever you want. It's none of my business."

"He's not always like this."

"You sure about that?"

"Well… okay, he is." Chloe looked away from Beca over at the man, "He'll calm down soon, he's just enjoying the attention."

"Whatever." Beca sighed, sitting up, "Like I said, it's none of my business. If you want to date America's biggest asshole than that's your choice. But I'm  _really_  not interested in hearing you make excuses for the fact that he's such a douche."

"Beca, come on. Why're you being so harsh about this?" Chloe looked at Beca, hurt.

Beca deflated, "I'm sorry." She huffed, "It's the alcohol, I guess. Don't worry, I'll keep my opinions to myself next time." The D.J. muttered, "I'm going to the bathroom." She announced, leaving a large tip for Sarah and sending a small thank you to her before making a quick escape from the redhead.

* * *

"Get yourself together, Mitchell," Beca growled out at herself, "If Chloe wants to date that dickhead, fine. You don't care anyway. You don't do feelings, remember?"

Beca huffed, shaking her head at her hopeless reflection in the mirror. She shouldn't allow this to get to her so much. Chloe's  _boyfriend_  shouldn't be allowed to ruin her whole night. She had a sexy as fuck bartender back there ready to be flirted with, yet here she was upset over Chloe. Beca couldn't remember a time where she was more off her game.

Giving up on her pep talk and considering just making a subtle exit from the bar without Chloe seeing, Beca made her way out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly as she moved out of the way of a couple in the hallway.

"Sorry," Beca muttered, continuing to walk on before halting her steps, realizing who she'd just seen, "Oh you've got to be  _fucking_ kidding me," she seethed, turning around to glare at Ethan whose hands were still roaming the body of the woman he had pressed up against the wall.

Before she even thought about it Beca was storming towards the man and grabbing him by his shirt, shoving Ethan off of the woman, pushing him up against the wall forcefully, taking him by surprise.

"What the fuck?" Ethan spluttered, glaring down at the D.J., "What's your problem?" he seethed.

"Seriously, dude?" Beca laughed bitterly, "You have a fucking girlfriend, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ethan shoved Beca off of him, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Oh yeah you do," Beca spat, glaring up at him, "I'm not about to let you treat Chloe like shit. You're lucky enough to have even landed someone like her, how much of a dickhead do you want to be?"

Ethan scoffed, " _Please_ , I'm a celebrity. Girls throw themselves at me every day. Chloe knows that." He scowled at Beca, "Besides, it's not like Chloe hasn't fucked you behind my back already."

"Is that why you're being such a dick? Are you jealous? You suspect Chloe's cheating so you become a cheating scumbag yourself?"

"Like I'd ever be jealous of  _you_ ," Ethan laughed, "Honestly, I don't give a shit if Chloe has or hasn't slept with you. What I  _do_  care about is how it fucking looks to the public when my girlfriend starts straying,"

"She's not your fucking pet, you asshole." Beca bit out, pushing him forcefully, "And for your information, nothing has happened between us. For some reason she's under the impression that you're a person worth being faithful to."

"Like I said," Ethan glared at her, "I don't care. This is Hollywood,  _Beca_ , do you really think my relationship with Chloe is anything more to me than good PR? If you were smart you'd stay the fuck away from her and stop making me look bad."

"Oh, really? Why the fuck would I do that, huh? So Chloe can continue dating you? You know what, I bet the only fucking reason you even  _have_ any level of celebrity is because you're linked to her. The moment she dumps your sorry ass you'll go back to that shitty network show with your mediocre acting and continue to be completely fucking irrelevant."

At that Ethan snapped, shoving Beca against the wall painfully and pinning her hands against the brick surface. Beca winced as he put pressure on her hands, feeling blood starting to trickle down her skin as the bricks cut into her.

"You'll stay the fuck away from her because I've  _told_ you to." Ethan growled out.

The man yelped loudly as Beca brought her knee up to his crotch, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"You're such a fucking son of a bitch," Beca spat, punching Ethan in the face when he attempted to stand once more and sending him back to the ground.

Beca hissed as her hand throbbed painfully, feeling a small amount of satisfaction as she noticed the blood running from Ethan's nose and the man rolled on the floor in pain.

"Beca!"

The D.J. looked up to find Chloe at the end of the hallway, a shocked look on her face as she took in the image in front of her.

"Shit, I… Chloe, I can explain what happened," Beca spluttered as Chloe ran up to her boyfriend, attempting to comfort him as he groaned on the floor.

Beca looked up helplessly to find Sarah walking quickly down the hallway, a large group now formed at the end, people looking on at the scene in shock.

"What the hell did you do, Beca?" Chloe exclaimed, she turned to her boyfriend, "Ethan, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not fucking okay, the psycho attacked me for no fucking reason!" Ethan spat, his face a mess from the large amount of blood continuing to flow out of his nose.

"Is that really what happened?" Sarah asked, looking at the man's bloody face in alarm.

"You've got to be kidding me," Beca laughed bitterly, turning back to Ethan, "You know the fucking reason I did it, asshole. Do you want me to punch you again and see if you remember?"

Before Beca could make it back to the man Sarah had yanked her back, attempting to restrain the furious D.J.

"Beca!" Chloe glared at Beca angrily, the brunette immediately stopping her attempts to break out of Sarah's grasp.

"See! She's fucking crazy!" Ethan stated as he allowed Chloe to help him up, "She's pissed that she can't get into your pants so she's taking it out on me."

"Wow." Beca gaped, " _WOW._  That's really the story you're gonna go with here?" she laughed in disbelief.

"Beca what the hell has gotten into you?" Chloe pressed, confusion and anger both evident on her face.

"Oh so  _I'm_ the one in the wrong here." Beca shook her head, "You know what? I don't have to be here and fucking explain myself. Ask your dickhead of a boyfriend what's really going on." She spat, shoving the bartender off of her and storming out of the hallway.

Beca had just made it out of the bar and outside when Chloe came after her, the doors to the venue shutting loudly and causing the D.J. to turn around and see the Chloe walking towards her.

"Seriously, Chloe, if you're coming here to fucking lecture me right now just don't even try." Beca growled out.

"What the hell is going on, Beca?!" Chloe exclaimed, "I just walked in on you punching my boyfriend! What am I  _supposed_ to think?!"

"Your  _boyfriend_  is the biggest tool I have ever met in my life!" Beca laughed, "What you're supposed to do is realize that  _maybe_  he actually did something and  _maybe_ I had a fucking reason to hit him!"

"Okay, then why did you do it?" Chloe huffed unhappily, glaring at the woman in front of her.

"Oh my god," Beca groaned, "I found him making moves on some girl, okay? So I fucking confronted him about it. I don't even know why I fucking bothered."

Chloe faltered, "I… you shouldn't have hit him."

"Chloe, he was cheating on you! It's clearly not the first time he's went after other women!" Beca exclaimed.

"That's just Ethan. I can deal with him."

"Right. You have a fucking excuse for everything he does, don't you?" Beca laughed bitterly, pacing in front of the redhead and wincing in pain when she clenched her hands up, "You know what? Forget it." She growled out, "It's my fucking fault for trying to look out for you. I don't know why I even cared to begin with."

Chloe remained silent, watching Beca worriedly as her eyes fell to the D.J.'s bloodied hands.

"Beca, your hands," she gasped, moving forward to grasp Beca's wrists only to have the brunette yank them back and put more distance between them.

"Don't touch me right now, Chloe." Beca growled out, "Just, ugh… why are you with him?! What the fuck could possibly make you think that he deserves you?!"

"Why do you even care so much, Beca?" Chloe asked quietly,

"Honestly, I don't fucking know." Came Beca's bitter reply.

"Well, Ethan's my boyfriend and that's just how it is." Chloe stated, "Our relationship is between one another. I don't need you fighting him on my behalf."

"Who the fuck else is going to do it?" Beca pressed, "Because clearly you're not about to." She shook her head, "There isn't good in everyone, Chloe! Sometimes people are actually just assholes. You can't change them."

"Is that the same with you?"

"We're not talking about me." Beca growled out, "This is about  _your_ relationship."

"Well apparently you think my relationship does involve you so why  _don't_ we talk about you for a second." Chloe started, she eyed Beca cautiously, "You put on this big, fake, persona just so that no one thinks that there's more to you and dares to try and break down your walls. It's so obvious that you don't want people to think you care but then you do something like this simply because my boyfriend has hurt  _me_." She sighed, "I'm not an idiot Beca. I know what Ethan's like, and I've accepted that-"

"You shouldn't have to fucking accept it-"

"Well I have." Chloe affirmed, "Just tell me why  _you_  care about this so much." She pleaded, "Did you just feel like getting into a fight tonight or is there something else to all of this?"

Beca looked at Chloe helplessly, realizing that the redhead was asking her to admit her feelings for her.

"Is there a reason other than what happened tonight that you think I shouldn't be with Ethan?" Chloe pressed, her blue eyes boring into Beca's, "I know you felt something the other night, Beca. You were going to kiss me in the parking lot, like you've almost kissed me so many other times. Don't just ignore it for once." She begged, "Just tell me, why do you care?"

Beca hesitated, unable to say what Chloe needed her to. She couldn't do it. This wasn't her. If tonight told her anything it was that Chloe made her too vulnerable. Hell, she'd busted up her hands just because of the redhead's  _boyfriend_. She couldn't be what Chloe wanted her to be. It would hurt too much.

"I was looking out for a friend." Beca bit out, attempting to ignore the disappoint on Chloe's face, "But I guess I'm never gonna try and do that again." She scoffed, turning away from Chloe and walking off, desperate to be as far away from the actress as possible before she caved and came running back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Plenty of drama, Ethan managed to get douchier :P Please comment/review and tell me what you thought! I will have an update in the next few days!


	8. Chapter 8

Beca arrived in the studio on Monday dreading the day ahead of her. She was booked in for a full day of blocking and choreography which meant Chloe would be around the whole time. Something Beca was definitely not looking forward to.

The fact that her hands were bandaged up and she could still hardly move her right one without it hurting thanks to the extent of the bruising on it did not make her any more excited to be working.

The D.J. had however ensured that she would show up at the studio late so she could avoid any conversation with Chloe. Beca walked into the large room, barely even acknowledging the cast and other choreographers in the space and settled into a chair secluded at the back, ignoring the stare she could feel Chloe directing her way.

Sensing the D.J.'s mood the other choreographers thankfully took the wheel on most of run-throughs, only asking for Beca's input on the more important aspects of the blocking and allowing the brunette to just watch over for the day.

When they finally wrapped, Beca was the first out of the door, eager to get to her car as quickly as possibly.

Unlocking the doors Beca climbed into the driver's seat of the vehicle, letting out a relieved sigh and resting her head on the steering wheel.

The sound of the passenger door opening brought the brunette out of her thoughts and she looked up to find an unhappy Chloe next to her.

"Get out." Beca sighed, not even able to find it in herself to get angry at the redhead anymore.

"No." Chloe stated simply, her arms crossed and a stubborn look on her face.

"Fine." Beca bit out, opening up her door and climbing out of the car herself.

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe called after her in frustration, jumping out of the car and staring the D.J. down, "You're seriously going to ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," Beca shrugged, "I just don't really want to talk to you."

"Come on, Beca. Can you please just hear what I have to say?" Chloe begged.

Beca bristled, "What like you were gonna hear me out on Saturday? Surprisingly enough, Chloe, I think I'm gonna pass on that."

"Beca please-"

"No." Beca spat, "I  _can't_  talk to you right now, Chloe."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm so fucking pissed off with you at the moment that I'll probably end up saying something I'll regret." She snapped, "Just give me some space. You have a boyfriend, talk to  _him_  about all your feelings."

Chloe paused, looking slightly broken as she gave in and stepped back from the car.

"Thank you." Beca muttered, opening up her door once more to get into the driver's seat.

"I broke up with Ethan." Chloe said quietly, making Beca stop and look back up at her.

The brunette faltered slightly, pushing away the hopeful thoughts that came to mind and composing herself.

"Congratulations," she shrugged as though she couldn't care less, attempting to push away the guilt she felt at the crushed look on Chloe's face as Beca looked at her coldly, "See you around, Chloe." The D.J. muttered, climbing back into her car and driving off as soon as possible.

* * *

The rest of the week hadn't been much easier than the first day, however Chloe had at least respected Beca's wishes and kept clear of the D.J. outside of work. But still, spending every day around the redhead proved to be torture.

It was Friday when Beca finally decided to try and speak to Chloe again. They had wrapped for the day and Beca spotted Chloe sitting against the wall that they had claimed at the beginning of the production as their spot for lunch-breaks. Seeing the somber look on Chloe's face, Beca figured it was time she at least attempt to quell both of their misery.

Walking over to the actress, Beca slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"So…" she sighed, "You and Ethan broke up." Beca started awkwardly.

Chloe looked over at her, startled as she was broken out of her thoughts. She looked at the D.J. slightly stunned before she let out a breath of relief, a thankful smile gracing her lips that made Beca's stomach drop guiltily as she realized just how much the space between them for the past week had affected Chloe.

"… Yeah." Chloe nodded, "We did."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Chloe shrugged, "I guess you were right." She stated quietly, "When we left Saturday night he wouldn't stop spewing all this stuff about how much he didn't like you and how out of line you were and he never once even brought up the fact that he was flirting with that girl… I don't know I guess I finally realized just how much of a jerk he actually is."

Beca nodded, "He  _is_ a huge jerk."

Chloe chuckled softly, causing a small smile to make it's way onto her face.

"I'm sorry for blaming you," Chloe spoke quietly, "… I've just been so confused and frustrated with everything lately… I wasn't thinking."

Beca shrugged, "It's okay. I've gotten over it."

"So… where does this leave us?" Chloe asked, a tinge of hope to her tone.

The D.J. paused, "… well, I guess we are friends again."

"Just friends?"

Beca nodded, attempting to ignore what Chloe was so desperately trying to ask, "Back to normal, Red." She said, a hint of finality to her words.

Chloe sighed in disappoint before plastering a smile on her face, moving to wrap Beca in a hug, "I don't like fighting with you." She muttered into the brunette's shoulder.

"I'm not much of a fan of it either, to be honest." Beca chuckled.

* * *

After lunch Beca was back in the studio, recording another one of Chloe's solos and after two hours the D.J. was feeling like it might just be her last day on earth. Somehow the redheaded actress managed to switch from cute girl-next-door to sexy as fuck at the drop of the hat and Beca could feel herself blushing furiously under the heated gazes being sent her way through the soundproof glass.

At least when Chloe was seeing Ethan there was still a clear boundary when it came to flirting between them. Now that the actress had broken up with her boyfriend it seemed as though she was determined to get Beca to breaking point.

The brunette was regretting arranging this song for the movie now that she had Chloe in front of her using every seductive bone in her body to sing it. And the fact that the actress would act so adorable and happy in-between singing did not help at all.

Beca wouldn't deny that it was enjoyable watching Chloe in the recording studio. The actress exuded happiness and a playfulness that was contagious and Beca couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"How was that one?" Chloe asked from the other side of the glass as the backing track faded, grinning when Jesse gave her a thumbs up.

"Boys and girls will be falling in love with you all over the world." Jesse stated happily, turning to Beca, "What do you think, Becs?"

"What's  _not_  to fall in love with?" Beca muttered, blushing when she realized she'd just said that out loud. "Uh, I mean, yeah. That was good. We're getting there."

The brunette cursed herself as she sunk down into her seat in embarrassment, avoiding the amused look Chloe was sending her way. Those stupid blue eyes.

By the time the day was over Beca was exhausted.

"Talk about TGIF, hey?" Jesse sighed, packing up his things as Chloe made her way from the vocals booth into the control room with them, "Excited for tomorrow night?"

Beca groaned as she remembered her Saturday plans. Her club was hosting a charity event and it was being used as extra publicity for  _Snap_. Like most of these events it was pretty much just an excuse for celebrities to dress up and get free PR. The whole cast for  _Snap_ had been invited and everyone including Beca had already had movie execs grilling into them the importance of promoting the film on the carpet with reporters.

"I wouldn't say  _excited_." Beca frowned, "It's all just going to be work, especially seeing as it's my venue."

"I think it'll be fun!" Chloe chirped from behind them.

Beca turned to her, "I'm guessing that means you're coming?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course. PR would kill me if I didn't go."

"Well, I will see you guys tomorrow, then!" Jesse stated as he stood up, "Gotta get my beauty sleep for the big night!"

Beca laughed as the man left the studio, "The red-carpet excitement hasn't really worn off on him yet."

Chloe giggled, moving to fall back into Jesse's chair across from Beca and lifting her legs up to rest on the D.J.'s knees. Beca hardly even flinched when Chloe initiated contact like that anymore. Go figure, Beca had grown to enjoy the unnecessary contact from Chloe.

"I'm still excited," Chloe grinned, "Any excuse to get my glam on."

Beca chuckled at the redhead, "You were made for the limelight, though."

"Hmm, I won't deny that."

Beca looked at the computer in front of her, absentmindedly fiddling around with the track they'd just recorded.

"How do I sound?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Here." Beca passed Chloe over a headset before placing her own on her head, cueing the track to listen to.

Chloe grinned as the song began to play in her ears, her eyes lighting up in excitement and Beca laughing at the actress's enthusiasm.

The song ended and the pair took off their headphones.

"So, what do you think?" Beca asked, "You sound great."

"I sound  _hot_!" Chloe grinned, "No wonder you were getting all cute and flustered before."

Beca gaped, "I- I was  _not_."

"I saw that blush," Chloe teased.

"There was no blush." Beca mumbled, glaring at the actress.

Chloe laughed, "Okay, sure." She sighed, "Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Probably going to be stuck in here past midnight attempting to do some of my own mixing. I hardly got anything done on my own music this week so I need to try and get  _something_  done that I can show my manager." Beca groaned, "This is so not what I wanna be doing on a Friday."

"Aw," Chloe pouted at the other woman, "Well, I've got nothing to do… I could keep you company?"

Beca scoffed, "I'm not going to put you through  _that_."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Chloe chirped, "We can order some take-out and you can show me how to be a badass D.J." she grinned at Beca.

The brunette hesitated, "I'm sure you have somewhere a lot more exciting to be."

"Hey, spending my night with L.A.'s best D.J. is pretty awesome."

Beca eyed the other woman, "… Alright. You can stay. Just no touching things unless I let you."

"Yesss!" Chloe grinned, jumping in her seat.

* * *

"Okay so I think I just made the best mix anyone will ever hear." Chloe stated, laughing as Beca looked over at her with a disbelieving look on her face.

After showing Chloe the basics of how to run the computer and soundboards in front of them Beca had allowed the actress to play around on Jesse's side of the studio while the D.J. attempted to work. Which she'd hardly been able to do anyway with the adorable view of Chloe attempting to mix next to her.

"Really?" Beca asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

Turning on the speakers Chloe played her creation for the D.J., Beca laughing at the excitement on Chloe's features.

"It's actually okay." Beca chuckled.

"I could totally be a D.J."

"Totally." The brunette laughed, getting up from her seat and leaning over the soundboard, "Come here." She beckoned.

Chloe moved over to Beca, getting closer than necessary to the brunette as she came to stand next to her.

Letting out an amused laugh at Chloe's complete disregard for personal space Beca wrapped her hand around the redhead's wrist, moving it over the soundboard.

"Try… this." She muttered, gliding their hands over various dials and buttons in front of them. The music altered slightly in the background as Beca continued to guide Chloe's hand along the soundboard.

Chloe let out a nervous laugh as she snuck a glance at the shorter woman only to be caught in the act, Beca grinning at her and nodding to the soundboard to tell the redhead to watch what she was doing with the machine.

Beca's senses were on overload, her face so close to Chloe's that she could hear the actress's deep breaths every time she slid her hand against the redheads. The D.J. risked a subtle look at Chloe, who was now watching their hands intently.

"See…" she muttered, "It sounds a lot better."

"… Huh." Chloe breathed, not even paying too much attention to the soft beat playing in the studio.

Grasping Beca's wrist softly she ran her fingers over the cuts still visible on the D.J.'s knuckles from her run in with Ethan the weekend before.

"I'm so sorry he did that," she stated quietly.

"It's fine." Beca muttered back, "He looked a lot worse than I did." she joked lightly.

The actress edged closer to Beca, linking her fingers delicately with the D.J.'s as she moved, Chloe's eyes darting down to the brunette's lips and back to her eyes once more.

Beca had to remind herself to breathe as the redhead turned into her ever so slightly, her thumb stroking the side of the D.J.'s hand lightly.

With a tilt of her head Chloe leant down, her lips brushing over Beca's so lightly that the D.J. wasn't sure if she hadn't just imagined it.

"I really,  _really_  shouldn't," the brunette breathed as they pulled back slowly.

"Why not?"

"Rules."

Chloe let out a quiet chuckle, "Actual rules or your own?"

"I-" Beca let out a small gasp as the taller girl's hand's came to rest on her hips.

"I'm not with Ethan anymore." Chloe murmured, "It's okay."

Beca could feel everything, her heart was beating at an abnormal rate and just having Chloe at such a close proximity was setting her body alight. She could feel it all too much and despite how much of her wanted to kiss the redhead at that moment, every instinct of hers was telling her run away. She couldn't let someone this close.

"I like you, Beca." Chloe softly stated.

That was it. That was the problem.

With a sharp intake of breath Beca backed out of Chloe's arms, " _Fuck_." She breathed, "I- I can't do this. I'm sorry."

The D.J. took one look at Chloe's hurt expression and knew she had to leave. Grabbing her things together frantically Beca stumbled over her words.

"This isn't- it's not- I just  _can't_  do whatever this is." She mumbled, looking anywhere but at the actress, "I'll- I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the D.J. fled the studio, once again leaving a broken Chloe behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahhhh don't hate me! So the next chapter is a pretty big one which made me separate this chapter from it just to give it a breather, I will have the next chapter up within the next day! I feel so evil ending this here haha, but Beca's too complicated and silly to let anything be simple so... :P Please review and leave your frustrations with me behind, I promise the next chapter will have some happier times for the pair!


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay I know you hate it but please make sure you stay on the carpet for long enough to get in some interviews and talk about the film." Nick pressed from beside Beca.

Beca looked out the window of the large car, "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and let out a depressed sigh.

"And get photos with the cast. This is the 'coming out' party for  _Snap_  so people need to see you excited about the film."

"Sure." The brunette drawled.

"Definitely get some photos with Chloe." he stated, "The fans have been going crazy over seeing you guys together so much."

Beca let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, if Chloe even lets me  _near_  her."

Nick paused, the gears in his brain clearly turning before he turned to stare down the D.J., "Why wouldn't she? What did you do, Beca?" he growled out.

"Ugh, nothing." Beca grunted, glaring a her manager, "Why do you always assume  _I've_ done something wrong?"

"Did you try to sleep with her?!"

"No!" Beca exclaimed, "Jesus Christ, just leave it alone."

"No, I won't 'leave it alone', Beca. Do you have any idea how bad it will be for this movie if you and the star of it aren't even talking to one another?!"

"Whatever, Nick."

"You need to fix whatever you did." Nick growled out, "It's like you  _enjoy_ making my job harder than it needs to be." He stressed, "I'm the one that will have to deal with the angry execs if you mess this up!"

"Okay, okay!" Beca huffed, "I'm sorry! It was nothing, I'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Nick softened, "Okay, good." He tapped Beca, forcing her to look back at him, "This is just a big step with your career, and also mine. I'm just trying to make sure we get out of this well, alright? Sorry if you think I'm being a ball-buster."

"Yeah, it's whatever." Beca shrugged, "I get it."

The car eventually came to a stop and Beca could feel the nerves wracking her body as she peered out at the entrance to her club. It was scattered with paparazzi, a red carpet laid out and sectioned off where a number of stars were already posing for photos and taking interviews.

Chloe would be arriving at around the same time as Beca and the D.J. attempted to get herself together, straightening up her shirt and ensuring she looked semi-decent for the cameras. She hadn't replied to any of Chloe's calls or texts since Friday and she was starting to feel even guiltier as she thought about having to see the hurt redhead very soon.

Bracing herself, Beca opened the car door and climbed out, immediately finding herself overwhelmed by the flashes of cameras and her name being screamed left and right.

Plastering a smile on her face Beca moved through the crowded area and onto the red carpet, posing casually for the cameras before moving to the barricade to begin making her way through the interviews.

The first interviewer grinned excitedly at the D.J., speaking into her microphone, "We're here on the red carpet with Beca Mitchell right now and Beca, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks,"

"Congratulations on your Grammy wins this year!"

"Oh thank you so much!"

 _"Enthusiasm, Beca. Enthusiasm."_ Beca grilled into her mind as she forced a grin onto her face.

"So you're coming off of your best selling album yet, you've  _already_ won 8 Grammy's in your career plus too many other awards to count, does it ever get old for you?!"

Beca laughed, "Uh, no it hasn't yet. I've just been really lucky to have my career pan out the way it has, you know? I love making music and the fact that so many people believe in me is amazing. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"Well you definitely deserve it," the interviewer grinned, "What's next for you?"

"Right now I'm actually producing the soundtrack for a new movie called  _Snap_ , which is pretty new for me. I've never worked in the film industry before so I'm finding that fairly exciting at the moment."

"And word on the street is that you will also be directing parts of the movie?"

"Yes, I will! We're actually using my club for a number of the musical scenes so I'm really excited to get to that part of the project."

"Should we be expecting a first-time Oscar nomination for you, then?"

Beca smiled charmingly, "You never know, let's hope!" she laughed, "I don't know, I mean I've read the script and with the cast we have for the movie I can tell it's really going to be something special. I guess we'll see how everyone else likes it."

"Speaking of the cast, you have been spotted getting cozy with the star of the film and the hottest topic in Hollywood right now, Chloe Beale. Care to share the goss?" she asked playfully.

Beca maintained her grin, nodding stiffly, "Uh, yeah. Well, we have an amazing group of people cast so I'm very lucky to be working with them. Chloe's extremely talented, I'm definitely happy to have her as the heroine of the film."

The interviewer smiled coyly at Beca, aware of the D.J.'s attempt to avoid the topic.

Thankfully Nick intervened before the interviewer could press any further and told Beca she needed to move onto the next interview.

"I guess we're out of time!" the interviewer stated quickly, "Well, it was lovely to talk to you and as always we're eagerly waiting to see where your next project takes you!"

"Thanks," Beca grinned, waving goodbye before moving away.

"Thank you for saving me," Beca mumbled to Nick who just patted her reassuringly before pushing her towards another set of cameras.

The rest of the interviews went similarly to her first one, and thankfully no one pushed too much for personal information about Chloe and any of the other people Beca had been rumored to have been with in the past. She had finally made it through all the interviews and was waiting for her cue to enter the main area for photos when she laid her eyes on Chloe for the first time.

Dressed in a tight dark blue dress Chloe was giggling away as she chatted with an interviewer, charming everyone around her. Beca wondered whether Chloe was also being subjected to questions about the nature of the D.J. and her's relationship.

Chloe finished her interview and her manager ushered her over to where Beca and a number of other people were standing. The actress sent a tight-lipped smile in Beca's direction, remaining silent as she came to stand behind the brunette.

"You okay?" Beca asked nervously, turning to Chloe and her stomach dropping as she didn't find the warm, happy eyes she was so used to seeing when the women spoke to her, instead receiving an icy stare back. Still, even when she looked pissed off, Chloe looked really,  _really_  good.

"What do you think?" Chloe bit out quietly, very aware of the crowds around them.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Not now, Beca."

Beca deflated, "Alright." She mumbled, turning back around and being ushered over to the center of the area set up for the cameras, the flashes blinding her as she attempted to put on her biggest smile.

Multiple awkward photos with Chloe and other cast members later and Beca finally found herself inside the club. The D.J. immediately made her way over to the bar, ordering the strongest drink she could come up with and downing it quickly.

"Whoa, slow down there, drunky." Jesse laughed as he appeared next to the short woman.

"Ugh, alcohol is the only thing that will get me through this night." Beca spat.

"Why so glum? The future mother of your children is here!"

"Don't." Beca growled out.

"Oh." The man frowned as he realized the seriousness of Beca's bad mood, "What happened?"

"We almost kissed. Well, she  _did_ kiss me kinda, I guess. But then we actually almost  _really_ kissed." Beca sighed, taking another gulp of her drink, "And I was  _so_ close to caving in and just doing it when Chloe had to go and say she liked me."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Of course that's what would ruin it for you. What did you do?"

"I pulled away and pretty much sprinted from the studio like she was contagious or something."

"Ouch." Jesse made a face, "That's gotta bruise the ego."

"Hm."

"Why did you run?"

"Because."

"You've been falling over your feet for her since we  _started_ this project, Beca. You have spent the past month being jealous as fuck of her boyfriend, and now she's finally broken up with him and you have a chance. Why is her liking you a bad thing?"

"Because!" Beca let out a frustrated groan, "I don't do that stuff! I can't go there with Chloe."

"What, because you  _actually_  care about her?"

"No. I don't care."

"Except you do."

"Shut up." She sighed, "I love my life the way that it is. I love the money and the success and the women who don't expect me to still be there in the morning. Chloe doesn't have a place there."

"Beca you haven't even  _looked_ at another woman since you met Chloe! It's already too late. Why can't you just accept the fact that you clearly like her?"

Beca glared at her friend, "Because she's the type of person to have all these stupid expectations for me that I can't meet! I'm not the romantic interest in an epic love story. I won't rise to the occasion. I'll let her down and ruin her. I don't do commitment and I don't do selflessness. Relationships are bullshit."

Jesse sighed, patting Beca on the back, "Alright, man. If that's how you feel, then tell Chloe that and stop leading her one. Put some space between you guys."

"But I can't do that..."

"Because you like her too much." Jesse finished, sending Beca a challenging look, "Okay I'm telling you this as your friend, Beca. You seriously need to figure your shit out soon, because soon Chloe's going to give up on you completely and you won't get the choice of having her around."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca nodded, her stomach dropping at the thought, "Whatever. It'll work out."

Sending a small smile in Jesse's direction, Beca picked up her drink and made her way through the club, stopping to say hi to familiar faces and introducing herself to new ones.

Beca froze as two arms wrapped around her waist and she felt someone nuzzle into her neck.

"Hey, sexy." The person husked.

Beca turned around to find Gemma Bell, a well-known British model that she had fooled around with for a while looking at her with a flirty smile on her face.

"Oh my god, what're you doing here?!" Beca exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the tall woman excitedly.

Gemma was one of Beca's conquests that had stuck around for a lot longer than most. Their 'no strings attached' relationship had been plastered over every gossip website and magazine when they had been seeing one another and it was probably the closest Beca had ever been to an actual relationship. The pair had had the perfect system in place. No feelings, and if anyone started to develop emotions that would be the end of it. They were free to sleep with anyone else they wished, but if either ever needed someone on their arm for an event the other would be their go-to person. The 'relationship' had ended the year before when Gemma booked work back home in England and ended up falling for someone there. Beca hadn't cared too much, however she had missed the security of having a go-to person. It had also kept the tabloids happy and not feeling the need to dig deeper into Beca's life.

"This is your event!" Gemma laughed, "Shouldn't you know who is on the list?"

Beca grinned, "You should know I never bother with that stuff. It's bad enough having to  _come_ to these things."

"Well I hope I've made your night better." Gemma smirked, running her hand down Beca's side flirtily.

"How long have you been back in L.A.?" Beca asked.

"Not long, I've been booking jobs like crazy since London, I can't remember the last place I stayed in for longer than a few weeks."

"Please tell me you're here for longer than that?"

"You never know with my job," Gemma grinned, "But I'm hoping to stay here for a few months. I have missed the L.A. weather  _so much_. That's the one thing I don't like about going back home."

"I'm guessing it didn't work out with the London chick?"

Gemma's face fell and she shrugged half-heartedly, "Yeah." She sighed, "Oh well, relationships suck anyway."

Beca grinned, "I agree wholeheartedly." She laughed.

* * *

Chloe let out a dramatic sigh as she leant against the bar, an unfamiliar scowl on the woman's face as her eyes constantly darted over to where Beca was talking to an extremely attractive woman while she practically hung off of the D.J.

"Jeez, Chlo. If looks could kill…" Stacie sang.

"Ugh, whatever." Chloe rolled her eyes, "Who is  _that_?" she glared at the blonde talking to Beca.

Stacie rolled her eyes, "I miss the pre-fame Chloe who actually kept up to date with the Hollywood gossip." She smiled at her friend apologetically, elaborating when Chloe glared at her, "That's Gemma Bell. She's like, model royalty basically. Her and Beca had some huge fling last year that went on for ages before she up and left for London."

"They were together?" Chloe asked quietly. So some scrawny model was good enough to get Beca to commit and Chloe wasn't?

"Yeah. Well- no." Stacie frowned, "I'm not sure. I mean they were always sleeping with other people, I think it was just some weird arrangement. I don't know." She sighed, "It's what you expect from people like Beca, though. I mean, she's amazing in bed, but she's not exactly relationship material, is she?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me about you and Beca sleeping together." Chloe sighed sarcastically, continuing to send not-so-subtle glares in the model's direction, feeling her anger continue to boil with every completely pointless touch the woman delivered to Beca's body.

"She's not even that pretty." Chloe mumbled.

" _Someone's_  misplaced her usual cheer," Stacie raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Come on, Chloe. You can't have hopes when it comes to the Beca-type. Trust me, I know how her mind works. They're not the 'love' kind of people. I say you just have sex with her already and get all that tension out of the way, then move on. I mean, you could get anyone in this room."

"I don't  _want_ anyone else in this room." Chloe pouted.

Stacie laughed at her friend, "Aw, it's okay." She pouted playfully back at her friend, wrapping her arms around her, "Beca's a jerk if she can't see how lucky she is that you even looked her way."

"Hm." Chloe grunted, "Stacie tell me I'm hotter than that model."

Stacie giggled, "You're hotter than that model."

"Thank you."

"However her British accent  _does_  get her extra points." Stacie smirked, "If Beca doesn't bed her tonight I'd be more than happy to."

Chloe punched her friend lightly, "Not helping." She sulked.

* * *

The night hadn't been as much of a bust as Beca had expected thanks to Gemma's appearance. She had obeyed Chloe's request and steered clear of the redhead, attempting to resist the huge urge she had to talk to the woman and instead distracting herself with Gemma's company.

Gemma had been flirting with her heavily and Beca hated herself for not being able to get her mind off of Chloe. She had a hot model throwing herself at her and all she could think about was the actress that she couldn't allow herself to pursue.

They were sitting down on one of the large couches when Chloe walked into the space, the redhead's eyes darting immediately to Beca and Gemma, a scowl on her face as she noticed them.

Chloe's eyes glanced down to where Gemma was wrapped under the D.J.'s arm and she looked back up to meet Beca's eyes with a hurt look on her face.

Beca shrugged Gemma off lightly, her stomach twisting in guilt as Chloe moved over to a separate group of couches with her friends.

"I'm just gonna…" Beca cleared her throat, "I'm just gonna get some air, okay?" she muttered, not really bothering to listen to Gemma's reply before making an escape.

The brunette shoved her way through the crowds, finally reaching the back door of the club and bursting through the exit. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she attempted to control her breaths, walking away from the security at the door and around the corner.

The loud noise of the door opening again and quick heels tapping against the concrete brought Beca out of her thoughts and she turned to find Chloe looking at her, anger once more clearly on her face.

Chloe approached quickly and Beca backed up.

"Chloe I-"

Before Beca could finish her sentence she found herself pulled into a kiss. Chloe's lips moved angrily against the D.J.'s and Beca quickly found herself eagerly responding, allowing the actress to shove her against the brick wall forcefully.

Chloe whimpered quietly and her hold on Beca's hips tightened as the D.J. attempted to slow their pace.

Beca's mind was in override, her senses on fire with every harsh touch Chloe delivered to her.

It wasn't anything like what she'd imagined her first kiss with Chloe to be like. Not that she should have ever allowed herself to even think about a first kiss with Chloe. But she'd pictured a soft, sweet moment. Not this. She could practically feel Chloe's frustration with her as her angry kisses persisted, refusing to allow Beca to take control of the situation.

"Chloe-" Beca gasped in between kisses, "What-"

The redhead pulled away, her eyes drilling into Beca's, "Stop thinking about everything so much," Chloe breathed, pressing her lips back to the DJ's eagerly.

Beca felt her heart jump once more as Chloe's kisses finally slowed and her lips moved against the brunette's softly.

Chloe's hands cupped the shorter woman's face as she pushed into the kiss, her brow furrowed as she silently begged for Beca to feel the emotion behind it.

Flashing lights ripped the pair's attention away from one another and Beca peered over Chloe's shoulder to find a group of paparazzi eagerly making their way to them, clearly more than thrilled to have caught the two in the act.

Chloe cursed under her breath as she allowed Beca to move in front of her, gripping the back of the D.J.'s shirt nervously.

Immediately finding themselves swamped by the photographers Beca moved further in front of Chloe as flashes and the taunting calls of the paparazzi surrounded them.

"What were you lovely ladies just doing?!" one of the men yelled.

"Oh, I can tell you what they were doing, I've got photos!" another one laughed.

"Better yet, I've got a video!" someone cackled.

"Come on guys, leave us alone." Beca bit out, attempting to lead Chloe past the crowd who refused to move out of their way.

"Aw come on Beca, we're your fans!"

"Sure you are." The D.J. spat. She glanced back at Chloe, taking in the vulnerable actress and gripping her hand in hers reassuringly as they continued to move forward slowly.

"Hey Chloe you're a bit quiet over there, everything alright?!" a paparazzi questioned as he shoved his camera towards the redhead's face.

"Whoa!" Beca pulled Chloe away from the camera, "Are you kidding me, man? Give us some space." She fumed, glaring at the man as he backed up a step.

"Chloe how does it feel to be the next on Beca's hit list?" one of the paparazzi taunted, attempting to get a rise out of the pair.

"Yeah, Beca, why don't you leave some girls for the rest of us?!" another yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca hissed, about to approach the man only to have Chloe pull her back to her.

"Beca,  _don't_. They're just trying to get you angry." Chloe muttered.

"Yeah,  _Beca_ , listen to your ladylove!" someone laughed, making kissing sounds at the women, "We're just doing what we're paid to do!"

"Do they pay you to be an asshole, too?" Beca called.

"Chloe can you tell us what Beca's secret is?"

The man in front of Beca laughed mockingly, "Yeah, how does someone get into Chloe Beale's pants?"

"You think you're fucking funny?" Beca spat, shoving the man back forcefully.

"Beca, don't!" Chloe exclaimed as the paparazzi tripped back, almost dropping his camera.

"Whoa!" the man yelled, "Watch the camera, man!"

"Learn some fucking respect!" the D.J. glared back at him.

Beca's grip on Chloe tightened as she shoved the men surrounding them out of the way and the club's security finally arrived to control the situation, clearing the paparazzi away and ushering the pair back into the club.

The yells of the paparazzi were cut off as the door to the club closed behind them and Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked quickly, concern clear in her voice and looking over Chloe as if she were checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," Chloe nodded, smiling half-heartedly and squeezing Beca's hand reassuringly.

Realizing she was still holding the actress's hand Beca released it quickly, running her hands through her hair.

"Fuck, we are so screwed." She muttered, "I'm  _so_  fucking screwed. I'm gonna have paps everywhere trying to get a rise out of me now."

"It's okay, Beca. Maybe they won't release the photos," Chloe stated, "I'm sure our PR could figure something out."

"There is no way those photos  _aren't_  getting released. Did you see how many guys there were out there? We're pretty much screwed. They've got me shoving a pap on film."

"Beca, it's not that bad." Chloe persisted, "So there will be some photos of us kissing, what does it matter?"

"Because now we're going to be getting harassed right and left by every single fucking reporter out there! They already thought I was secretly with you in the first place, they'll assume you were cheating on Ethan. And now they've pretty much got all the evidence they need to start saying we're together."

"Because that would be  _such_ a bad thing." Chloe muttered bitterly.

Beca composed herself, "Chloe, don't start with that now."

"What we're not even going to talk about the kiss?"

"No, we're not."

"Beca, can you please just admit that there's something going on between us?" Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, "I told you I had feelings for you and you just ran away. But if that kiss said anything it was that you feel the same about me."

"It was just a kiss, Chloe! A kiss that  _you_  initiated, by the way. I made out with an attractive woman, that doesn't mean I have to have feelings for them."

"So that guy was right then? Am I just another girl to fuck to you?"

"What-  _no!_ " Beca spluttered, "It's not like that- you're different."

"I thought you didn't have feelings for me."

"I can't have feelings for you."

"Yeah, you keep saying you  _can't_ ," Chloe let out a bitter laugh, "Am I just not good enough for you?"

"That's not it- you're just- you're not like those other girls, okay? You deserve more than that." Beca breathed, her frustration beginning to rise, "I told you not to set me a bar that I can't meet." She muttered.

"You  _can_  meet it, Beca." Chloe stated, "You just don't want to. You're so terrified of being hurt that you won't even give me a  _chance_ to prove that some things can actually work out for the better."

"I can't be whoever you want me to be."

"Beca I just want you to be  _you_. I don't want a different Beca."

"Well  _I_  don't do relationships. And I don't do feelings. So if you really mean that, then you just have to drop this whole thing."

"You can't just shut me out and ignore this, Beca."

Beca shrugged, "Try me." She muttered, walking down the hall and back into the party, leaving Chloe behind.

* * *

Chloe returned to the party to find Beca already on one of the couches making out with that Gemma girl and attempted to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach at the sight.

Spotting Stacie across the club, she quickly grabbed her friend and muttered an excuse for them to leave. With her friend in tow the actress rushed them out of the club, her head down as the paparazzi outside tried to move past the security to get photos. Climbing into the awaiting car and slamming the door shut behind her, Chloe let Stacie wrap her arms around her as she finally allowed the tears from the night to run freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I figured I would upload this chapter sooner seeing as I did leave it on an awful cliffhanger last time, but I don't know whether how I left this chapter was any nicer for anyone :P Yes I am a terrible person, I am so sorry haha on the positive side, yay they kissed! So I was super nervous about this chapter and I hope I did well on it, poor Chloe :(
> 
> Anyway I will have another chapter to you in the next few days! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, I rewrote this chapter so many times so hopefully everyone enjoyed it! See you next time! And I promise happier times are ahead! (kinda :P)


	10. Chapter 10

Beca's eyes squeezed shut tightly, wishing for the thoughts of Chloe and the sick feeling in her stomach to go away. Gemma was trailing kisses along her neck as she straddled the D.J. and attempted to grasp Beca's attention.

It wasn't until Gemma let out a loud dramatic sigh when Beca finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Beca?" the model husked, leaning back to peer down at the other woman.

"What?"

"Should I just go?" Gemma sighed irritably, "It's like you're not even here."

Beca frowned, "What- no. I'm fine. I'm here." she pulled Gemma down into a determined kiss.

The D.J. pushed into it forcefully, her frustration growing as she failed to stop thinking about Chloe and how this kiss couldn't even compare to theirs.

Beca pulled away from Gemma suddenly with a growl, "Fuck. I'm so sorry I just-  _ugh._  I don't know what's wrong with me."

Gemma sighed, "It's alright, Beca."

Climbing off of Beca's lap the model started to collect her clothes.

Beca watched Gemma as she got dressed, a hopeless look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

Gemma laughed softly, "It's fine."

"No it's not." Beca shook her head with a frown, "This should be easy. It usually  _is_. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

Gemma sat down next to Beca looking at her with a small smile.

"Does this have anything to do with that gorgeous actress you were sending not so subtle puppy eyes at all night?"

Beca let out a frustrated growl, "Mind if we don't talk about it?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Sure. I forgot how bad you are with the talking thing. Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Beca shook her head, "Can we just… hang out? Get ridiculously drunk and ignore life?"

The model laughed, "Sure thing, shorty." She jumped up, pulling Beca along with her out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry again," Beca grumbled.

"Beca! It's fine, I swear." Gemma smirked, "You know, I'm not your friend just because you're good in bed. I think I can deal with just hanging out." She retorted.

Beca smiled at the taller woman, "Thanks." She made her way over to her kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine, "Now be an awesome friend and scull down all my alcohol with me."

* * *

_"Beca Mitchell is at her bad-girl antics again and we are here to give **you** the juicy gossip on what went down at L.A.'s favorite D.J.'s charity function last night!_

_The_ Snap  _cast was out in full force last night and all eyebrows were raised at the relationship that has formed between Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell over the past two months. With Chloe's recent breakup with actor Ethan Stiles, the question on **everyone's** lips was whether this was linked to the suspected budding romance between her and Beca. While both Beca and Chloe remained coy about one another in interviews, it was what happened later in the night that has sparked everyone'sattention._

_In the middle of the event cameras caught Beca and Chloe enjoying a kiss outside the back of the club! While the pair seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly, it was clear to the paparazzi that Beca was **not**  happy about being caught in a lip lock with the actress. It has even been reported that the D.J. resorted to physical violence when a cameraman made a comment about her relationship with Chloe!_

_With Beca's long history of hook-ups with L.A.'s hottest everyone was wondering whether Chloe Beale, Hollywood's good girl, could possibly be the one to finally win the D.J.'s heart. However, while Chloe was seen leaving the event soon after being caught with Beca and visibly upset, Beca departed much later in the night with none other than her ex-girlfriend, Victoria's Secret model Gemma Bell!_

_This story just gets juicier and juicier! So what do you think is going on between Beca and Chloe? Are Gemma and Beca on the road to a reunion or has our D.J.'s heart already been stolen? Only time will tell."_

"Fucking hell, turn it off." Beca groaned as she walked past the couch where Gemma was perched in front of the T.V.

The D.J. made her way over to her kitchen, turning on the coffee machine immediately and rubbing her temple in pain, cursing herself for drinking so much the night before.

"You, missy, are in troouubleeee!" Gemma sang from the couch, letting out a giggle.

"I'm aware." Beca drawled, pouring her coffee and sitting up on the island as she drank it.

"You could have at least told me that you and Chloe got your mack on last night!" Gemma teased, "Some friend," she pouted playfully.

"Well you never bothered to tell me the full story behind London girl so I guess we're even." Beca smirked at the woman.

Gemma flinched, "Yeah, well, there's not much to tell." She sighed, her eyes darting away from her friend, "One day she was as in love me as I was her, and then suddenly she wasn't. It's not really a fun tale."

"… I'm sorry." Beca replied quietly, reminding herself that it was for that exact reason pursuing Chloe was a bad idea. Feelings were scary, and Gemma was living proof that just loving someone with your everything wasn't always enough.

"It's fine." Gemma shrugged, a mischievous smirk made its way onto her face, "So, have you and Chloe fucked yet?"

Beca laughed, shaking her head in disbelief, "No, we haven't."

"Ah, so you like her."

"I try not to think about that."

"Why not? From those photos it looks a lot like she definitely likes you too." Gemma stated.

"It's complicated."

Gemma scrunched her face up, "I see you're still terrified of commitment."

"Hey! You were the same before you went and got all loved up in London." Beca raised an eyebrow, "And look how thatended."

"I still wouldn't take it back for anything." Gemma sighed, "And I haven't given up hope yet."

"Jesus, love has changed you." Beca teased before sighing, "I fucked up so much last night." She groaned, "There's no way Chloe didn't see us together, I'm such an asshole."

"Why'd you leave with me?"

"I don't know…" Beca huffed, "It was all just too much at once, all these bullshit feelings and then the paparazzi showed up and freaked me the fuck out and I guess I just lost it. I wanted to make Chloe see that she shouldn't waste her time on me."

"Yeah… you  _really_ need to work on your emotional capabilities." Gemma clucked, "So what's so great about this girl that's gotten you all flustered?"

Beca rolled her eyes before thinking about the question. Gemma was one of the few people that Beca found herself able to actually open up to, it was nice to finally have someone around to  _really_ talk about things with instead of shrugging off the questions.

How was she meant to describe Chloe? What even was it about the actress that had her falling head over heels? She was just…  _Chloe_. Words couldn't really do her justice.

Walking over to drop down onto the couch next to her friend, Beca shrugged, "She just… you know what it's like when you meet someone and they kinda just  _get_ you? She's that person." Beca chuckled, "She is literally  _everything_  I'm not. She's kind and warm and she loves intimacy. She's all about unnecessary affection and all that, you know? And I usually hate that stuff, but for some reason when it's her, I don't know… I love it. Ugh and she just bounced into my world one day and has been the only thing I've thought about since."

Gemma smiled fondly at the woman, "Whoa now, it looks like Beca Mitchell has caught  _feelings_." She grinned, laughing when Beca threw a pillow at her.

"Jerk." Beca muttered.

"If she's so special why don't you just ask her out and see where it goes?" Gemma persisted.

"Because… you know how I am with that stuff." Beca shrugged, "If I went after her and it fell apart I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"Sometimes it's worth the risk, Becs."

Beca shook her head, "No. She needs someone who can give themselves to her completely and I can't do that. I've never even  _seen_ an actual functioning relationship before. My parents had the biggest joke of a relationship out. All I would do is let Chloe down. She deserves more than that."

"But if she wants to be with you shouldn't that count for something?" Gemma asked, tilting her head curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I know how I feel, Gemma. And if I let Chloe get any closer to me I don't think I'd ever be able to let her go. I can't let someone have that much of a hold on me. It just hurts that much more when I eventually fail them and they leave."

"Beca, not every relationship has to end up like your parents' did."

Beca stared ahead of her, her jaw tightening, "Can we just not talk about it?" she sighed, "I just can't do that yet, okay?"

Gemma sighed, nodding in understanding. There was no use in pushing a subject when Beca didn't want to speak about it anymore, she'd learnt that the hard way when they had first started seeing one another.

"Fine." The model smiled, "Well, you can be lonely with me until you figure everything out!" Gemma sent a charming smile Beca's way and the D.J. rolled her eyes.

After a while Beca let out a loud groan.

"… I don't even want to risk leaving my apartment!" She exclaimed, "There's gonna be paparazzi everywhere." She chewed her lip in thought, "I hope Chloe's alright."

"She won't be." Gemma stated simply.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better." Beca muttered.

"Just telling ya the truth, lovely!" the woman chirped, "You probably shouldn't approach her anytime soon. If she did hear about us leaving together last night she will  _not_ be interested in seeing your gorgeous face."

"I don't want to hurt her I just… I just need her to see that she shouldn't have hopes for me. I'm not going to change." Beca shrugged, "If she hates me she might give up."

"You are one truly messed up person, Beca Mitchell." Gemma sighed.

* * *

One more day of recording. Just one more day and Beca would be freed from spending every day with Chloe around.

As expected, when Beca had walked into the studio on Monday the tension could have been cut with a knife. Chloe hardly acknowledged the D.J. at all, and when she did it was to fight with the creative choices Beca was making for songs. Beca had appointed Jesse to be the one to give the actress most of the advice after a heated argument had arose between the two.

_"Chloe all I'm saying is that you need to sing a bit sweeter, alright?" Beca bit out, her frustration growing._

_"Oh well I'm sorry if I'm not **sweet** enough for you, Beca."_

_"Chloe it's a love song you can't sound like you want to kill the guy!" the D.J. barked._

_Jesse attempted to intervene awkwardly, "Uh, Beca maybe you could lay off a bit-"-_

_Chloe laughed bitterly, "Well maybe if my **own**  love life didn't revolve around a complete ass it might be easier to tap into a feeling of joy when concerning love." she spat, "But as you have it, my love life  **does**  revolve around a complete ass."_

_"Well maybe you should have caught on about your taste in people when you dated Ethan. If you didn't get attached to the wrong people you wouldn't be in this situation."_

_"Guys come on-" Jesse cried helplessly as the two fumed at one another._

_"Or maybe if **you** kept it in your fucking pants and had some respect for me before shoving your tongue down some model's throat I might not be having such trouble right now!"_

_"Oh grow up, Chloe, I told you not to expect me to be a fucking knight in shining armor ages ago."_

_"I don't expect you to be my 'knight in shining armor', I gathered pretty quickly that you're a far cry from that."_

_Beca flinched at the jab._

_Chloe continued, glaring at the woman, "But I **did**  expect you to at least be a bit sympathetic to my feelings instead of focusing on maintaining your bullshit 'player' reputation and fucking the first girl available. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me?"_

_"I don't know what you want from me."_

_"I want you to stop shutting me out and just be honest with me for once!"_

_"GUYS." Jesse screamed, startling the two women, "CAN YOU **PLEASE**  JUST QUIT IT SO WE CAN ACTUALLY RECORD?!" he glared at them, "Stop acting like a bunch of teenagers! Do I seriously need to tell you to be professional?!"_

_The pair were frozen, shocked at the uncharacteristically stressed out Jesse. They let out murmured apologies, embarrassed as Jesse continued to stare them down._

_"Thank you." Jesse sighed, a proud smile making it's way onto his face for controlling the situation and his usual happiness returning._

_Beca sulked for the rest of the session, neither women daring to speak to the other in fear that Jesse might just lose it soon. The D.J. was sure that she saw serial killer potential in those eyes._

The week had only gone downhill from there. During group sessions it was easier for Beca to get on without fighting with Chloe however the constant duet work with the actress and her male lead was starting to get to the D.J.

Jackson, apparently, was an extremely handsy actor. The two leads looked like the perfect onscreen couple as expected, and their voices mixed together well, but the man's tendency to get up close and personal with his costar had Beca very ready to rip those vocal chords from his throat.

Beca felt sorry for Jesse. Her friend had had to deal with her and Chloe's constant bickering all week and she could tell it was getting to him. He even looked nervous when it came to one-on-one recording with Chloe thanks to it almost always ending in a huge fight.

"Alright, ready to get all romantic up in here?" Jesse asked, awkwardly attempting to joke around as Jackson and Chloe walked into the vocal room.

Beca let out a disgruntled sound from beside him, glaring forward at the pair on the other side of the glass.

"… Okay," Jesse sighed, "We'll just start with a run-through, I guess." He muttered, cueing the backing track for the actors.

An hour of pulling apart pieces of the song for the actors to sing and multiple run-through's later and Beca was just about ready to kill someone.

Jackson's 'method acting' involved him getting as close as possible to Chloe when they were singing, cupping the redhead's face in a disgusting attempt to be romantic and constantly refusing to just keep his hands to himself. Even Jesse seemed to be scared for the man's safety as he looked over at the icy glare Beca was directing Jackson's way.

Beca's irritation only continued to grow with every unnecessary touch the man delivered to Chloe. What was even worse was how aware Chloe clearly was of Beca's displeasure at Jackson's forwardness with the actress, and she had been encouraging his actions further.

"That was great!" Jackson enthused when they completed another run through.

Beca gritted her teeth as the man failed to drop his hand from Chloe's waist.

"You were pitchy." She growled out, "Chloe was good.  _You_  sounded like you've never even taken a singing lesson before."

If the idiot would just get the fucking thing  _right_  then she wouldn't have to watch this any longer. But apparently he hadn't actually done the rehearsal he was supposed to prior to walking into the studio.

Jesse sent an apologetic look to the actor, "She's actually right there, sorry."

"Seriously?" he shrugged, "Alright, uh, sorry, I guess one more try?"

"Maybe if you kept your hands to yourself and focused on the actual song we wouldn't have a problem." Beca bit out.

"I think acting out the song helps." Chloe piped up, crossing her arms and looking over at Beca challengingly.

"Well it clearly doesn't." Beca bit out.

"What, is it uncomfortable for you to watch?" Chloe tilted her head, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Actually, I don't care how much you guys touch each other," the D.J. spat, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the pen in her hand, "I care about getting this song right."

Chloe pursed her lips, looking away from Beca and sending Jackson a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Jackson," she sang, "What do  _you_  think? Are you pitchy because you've been acting while singing?"

"Nah, that's not it." Jackson shook his head, sending what was apparently a charming smile Chloe's way and emitting a giggle from the redhead and turning to Beca, "But Chloe's gonna outshine me no matter what. It's hard to compete."

"Oh god. Buddy, quit while you're ahead." Jesse murmured, cringing at the thought of another fight.

"Just get it fucking right." Beca barked as she cued the backing track, waving for the actors to attempt to harmonize once more.

Yet again Jackson managed to invade Chloe's personal space, his large hands running through her hair as he sang to her. This time Chloe played along, running a hand down his side softly and bringing the other up to cup his face.

They finished singing and Jesse let out a semi-enthusiastic cheer, "Thank god! That was good, we can work with that, right Beca?" he asked desperately.

"Yeah, that was fine." Beca muttered, rolling her eyes, "Jesus Christ, Jackson, stop manhandling Chloe."

"What, I'm not?" Jackson stuttered, awkwardly stepping away from the redhead, "I'm just getting into character."

"Save it for filming."

"Are you okay, Beca? You sound kind of jealous." Chloe quipped, glaring at the other woman.

"I'm not."

"Of course not," the actress scoffed, "You don't  _do_ feelings."

"Actually, yeah, exactly." Beca growled out.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Jesse exclaimed, "Chloe, Jackson, thank you for your time. You guys can go." He stated, waving to the door.

Jackson quickly made his escape, a pissed off Chloe storming out behind him.

"Well… the cast party tonight is going to be fun." Jesse sighed, looking over at a furious Beca.

Filming was scheduled to begin in the next few weeks so Scott had organized a party for the cast and crew of the film to kick off the project on a high note.

"I'm not going." Beca stated firmly.

"What, why?" Jesse whined, "You have to come, Beca!"

"It'll be shit." The D.J. shrugged, "Chloe is going to be there and I do  _not_ want to deal with all the gossiping over us right now. Having everyone around me making assumptions about my personal life is not fun for me."

"Come on, Beca. You're like one of the most important people on this project! You can't not come. And you'd just be giving people even more to talk about if you didn't show up."

"I guess," Beca shrugged, "Could you just kill me now and spare me the pain?" she smirked, "Pretty sure Nick will force me to go anyway."

"Well, I'm going be getting drunk and attempting to forget this week so feel free to join me." Jesse joked.

"Maybe I'll bring Gemma along."

"Uh, as in hot British super model Gemma? Sure. Because  _that's_  a good idea." Came Jesse's sarcastic reply.

"Nothing's going on between Gemma and I anyway." Beca shrugged.

"Chloe doesn't know that."

"That's probably a good thing."

"Seriously, Beca?" Jesse shook his head in disbelief, ""You're so confusing." he groaned, starting to pack up his things, "Well, I will be seeing you tonight. If you're not there I will bless you with a drunk visit from me so you have been warned."

Beca laughed, "Alright," she sighed, "But maybe check that Scott doesn't have any sharp objects near Chloe when I'm in the same area as her."

* * *

Beca was lying on her couch feeling sorry for herself when Gemma arrived at the D.J.'s place, dressed and ready for the party.

"Beca, why aren't you dressed?" the British woman asked as she trotted into the living room, eyeing Beca judgmentally.

Beca looked down at the casual clothes she was wearing before huffing and falling back into her position, "I don't wanna go." She sulked.

"Well too bad, you already forced me to get changed for it and I am not wasting these heels on a night in with you." Gemma stated.

When Beca only grumbled in response the model moved to perch next to her.

"What's up?" Gemma sighed.

Beca peered up at her, "Chloe's what's up."

"Seriously, Beca?" the blonde huffed impatiently, "You have been sulking all week over her, why don't you just stop being so stubborn and admit that you like the girl?"

"I can't. All that would do is end with either me or Chloe getting hurt."

"… Aren't you  _both_  hurting right now anyway?"

"This sucks." Beca groaned rolling on the couch and burying her face in a pillow, "I've never done all this feelings and relationships crap. A relationship doesn't fit with my life. Chloe needs to realize that I'm not going to change."

Gemma paused, frowning and yanking the pillow away from Beca's face, "I hate to say it, Becs, but if you hadn't noticed, you've  _already_ changed."

"No I haven't."

" _Please_ , I've only been here for a week and even I can tell! For one you couldn't even sleep with me on Saturday night because of your feelings for Chloe. All you've done this week is mope around because Chloe's pissed at you. Beca, face the reality already, you're not the same person you were a year ago. I know it might scare you, but it's obvious that the only person you want is Chloe. You're miserable without even speaking to her, why would you put yourself through this when clearly Chloe feels the same way about you?"

Beca looked up at her friend hopelessly, frozen as she realized that every thing Gemma had said was true.

"You need to get your girl, Beca Mitchell." Gemma said softly, "Do it for people like me who are stuck with being in love with someone who doesn't love them back. I would give anything to have the chance you do."

"But… I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to deal with all of these feelings things. It's not me."

"Beca. You just be you and let Chloe be Chloe." Gemma stated simply, "It doesn't have to be as complicated as you think it is. Chloe clearly likes you for the person you've been when you're with her. I promise, she doesn't expect anything more from you."

Beca let out a frustrated groan, a firm frown on her face.

"Just mull that over," Gemma smiled sympathetically, "And get your ass ready because we are going to be late for the party."

Letting out a loud sigh Beca stood up begrudgingly to go and prepare herself for the night ahead, her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she processed her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, there you have it! Beca's getting some sense knocked into her finally :P I know a lot of people were getting frustrated with her but hey, Beca was never going to snap out of her insecurities without actually being faced with the feelings of not having Chloe around, she's a self-destructive person so she tried pushing Chloe away as much as she could. (In the end that clearly didn't work seeing as she couldn't go through with sleeping with Gemma). But yeah, she needed a little trigger/push in this chapter. So, this was a bit of a filler to show Bechloe after their fallout, next chapter we have the cast party! Please review and tell me what you thought/are thinking :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was about two hours into Scott's party and Chloe was already completely intoxicated. The moment she had walked into the large house she had headed straight for the alcohol, downing the strongest liquor available and ignoring the concerned look she was receiving from Stacie.

Thank god the week was over. Beca was so infuriatingly stubborn and Chloe was one more recording session away from losing it with the brunette. Why couldn't she just admit to her feelings? The D.J.'s jealousy was so blatantly on display when Jackson was singing with Chloe that it would have amused the redhead if it didn't piss her off so much.

"You doing okay there, Chloe?" Stacie asked as she came up behind her very drunk friend.

"Yep." Chloe nodded firmly, a lazy smile on her face, "Just  _peachy_."

"Okay, well… just a warning, Beca just showed up with Gemma." The brunette stated cautiously, placing a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe looked over to the front of the house where sure enough, Beca stood with Gemma in tow, looking adorably uncomfortable as her eyes scanned the party.

"Whatever." Chloe shrugged, "You know what, Stace? I don't care." She sang, smiling despite how completely unconvincing that statement had been.

Seeing Beca making her way over to her Chloe quickly attempted to make an escape, only finding herself making it to the kitchen before Beca caught up to her.

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed, reaching for the actress's hand to stop her from walking any further.

"Ugh, what do you want, Beca?" Chloe rolled her eyes, yanking her hand away from Beca's.

"I just- I wanted to-" Beca stumbled over her words awkwardly, huffing, "I wanted to say hi."

Chloe frowned at her, " _Hi?_  That's seriously what you want to say to me?"

"I, uh, yeah…?" Beca sighed, "Any chance we can forget the past week ever happened and go back to normal? I miss you."

"And forget that we kissed?" Chloe questioned, glaring at Beca, "So you want to go back to ignoring the fact that there's anything between us?"

Beca paled slightly, "No… well, yes. I don't know… I just-" she let out a defeated breathe of air, "It really sucks not having you around much. I dunno, could we just start from where we left off before last Saturday happened?"

"What are you so scared of, Beca?" Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

The D.J. looked at the floor self-consciously, unable to put together an explanation.

"Okay, here's an easier question," Chloe started again, "What do you want from me? Can you honestly tell me that you look at me and only see someone you want to be  _friends_ with?" the redhead's arms were crossed protectively as she stared Beca down.

"… No." Beca murmured softly, "I can't."

Chloe nodded, "Exactly." She sighed and Beca felt her stomach drop as she only saw disappointment in Chloe's features, "And I can't keep on ignoring my feelings for you. I can't be your friend, Beca. It's too hard."

The redhead looked away from Beca's hopeless stare, "I keep on waiting for you to finally figure everything out and every time I get my hopes up you end up pushing away your feelings again." She shrugged sadly, "I can't let myself continue to do that. I'm realizing now that I've probably been waiting for something that's never going to happen."

"No, Chloe-"

Before Beca could continue Chloe had moved past her, making a quick escape from the D.J.'s presence.

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh as she sat on the porch of Scott's house, enjoying what little privacy she was able to get from the rest of the partygoers. She had managed to avoid Beca completely since their talk, and she couldn't deny that it stung seeing the D.J. with another woman attached to her arm. Chloe just didn't understand it. If Beca could be so couple-y with Gemma, was it really such a stretch for her to even consider being with Chloe?

The sound of the back door sliding open brought Chloe out of her thoughts and her head snapped up to find none other than Gemma on the porch, eagerly lighting a cigarette placed between her lips. Screw super models for making smoking look sexy. This so wasn't fair.

"Oh," came the blonde's British accent as she noticed Chloe sitting on the steps. She hesitated, considering moving back inside before shrugging and smiling at Chloe.

"You're Chloe, right?" Gemma asked sweetly.

"… Yeah." The redhead replied coldly.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh… sure. I guess." Chloe muttered, moving over for the model to sit down next to her.

Gemma held out her pack of cigarettes to the actress, "Would you like one?"

"No, I'm good." Chloe shook her head, "Got the voice to take care of and everything."

"Okay, sure. You don't mind me doing it, do you?"

"It's okay." Chloe sent a small smile at the model before looking away, an awkward silence coming over the pair.

"… So, apparently you and I are mortal enemies?" Gemma smirked at the woman.

"Sorry?"

The model laughed, "I'm just joking. You know, that's what all of the magazines and websites are saying at the moment. According to them you and I got in a very big catfight the other day. I always find it funny seeing what they can make up about me."

"Oh." Chloe nodded in understanding, letting out a small laugh, "Yeah, they come up with some interesting things."

"Are you having a good night?"

Chloe shrugged, "It's okay, I guess. My week hasn't been too great."

"Yeah." Gemma paused, debating whether to mention Beca or not, "Look, I'm really sorry about Saturday night. If I'd known what had just happened between Beca and you I never would have kissed her."

"It's okay. You guys have history so I can't really be angry at you." Chloe smiled half-heartedly, " _Beca_ on the other hand…" she sighed.

"Well, if it's any comfort, Beca and I aren't a couple or anything." Gemma stated.

"You guys aren't seeing each other?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"No. Actually we haven't even kissed or anything since Saturday…" The model stated, Chloe cringed at the reminder, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright."

"My point was just that whatever Beca and I were last year is pretty much history now."

"What happened with you guys?" the redhead asked.

Gemma shrugged, "I fell in love with someone. Things change when that happens and apparently I find meaningless sex not so fulfilling these days." She peered at Chloe, "And Beca's attention seems to be elsewhere anyway. After hearing her talk about you I don't think we could ever be what we used to be to one another."

"She's talked to you about me?" Chloe looked over at the model, allowing a small smile to make it's way onto her face in her drunken haze.

Gemma winked at Chloe mischievously and let out a sigh, putting out her cigarette and standing up.

"Nice chat, Chloe." The model smiled, "I can see why Beca thinks you're so lovely."

Chloe blushed at the compliment.

"Just give her some time, okay?" Gemma patted the redhead on the shoulder reassuringly, "She'll figure things out soon enough. Beca's just a bit more fragile than she likes to act. I think you're exactly what the idiot needs."

"Thanks?" Chloe laughed, "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Gemma grinned, making her way back inside and leaving Chloe to her own thoughts once more.

* * *

"You don't look too happy," Gemma stated as she fell onto the couch Beca was slumped in, a miserable look on the D.J.'s face.

"I'm losing her." Beca muttered sadly, looking blankly at the space in front of her.

"Chloe?"

Beca nodded.

"How exactly are you losing her if you never let yourself have her in the first place?" Gemma asked, raising her eyebrows accusingly at her friend.

"She's done waiting for me," Beca shrugged, "I can't blame her." She laughed bitterly, "I've been such a fucking jerk. I kept on pushing her away from me and now that she's finally given up I feel like I've had my heart ripped out." The brunette sighed, "I refused to pursue Chloe because I was afraid I'd get hurt, but in the end it  _still_ ended up hurting me. Go fucking figure."

"You haven't lost her, Beca." Gemma said softly, "But you can't expect her to wait for you forever."

"… I don't know what to do, Gemma." Beca's voice wavered slightly and the model wrapped her up in her arms sympathetically.

"Look, you're hurting right now, yeah?"

"What do you think?" Beca grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, jerk, I'm trying to be your friend here. Less sarcasm would be appreciated." Gemma snapped.

"Sorry." The D.J. muttered, "Yes. I am hurting right now."

"And the idea of having no Chloe in your life is torture?"

"Yeah."

"And what about the idea of only ever being Chloe's friend?"

"… I don't like that either."

"Well, dumby." Gemma sighed, "I think you already know what you need to do."

Beca nodded, "… I guess, yeah I do."

"So what are you waiting for?!" Gemma exclaimed, "Stop talking yourself out of it and go make it up to that girl for being such a teenager about everything! If you want Chloe, you need to go get her, Beca. She needs to know."

"But… what if I'm not ready?"

"Beca." Gemma looked at her friend sternly, "You're ready. You want to be with Chloe. You know that you have feelings for her. And Chloe knows you. So long as you tell her everything and are actually  _honest_ with her about what you want, she will understand. That girl is fucking head over heels for you. So stop being an idiot and go find her."

"Yeah." Beca nodded, determination making it's way onto her features. Sculling back the rest of her drink she stood up, "You're right." She bounced in her place as nerves overtook her, "Okay. I'm gonna do it."

"Yay!" Gemma cheered, "Go get her, Mitchell!" she called as her friend stormed away on her mission.

"I seriously don't know what that idiot would do without me." The model sighed to herself, a smile on her face as she reveled in the feeling of accomplishment for the night.

* * *

Chloe wasn't really sure how long it had been since Gemma had left when the door opened again and a determined, notably drunk Beca jumped down the steps to stand before the redhead.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak as she eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Don't talk." Beca ordered, moving forward and pulling Chloe into a kiss, her lips gliding across the actresses slowly.

Letting out a quiet whimper Chloe relaxed into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on the back of the D.J.'s neck as she pushed into it, allowing Beca's tongue to slide across her bottom lip enticingly. Before Chloe could deepen the kiss Beca moved back abruptly.

Chloe's heart pounded as she looked up at the woman in front of her in surprise, her mind reeling from the unexpected kiss, "Um-"

"I'm sorry." The D.J. blurted, looking at the other woman desperately, "I'm so sorry for being a dick. Everything I said to you was really shitty and- and I shouldn't have left with Gemma I was just freaked out by everything and I have a habit of fucking everything up and ugh- I don't even know what's going on- I didn't sleep with her! I swear, I couldn't do it. It- it wasn't going to mean anything to me and I just-" Beca huffed, flustered, "I'm sorry for telling you your voice wasn't sweet enough. I was being a douche. Your voice is like the sweetest thing I've ever heard, it makes me feel sick- but like a good sick, you know? I don't know… I'm not good with this feelings thing. And I might have had one too many drinks. But I really like you, and I like having lunch with you every day and I like how you bake when you're upset and how you literally light up a room just by being there and… and I just wanna spend all my time with you. Does that sound creepy? I'm sorry,"

Chloe's heart warmed at the words and she felt herself unable to be anything but adoring towards the brunette in front of her.

"Beca-"

"No! Let me finish, just- let me finish." Beca breathed, "I'm a fuck-up. I fuck everything up all the time and I have issues understanding why anyone- especially someone like you- would ever be interested in me because honestly you deserve someone who  _is_ good at this stuff and makes you feel amazing. And ugh- I just need time, okay? I don't wanna shut you out, and I don't wanna fight with you. I can't stay away from you, Chloe. But I just can't give myself to you completely yet. I'm done with ignoring this. I  _do_ like you, Chloe. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone in my life and I guess that's what scares me so fucking much. I just… need you to be patient with me. I can't just jump into a relationship full-throttle. It freaks me out and I end up running away. But I don't want to run from you anymore. So I need you to let me ease into this and give me some time. Can- can you just give me some time? "

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as Beca finally went silent. She'd really hoped she could hold her grudge against the D.J. but how was she ever meant to when Beca was standing in front of her giving her a speech like  _that_.

"Can I talk now?" the redhead smirked.

Beca nodded, her face a bright red.

"Thank you for saying you're sorry." Chloe started, a small smile on her face, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Uh, just enough to make sure I actually did this." Beca muttered sheepishly.

"Which is apparently a lot." The actress giggled.

"I told you I suck at this stuff."

Chloe laughed, "Okay, well…" she stood up and approached the D.J., "I'm not going to lie to you, Beca. You hurt me."

Beca's face dropped and she nodded her head solemnly.

"I was  _so_  angry at you for being so stubborn and running away to Gemma after our kiss." She stated, "If we're going to be  _anything_  to each other, I need you to stop pushing me away every time I get close to you. I need you to promise me Beca. I can't deal with having you hurt me every single time there's any progress between us."

"I can do that." Beca agreed quickly.

Chloe smiled at her, edging further into Beca's personal bubble, "Okay, well… I like you, too." She stated quietly, peering down at Beca, "And you like me."

"Yeah." Beca nodded meekly.

"So, take your time." Chloe shrugged, "I'm not looking to get married, Beca. I can deal with slow. Just so long as we're on the same page."

"Yeah?"

Chloe grinned, "Yeah. But what page are we on exactly?"

"I- I don't know…" Beca breathed, "But being just your friend is going to kill me."

Chloe nodded, "Then how about this," she started, "We just do what we feel like for a while. No expectations or commitments, just a mutual understanding that we're two people who have feelings for one another and we are acting on those feelings whenever we want to."

"But I…" Beca huffed, "It can't be that simple with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're different."

"Beca, just stop thinking so much about it." Chloe ordered with a fond smile on a face, "You can't just not give us a chance because you're afraid of how it might end."

Beca paused before she let out a sigh, cringing at herself, "I told you, I'm a confusing person."

"Uh huh." Chloe grinned, "But I think I'm on the way to figuring you out."

"Yeah?"

The redhead smirked, wrapping her arms comfortably around Beca's waist, "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry for being such a dick." Beca grumbled, "I feel like I've been fighting with you for decades."

Chloe giggled, "You said you're sorry, that's all that matters."

"Thank you for being so amazing."

"You forgave me for being an idiot about Ethan," Chloe shrugged, "Honestly you're kinda amazing for actually sticking around through that."

Beca smirked up at the redhead, "Okay, then I guess we're both amazing?"

Chloe laughed, "Yes, we are."

* * *

"Take your time," Chloe giggled from behind Beca as the D.J. struggled to open her front door.

Beca growled out her irritation as she fumbled with the keys, "Don't distract me," she laughed as the redhead placed soft kisses up her neck.

Turning Beca around in her arms Chloe brought their lips together into a soft kiss, reaching down to steal the keys away from the shorter woman.

Breaking the kiss with a small protest from Beca, Chloe opened the door easily, making her way into the D.J.'s house and her mouth dropping at the sight.

"Nice place," Chloe gushed as she peered around, moving through the large living room to the glass doors that opened up to a gorgeous pool, looking out onto the skyline of the city.

Beca smiled proudly as the actress admired the place, "Yeah, I think I kinda over-compensated on this one." She laughed, "But I fell in love with it, so…"

"Well, it's definitely the ultimate bachelor pad." Chloe grinned, "I'm guessing you've had a few memorable parties here?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the stories I could tell you," Beca laughed.

A mischievous grin on her face, Chloe began to strip down, lifting her dress over her head and revealing her perfectly toned body.

Beca gaped as the actress made her way towards to pool and dove in.

Chloe giggled as she surfaced and saw Beca still frozen in her spot, "You coming in or are you just going to admire me for the rest of the night?"

The brunette blushed, "Well it is a pretty nice view from here." She stated.

Chloe laughed, "Get in, you dork."

Beca muttered out a retort before eagerly stripping her own clothes and diving in behind Chloe. Swimming over to the actress Beca surfaced, smiling warmly at Chloe as she floated towards her.

"Hey," the D.J. breathed.

Chloe grinned at her, moving closer to Beca so their faces were only inches away.

Her eyes darted down to Beca's lips, "Hey."

Before the witty comment on Beca's tongue could leave her mouth the D.J. was met with Chloe's lips.

Beca's hands hovered at Chloe's neck before slowing starting to travel down her shoulders and sides as the redhead dove in more aggressively, backing her up against the side of the pool.

She felt Chloe shudder against her as her hands stroked against her ribs teasingly and the actress pulled back to bring her lips to Beca's neck, sucking lightly in determination to leave her mark there.

"You know," Beca groaned, "It's going to be kinda hard to hide hickeys from the paps."

Chloe grinned against the D.J.'s skin, "Well if you're that worried we can coop up here until they go away." She chuckled, "I'm sure we could find  _something_ to do."

Beca let out a moan, "Sounds like a plan to me." She growled out, bringing Chloe's lips back to hers once more.

* * *

After their heated make-out session in the pool the pair had quickly made their way into the mansion, Beca laughing along as Chloe attempted to find the D.J.'s bedroom.

"Ah ha!" Chloe exclaimed as she finally found it, gathering from the more personalized appearance of the room in comparison to the others in the house that it was in fact Beca's.

"Congratulations, it only took you ten tries," Beca grinned, moving back and bringing Chloe with her until her knees hit the mattress of the bed. The D.J. fell backwards, crawling up towards the headrest and coaxing Chloe up until the actress was straddling Beca's waist.

Chloe leaned in, brushing her lips across Beca's throat and downwards, her tongue dragging across the D.J.'s collarbone and emitting a gasp.

"Fuck." Beca groaned, "Chloe."

The redhead smirked against her skin, "I never took the legendary Beca Mitchell to be such a bottom." She muttered playfully.

Beca let out a low growl, taking the challenge and flipping them over so she hovered above Chloe. The brunette swooped in, crashing her lips down on Chloe's and pushing her tongue against hers, battling for dominance.

The pair frantically rid one another of their remaining lingerie, moaning as their bodies pressed against each other. Chloe's hands gripped Beca's shoulders tightly and she let out a sharp gasp, biting down on the D.J.'s bottom lip as she felt the other woman's hands begin to travel down her body.

Beca paused, moving her hand away from Chloe's core and sliding her leg between the redhead's thighs.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this," Beca breathed, fixing her gaze on Chloe's and pressing her leg up against the woman's body, "Ever since your fucking audition." She groaned.

Chloe whimpered under the brunette, "Then stop teasing." The actress bit out, rocking desperately against Beca.

Obeying the woman below her Beca began to move down, kissing across Chloe's stomach and making her way to trail her tongue along the redhead's hips.

Chloe arched off of the bed and reached down to curl her hands in Beca's hair as the D.J. continued to tease her.

"Beca I am going to kill you if you don't move this along  _now_." She growled out.

Beca chuckled, "Hey, you're the one that made the dig about being a bottom." She hummed, "This is how 'The Legendary Beca Mitchell' tops."

"Stop being a smartass or I'll finish this myself." Chloe threatened.

Beca grinned up at her playfully in reply.

Finally granting Chloe's wishes, Beca's lips attached to her core, a finger thrusting inside of her as she did so. The D.J. smirked against Chloe as the other woman cursed loudly, the teasing of Beca's tongue on her clit almost too much to bare.

Chloe could feel her release building when Beca began to suck the bundle of nerves, adding a second finger inside of her and causing the actress's grip on the brunette's hair to tighten, lifting her hips off the bed with every thrust for more pressure.

With a final curl of Beca's fingers and lightly sucking the actress's clit between her lips, Chloe came undone, a loud cry escaping her mouth.

A string of incoherent words left Chloe's lips as Beca transitioned to leisurely strokes of her tongue while the redhead rode out her climax.

Beca smirked as she crawled back up Chloe's body, hovering over the woman with a proud expression on her face.

"How you doing there, Red?" she grinned, taking in the bright blush on Chloe's cheeks.

"I…" Chloe huffed, " _Fuck_."

Beca smiled fondly down at the actress, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Chloe's lips.

The D.J. let out a squeak as she found herself flipped over in the bed, Chloe wearing a flirty smile on her face once more.

"Time to return the favor." The redhead grinned, sweeping in to capture Beca's lips with hers in a fiery kiss.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! Soooo yay they finally made proper progress! Haha anyway this chapter took a long time to write seeing as there were a lot of different ways it could have gone. I hope you liked the final product!
> 
> Beca and Chloe still have a way to go and a long road ahead, there is someone on their way that will cause a bit of a stir for them :P I have mentioned them in earlier chapters so see if you can guess who. BUT you can look forward to some cute Bechloe fluff next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Beca woke the next day to find herself still wrapped up with Chloe next to her and the D.J. allowed a smile to make it's way onto her face as she recalled the events of the night before. Gazing at the redhead in front of her Beca ran her hand along Chloe's bare arm, taking in the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Chloe stirred, her eyes slowly fluttering open and grinning when she noticed Beca watching her.

"Morning," the redhead rasped, stretching out on the bed cutely.

Chloe blushed under the intense look Beca was giving her, "What?"

Beca grinned, shaking her head, "Nothing." She rolled her eyes when Chloe gave her a 'yeah right' look, "It's just… nice. Having you here right now."

Before Chloe had walked into her life Beca would have freaked out about having a woman other than someone like Gemma stay the night. Usually she would have called a cab for someone she brought home almost instantly after they were done. Yet she had no urge to flee or freak out about having Chloe still there in the morning. It had actually kind of made her day.

"Well, I'm happy to be here." Chloe smiled, leaning over to kiss Beca softly.

The redhead giggled into the kiss as Beca's stomach growled.

Beca grunted, rolling off of Chloe and blushing while her stomach continued to make loud noises.

"Breakfast time," the D.J. sang, tapping Chloe playfully and climbing out of the bed.

* * *

"You're so weird," Beca muttered through the toast stuffed into her mouth, watching as Chloe surfed the internet on her laptop.

"Hey, this is fun!" the actress exclaimed, "Just wait and see."

"Uh huh." Beca clucked her tongue, "… so remind me again why we are about to play the newlywed game? Was the whole 'let's take this slow' conversation just a trick to get me in bed last night?"

Chloe grinned at the other woman, "It's a way to get to know each other better! Come on, it'll be fun. Some of the questions are actually interesting."

"Hm."

Chloe pouted, pushing herself up off of the large couch and moving to straddle Beca, "Please?"

"You know there is a much more fun activity we could do  _instead_ that involves me getting to know you in a different way?" Beca smirked, her thumbs tracing the revealed skin at Chloe's hips.

Chloe scoffed, "Horndog." Grabbing the D.J.'s hands she pinned Beca back against the couch, delivering an enticing kiss to her lips.

Beca's eyes darkened in arousal as the actress pulled away, a Beca-esque smirk on Chloe's face.

"If you do this for me..." Chloe started, placing a teasing kiss on Beca's neck, "Then maybe I'll do some things for you later."

Beca let out a frustrated groan, "Fine." She whined, "You're going to be the death of me."

"Yesss!" Chloe squealed, jumping off of Beca and getting up to bring the laptop over to the D.J.

"Okay, first question!" the redhead grinned, "What is the thing that got you attracted to me?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "Easy. That freaking  _'I know you want me'_ smile. It drove me crazy."

Chloe laughed, "What?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Beca glared playfully at her, "You knew exactly what you were doing to me. And you're little oblivious act was not working."

The redhead grinned sheepishly at Beca, "Interesting. I always thought you were the tits and ass type of girl. Not the  _smile_ type."

"Well, you do have a pretty amazing ass as well." Beca smirked, "Okay, your turn."

Chloe bit her bottom lip in thought, "Hmm, well at first I thought you were adorable."

Beca glared at her, " _Sorry?"_

The redhead let out a laugh, "Well I was expecting the big badass Beca Mitchell when I walked into the audition room, I mean you were that hot superstar D.J. with the attitude. I was pretty much terrified that you wouldn't like me." She grinned, "But you were all blushes and fumbling over your words and it was cute."

"I am not cute." The D.J. grumbled unhappily.

"Well you  _are_ ," Chloe giggled, "But don't worry, after that it was definitely seeing you mix at your club. That was when I realized how attracted to you I was. You were hot up there running the club." She smirked, "And  _very_ badass."

Beca grinned at the compliment, "Thank you." She rolled her eyes as Chloe continued to look at her in amusement, yanking the laptop away from the redhead and reading the next question.

The brunette scoffed, " _How jealous can you get_?" she read.

"Well we already figured out that one for you." Chloe grinned.

"Hey! I was just looking out for you with Ethan! Who says I was jealous? And Jackson just pisses me off."

"Mmmhmm. Sure he does."

"Whatever. How about you? That kiss you gave me at my event seemed to fit well with Gemma's arrival."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, anyone would get jealous over that. I was pissed at you for running out on me the night before and the next minute your ex-girlfriend, who is a  _model,_ shows up and steals your attention away from me? So not cool."

"Fair enough." Beca grimaced at the reminder.

Moving on with a sigh, Chloe looked at the next question, "Alright, cats or dogs?"

"Uhh, well I'm kinda more of a cat person, I guess." Beca shrugged, "I dunno, they're like me. Not that keen on people."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"What about you?"

"I'm a dog person. Which I guess they are like  _me_ , they love people!"

Beca smirked, "We're either the most imperfect or perfect match, Chloe Beale."

"Well how could you  _not_  love dogs? They're so adorable!"

"Well sure, but cats take care of themselves. They're so much easier."

Chloe sighed, "Okay, which of my friends are you most attracted to?"

Beca frowned, "This is a trick question, isn't it?"

The redhead grinned evilly.

"Fuck. Well, it has to be Stacie, doesn't it?" Beca muttered, shrinking under Chloe's glare, "Hey, you picked the question."

" _You_ picked the friend of mine that you slept with."

Beca blushed, "Sorry about that one." She looked back at the laptop, eager for an out, "So, next question! Uh, where do you see yourself in five years?"

Chloe eyed Beca with a small smile on her lips, allowing the D.J. to move away from the topic, "Well, I'll still be working, hopefully." She thought, "I want to have an Oscar by then. I guess that's my goal."

"Yeah, you were  _robbed_ for  _Hendrick's Catch_." Beca nodded, "What?" she laughed nervously as Chloe grinned at her.

"I thought you didn't watch movies?"

"Uh, I don't." Beca muttered awkwardly, "I was just… curious to see what the actors I was working with were like in their element."

Chloe sent her a pointed look, clearly not buying it.

"Okay I  _may_ have possibly watched all of your movies" Beca huffed, "I was curious after that first night at my club, okay? I wanted to at least get  _some_  handle on you before I saw you again."

The redhead grinned, moving to straddle Beca once more, "See, you  _are_ cute." She announced.

"If I say I'm cute can we stop playing this game and play mine instead?" Beca arched an eyebrow, tracing shapes on Chloe's back absentmindedly.

"Hmm… sure." Chloe giggled before squirming suddenly in the D.J.'s arms as Beca's hand tickled her lightly.

"What was  _that_?" Beca smirked.

"Nothing."

"Are you ticklish?" the brunette grinned evilly, poking Chloe again and getting her answer in a high-pitched yelp.

"No!" Chloe whined, moving to escape Beca quickly.

Beca laughed as she jumped up to chase Chloe, "No way are you getting out of this!" She exclaimed.

Attempting the put as much space in between her and Beca Chloe ran out of the living room and outside, dodging the shorter woman behind the pool chairs.

The redhead let out a squeal when Beca dove at her, bringing her down onto one of the chairs and tickling her mercilessly.

"Ahhh, stop- stop!" Chloe panted over her laughter, attempting the seize Beca's quick hands. Finally gripping one Chloe yanked Beca down on top of her, bringing her lips to the D.J.'s and successfully making Beca forget what she was doing mounting Chloe in the first place.

Happy to give up tickling Chloe, Beca let out a soft moan as she melted into the kiss, her hands running up the redhead's sides.

Chloe gripped Beca's hair tightly and pushed into the kiss further, her tongue immediately being granted access to explore the D.J.'s mouth.

Beca felt the redhead shiver against her as she slipped her hands under Chloe's shirt, stroking her toned stomach and dragging her nails lightly across her skin.

Breaking the kiss Chloe moved back to pull off her shirt, Beca following suit before eagerly bringing the actress's lips back to hers, intensifying the kiss as her stomach tightened.

Chloe smirked as she brought her leg up to press in between Beca's legs, the D.J. moaning into her mouth at the contact and grinding down on her.

Detaching her mouth from Chloe's, Beca moved to bite down on the actress's neck lightly, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other woman. Running her tongue along the skin to soothe it Beca looked down to admire the red mark starting to appear.

"That should keep Jackson away." The brunette smirked, leaning back down to work on Chloe's neck hungrily.

Chloe let out a giggle, "Not jealous my ass," she laughed, cupping Beca's face in her hands and bringing her back up into another kiss, her legs wrapping around the woman's waist and bringing her closer.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Beca's head snapped up at the familiar voice, ripping her lips away from Chloe's much to the actress's complaints.

"…  _OH!"_ Gemma grinned as she walked out onto the balcony, an eyebrow arched playfully as Beca scrambled for her and Chloe's shirts, dismounting the woman quickly. The model made little effort to hide her amusement at the image in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beca snapped in annoyance.

"Hey now, how was I supposed to know you'd be busy bedding your female lead?" Gemma smirked, "But by all means continue what you were doing."

Chloe blushed furiously, pulling on her shirt, "Hi, Gemma." She smiled awkwardly at the model.

"Hi, Chloe!" Gemma chirped, turning to Beca, " _Anyway_ , I am actually here to do you a favor."

"And that is?"

"You haven't been answering any calls and Nick's pretty much ready to murder you at this point." Gemma stated, shrugging, "He called me up hoping I'd be with you. Apparently your PR team needs to have a nice little chat with you and give you a slap on the hand. I figured it was better for me to get to you before him."

Beca groaned, "Seriously?"

"Uh huh." Gemma nodded, "Plus you have your interview with Ellen coming up soon, kinda a bad time to have a not-so-secret affair going on. You know how she is, she always charms you into revealing everything about your love life."

"I'll handle it." Beca muttered.

"Well, good luck with the powers that be," Gemma laughed, "You're welcome by that way." She retorted as she turned on her heel and started to leave.

"Thanks!" Beca called behind her.

"Whatever," the model chirped back, sending a wink back at Chloe before departing, "Have fun ladies!"

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Beca muttered, looking over at Chloe apologetically, "I should probably give Nick a call and arrange a meeting."

Chloe nodded, smiling, "It's okay, I should probably get home anyway."

"Well, I'll only be a few hours. Maybe you could come back over later?" Beca suggested hopefully, "Before you're thrown into filming tomorrow and I never see you again?"

Chloe laughed, "You'll see me again, don't worry. Plus you're directing the musical pieces, you'll still be around to take me to lunch."

Beca grinned, leaning over to kiss the woman happily, "Well, can you still come over later simply because I want to see you?" she murmured against Chloe's lips.

The actress giggled cutely, kissing Beca back and nodding when she pulled away, "I'm sure I can do that."

* * *

"So let's talk about the Chloe Beale situation." Alice, Beca's main PR agent sighed, looking at the D.J. sternly, "Did we not warn you  _already_  after the Stacie incident that it would look bad if you were seen working your way through the actresses of your film? No one is going to take  _Snap_ as a serious business venture if it looks like just an excuse for you to sleep with more women."

Beca glared at the agent, "Well, that's not what I'm doing so there's really no problem." She bit out.

"And what exactly  _are_ you doing with Chloe, Beca?" Alice questioned.

"Is that really any of your business?"

"It is when you are doing it in public where the paparazzi will catch you."

"Look," Beca gritted her teeth, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll make sure I'm more careful next time."

"Well, are you planning on being in a  _relationship_  with Chloe?"

"I… it's complicated, okay?"

"No, that's not 'okay', Beca." Nick butted in, "Chloe has a reputation to uphold, and if the public starts to see her as 'another one of Beca Mitchell's flings' we will have a problem. She's the star of the film and aside from you, she is the highest profile figure attached to the project. If you damage her reputation among the public you will also hurt this film."

"Well, she's not just another fling."

"But you two aren't seeing each other?"

"Just leave it alone, alright?" Beca snapped.

"You realize you're going to be getting questions like this in every interview you have coming up, right?" Alice spat back, "So we are  _not_  going to leave it alone."

"I know what I'm doing, I don't pay you to stick your nose into my fucking personal life."

"You pay me to make sure you maintain the image you want in the media and your actions right now could not only jeopardize  _your_ reputation but the multi-million dollar movie that you are attached to." Alice growled out, "If you care about any of that then you will quit pursuing Chloe and find some other poor girl to play with."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca glared at the woman, "If you want to keep your fucking job you will stop telling me what to do in my personal life and instead focus on more important things like my actual fucking music career."

"This  _is_ me focusing on your career."

"Well I'm not going to stop seeing Chloe. So figure something else out."

Nick sighed, "Beca does it seriously matter that much? You've had a different girl in your bed every night since the day I met you! Can't you just let Chloe go-"

"No!" Beca barked, "Chloe's different. She's not just  _some girl_." She sighed in defeat, looking at her manager helplessly and begging him to understand, "I like her, Nick. I actually really fucking like her. I'm not going to ruin this."

Nick stared at his friend, seeing the desperate look in Beca's eyes as she pleaded with him, "She's not just a ten-second interest?" he questioned.

Beca shook her head firmly and her manager nodded, "Alright… well maybe there's something we can do."

"And risk the success of Beca's first film?" Alice scoffed, "You're seriously going to let her act like a child because of some Hollywood brat?"

"Don't talk about her like that." Beca spat, fisting her hands together and resisting the urge to hurt the woman.

"Well, Beca's clearly not going to stop this thing with Chloe so we need to compromise."

"And what do you suggest?"

Nick shrugged, looking to Beca, "Just, don't confirm or deny anything, alright? Don't do anything in front of the camera and play it coy. It'll keep your fans interested if they never get a confirmation of a relationship. And  _don't_  get caught going home with other women, because the last thing we need is a 'scandal' in the news about you playing Chloe. She's not a random wannabe actress, she's the real deal."

"Fine." Beca nodded, "I can do that."

Clearly not happy with the agreement, Alice let out a sigh, "Whatever, fine. Why do you even pay me if you're always going to do what you want in the end anyway?"

Beca bit her tongue in annoyance, stopping herself from listing the number of times Alice had happily forced decisions down the D.J.'s throat despite Beca's protests.

"On a happier topic, Alexa Hunt is back from tour this week. So we're gonna need you back at work in the studio with her, you promised us a perfect collab with her ready to perform by the Billboard Awards." Nick stated.

"I know," Beca nodded, "I've been wanting to do something with Alexa for ages so we'll get something great done."

"Okay, well the execs for the Billboard Music awards want to meet with you this week to figure out the kinks of your performance and everything, just to get an idea of what it's gonna look like. They heard you were thinking about getting a few people to perform with you so I think they are freaked out about how much it'll cost them. Just make sure you have the details figured out, they need reassurance that it'll be a hit. Do you reckon you could get a good sample ready by Tuesday?"

Beca scoffed, "Of course. I'll be fine."

"Great, they're expecting your performance to be the big one of the night so don't disappoint."

"Do I ever?" Beca smirked, causing a roll of Nick's eyes.

* * *

"Beca?" Chloe called into the house, letting herself in after many doorbell rings and realizing the place was unlocked. The actress made her way into the large kitchen, dropping the Chinese she'd picked up for her and the D.J. on the a counter in the kitchen.

Chloe walked around the mansion curiously, peering into different rooms in hope to find Beca in one of them. Climbing down a spiral staircase to a lower level the redhead could hear a faint thumping of music coming from below.

Following the sound Chloe found herself in a makeshift club, Beca on a stage at the end of the room playing around with the gadgets in front of her with a huge grin on her face.

Smiling fondly at the D.J. Chloe danced along happily to the music, moving her hips along with the beat.

Beca smirked when she looked up to find Chloe on the dance floor, picking up a microphone.

"Everybody we have a special someone in the house tonight!" She called playfully, making Chloe laugh as the actress pointed at herself in fake confusion.

"This next one is dedicated to the gorgeous Chloe Beale," Beca grinned, cueing up the next track and leaving it to play as she stepped off of the stage and moved towards Chloe.

"Oooh," Chloe smiled as an unfamiliar tune began, "Is this a new one?!" she called over the music, welcoming Beca's embrace and forcing her to dance along with her.

"Just wait for it," Beca smirked excitedly, slightly nervous to see what Chloe thought and allowing the actress to pull her along the dance floor.

Chloe frowned cutely as she listened to the beat, her mouth dropping when her voice carried throughout the room.

"Oh my god you mixed to my vocals?!" she squealed, halting her dancing in awe as she listened to her singing voice melding with the music Beca had mixed with it.

Beca shrugged bashfully, "What do you think?" she called back.

Chloe grinned, pulling Beca to her and delivering a passionate kiss to the shorter woman.

"That's what I think," the redhead grinned as they parted, starting to dance along to the music again.

Beca laughed at the actress, unable to stop the ridiculous grin on her face and dancing along with Chloe.

As the music eventually died down and came to an end Beca moved to turn off her equipment, walking back towards Chloe with a slight blush on her face.

"You're amazing," Chloe grinned.

Beca smirked, "I try."

"And um, you have a  _miniature club_  in your house?" the actress laughed.

"Hey, it helps when I want to see how a set will work at a gig." Beca exclaimed, grabbing Chloe's hands and pulling her upstairs.

"So, when did you make that mix?" Chloe asked.

"Uhhh," Beca tripped over her words awkwardly, falling onto her large couch and pulling Chloe down with her, "Well when I have someone on my mind I tend to make music. And I had a copy of one of your songs for  _Snap_  handy so…"

"Well, thank you." Chloe smiled, "No one's ever done something like that for me before."

"You have an amazing voice." Beca shrugged, "Seemed more fitting than electing a Rihanna song for you." She smirked, "Just don't tell the film execs that I used one of the movie's songs for my own personal benefit. I don't think they'd like that."

Chloe laughed, playfully zipping her lips, "It'll be our secret."

"Good," Becca grinned, sitting up and moving to straddle Chloe.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they played with one another's hands absentmindedly.

Chloe traced the grasshopper tattoo on Beca's wrist, "How'd your meeting go?" she asked quietly, sensing Beca's head was definitely elsewhere.

"Ugh," Beca grunted, "I just really hate PR, you know?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip guiltily, "Did they say much about us?"

Beca shrugged, "Just trying to figure out what to do about the press being on my ass about it. My head of PR was determined to get me to stay away from you so I told her where she could shove it."

The actress giggled, "Did I get you into trouble?"

"More like  _I'm_ risking getting  _you_ in trouble," Beca smirked, "My badass ways might start making the public think you're not as innocent as you make out."

" _Well_ , I don't know how innocent I have been acting lately." Chloe stated playfully.

Beca arched an eyebrow, "Maybe I  _have_  changed you," she gasped dramatically, "Some of the things you were doing last night definitely suggest that you're not that apple-pie crispy-clean Hollywood Princess everyone thinks you are."

Chloe let out a laugh, "Shut up," she giggled, "Anyway, if we're going to play that card I could definitely say the same about you."

"How so?"

"Well, you're definitely a lot more of a softy than you like to let on." Chloe smirked.

"Shhh," Beca laughed, "That's a secret."

"I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Deal."

"Can I get a kiss to seal that deal, please?" Chloe puckered her lips expectantly, grinning when Beca gave her a quick kiss.

Beca peered down at Chloe thoughtfully, admiring the gorgeous actress in front of her and wondering what the hell she did to even gain someone like Chloe's attention.

"What?" Chloe giggled awkwardly under the intense stare, "You need to stop doing that, it makes me feel so weird!"

Beca scoffed, "What, you should be used to people staring dumbly at you, you're Chloe Beale. You've got pretty much everyone in the universe wishing they were in my position right now." The D.J. stated.

Chloe rolled her eyes, blushing at the compliment, "Yeah, yeah."

"But seriously," Beca looked down at Chloe adoringly, "Thank you for not letting me make another dick move and run away from you. And for being so perfect, I don't deserve how good you've been to me."

Chloe paused, peering up at Beca with a soft frown on her face, "Beca…" she spoke quietly, aware of how hard of a subject this was to discuss with the D.J., "I know you don't understand it, or even believe it, but… you're worth it to me. And you need to realize that. You're not some charity case. You're amazing."

Beca scrunched up her nose cutely, shaking her head, "Let's agree to disagree on that one, okay?"

The actress rolled her eyes but gave in nonetheless, knowing when not to press a conversation with Beca.

"What were those mixes you were trying out before I came downstairs?" Chloe asked, her fingers dancing along Beca's shoulder and tracing the tattoo there absentmindedly.

Beca sighed, "I'm trying to decide on what songs of mine I want to mix up for the Billboard Awards. Seeing who I want to perform with the most."

Chloe perked up at that subject, "Really? Who do you think you'll choose?"

"I dunno," Beca shrugged, "I already agreed to do a song with Alexa, but I'm really into the idea of mixing a few of my songs and collaborations together and getting multiple people to perform with me. I've done it a few times before and the performance always ends up a highlight of the night, I just need to make sure I avoid choosing divas who hate each other."

"Alexa Hunt?"

"Yeah." Beca grinned, "She gets back from tour this week, I can't wait for you to meet her, she's crazy."

Chloe smiled up at her, "Well, other than Alexa, any people in particular you want to perform with?"

Beca chewed on the inside of her lip thoughtfully, "Ellie Goulding, she is probably going to be my top pick."

"Oooh I love her!" Chloe chirped, "You have to choose Ellie, you guys looked so hot together in your collab."

Beca smirked, "I forgot that you listened to my stuff before you met me. Bit of a fan?"

Chloe laughed, shoving the woman on top of her playfully, "Please, does anyone  _not_  listen to your music? It's everywhere. You've pretty much ventured into every genre available."

"Okay, well any suggestions of who I should pick to perform with?" Beca asked, "I need people who will mix well together but I don't want everyone from the same genre. I want it to sound different to the same old group performance."

"You did a song with Tinie Tempah didn't you?"

Beca nodded, clearly brightening up at the suggestion, "He'd be great, actually. He looks pretty good up next to Ellie as well."

"See, I'm not all looks, you know?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Beca laughed, her hands inching up Chloe's thighs teasingly, "Okay, Adam Devine. If I want good male vocals he is a must, and I can pretty much mix any of the stuff I've worked with him on."

"Ugh, I am  _in love_  with Adam Devine," Chloe groaned, "You have to introduce me!"

Beca frowned, pouting at the actress, "Well maybe I won't if you're so  _in love_ with him." She teased, "I don't think I like the idea of him running off with you."

Chloe laughed, "I didn't mean it like  _that_."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit." She smirked, "But I already  _have_ a badass musical genius in my life, so I don't think I need him."

Beca grinned at that, "Good save, Miss Beale."

Chloe winked, "Plus he's already dating a Victoria's Secret model anyway,"

"Hey, I had a Victoria's Secret model in my life before you, you're much better."

"Aw, that's cute." Chloe giggled, "Cheesy, but cute. Like you."

"I am not having this conversation again." Beca groaned, "I'm not cute."

"Sure you're not," Chloe sang, "Well, back on topic. You have Ellie Goulding, Tinie Tempah and Alexa Hunt. That's a pretty amazing group."

"Yeah…" Beca hummed thoughtfully, "So I'll have pretty alternative voices in Ellie and Adam, Tinie Tempah will bring the rap side of it in perfectly, I have an awesome entrance planned for him. And then Alexa will be pretty much the powerhouse. I'd probably make it so we lead up to my new song with her."

Chloe smiled fondly at Beca's excitement. It was rare to see the D.J. acting anything but ridiculously cool about everything.

Beca grinned, "This is going to be so great," she exclaimed, planting an excited kiss on Chloe's lips before jumping up and dialing Nick's number into her phone to update him on her plans.

Chloe watched as the D.J. listed off her ideas to her manager eagerly, unable to hold back the grin at seeing Beca light up so much.

"Oh, yeah, I brought Chinese over!" Chloe stated when Beca eventually hung up the phone.

The actress let out a small squeal when Beca ran back to the couch and jumped onto it, straddling Chloe once more.

Yanking her into a firm kiss, Beca eventually pulled away with a grin on her face, "You know you're really actually perfect."

* * *

For the second morning in a row Beca awoke in her bed with Chloe right beside her. This time the redhead had woken first and the D.J. opened her eyes to find the actress sitting back in the bed, coffee in hand and reading a book peacefully.

Beca couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips as she watched Chloe. The redhead's blue eyes darted from word to word as she took in the story, letting out little laughs every now and then. Beca's heart melted while she peered up at Chloe, content to watch the other woman for as long as she could before the actress noticed her.

Feeling Beca's eyes on her Chloe eventually looked down at her, smiling at the D.J. cutely snuggled up in the bed sheets.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Chloe chirped, putting the book down in her lap.

Beca grinned up at the redhead, slowly making her way to sit up against the headboard next to Chloe.

"Coffee?" Chloe questioned, offering her mug to Beca who took it gratefully, letting out an appreciative groan as she took a sip.

"You're amazing." Beca stated, sighing happily as she handed the redhead her coffee back, "Whatcha reading?" she asked.

Chloe lifted the book up to show Beca, " _Looking for Alaska._ I found it in your library." She shrugged.

"Huh. Well… tell me what it's like." Beca muttered sleepily.

"You've never read it? Why do you own it?" Chloe laughed.

Beca shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno. I used to be a big reader. I guess I still buy books I've heard about every now and then out of habit, I stopped reading a long time ago though."

"Beca, you have a  _Library_ ," Chloe stated, "So you have hundreds of books that you've never even read?"

"Well, a lot of them are ones I read when I was younger. I've read  _some._ But I don't read anymore." Beca stepped awkwardly around the subject, "No big deal."

"And how does someone 'quit' reading?" Chloe smiled at her kindheartedly.

Beca sighed, snapping, "It just reminds me of my Dad, okay?" she bit out in irritation, "Can you please drop it?"

Chloe's face fell as Beca shrunk away from her slightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy," she said quietly.

"It's whatever." Beca muttered, starting to climb out of the bed and refusing to look at Chloe, "I'm gonna go get some breakfast for us." She stated.

"Okay, did you want me to come along?" Chloe watched Beca move about the bedroom hurriedly.

"No." came Beca's firm reply, "I'll be back soon, just make yourself at home. Read your book." She said, quickly fleeing the room once she'd changed and leaving a confused Chloe behind.

* * *

Chloe sat cross-legged on the floor of Beca's large library, admiring the books in front of her.

It was obvious that at one point in Beca's life literature had meant a lot to the D.J., and probably still held a place in her heart. Beca's book collection was huge, ranging from classics to the latest best sellers and first editions of books that had no doubt cost her thousands of dollars.

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when Beca settled down next to her quietly.

The redhead jumped slightly at the D.J.'s sudden appearance, "I didn't hear you come in," Chloe breathed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Beca muttered guiltily, "It's just a sore topic, all of this stuff." She gestured to the library, "I'm not used to talking about it."

Chloe nodded in understanding, "It's okay, Beca. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Beca smiled at her softly, letting a sigh as she built her confidence before holding out a small stack of worn out books to the actress in front of her.

"What are these?" Chloe asked, running her hand over the old books.

"Just open one."

Complying, Chloe flipped open the front page of the tattered copy of Alice in Wonderland, finding the scrawl of someone's handwriting inside.

Chloe looked to Beca for consent to read the message and the D.J. nodded at her, gesturing for her to continue.

 

_To my dear Beca,_

_I know this is a very different book to our usual choice of novels, however I feel if you allow yourself to truly give yourself to the wonderful wackiness of this story, it will definitely be one of your favorites._

_With all of the terrible things in today's world, I believe escaping to a world like Wonderland can be the best cure._

_As Mitchell's, we do tend to overthink and act very serious about most things. Which is why I find Alice in Wonderland to be something we need to allow into our heads every now and then._

_You're a much more creative person than I ever was, Beca, and because of this you may appreciate this story even more than I did at your age._

_Like Wonderland, often our world does not make sense. And it's the dreamers that will make it best out there. Never lose your creative spark, Beca. And never stop dreaming._

_Anyway, this note is getting long, and I want you to hurry up and read this so we can discuss your thoughts later!_

_This is a very special book to me, Beca. And I'm so happy to be able to share this with you. Never in my dreams could I have imagined that one day I would have such an intelligent, talented young woman for a daughter. I hope ten years from now we will still be trading our books and embarking on the never-ending adventures available to us through literature._

_Love always, your old man._

The other books contained similar letters to Beca from her father, spilling his thoughts and feelings about various stories to Beca. Chloe felt as if she were intruding as she read the other messages between father and daughter. Each letter gave another insight to the bond between the pair and Chloe felt her stomach drop at the thought that the connection between Beca and her father had been lost some time ago.

When Chloe eventually finished reading the notes she looked up at Beca sympathetically, the D.J. shrugging sadly.

"My Dad and I were pretty close when I was younger. He was an English teacher and everything, so I was pretty much raised to appreciate literature." She started, "We'd always trade books with one another and leave little notes in them. It was probably my favorite thing to do with him back then. We'd talk for hours about all the stories we'd read. It was like our own little book club, dorky, right?" she laughed, "But I loved it."

Chloe smiled softly at the D.J., "That's really nice, Beca."

Beca wiped her eyes roughly as they stung at the hint of tears, "Ugh, I'm so not used to talking about this stuff. I'm sorry."

The actress linked her free hand with Beca's comfortingly, "Don't say sorry, you're allowed to get emotional, Beca. I'm here for you."

"I know." Beca nodded, breathing heavily and composing herself before continuing, "So, when I was fourteen, Mom found out Dad was cheating. I felt so betrayed and angry," she choked, "I mean, he was my idol. I looked up to him and he went and destroyed our family. I felt like I didn't even know him." She let out an irritated growl, "He didn't even try to fix things. He just packed his things and left me behind. I was so young, and I was so angry with him that I refused to see him for months. But I still missed him more than anything. I'd read the books and the notes he'd left me over and over again just to feel like he was still around."

Beca's eyes bore into the carpet in front of her, "By the time I was ready to talk to him again things weren't the same. He'd moved in with the woman he had been cheating on my Mom with and they had decided to start a family of their own. We kept in contact for a while but it was completely different, he wasn't the father I remembered. He just didn't really care anymore. He had a new family to care about. He still sent books my way, but it eventually only happened on birthdays and special occasions. And then he stopped writing his notes in them for me."

The D.J.'s tears were flowing freely now as she recalled the story.

"That was when I realized that my Dad didn't really exist anymore, and I'd never get him back. So, eventually, I stopped reading. I tried to keep my passion for it alive, but all books ever did was make me want to talk to  _him_ again. Every time I'd open a new book it would just hurt because there was no little note for me waiting. And when I'd finish it I wouldn't have him there ready to debate about it with me. It just served as a painful reminder that he didn't love me anymore and he was no doubt already trading books with his new daughter. I'm pretty sure child support was eventually the only reason he even remembered I existed." She shrugged, sighing, "So… I kinda just collect books now. I don't know, it's a habit I never kicked I guess. I see a good book and I have to buy it, but I never end up reading it."

Chloe looked at Beca sympathetically, pulling the brunette into her.

It was then, in Chloe's arms, that Beca finally allowed herself to crack, sobs wracking her body as she sunk into Chloe's embrace.

* * *

After their emotional morning, Beca hadn't been up for many things. And Chloe had been happy to laze around with the D.J. for the day. After a late breakfast the pair had settled in front of the T.V., Chloe watching some trashy reality show while Beca lay back on the actress's lap and worked on some mixes absentmindedly.

Beca felt completely drained. She hadn't spoken about her father in such depth for years, let alone ever really allowed someone to console her about it as much as she had let Chloe that morning. While the memories still made her feel like that broken fourteen year-old girl all over again, telling Chloe had given her a sense of relief. In Chloe's arms, for the first time in her life since her father, she'd truly felt cared about and protected. She trusted Chloe. Beca wasn't sure exactly when that had happened, but there wasn't a person in the world she'd trust more with her memories and vulnerabilities than Chloe. And sitting there now, lying back on Chloe's legs on her couch, watching as the gorgeous redhead giggled at the dumb T.V. show on the screen, she couldn't think of a place she'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, a much longer chapter this time round! Haha I hope you enjoyed, plenty of fluff and Beca finally letting Chloe a bit further in! Beca's PR are definitely not too happy with her, we'll see some more things on how the media deals with it soon.
> 
> Sooo next chapter Chloe starts filming, and Beca is off working on her music. So back to reality for the pair!
> 
> Hopefully everyone's happy with this chapter, please leave a review behind with your thoughts :) See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

"Beca!"

Beca grinned as she walked into the large recording studio to find Alexa Hunt waiting for her, the pop star jumping up and embracing the D.J. excitedly.

"How was your tour?" Beca asked as they separated, taking in the woman in front of her, "I see you got some more tattoos."

"Well I wasn't gonna wait until I could go with you again!" Alexa grinned, "It was crazy, as always. It's so weird being back in the studio," she laughed.

"You better be ready to help me write an awesome song," Beca stated.

"Ready as ever, we're gonna be a hit together, Beca Mitchell." The singer exclaimed, "But  _first_ , tell me what you've been up to while I've been away! Have I missed much?"

Beca laughed, "You've definitely missed a lot."

* * *

"… So this Chloe chick is like… your  _girlfriend?"_ Alexa questioned, notably unenthusiastic about the idea.

"No." Beca shook her head, "We're just taking things slow at the moment."

"You're in a steady relationship?" Alexa gaped, "What the hell happened to you while I was away?!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, Alex, try and sound a  _little_ happy for me," Beca laughed, "It's not like I'm getting married any time soon."

"Are you guys exclusive?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so-"

"Great! There's a little bit of my Beca Mitchell still in there!" Alexa grinned.

"Well, I'm not really interested in seeing other people at the moment, though." Beca elaborated.

"Okay, clearly you have forgotten what it's like to  _really_ party while I was away and you ended up getting boring. Don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough and have you sleeping with the hottest women in Hollywood again." Alexa stated confidently, "We'll get you out of this rut."

"I'm not in a 'rut', Alexa." Beca laughed, "I'm happy with what I have right now. Now can we stop being so dramatic about me being semi-committed to someone and write this song?"

Alexa had always loved having Beca by her side when she was out partying. When they'd first met, Beca had been determined to sleep with the singer and had never succeeded. After a number of run-ins they'd quickly become friends and enjoyed the benefits that being famous in the party-scene provided them. Alexa had always loved the ego-boost she got from being Beca's one unattainable desire, so it was no surprise that she was having a negative reaction to the prospect of Beca settling down with someone.

Alexa let out an annoyed grunt before sighing, "Fine. But I'm bringing life back into those lungs this week, we are going out and I am going to get you a hot piece of ass and remind you why the single life is so great."

"Sure you are," Beca drawled, paying little attention to her friend and setting to work on the song.

* * *

"So, how about we do some shots and then head out to a club?" Alexa grinned excitedly at Beca across from her in the booth they'd claimed.

After work Alexa had managed to get Beca to reluctantly agree to a few drinks at a nearby bar. Four drinks later and Beca was very ready to head home.

"Nah, not tonight, Alexa." Beca stated, "I think I'm just going to go home. I kinda already have plans with Chloe."

"Ugh, seriously?" Alexa rolled her eyes, "You're so boring, I've been away for six months! I need a welcome home night on the town!"

Beca smirked, "It's a Monday night. I think you can wait until the weekend to party."

"Whatever." Alexa scoffed, sulking, "Your loss, Mitchell."

"Okay," Beca laughed, standing up out of the booth and sending a smile her friends way, "It's nice to have you back, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early to record. Please don't be hungover."

Alexa grinned mischievously, "I've done some of my best work hung-over! I'll be fine."

* * *

Beca let out a loud sigh as she fell back onto the couch in Chloe's trailer and enjoyed the first moment of peace she'd experienced since Monday.

"Thank fuck for Fridays." Beca murmured to herself, peering around the trailer from her position.

Chloe was scheduled to finish filming in an hour so the brunette had decided to surprise her with a visit. It was the first time the D.J. had even been able to visit the set.

After clearing her decision about who she would perform with at the Billboard Awards with execs it had been full-steam ahead for Beca. The D.J. had been cooped up in the studio every day working on the song with Alexa to ensure they would have it ready to release before the Billboard Awards.

Thanks to  _Snap's_ filming commencing that week as well it had been almost impossible to work around both of their schedules and as a result Beca had hardly seen Chloe at all.

It also hadn't helped that Alexa seemed almost determined to keep Beca away from Chloe as much as possible. Every time she would attempt to leave to simply catch lunch with Chloe, Alexa would find a reason to keep the brunette in the studio.

In true Alexa Hunt fashion, the singer had attempted to drag Beca out almost every night, finding herself unsuccessful on every occasion. Beca could tell her friend was starting to get annoyed that she wasn't the same Beca Mitchell that the singer had left behind.

The only reason Beca had even been able to escape her friend that afternoon was by promising to hold a small party for Alexa and her group of friends on the weekend. Something Beca wasn't too thrilled about. She'd hoped to spend most of her time lazing around with Chloe on her days off, not keeping Alexa from partying too hard and ending up in the tabloids.

Beca closed her eyes peacefully, relaxing into the couch she let the exhaustion from her week of running around take its toll on and welcomed sleep.

* * *

"Alright, and that's a wrap for today, kids!" Ryan announced happily from behind the camera, "Enjoy your weekend, and try not to party too hard. Back to work bright and early on Monday!"

The actors on set let out muttered replies as they began to leave.

Chloe sighed, as much as she loved her job, she was  _really_  looking forward to the weekend.

"Hey hot stuff," Stacie grinned as she appeared next to Chloe.

"Hey Stace," Chloe smiled at her, "Exciting weekend planned?"

"You betcha." Her friend clucked, "How about you? Any plans with everyone's favorite D.J.?"

Apparently Beca and Chloe hadn't been particularly subtle when they had left Ryan's cast party together and the redhead had found herself jumped on by Stacie the moment she showed up to filming on Monday. Chloe hadn't had the heart to keep the truth from her persistent friend. Stacie had been the one to deal with her constant complaining about the Beca situation from the beginning, she definitely owed her friend the peace of mind knowing that Chloe and Beca had finally figured things out to a point.

"No plans really," Chloe replied, shrugging, "I've hardly seen her at all this week so I'm looking forward to just having her to myself finally."

"Aw, aren't you a cutie." Stacie smirked at the redhead, coming to a stop as they reached their respective trailers, "Well, if you do decide to go out on Saturday, text me and I'll meet you somewhere!"

"Will do," Chloe grinned, waving goodbye to Stacie as the brunette disappeared into her trailer.

Opening up the door to her own trailer and making her way inside, Chloe felt her heart leap when she noticed Beca curled up on her couch.

The D.J. stirred at the sound of the door clicking shut and Beca's eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile on her face as she peered up at Chloe.

"G'afternoon," Beca grumbled out groggily, rolling onto her back and spreading her arms out, beckoning Chloe to her.

Chloe giggled at the D.J. and moved to crawl onto the couch with her, tucking her arms around the woman's waist and resting her head on Beca's chest.

"This is a nice surprise," Chloe stated quietly, peering up at the brunette.

Beca muttered something unintelligible and wrapped her arms around Chloe tightly, her eyes closing once more.

The redhead chuckled, "I didn't quite catch that?"

Beca sighed, "I said this week has sucked."

Chloe pouted up at her, "Aw, why? You've been recording new stuff, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Beca grumbled, "But I haven't had any free time and I wanted to see you but Alexa's been clingy and annoying and hasn't let me leave the studio for even a second to call you or anything. And I've had to rush to stupid meetings every other day and now I  _finally_  get some free time and I'm exhausted." She huffed.

The redhead let out a fond laugh, "How'd you get out of the studio this afternoon?"

"I had to bribe Alexa." Beca muttered, "I think she caught on that I was at breaking point, though. At one point I considered just running away when her back was turned and seeing how far I could get before she hunted me down."

"I'm sure she just wants to make sure you guys do the best work you can."

Beca scoffed, "Nah, she's just a terrible sharer. She doesn't want my attention on anyone but her. " she sighed, "Anyway, the point is, I wanted to do something fun with you tonight, but I don't even think I can stay awake long enough to so much as drive home." The D.J. sulked, "I'm sorry."

Chloe grinned at her, "Well, how about this instead," she started, "I'll drive you home, we'll get some takeout and we'll just hang out tonight, okay? And if you fall asleep I'm sure Netflix and your library will keep me entertained."

Beca's eyes finally opened and she grinned down at Chloe, "That sounds perfect.  _You're_  perfect."

"So you keep telling me." Chloe chuckled, snuggling further into Beca comfortably.

* * *

"I don't get it."

Chloe jumped at Beca's voice and the D.J. in her arms chuckled lightly.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," Chloe said, peering down at Beca who continued to stare ahead at the screen in front of them.

"Yeah, well, I figured I'd attempt to stay awake and see what the  _Glee_  thing's all about." Beca stated, gesturing to the episode playing on the T.V., "And I have decided that I seriously don't get the hype."

"You don't get the hype about T.V.  _at all_." Chloe smirked, "But are you telling me that you willingly sat through three episodes of it just to come to that conclusion?"

"Well, it's not like the cast are hard to look at."

"Haven't they covered some of your music?" she laughed, "And you've never seen an episode before now?"

Beca shrugged, "Yeah. Well, I've heard some of their covers here and there, I just needed to know they wouldn't butcher my music and I was fine with them doing it." She sighed, "But I really don't understand why everyone is in love with this. There've been fifty different storylines in three episodes! How are you meant to keep up? And the teacher's a creeper."

Chloe laughed at the D.J., "It's  _Glee_. You kinda just learn to roll with it. It's fun when it isn't taking itself too seriously. A lot of people watch it simply because of the cast."

"Huh." Beca smirked, "Well I guess seeing women like  _that,"_ she nodded to the screen where Heather Morris was currently dancing to the latest Britney Spear's hit in skimpy clothing, "once a week is reason enough to watch. Maybe I should get her as a dancer for my next video." The brunette pondered playfully.

Chloe nudged Beca, rolling her eyes, "Sleezeball."

Beca rolled over to peer up at the redhead with a mischievous smile on her face, "Have you met her?"

"Heather Morris?"

"Yeah."

"Do ya hang out often?"

Chloe laughed, confusion written on her face, "Not really…"

"What about that Naya chick?"

"I've been at a few of the same parties as her," Chloe nodded, "You know what it's like when you're in the same industry. You meet everyone at some point."

"Yeah…" Beca hummed, "So… you and Naya… did you guys have some fun at these parties?"

Chloe gaped as she realized what Beca was hinting at, "You are  _such_ a horndog!" she exclaimed in shock.

Beca sniggered, "Hey, the visual is extremely pleasing."

"You're unbelievable."

"I bet a night with you and Naya would be just that," Beca continued, laughing at herself as Chloe looked appalled at her.

The D.J. yelped as she found herself shoved off of Chloe's lap and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Beca whined, pouting up at Chloe who only raised her eyebrows at her challengingly, "That was mean."

" _That_  was deserved," Chloe stated firmly, an amused smile on her face.

Beca continued to pout at her, "If I say sorry can I get a threesome with you and Naya?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Creep. I don't even think she's gay!"

"You never know…" Beca sang, "I'm sure I could persuade her."

Chloe huffed, "Sleep deprivation does not mix well with you." she stated, "I think we've had enough  _Glee_ for one night."

Beca chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's just so much fun getting you all wound up." She grinned at Chloe.

"I hate you."

"Sure ya do," Beca smiled innocently at the actress, leaning up and yanking Chloe down onto the floor with her.

Chloe sighed as she allowed Beca to pull her into her, bracing her arms on either side of the D.J.'s head and looking down at her. Leaning in slowly she pressed a soft kiss to Beca's lips.

"You know, I take back the threesome proposition," Beca muttered against Chloe's lips, "I don't wanna share you with anyone."

Chloe grinned down at her, "Good thing you don't have to, then," she said, kissing the D.J. again, "I'm all yours."

Beca's heart leapt at that and she smiled warmly up at the actress. It was funny how a declaration like that would usually have Beca running for the hills, but all she found herself capable of doing at that moment was kissing Chloe back.

"Yeah?" she murmured, feeling more vulnerable then ever staring up into Chloe's emotionally loaded eyes.

The redhead smiled softly down at her, seeing the fear evident in Beca and wishing she could take all of the D.J.'s insecurities away.

"Yeah." Chloe affirmed, kissing Beca once more.

When she went to pull back, Beca's hand caught the back of her neck, holding her tight and deepening the kiss, attempting to show Chloe everything she couldn't yet tell her.

Beca reveled in the moment and the feeling of Chloe's body pressed against her own. Her head spun at the heavy tension that surrounded them as she poured everything she had into the kiss, practically trembling against Chloe.

Chloe slid a hand down, caressing Beca's cheek in reassurance and kissing her back with just as much fervor.

The pair eventually parted with their respective sighs, Chloe's forehead falling to Beca's.

"Yeah," Beca breathed, "I'm never sharing you with  _anyone_." She murmured.

Chloe smiled widely at her, delivering another chaste kiss to Beca lips before hopping up off her.

"Come on," she held her hands out to Beca to help her up, "Let's get you to bed before you start saying things you shouldn't."

Beca nodded, fully aware that they had been quickly heading towards a conversation that she was not ready to have.

For an arrangement that was supposed to be no-strings-attached, they were definitely exploring forbidden territory. And Beca couldn't help the nagging guilt in the back of her mind that Chloe still couldn't allow herself to believe the declarations that came out of Beca's mouth. Until they actually had that conversation defining their relationship, Beca was free to do whatever she wanted outside of their arrangement. Not that she had even thought about another woman for months.

The truth was Beca had meant what she'd said to Chloe. She  _didn't_ want to share her with anyone. And Chloe was there, giving herself completely to Beca, while all Beca could do was attempt to show the redhead what she meant to her through kisses and touches and struggled admissions.

Beca couldn't help but feel frustrated at herself. Why was it so hard? She already knew that she didn't want anyone but Chloe. But knowing in the privacy of your own mind and actually facing the reality of such emotions and admitting them were two very different things. And Beca still found herself paralyzed at the idea of giving herself so completely to another person. She just had to hope Chloe would stick around long enough for her to finally be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! So, I am sorry for a bit of a longer wait on this chapter! Tomb Raider came out the other day so I've been locked away playing that :P Anyway, this and the next chapter were originally one but it was getting fairly long so I decided to split them up. The good news is I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented last chapter, what do you think of Alexa? ;) She does not want Beca in a relationship at allll. Next chapter we'll see Chloe finally meet her! Anyway, leave your thoughts behind and I will see you tomorrow with the next update! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Adhering to Alexa's demands, Beca had announced a small party at her place on Saturday to celebrate the end of an extremely long week. The D.J. would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for Chloe to meet her clique of friends. During the recording for  _Snap_  she had been completely out of her element, surrounded by actors the majority of the time. And while yeah, as a celebrity she did often hang out with a lot of actors, she would never trade the friends she'd made in the music industry for them. Having like-minded people around her who understood music was one of the greatest things about making it in the industry. Plus, many of the actors she'd met in her time usually had a flare for the dramatics.

"Oh, Becaa!" Jason Scott, a well-known singer Beca had befriended on tour years ago, hollered as he let himself into his friend's home.

Beca made her way over to the foyer where more of her friends began to arrive, drinks and pizzas in hand as they greeted the D.J. happily.

"Is Chloe coming tonight?" Jason teased, nudging Beca as he passed by her and began to make himself at home.

Beca laughed, "And how do you know about Chloe, might I ask?"

" _Please_ ," Gemma grinned mischievously as she walked in, "Do you really think I wouldn't have updated everyone about your whipped-status? Besides, it's all over twitter anyway. Bechloe has been trending for weeks."

"Exactly the reason I avoid that website." Beca muttered.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" Vince, a guitarist in Alexa's band, asked with a wink.

"Nah, come on, you guys know Beca!" Jason smirked, "She's not the type." The man faltered as he saw the look on Beca's face, "Or… are you? Is  _The_  Beca Mitchell in a  _relationship_?"

"Uh, no. I'm not." Beca muttered awkwardly, "But Chloe's different, guys, so try and be cool to her."

"No promises," one of her friends teased.

"When's she getting here?" another asked eagerly.

"She's got some meeting on so she'll get here later." Beca replied.

"Ah, the perfect amount of time to get some liquor in you and get the goss!"

* * *

It was around 9 when Chloe arrived at Beca's, finding the D.J. and a number of her friends sitting on the couches near her pool chatting while one of them strummed along on his guitar. Chloe could tell Beca was already intoxicated as the woman spotted her across the party and stumbled over to her happily.

"You're here!" the D.J. sang, immediately throwing herself around Chloe and placing a sloppy kiss on the taller woman's cheek, "How was the meeting?"

"Great, actually!" Chloe grinned, laughing at Beca's adorable drunken state, "You've already started on the shots, I'm guessing?"

Beca just grinned mischievously, "Come on! Come meet my friends!" she gushed, pulling Chloe along with her over to where she'd just been sitting.

"Guys! This is Chloe!" She exclaimed happily, "Chloe, this is Jason, James, Sasha, Nate, Vince, Carly, and you already know Gemma and Jesse!"

Chloe smiled at the people in the group as they said their hellos, "Hey! It's nice to finally meet you guys." The actress grinned, shaking their hands.

"What's your poison?" Jason asked, "You good with a beer or are we gonna get fancy in here?"

Chloe laughed, "I'll be fine with a beer, thanks."

"Ah, a good woman," the singer grinned charmingly at her, passing Chloe over a beer, "So, what's Jackson Parker like to work with? Apparently he is competing for my title of biggest heartthrob at People's Choice." Jason joked, faking a disgruntled expression at the thought.

Chloe fell back onto the couch next to Beca, relaxing under the D.J.'s arm, "He's great," She laughed, "Definitely the new Zac Efron, so you might have some competition."

"Pfft," Jason scoffed, "Have you  _seen_  my cheekbones?"

"Jason's a bit in love with himself," Sasha smirked, patting him on the back before kissing him on the cheek.

The benefit of being in the company of celebrities was that Chloe was already familiar with the majority of the faces in the group Jason and Sasha were one of those 'IT' couples in the music industry that had been around for years. Chloe had even been at an awards show they had performed a duet at once. They were a cute couple.

"I don't know about Jackson," Beca declared, "He comes across too sure of himself to become a hit. No one will buy into it, he's missing the modesty thing Zac Efron has going for him."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "He's a nice enough guy. I think he'll do great. He has that cute boyish look that all the girls love."

"I don't love it." Beca slurred.

"Well of course  _you_ don't" Chloe smirked, "You can't stand Jackson."

"Beca had a few jealousy issues when it came to Chloe and Jackson's duet a few weeks ago," Jesse stated, laughing as Beca spluttered for an excuse.

"Well, he was being handsy!" the D.J. growled out, "And Chloe was letting him!"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this." Chloe laughed.

"You don't think he's a heartthrob do you?" Beca asked, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Chloe laughed, leaning into Beca, "Don't worry, you're  _much_ more my type." She whispered into her ear.

Happy with the reply, Beca grinned, "Good."

"Aw, aren't you two adorable?" Jesse cooed, Beca rolling her eyes when the rest of the group began to join in on the teasing.

"Beca where the hell is the tequila?"

Chloe looked up to find Alexa Hunt standing at the large glass doors.

"Alexa!" Beca exclaimed, hopping up and yanking Chloe with her, "This is Chloe! Chloe, this is Alexa!" She chirped, clearly enthusiastic about having the two finally meet.

Alexa smiled tightly at Chloe, "Hi, Beca literally hasn't shut up about you all week so I kinda feel like I've already met you."

Chloe laughed as Beca attempted to deny the claim, "Well I've heard a lot about you as well so I feel the same."

Chloe looked over the singer curiously. Of course she knew who Alexa Hunt was, but it was always different meeting someone so famous in person. The woman looked just as cool as her record label liked to make her out to be, with her naturally brown hair currently blonde and dip-dyed with a soft blue, she definitely looked the part for the Pop-Rock Princess of the decade. Not to mention the tattoos scattered on various places of her body that were just as impressive, Chloe could easily imagine Beca and Alexa going on trips to the tattoo parlor together.

"Come on, I'm gonna do some shots!" Alexa gushed excitedly, already pulling Beca and Chloe along to the bar.

Beca pulled out a bottle of tequila from one of the cupboards, starting to pour the alcohol into the shot glasses Alexa was lining up for them.

Alexa grinned mischievously, lifting up her shot to toast, "To… us!" she laughed, the trio throwing back the tequila quickly.

"You know, Beca, the only bad thing about being on tour is not having my party buddy there with me!" Alexa announced, "I mean, my band can handle okay, but no one goes as hard as you and I do."

Beca nodded drunkenly, "Agreed!" she hollered, pouring more tequila into their shot glasses and prompting them to shoot it back once more, "Which is why," the D.J. coughed as the alcohol burned her throat, "Our song needs to be a hit so we can do surprise performances together on our tours!"

Alexa squealed in excitement, "Yes!"

Watching the pair curiously Chloe let out a soft chuckle, "I'm going to let you guys have some best friend time," she smiled down at Beca, "I'll be outside with Gemma and everyone else."

Beca pouted, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" the actress grinned, placing a chaste kiss on Beca's lips to reassure her, "We can hang out later, you and Alexa clearly have a lot to catch up on and I don't think my liver can handle it," she joked.

"Okay," Beca smiled at the taller woman, turning back to Alexa and proceeding to do another shot as Chloe walked away.

"Back already?" Gemma frowned as Chloe sat down on the couch next to her, "Let me guess, Alexa has got Beca throwing back more alcohol than that tiny body should be able to handle."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, I figured I'd let them have their little reunion. It didn't realize just how close they are."

Gemma shrugged, "They're pretty close. They don't get to see each other much so when they're finally in town at the same time Beca can usually be found in some club completely off her face."

"Really?" Chloe frowned, "Huh. I've hardly even seen Beca get into the party scene that much."

The model let out a dry laugh, " _Yeah_ , that's when Alexa's not in town. There's something about that girl that turns Beca into the celebrity everyone's Mom warns them about."

"Well, that sounds… fun," Chloe laughed nervously, "I guess that's just their friendship, then."

"Yeah," Gemma nodded, "They pretty much just push one another until they reach their limits. I made a habit of booking jobs in New York when Alexa was around." The model shrugged, "Nagging Beca to stop does nothing but make her want to do it more so I figured it was always best to keep myself far away from their adventures. Honestly, it might be a good idea if you distanced a bit as well."

Chloe frowned, "What, I should move states until Alexa goes on tour again?" she joked.

"Well don't do something  _that_ drastic," Gemma laughed, "Just… if Beca  _does_ fall back into it, try not to let it get to you too much. Alexa just brings out a bad side of her. Distancing yourself when she gets like that kinda helps. It might sound like a harsh call, but seeing Beca in that whole atmosphere could hurt whatever thing this is between you guys in the future."

"I think I can handle it," Chloe stated, "I knew what I was getting into when I met Beca. I'm not her girlfriend so it's not like it's even my place to have a problem with who she hangs out with."

"Okay," Gemma put her hands up defensively, "I'm just giving you a bit of a warning. Beca really likes you so there may not even be a problem, just try not to let it affect you if she does change a bit."

Before Chloe could reply she found Beca jumping in her lap, the D.J. peering down at her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hi." Beca grinned, her smile wider than Chloe thought even possible.

"Hey?" Chloe laughed, "What's up?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothin'?"

Beca continued to grin down at her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Wanna hear a secret?" she asked conspiratorially.

"Sure," Chloe giggled, her arms wrapping around the D.J.'s waist securely.

"I  _really_  like you," Beca whispered.

Chloe let out a laugh, "I  _think_  I already figured that one out,"

The D.J. gasped, faking a shocked face, "Really?!"

"You're not that great at hiding it,"

"Well, that's okay, subtlety's overrated," Beca grinned goofily at the redhead, moving in to kiss her softly.

"Aw cute," Gemma said as the pair separated, "I don't think you're going to have much of a problem, actually." The model joked, nudging Chloe playfully before going back to her conversation with the rest of the group.

Ignoring her friend with a roll of her eyes, Beca leant down, nuzzling Chloe's neck playfully.

Chloe was just about to kiss the D.J. when she found Beca unceremoniously yanked off of her lap.

"It's clubbing time!" Alexa sang, pulling Beca to her and throwing her arm over the shorter woman's shoulders, "Let's go get crazy!" she grinned, tugging Beca along with her as she ushered the rest of the group out of their seats.

Chloe stood up awkwardly, attempting to ignore the not so subtle scowl Alexa sent her way as the signer dragged Beca around with her.

Sasha looked at Chloe apologetically, "Forgive Alexa. I don't think she knows how to deal with not being the center of attention." She said as she took Jason's hand in her own.

Jason nodded in agreement with his fiancé, "Yeah, don't take it personally. Beca's always been Alexa's favorite toy, she's not used to having to share her with someone."

Chloe smiled at the couple, shrugging, "It's okay, I get it. She's her best friend."

"Well, while we have you all to ourselves," Jason grinned, throwing his free arm over Chloe's shoulder and leading her along through the house, "Tell us how you managed to get Beca all loved up!"

* * *

Once they arrived at the club the group found themselves quickly ushered to the V.I.P. area.

Chloe was still chatting with Jason and Sasha when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"Wanna dance with me?" Beca husked into Chloe's ear, nibbling it playfully as she started to sway them side-to-side.

Chloe grinned, turning in Beca's arms to peer down at the D.J., "I thought you hated dancing?"

"Well,  _you_ like dancing. And it's not so bad when I'm dancing with you." Beca smirked at her, "But I apologize in advance for my terrible moves, thankfully no one will be looking at me when I've got your gorgeous self standing next to me though."

"Hmm, drunk Beca gets pretty corny, doesn't she?" Chloe giggled.

"Just being honest," Beca sang, pecking Chloe and pulling her away from their group of friends to head towards the dance floor.

The pair settled into the music blasting throughout the club, Beca pulling Chloe flush against her as they swayed their hips to the music.

Chloe giggled as Beca started to murmur the lyrics to the song in her ear playfully, a slight slur to her speech thanks to the alcohol coursing through her body.

"I've been waiting all night for you to tell me," Beca sang with a smirk, "Tell me that you need me, tell me that you want me."

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, unable to tear her eyes away from Beca's lust-filled gaze and linking her arms around the D.J.'s neck.

Beca leant up, pressing light kisses along Chloe's neck as they rocked against one another. The D.J.'s hands lingered at the hem of Chloe's dress, dancing lightly across her thighs.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Beca breathed, bringing her hands back up to grip Chloe's hips tightly as they swayed to the beat.

Beca could make out Chloe's small whimper as she bit down on the redhead's neck lightly, sucking the exposed skin into her mouth and running her tongue along it to soothe the bruise that would soon form.

"You know, the make-up department are going to hate me for all the hickey's I keep getting thanks to you." Chloe groaned.

Beca only smirked up at her, continuing to pepper the actress's neck with kisses as they danced.

They were barely into the next song when the pair found themselves separated forcefully and Chloe had to stop herself from executing a huge eye-roll when she noticed Alexa now standing in between Beca and her.

"Time for shots!" the singer announced over the loud music, "Come on!"

Unlike Chloe, Beca didn't hold back the eye-roll as she quickly gripped Chloe's hand in her own and allowed Alexa to drag them off of the dance floor.

When they went to settle into the couches where the rest of their friends were Alexa quickly pulled Beca away from Chloe once more.

"You need to help me get them!" Alexa slurred.

Beca sighed, mouthing 'sorry' to Chloe as she followed Alexa over to the bar.

When they returned with the trays of shot glasses Beca fell back onto the couch next to Chloe, ignoring the irritated look Alexa was sending her way from across the table.

The friends all threw back their shots with a cheer before returning to their excited chatter.

Chloe smiled at Beca warmly as the D.J. leant into her with a sigh.

"How you going there, cheesy?" Chloe grinned at the drunk brunette.

Beca smiled cheekily at her, "Fantastic!" she exclaimed, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and linking her fingers with the redhead's.

" _So_ ," the D.J. started, "these guys are all planning on heading out to another club soon… do you want to go with them?"

"I don't mind," Chloe shrugged, smiling at her, "Your choice."

" _Well_ , honestly, I kinda just wanna go home and have you to myself without the risk of Alexa kidnapping me again," Beca joked, "Are you okay with doing that?"

Chloe grinned down at the D.J., "I'm more than okay with that," she laughed.

Alexa watched the pair's exchange from the couch across from them, a scowl on her face as Beca and Chloe talked quietly to one another in their own world.

"Ugh, this is  _so_ wrong." She growled out under her breath.

Sash raised an eyebrow at the singer next to her, her eyes darting to where Alexa was glaring and letting out a sigh.

" _I_ think they're pretty cute," Sasha stated, smiling at Beca and Chloe fondly, "It's nice to see Beca in a genuine relationship."

"They're not in a relationship." Alexa spat.

"Well it looks like they're headed that way."

Alexa scoffed, " _Please_ , that's not who Beca is. She loves the attention she gets from girls, she wouldn't give up the single life for anyone."

Sasha raised her eyebrows as she watched Beca fuss over Chloe, the D.J. clearly in a world of her own, "Are you  _sure_  about that?" she questioned, "Because it seems like Beca's pretty happy wrapped up with Chloe right now."

"This is just a dumb infatuation." Alexa rolled her eyes, "She'll get over her soon. She's nothing Beca hasn't fucked before."

"Come on, Alexa." Sasha sighed, "Just try and be happy for her? You can't expect Beca to stay single forever just because you want a partner in crime at your parties."

"Whatever." Alexa spat, stomping over to Beca and Chloe and forcing the pair out of their bubble, " _Beca!_ Are you coming to the other club or what?"

Beca looked up at her friend, shaking her head, "Nah, I think I'm just gonna head home with Chloe." She smiled, "Do some shots in my honor though?"

" _Seriously?"_  Alexa looked at her friend blankly, "Is something wrong with you?"

Beca laughed, "Does something have to be wrong with me to want to go home?"

"Well…  _yeah_."

Sensing the edge in her friend's voice Beca disentangled herself from Chloe, "Give me a sec and then we'll leave, okay?"

Chloe nodded in understanding and Beca stood up, leading Alexa away from their group of friends.

"Are you okay? Why're you being so weird?" The D.J. questioned.

"Because we were supposed to be having an awesome night out tonight and you're flaking once again!"

"Alexa, I'm already out, aren't I? I'm just not in the mood to have a huge night, why is that such a problem? You can have fun without me."

"But you're my best friend, I need you at my side, Becs!" Alexa persisted, "You didn't go out with me  _once_  this week."

"I went out with you on Monday!"

"Not really." Alexa scoffed, "You hung around for like an hour before you went running home to  _Chloe._ "

"Alexa you can't just decide that you want to go out and expect me to be able to come along every time," Beca frowned, "I can't just drop everything for your demands. Why're you being so ridiculous about this?"

"Because it's really fucking frustrating to come home and not even be able to recognize your best friend anymore." Alexa growled out, turning on her heel and storming off.

The rest of the Beca's friends stood around at the couches awkwardly, moving to say their goodbyes to Beca quickly before going after Alexa to head to the next club.

"What the fuck was  _that_?" Beca asked Sasha as she hugged the woman goodbye.

"She'll get over it," Sasha smiled sympathetically at her friend, "I think she's just adjusting to the change of you having someone around."

The D.J. frowned, letting out a sigh, "Fine. Just try make sure she doesn't get arrested or something tonight," Beca smirked.

Sasha laughed, "Okay, we'll see you later, Beca." The woman moved to give Chloe a hug goodbye, "It was great to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe and Beca eventually made their way out of the club, climbing into the car waiting to take them back to D.J.'s and falling into a silence as they began the drive.

Beca's frown stayed firmly in place, looking out the window of the car in thought.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, looking over at Beca guiltily, "You know you can still go and meet up with Alexa if you want, I'll just go home. I feel like I've broken up a bro night or something." She joked softly, reaching over to take Beca's hand in her own, stroking her thumb along the D.J.'s skin reassuringly.

"What? No," Beca shook her head firmly, finally peering over at Chloe, " _I'm_  the one who said I wanted to go home. Don't feel bad, Alexa's just being… Alexa."

Chloe hesitated, "Okay…"

"I'm serious, it's fine." Beca moved into the middle seat to sit closer to Chloe, squeezing the redhead's hand to reassure her with a small smile, "I just wanted to be around you tonight. I've hardly seen you at all this week. She'll get over it, we're always fine the next day."

Chloe smiled back at the woman, "Okay." She sighed, resting her head on Beca's and sighing, "Well, apart from the Alexa thing, do you think your friends liked me?"

"What's not to like?" Beca grinned, "They loved you."

Beca allowed the actress to pull her closer to her, curling into Chloe comfortably and settling into a silence.

As much as she was trying not to let it get to her, the D.J. couldn't help but replay Alexa's words in her mind, knowing all too well how right the singer had actually been. This  _wasn't_ her. Beca chewed on her bottom lip worriedly. When did she even change so much? Since when did Beca Mitchell choose a boring night in with a girl over a night out partying with her best friend?

As Chloe fiddled with their hands absentmindedly Beca could feel the slight panic starting to overcome her, attempting to ignore the urge to run wracking her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there we have it! So, Alexa's not too keen to accept Beca being with Chloe yet, and her words are getting to Beca as well. Next chapter we'll see just how that all plays out ;) haha I'll have an update in the next couple of days, until then, leave behind your thoughts and feelings and hatred towards me! :P


	15. Chapter 15

Beca smiled to herself as she walked into the studio on Monday, humming along to a song in her head and dropping down into her seat.

Alexa had been strumming along on a guitar absentmindedly when Beca arrived and the singer watched as her friend practically skipped into the room, a look of complete disbelief on her face.

The singer huffed loudly, closing the notebook at her side where no doubt endless songs were written down and turning her attention to the brunette, "So what the actual fuck happened to you while I was away?" she asked coldly, eyeing Beca.

Beca frowned at her friend, "You're seriously still upset with me?"

Alexa shrugged, "You're my best friend. And as your best friend it's my responsibility to let you know when you're acting like a completely different person." She stated firmly, "You've gotten boring. And I think you've forgotten how great your life was before you started this thing with Chloe. I mean, you hardly even made it past midnight on Saturday! Six months ago you and I would have been just getting started, but now you want to sit at home and  _cuddle_. You've seriously changed."

The D.J. laughed, "What, I'm acting like a normal human being with a normal sleeping schedule now?" she scoffed, "Come on, Alexa, give me a break. We've been working non-stop on this record. I'm allowed to not want to go hard out on the weekend."

"You do realize you just walked into the studio  _humming,_ right? I feel like I've walked into a romantic comedy halfway through when the boring goody-two-shoes girl has 'fixed' her love-interest and the previously interesting person is now just as boring as her."

"Chloe's not boring, and I haven't changed, things in my life have. That's what happens when you leave for six months, Alexa. You can't expect everything to be the same when you get home from tour. I have someone new in my life," Beca shrugged, "Sue me."

"You're so fucking whipped," Alexa laughed bitterly.

"I'm not whipped. I just like hanging out with Chloe, that's not a bad thing. I've been under so much fucking pressure juggling my own music with this film the past few months, I'm sorry if I don't want to go out and get fucked every night." Beca bit out, her temper rising.

Alexa sighed, "Beca, I'm not trying to fight with you. But can you seriously not see how much you've changed? The Beca Mitchell I left in L.A. six months ago is not the Beca Mitchell in this studio right now. Last week you wouldn't stop preaching all this crap about settling down and staying out of the party scene, do you even remember what you used to say about people like that?

"I thought they were stupid and boring."

"Exactly." Alexa nodded, "And now you're one of them. We're two of the luckiest people in the world, Becs! We have everything we could ever want, and we're not going to be young forever. So why the fuck are you settling down when you should be out with me making the most of the life we worked so hard to be able to live?"

Beca scoffed, "Don't be so dramatic, I'm the same person I was when you left L.A. I'm still your best friend."

"Really? Because it seems to me like this Chloe chick has come in, clipped your wings and turned you into the perfect little wife." Alexa smirked, very aware of how her choice of words would get to her friend, "You know what comes after that, right? You become  _Chloe's_  girlfriend, Beca Mitchell. You slowly stop showing up in any news not related to Chloe and people begin to forget about you. Who wants to listen to a D.J. who would prefer to be at home cuddled up with her girlfriend than out living the life all your fans wish they could experience?" Alexa rolled her eyes, "You have a reputation, Beca. And as much as you like to act like you don't care about that, there is no denying that it's important to your career. You're meant to be what everyone wishes they were. The hot, unattainable D.J. who can get anywhere she wants by simply saying her name. What do you think your fans will think when they see that some Hollywood princess has domesticated you? They'll assume you've lost your edge, and you'll soon become irrelevant."

Beca's jaw tightened in irritation, "That's not going to happen. I'm not even dating Chloe at the moment."

"You sure about that?" Alexa laughed, a patronising tone to her voice that only served to rile up Beca even more, "Because the shit you were pulling last week  _definitely_  tells a different story. She's got you wrapped around her little finger and you have no clue. It's  _cute_ how oblivious you are to this."

"I'm not fucking oblivious to anything! I know what I'm doing." Beca sent her friend an icy glare, determined to prove that she was exactly the same as she'd always been, "Chloe doesn't mean anything more to me than a fling, alright?" the D.J. put on a confident smirk, masking the guilt wracking her body over talking about Chloe so coldy, "I've been busy with this film, and Chloe's just a convenient thing to occupy my time with when I get bored. She's hot as fuck, you can't blame me for keeping her around for a bit longer than usual. I mean, she's a better fuck than most girls I could pick up at a club anyway."

Alexa stared at her friend, attempting to gage how much of what Beca was saying was in fact truthful, "Really? ... huh. Fair enough…" she tilted her head, "But if Chloe actually means nothing to you, then you'll have no problem coming out with me like old times tonight and proving it."

Beca shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, whatever."

"… Okay then. It's a plan." Alexa stated, looking over her friend curiously and looking for any cracks in the D.J.'s cold expression.

"Yep." Beca sighed, breaking eye contact with Alexa and turning to her work, attempting to ignore the shame starting to creep up on her.

* * *

"Well hey, stranger!" Aubrey grinned as she opened her front door to find Chloe waiting for her.

"Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed, hugging her friend happily, "Oh my god I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, because you've been shacking it up with Beca Mitchell," Aubrey laughed, closing the door behind Chloe and ushering her inside, "Wine?" she asked, already retrieving a bottle from her kitchen and bringing over two glasses to the couch for them.

"Perfect," Chloe grinned, settling into the blonde's couch and accepting the glass of wine offered to her.

"How's filming going?"

"Fairly slow at the moment, but this is probably the best cast I've been with so far," Chloe stated as she sipped at her wine.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit tonight?" Aubrey smirked, "Is Beca busy?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Do I need a reason to visit my best friend?" she laughed, "But yes, actually, Beca is busy. She's out having some quality time with her friend. Alexa Hunt?"

"…  _Oh_." Aubrey nodded in understanding, "And how do  _you_  feel about that? I've heard those two get kind of crazy when they head out together."

"Okay how is it that  _you_  seem to know more about Beca and general celebrity gossip when I'm the one in the actual business?"

Aubrey giggled, "You'd be up to date as well if you bothered to check Perez every once in a while."

"What, and deal with the latest lie about my personal life?" Chloe scoffed, "I'll pass."

"Fair enough," Aubrey nodded, getting up once more to hunt her kitchen for some snacks.

Chloe's attention was brought to her phone as it vibrated on the table and she picked it up, grinning when she found a text from Beca flashing on the screen.

_Sooo any chance you could call me up with some elaborate story about being hospitalised and help me escape Alexa's clutches for the night? She's bringing out the tequila D:_

The redhead giggled to herself at the text before typing out a quick reply.

_Hey, don't be like that! Enjoy best friend night, I hog enough of your time anyway. I'm having some best friend time of my own at Aubrey's tonight so no elaborate escape for you :P Start having fun and get off your phone, Mitchell!_

Beca's reply was almost immediate.

_:( fineeee. Oooh best friend time? Any chance you guys are reliving your high school sleepovers and enjoying a pillow fight?_

Chloe rolled her eyes at that.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, sleezeball._

Once again Chloe's phone vibrated just moments later.

_Okay, Alexa's back to annoying me so seeing as you don't wanna save me, I have to go :( Have fun with Aubrey though, you can fill me in on the juicy details later ;)_

After sending off a quick goodbye text Chloe peered up to find Aubrey eyeing her with a knowing look. Chloe frowned as she saw a hint of worry in her friend's eyes.

"Was that Beca?"

Chloe nodded, "Yup."

"So, how  _is_  this Beca thing going, anyway?" Aubrey asked, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Chloe smiled sheepishly, "Really good, actually. We're just taking it slow and not labeling anything at the moment." She huffed when she saw the skeptical look on Aubrey's face, "What?"

Aubrey hesitated, mulling over what to say before pushing forward, "It's just... are you sure that's not just an excuse for Beca to have her cake and eat it too?"

"No. It's not like that." Chloe shrugged, "We spoke about everything and she really opened up to me, you know? She's sincere about this, she's just not used to the whole emotions and relationships thing so we're easing into it."

"Hm." Aubrey tutted, "Chloe, I don't want to bring you down or anything but… this is Beca Mitchell. She's a notorious player. I don't want to see you get hurt by her."

Chloe shook her head, "She's not going to hurt me. You haven't seen how it is with us… she's not the player everyone makes her out to be. When I'm with her she's different. She's kind and soft and… I trust her."

Aubrey scanned the redhead's features, smiling softly and shaking her head, "Chloe, I'm not sure if your ability to see the better in people is your greatest quality or your biggest downfall. But I hope you're right about Beca, because I don't feel like having my tabloid debut as that crazy blonde that attacked Beca Mitchell in the streets."

Chloe laughed, "I'll be fine," she pressed, "But thanks for having my back, Aubrey."

"Well,  _someone's_  got to do it." She sighed, "And what happens if Beca sleeps with someone else?"

Chloe paused, her stomach dropping at the thought, "Well… we're not exclusive, I guess."

"Are you planning on sleeping with anyone other than Beca any time soon?"

"Of course not."

"So in your mind, it's exclusive?" Aubrey questioned.

"I don't know. Yeah, I guess. But I've never been the non-exclusive type of person, I have feelings for Beca so why would I want to see anyone else?"

"Does Beca know that you're not interested in seeing other people?"

Chloe paused, "No. We haven't really talked about that, but she knows what this means to me. We know where both of us stand."

"Answer this," Aubrey fixed her stare on her friend, "Would you be hurt if Beca  _did_  sleep with someone else?"

Chloe's stomach dropped at that, "I… yeah." she sighed, shaking the thought out of her head with a huff, "Look, Aubrey, I know this is just you trying to look out for me but just trust me on this, okay? I trust Beca, and I know that doesn't make much sense to you but you don't know her like I do. She's more than the heartless player that those gossip sites like to make her out to be. And she's really opening up to me, this is different for her as well."

Aubrey sighed, giving in, "Fine, if you're sure. I'll lay off on the interrogation."

"Thank you," Chloe breathed.

"So, you really like her?" Aubrey smiled at the other woman.

Chloe grinned, her eyes sparkling happily as she thought about the brunette, "She's amazing."

* * *

"BECAAAA" Alexa shouted over the music, jumping down onto the club couch next to her friend, "So my manager got hold of some coke for us to have fun with tonight. I'm thinking we pick up whoever we want and continue partying at mine till dawn, whadda ya think?" she slurred.

Beca shrugged, "Sure, whatever. But do you really think it's a good idea to be going so hard out tonight? We have to be in the studio tomorrow."

Alexa scoffed, "Beca, come  _on_ , stop being such a downer and enjoy yourself!" she exclaimed, "Or do you want to go home and cuddle up with the wifey instead?"

The D.J. glared at her friend, "I  _am_  enjoying myself," she lied, downing the rest of her drink, "If you want to get fucked, fine. Let's get fucked."

Alexa smirked triumphantly, "Good, see, that's the Beca Mitchell I know!"

Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance, pushing the thoughts of Chloe to the back of her mind and attempting to see the fun in the whole night.

"I brought you a present, by the way," Alexa winked, nodding to two women at the entrance of the V.I.P. area who were looking at Beca predatorily.

"Oh, yay." Beca drawled, "Groupies."

"You never had a problem with groupies before." Alexa stated, "Anyway, I think they're sexy. They're wannabe actresses or some shit."

"Even better," Beca scoffed sarcastically.

Ignoring the D.J. Alexa signaled the two women over who immediately sat down to wing Beca.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." One of the women husked, leaning into Beca.

"And I'm Christy."

Beca nodded, plastering on a fake smile, "Great." She bit out.

Alexa smirked mischievously as she hung off of a guy she'd picked up at the club, "So, what do you guys think about taking this party back to mine?"

* * *

Beca sat back on the large couch in Alexa's apartment, her stare focused ahead of her and a frown firmly planted on her face. The rest of the people that had come back to Alexa's were all enjoying themselves, reveling in the high that the drugs and alcohol were giving them, why couldn't Beca simply join them like she would have just months ago?

Beca would usually be partying alongside Alexa, bringing a constant string of women home, and loving it. But now all she could think about was what Chloe was doing and why she was even bothering to hang out with the people surrounding her when she had someone like the redhead in her life.

Alexa was right. She had a reputation, and she used to  _love_  this life. Why was it so different now? Beca's not the one-woman type of person. This wasn't meant to be her.

But even in her current drunken haze she had absolutely no urge to even  _consider_  sleeping with any of the women in the apartment ready to throw themselves at her.

Breaking Beca out of her thoughts Alexa jumped down onto the couch next to her, completely out of her mind.

"Beca, why are you being so boring?" the singer whined, leaning into her friend slightly.

Beca shrugged, "I guess I'm just not into this right now. Sorry."

Alexa let out a dramatic sigh, " _Well_ , I have a proposition that might bring your night up."

"And what could do that?" Beca muttered sarcastically.

Saying nothing, Alexa grabbed Beca's hand, pulling the D.J. up off of the couch and leading her out of the room.

"Where're we heading?" Beca asked with a frown firmly on her face.

"Shh, just trust me okay?" Alexa giggled drunkenly, tugging Beca along.

Opening the door to her bedroom Alexa pulled the D.J. inside with her.

As soon as the door closed behind them Beca found herself pushed back onto the bed, Alexa climbing on top of her and pressing her lips pressing down on Beca's forcefully.

Beca ripped herself away from the singer, staring up at Alexa in alarm, " _What_  are you doing?" she spluttered.

"What do you think?" Alexa laughed at the D.J., leaning down once more, "Come on, Beca." She purred, trailing kisses along Beca's neck, "Don't act like you haven't wanted this for years."

She pushed her lips back onto Beca's, the D.J. leaning away again.

"Why  _now_?" Beca frowned in confusion, the alcohol in her system flooding her thoughts.

Alexa smirked confidently, "Well, playing the role of the girl you can't get has gotten boring. I think it's about time I figure out what all this fuss over your skills in bed is about." She muttered, leaning back into Beca and sucking on her neck teasingly.

Beca's stomach twisted guiltily as Alexa continued to trail kisses along her skin. The singer was right, Beca had wanted this to happen for years. It had been her mission to get Alexa in bed since she first met her and now she had the woman throwing herself at her.

"Come on, Beca…" Alexa husked, pushing the D.J. back down, "Forget about Chloe. You have everything you've wanted for the past three years on top of you. You don't need to bother with her anymore… I'm here."

Beca bristled at the mention of Chloe, shoving Alexa off of her and jumping up from the bed, "You're just doing this because you're fucking jealous of Chloe, aren't you?" she seethed.

Alexa let out a loud groan of disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding me, Beca?!" she scoffed, "You want me, so I am giving myself to you. You're seriously going to ask questions?"

"Maybe I don't want you anymore." Beca growled out.

"Oh,  _please_. Of course you do. You've just been so fucking brainwashed by  _Chloe_  that you don't realize it. Stop trying to be something you're not, Beca."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're my best friend! You should be  _happy_  that I've finally found someone I could possibly fall in love with one day! Not attempting to ruin what I have with Chloe by trying to sleep with me!" Beca exclaimed.

Alexa let out a frustrated huff, glaring at her friend, "I'm trying to give you what you want. You've wanted to fuck me since the day you met me but now suddenly you're better than me? If this was six months ago you'd already have me naked by now! I can't believe you don't see how much Chloe's fucking changed you."

"You know what, Alexa?" Beca spat, "You're completely right, I  _have_  changed, and I actually think I'm okay with that. But I don't remember you being such a selfish bitch before you went on tour either."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Just wait. You're going to get bored of Chloe soon anyway and then come  _crawling_ back to me. And you know what? You're not going to get a chance like this again. So I hope this five-second fairytale you've made up around Chloe had been worth it."

"Get over yourself, Alexa." Beca shook her head in disbelief, "Talk to me when you fucking grow up." She snarled, storming out of the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of her ringtone. Switching on her lamp she groaned as she leant over to retrieve her phone, not bothering to check who was calling and answering it blindly.

"Hello?" she grumbled into the device sleepily.

_"Chloe?"_

The actress smiled at the familiar voice, "Beca?" she yawned, "What's up? Aren't you meant to be out with Alexa?"

Beca laughed on the other line,  _"Yeah, fun story behind that one."_ She muttered, an annoyed tone to her voice,  _"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_

"It's fine," Chloe replied, "Where are you?"

_"Well you see, depending on if you want to go back to sleep or not, I am either outside your house right now, or at my own place and you can pretend this call never happened."_

Chloe grinned, climbing out of her bed and making her way through her house, "Are you seriously outside right now?"

 _"Well, I really hope I got the house right, it looks different at night time and I'm still kinda drunk,"_ Beca paused,  _"This is gonna be really awkward if I'm standing outside someone else's house right now."_

Chloe laughed, opening up her front door to reveal a sheepish Beca waiting for her.

"I brought some late night snacks," Beca grinned, waving the paper bag in her hands.

"Oh well in that case, come in," Chloe giggled, moving aside for Beca to stumble into the house.

Walking into the kitchen Beca dropped into one of the stools at the island, placing the bag down in front of her and slumping in her seat.

Chloe peered into the bag, "Donuts!" she chirped, smiling at Beca, "This definitely makes up for waking me."

"Anything for you, m'lady," Beca muttered, her mind elsewhere.

"So…" Chloe began as she bit into one of the donuts, "Care to tell me why you're here and not out with Alexa?" she smirked, peering at the clock, "It's 2am, surely it's not past big bad Beca Mitchell's bed time already."

Beca rolled her eyes, shrugging, "I wasn't feeling the party scene tonight." She stated, standing up and moving to Chloe's coffee machine, "Did you want a coffee?" she asked quickly, hoping Chloe would drop the subject.

"Sure," Chloe chirped, "Nice avoidance there by the way."

Beca sent Chloe a small smile, remaining silent as she moved about the kitchen. The D.J. fumbled with the coffee machine, a frown on her face as she looked at it in confusion.

"Fine, we won't talk about it if you don't want to," Chloe sighed, nudging Beca out of the way of the coffee machine and laughing at her fondly, "Let me make the coffee before you hurt yourself."

"Not my fault the thing's more confusing than it has to be," Beca mumbled, moving back to her place on the stool and watching Chloe.

A soft smile spread on Beca's lips as she watched Chloe hum along to a tune while she made the coffee.

"Here ya go," Chloe chirped, placing a mug of coffee in front of the D.J., "So I believe there should be a few terrible reality shows on at this time. What do you say we make fun of those?"

Beca grinned at the actress, nodding her head, "Sounds great."

* * *

Two hours later and the pair were well into a Jersey Shore marathon on MTV, Chloe was lying on Beca comfortably, her head resting in the D.J.'s lap as she watched the T.V. in front of them.

"You know, as much as they used to annoy me when they fought, Sammie and Ronnie are kinda cute together now," Chloe commented sleepily.

Beca scoffed, "Well I think they covered every possible thing to fight about in the first two seasons. They've probably run out of things to throw at each other."

The D.J. winced at herself when she realized what she'd said. How Chloe managed to get Beca to watch enough Jersey Shore to the point where she was actuallt familiar with the drama, Beca would never know. She really was ridiculously whipped. Beca sighed at herself as she pondered the thought.

"Hm," Chloe stretched out, peering up at Beca, "Well, you have to admire the fact that they've gotten through all of that drama. Most people would give up."

"Yeah, well, I guess if you really love someone, it's worth putting up with all the shit that comes."

Chloe chuckled softly, "That was awfully romantic of you," she smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "It's your influence apparently."

"Nup, you're just a closet romantic."

Beca glared playfully down at the redhead, "Keep watching the trashy T.V., ginger." She warned.

The actress giggled, obeying Beca and looking back at the screen.

Beca peered down at Chloe as the other woman watched the T.V. She could feel her heart beat a little bit faster every time Chloe smiled that knowing smile or her eyebrows furrowed cutely as she thought. The D.J. wasn't sure why she even bothered trying to prove to Alexa that she was the same person she had been before Chloe anymore. She knew she wasn't the same person. Beca  _had_  changed, that's what happens when you meet someone like Chloe. The actress had opened her up from the moment she met her and emotionless nights with random girls and nights out partying hadn't been even remotely enticing since. Chloe had shown her that when real feelings and connections were involved, it  _was_  better. And it might actually be worth the risk of pain.

In a short amount of time Chloe had planted herself in Beca's heart, and while the idea of someone having such a hold on her still terrified Beca, she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be in that moment than on that couch with Chloe in her arms.

"You scare the shit out of me," Beca mumbled quietly, hardly aware she'd even spoke out loud.

Chloe frowned, turning back over to look up at Beca, "What?"

Beca shrugged, "Just… thinking." She muttered, "Don't worry."

The actress sent a small smile up at Beca, leaning over to grab the remote and pausing the show. Chloe sat up, moving to sit at Beca's side and peering at the D.J. curiously.

"Why do I scare you?" she asked.

Beca turned to face the redhead, reaching out and entangling her fingers with Chloe's.

"Dunno." She murmured, her eyes focused on their linked hands and playing with them absentmindedly.

"Well, you clearly do." Chloe grinned at her, "Why is it?" she pushed, attempting to get Beca to look at her.

Beca frowned as she thought, her eyes remaining on their hands, "You… you make me feel things."

"Hm, that makes this so much clearer," Chloe smirked at the brunette, poking her playfully, "Come on, what's wrong?"

Beca finally looked up at Chloe, her mind a mess as she battled with whether to say anything at all. Seeing the redhead's reassuring smile and feeling the same familiar flips in her stomach she got every time Chloe smiled at her, Beca pushed on.

She huffed, pausing.

"… After the weekend Alexa was saying all these things about me  _changing_  and shit. Saying that I was whipped and all that and basically just trying to get to me because she could tell she was losing me to you." Beca laughed bitterly, "And I don't know why I let what she was saying affect me, but I did. So I went out tonight to kind of prove to her that I'm the same as always, you know?"

Chloe froze slightly, remembering what Gemma had said about Alexa and Beca's 'night outs'.

"… Oh." Chloe murmured, going to pull her hands from Beca's only to have the D.J.'s grip tighten and hold her there.

" _But_ ," Beca breathed, "The whole time we were out all I could think about was just coming here and seeing you."

A small smile made it's way onto Chloe's face at that.

Beca looked up into Chloe's blue eyes, smiling softly at her and taking a deep breath.

"I never wanted  _love_  and relationships and all that, you know? I've always been happy with the random girls and the parties." She started, "But being with you I kind of realize how much I  _do_ want it all. I want it with  _you_ , anyway. When I was out tonight I kind of realized that I  _have_ changed. I finally get what it's like to actually care about someone." Beca shrugged, "You're pretty much everything that I never knew I actually wanted. And I want that life with you more than I've wanted anything in a long time. And I guess… that's really fucking scary to me."

"Beca…"

"No, just- give me a sec, okay?" Beca stuttered, composing herself with a deep breath, "Look, I don't know when this change happened exactly, and I know we were doing this whole slow, undefined thing. But when I was out tonight I didn't want anything to do with those other girls, and the thought of you being anyone else's makes me feel physically sick," she laughed nervously at herself, "The thing is… I'm already yours, Chloe. And as much as I tried to deny it to myself, I've been yours since the day I met you. And as scary as it might be… knowing that I'll have you on any level makes it completely worth it."

Chloe grinned at the woman, lifting up Beca's hand and pressing a soft kiss to the exposed skin.

"I'm not entirely sure where we're going with this," Chloe prompted, tilting her head.

"Ugh, I'm about to feel so High School," Beca groaned before looking back at Chloe seriously, "What I'm saying is, I just want to be with  _you_. Exclusively. I'd… I'd really like it if you were my Girlfriend." She stated shyly, blushing, "I mean, if you want to."

Chloe laughed, jumping at Beca and bringing her into a kiss, her lips moving against the D.J.'s slowly.

Beca's eyes fluttered closed and she pressed back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the actress.

"Is that a yes?" she mumbled against Chloe's mouth when they eventually broke for air.

Chloe kissed her again, Beca revelling in the feeling.

"What do you think, you dork," the redhead giggled as she leant away, pushing Beca onto her back and attacking the D.J.'s lips with her own once more, "That was definitely High School of you," she muttered into the kiss playfully.

Beca chuckled, "But you loved it, right?"

"I loved it." Chloe nodded, sighing happily as her eyes bore into Beca's, seeing nothing but pure adoration in the D.J.'s dark orbs and feeling her heart melt at the view. The redhead grinned at her, "Now shut up and kiss me, you dork." she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaand there you have it! So Alexa kicked up a bit of drama, but hey Beca finally realized what she wanted as a result so that's a big plus :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of trouble getting through it but I'm happy with how it's turned out so I hope you guys are as well!
> 
> Thank you as always for the lovely reviews, I know I've said it before but I really appreciate hearing your thoughts so much, you guys are awesome :) So... leave me with your feedback and I will see you next time! I'm finding myself procrastinating a lot lately so if any of you guys follow me and see me posting non-stop, feel free to send me a message and tell me to kick my ass into gear :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter's pretty heavy on the smut, just a heads up for everyone! Enjoy ;)

Beca awoke that morning still on the couch, Chloe sleeping in her arms. The D.J. wasn't sure how much longer they had stayed awake after Beca's big confession. The pair had talked nonsense to one another until they eventually gave in to sleep and passed out.

It was the ringing of Beca's phone that eventually kicked the brunette into gear and she carefully disentangled herself from Chloe before moving out of the house and into the huge backyard.

Unlike Beca's extremely modern mansion, Chloe's was much more homely. It fitted the gorgeous redhead well, with the classic brickwork design and extravagant, pretty garden and pool-area. It felt more like a real  _home_. It was warm and welcoming, like Chloe.

Seeing her manager's name flashing on the screen, Beca answered the phone.

"Hey, Nick." She muttered sleepily, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sun and settling onto a bench in the garden.

" _Where are you?"_

"Uh… at Chloe's." Beca frowned, "Why?"

" _Care to explain to me why I just received a call saying neither you or Alexa showed up to the studio today?"_ Nick growled out on the other line.

"Shit, I forgot about that," Beca groaned, quickly looking at the clock on her phone and realizing it was well past midday, "Fuck. I'm sorry, Nick."

" _Why do you sound like you just woke up?"_

"… because I just did."

" _Seriously, Beca? You do realize you're on a deadline for this song, right?"_

"I'm sorry." Beca sighed, "Look, I went out with Alexa last night and it got kinda out of hand."

" _Of course."_ Nick grumbled, " _Putting you and Alexa in business together was always going to be a recipe for trouble."_

Beca rolled her eyes, "Hey, I didn't even do anything last night. Alexa and I got into a fight so I ended up leaving and going to Chloe's."

" _What were you fighting over?"_

"She doesn't like the fact that I'm seeing Chloe," Beca shrugged, "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

" _You couldn't have left the fight until_ _ **after**_ _you finished the song? If Alexa's pissed at you now there's no way we're getting her back into the studio anytime soon. No one loves a little drama as much as her."_

Beca sighed, "Look, I can polish off the song on my own. Alexa's already gotten the vocals down and everything, we were just going to be figuring out the kinks today anyway. Don't worry, I'll have it done and ready to be heard by tomorrow, okay?"

"…  _Fine. But try and sort this out with Alexa by the time you have to perform at the Billboard awards. You're not teenagers, this is your career."_

"Yeah, yeah."

" _Anyway, you have Ellen this week. So I need to see you tomorrow to meet with me about that and some other things we need to go over, okay?"_

Beca groaned, "Seriously? I have a night shoot for the film tonight! I was hoping to get some rest tomorrow."

" _Hey, you already got out of a day in the studio today, no complaining. You knew juggling your music with Snap was always going to be tough."_

"Fine, whatever. I'll be there."

" _Good. And you can fill me in on this Chloe situation while we're there."_ Nick stated, a friendly tone finally returning to his voice.

Beca chuckled, "Will do." She said, "See you later, Nick."

When she walked back into the house and into Chloe's living room she found the redhead peering up at her sleepily from the couch.

"Hey, you," Beca grinned at Chloe, her frustrations over Alexa being forgotten as she eyed the adorable actress looking gorgeous as ever curled up amongst the pillows.

Chloe smiled sweetly at her, stretching out with a groan, "So I had a dream that this super famous D.J. asked me to be her girlfriend last night." she teased, "She had a speech and everything."

"Oh really?" Beca chuckled, dropping down onto the couch and moving to straddle Chloe, "What'd you tell her?"

"Hmm, after much consideration, I said yes." The redhead grinned, leaning her head up and pressing a soft kiss to Beca's lips.

"Really?" Beca smiled into the kiss, "Damn, she's pretty lucky."

"It was a pretty good speech."

Beca laughed, moving her hand to the back of Chloe's neck and pulling the woman's lips to hers once more.

"So, I  _really_  hate to do this, but I need to get to work on finishing up this song before we have to be on set tonight." Beca muttered.

"I forgot about that," Chloe groaned. "It's going to be a really long night, isn't it?"

"It won't be that stressful, it's just gonna take forever to get done," Beca said, "But it's my first time directing a piece for a movie so I'm pretty excited about  _that._ "

Chloe grinned up at the D.J., "You definitely haven't dealt with a bunch of actors on a night-shoot before." She giggled, "Trust me, it's going to get a bit crazy. There's a point in the night where everyone just starts to lose their sanity."

"Great," Beca drawled dryly, "Well, it'll be something new then." She sighed, "Anyway, I need to go. This song's not gonna finish itself."

"You could stay here and finish it?" Chloe suggested, playfully running her hands along the top of Beca's jeans.

Beca groaned at the light tickling of Chloe's fingers dancing across her skin, reluctantly leaning away, "For some reason I don't think I'd end up getting anything done if I stayed her."

Chloe only smirked mischievously up at Beca, her hands playing with the top button of the D.J.'s jeans.

"I can see why you'd think that," Chloe hummed, popping open the button and sliding the zipper down slowly, her eyes never leaving Beca's.

With a sharp intake of breath Beca gathered the self control to jump off of Chloe, sending a playful glare the redhead's way as she buttoned her jeans back up.

" _You_." She sighed, "Are trouble" the D.J.'s eyebrows quirked up while Chloe continued to grin at her.

"Do you  _really_ have to go?"

"Sorry, as much as I want to stay, I seriously do need to get this work done. So I'll be seeing you tonight." Beca sang, giving Chloe a quick peck and moving away before the actress could go for a deeper kiss.

Chloe pouted at her, "Fine," she sighed happily, "Good luck with the song."

Beca smiled at her as she gathered her things, "See you later, girlfriend." The D.J. chirped before making her way out of the house, unable to help the stupid grin on her face at how easily the new label rolled off of her tongue.

* * *

Beca arrived on set at 8pm, prepared and slightly nervous to begin her first night directing a scene for  _Snap_.

Of course she was diving straight into the deep end and they were filming one of the bigger musical numbers of the movie, meaning everyone was scheduled to be on set. The whole cast, dancers, choreographers, make-up artists, and every producer and cameraperson attached to the project would be there. So as expected, when Beca arrived to the shooting location it was chaos, with every single person attempting to ensure they were prepared for the big night ahead.

They were filming at a nearby high school and the number was set to take place all over the school's outdoor facilities. If it worked out, it would be extremely impressive. Seeing as they would be filming until the early hours of the morning it would be important to try and get everything perfect and keep everyone's energy at a high throughout the filming.

"Beca!"

The D.J. looked ahead to find Scott waving her over to where long lines of seats for the cast and some of the crew were laid out.

"Hey," Beca smiled at the young director, peering around at the frantic people rushing around her and keeping her eyes peeled for Chloe.

"How'd you go with finishing up that song?" Scott asked her.

"All done, finally." Beca stated, "So, what's the go for tonight?"

"We're gonna start with filming the sequence in the courtyard of the school first. And we'll work our way from there to the football field." He said, picking up a folder and handing it to Beca, "Here's a bunch of call sheets and whatnot if you wanna keep track."

"Thanks," Beca let out a shaky breath of air.

"Nervous?" Scott smirked at her.

"No… well, yeah, kinda. I've never done something on such a big scale before so you know, I'm just starting to feel the pressure."

"Don't stress too much. We've got heaps of time tonight, I don't think we'll have too many problems." The director assured her with a pat on the back, "The make-up artists are putting the final touches on some of cast and then we'll get going. If you need me, I'll be loading up on caffeine at craft."

Beca spotted Chloe over with Stacie and a number of other cast members running through some last minute choreography and sent her a small wave when the actress noticed her.

Grinning at Beca, Chloe excused herself from her coworkers and bounced over to the brunette.

"Hey, you." Chloe breathed, coming to stop only inches away from the shorter woman.

Beca chuckled at Chloe. Always with the invading of Beca's personal space, not that the D.J. was complaining about it.

"Hey," Beca smiled at her, "Ready for a big night?"

"Always!" Chloe chirped back, "I've been throwing back coffee in preparation," she laughed.

Beca smirked, her eyes scanning the cheerleading outfit Chloe was wearing, "Well, props to the costume department, I definitely approve of this getup."

"You like?" Chloe matched Beca's smirk, "Does Beca Mitchell have a kink for cheerleaders?"

The D.J. scoffed, "Does anyone  _not?_  And you look ridiculously good in blue. Can you blame me?"

Chloe giggled at her, "Well, if I'm feeling generous," she husked, moving closer to Beca with a hungry smile on her face that made the D.J. feel like she was burning up, "I might be able to sneak the costume home with me sometime."

Beca nodded dumbly, "I- I would not be opposed to that." She muttered, blushing as Chloe's lust-filled gaze continued to bore into her, "I should probably warn you, I believe we have a  _lot_ of paparazzi hiding around the premises."

"Yeah?" the redhead continued to smirk down at Beca, not making a move to put any distance between them.

"Yup." Beca nodded.

"So I guess I shouldn't kiss you right now?"

"Probably not. I don't think our PR would be too happy about that."

"Hmm, that's true." Chloe purred, her lips ghosting Beca's now.

"Chloe!"

Chloe reluctantly pulled back from Beca to see Stacie waving at her impatiently.

"Stop trying to seduce the director and get your ass over here! We're changing some of the dance moves!" Stacie yelled.

Chloe sighed, "Seriously,  _another_  change in choreography?" she grumbled under her breath in annoyance, "Yeah, I'll be there soon!" she called back.

Beca smirked at the actress, "Come on, Beale. Time to 'stop seducing the director' and get to work." She teased.

The redhead grinned at her, sending a wink Beca's way before heading back over to the group of actors.

It wasn't long after that until Beca found herself standing next to Scott behind one of the camera's, waiting patiently as the cast began to take their places on set.

"Alright, guys, take one!" Scott yelled excitedly, "Let's start this night on a high note, alright?" he turned to Beca, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Beca laughed at him, nodding and looking to the cast, "And… action!"

* * *

"That was awesome, everyone!" Beca exclaimed, "Alright that's the courtyard sequence wrapped, take a break and we're gonna shoot the smaller dance groups around the school next. So if you're on call for those, be back and ready to film in fifteen minutes!"

Scott patted Beca on the back approvingly as the cast began to file away, all eagerly making their way over to craft. It was the point in the night where Beca could see the actors and dancers starting to lose their energy so they were no doubt headed to get in their sugar kicks.

"Good work, Mitchell," Scott stated, "If I didn't know otherwise, I'd think you were a pro at this."

"Thanks," Beca sighed happily, she'd always enjoyed doing the odd bit of directing for music videos in the past. It was a whole other thing directing something on such a huge scale as this.

It had proved to be slightly difficult to keep focused however thanks to having Chloe around. Beca hadn't been aware of just how good of a dancer Chloe was, and she'd often caught herself lost in a state of awe as she watched the redhead move around set.

Beca's hungry looks hadn't gone unnoticed by Chloe, and the actress had done nothing but strived to tease her girlfriend even further, shooting knowing smirks Beca's direction every time she'd catch the D.J. staring at her.

"Are ya busy?" Chloe murmured into Beca's ear as she appeared at the brunette's side.

Beca arched an eyebrow at the woman, "Depends, why're you asking?"

With a roll of her eyes Chloe grabbed Beca's hand in her own, dragging her girlfriend away from set quickly.

"Where're you taking me?" Beca laughed.

Chloe grinned at her, looking around for any paparazzi before pulling Beca down the gap between two trailers.

"Away from the cameras," Chloe stated, giggling and pulling Beca into an eager kiss.

Getting over the initial surprise, Beca pushed Chloe back into the side of the trailer, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically.

Chloe gripped at Beca's waist tightly as the D.J. cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands, her tongue sliding against Chloe's languidly.

"You know, you're really fucking hot when you dance," Beca got out before Chloe's lips crashed down on hers once more. Beca moaned into the kiss, her stomach tightening in pleasure as Chloe nipped at her bottom lip.

Chloe smirked against Beca's mouth, "I knew you were checking me out." She husked.

"Can you really blame me?" came Beca's reply before she dove back in for more, her tongue dipping into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe let out a moan of her own as she felt Beca's thigh push up in between her legs.

"I'm pretty sure every person on set with eyes was checking out your ass in this cheerleading skirt," Beca growled out, moving to bite down on Chloe's neck a little too hard, "Fucking Jackson didn't even bother to  _act_ like he wasn't."

Chloe hissed, "No hickeys, Beca." She scolded, despite not attempting to move away from Beca's mouth.

"Why not?" Beca murmured against her skin, "Maybe Jackson will finally catch on."

"We're in the middle of filming," the redhead giggled, "As much as I like your possessive streak, I don't feel like being yelled at for holding up the set just to get a hickey covered."

"Fine," Beca sighed, leaning back and wincing as she noticed the small bruise already forming on Chloe's neck, "Woops, too late."

Chloe sighed, "Well, I tried." She giggled, moving to pin Beca against the trailer opposite them, her body pressed flush against the D.J.'s as she brought their lips together once more.

Beca's hands tangled in Chloe's hair as she revelled in the kiss, feeling her body vibrating in need as the actress's hands started to roam her body.

"You doing okay there?" Chloe husked, breaking the kiss and pressing her mouth to the column of Beca's throat.

"Yep." Beca gulped, moaning as Chloe sucked a spot on her neck that had her knees almost buckling.

Chloe's hands travelled under her girlfriend's shirt, her fingers drawings lazy patterns on Beca's skin.

"Tell me what you want," she purred into Beca's ear, a flirty smile on her face.

"You're evil," Beca breathed.

Chloe's fingernails dragged up her girlfriend's stomach, setting all of Beca's senses alight.

"Tell me."

"You know what I fucking want," the D.J. bit out in irritation.

Chloe chuckled at her, "I'm not sure I do."

"You." Beca huffed, "I want you, okay? Has your ego been sufficiently stroked now?"

The redhead only grinned down at her girlfriend before Beca yanked her back into a kiss.

Things were finally beginning to move along and Beca could feel herself about to burst as Chloe's kisses grew more urgent, the actress's hands now groping her girlfriend's breasts shamelessly.

"Hi, um, Beca-"

With a small gasp Beca broke the kiss and pushed Chloe away from her, startled by the intrusion.

Shoving her shirt back down to cover herself up her eyes darted over to where an extremely awkward assistant was standing, shock and if Beca was right, a slight bit of arousal, evident in his features.

"Can't you see I'm kinda busy right now?" the D.J. spat at the man.

Chloe stifled a laugh, earning her a sharp glare from Beca.

The assistant gaped, "I'm sorry, I uh… I was told to- I…"

" _What?!"_  Beca bit out, glaring at him in frustration.

"I- uh… Scott! Scott told me to come find you to uh- we're gonna start shooting the small group numbers now." He stuttered, flushing under Beca's harsh stare, "So he… he needs you on set, if, uh… if that's okay."

Beca let out a loud sigh, "Fine. I'll be there in a sec." she muttered.

"Okay… uh, thanks." The man nodded slowly before leaving Chloe and Beca.

"Well that was embarrassing." Beca stated.

Chloe laughed openly now, a huge grin on her face, "Aw, I think he had it worse than you. You terrified him!"

"Ugh, you're so much trouble." Beca shook her head in disbelief, "If he goes and tells Scott that he saw me getting it on with the lead of the film in between breaks, I'll never hear the end of it."

Chloe grinned at her, "Come on, better get back." She sighed, pushing Beca along.

"Nooo," Beca groaned, stopping them with her hands on Chloe's hips, "Can't we just finish what we started first?"

"Nup, you have a job to do," the redhead laughed, removing herself from Beca's grip and placing a quick peck on the D.J.'s lips, "I'll make it up to you later," she teased, pulling a reluctant Beca along with her.

* * *

They were reaching 2am and it was clear that the hours of work were starting to get to the cast and crew. While half of the people on set looked about ready to pass out and sleep for days, the other half were bounding around high on whatever source of energy they had been able to get their hands on.

"How're you holding up?" Scott nudged Beca as she slumped into her director's chair, playing around with her phone absentmindedly.

"I don't think I could be any more awake than I am right now," she muttered in response.

It was true, and probably one of the only positives about Chloe leaving her hanging earlier. All the pent up sexual frustration running through her body was serving to keep her on high alert, even if it was extremely painful to continue watching Chloe flaunt around in that cheerleading uniform.

Beca looked around the football field for her girlfriend, eventually finding Chloe dancing around with Stacie excitedly in the middle of it, the D.J. couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips at the sight.

"I called it," Scott sang from next to her.

Beca eyed the young director, "Called what?"

"You and Chloe." He rolled his eyes as though it was obvious.

The brunette pursed her lips, looking away from her friend, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Scott scoffed, " _Please_ , don't try and act like it's a secret  _now_." He laughed, "Going for a quickie in between filming isn't exactly subtle, neither is the huge hickey you left on Chloe's neck. Everyone on this set knows there's something going on between you guys."

Beca blushed profusely at that, "Whatever." She mumbled, "I didn't go for a quickie."

"Sure you didn't," Scott smirked at her.

With a roll of her eyes Beca signaled for the dancers they were currently filming to take their places again, "Okay guys, we just need a few more shots of this and then we'll bring in everyone else and shoot the final sequence!"

Taking their queue the dancers and crew got back to work.

"Action!" Beca yelled, the backing track starting and watching as the dance went underway.

Not too long into the filming of the number Chloe fell down into the chair next to Beca, mouthing a 'hi' to her girlfriend before looking over to watch the dancers do their thing.

Beca sent the actress a warm smile as a make-up artist took the opportunity to touch up the actress's make up for the next sequence. She couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips as the noticed the make-up artist patching up the concealer over Chloe's hickey.

Catching Beca's smirk, Chloe rolled her eyes at her, letting out a soft chuckle despite herself. Reaching her hand over Chloe linked their fingers together absentmindedly, Beca placing a quick kiss on the back of the redhead's hand.

It was weird how easily they had fallen into such coupley things. Small displays of affection here and there seemed to come naturally to them. Sure, Chloe had always been a very affectionate person, but even Beca found herself constantly taking whatever contact she could with the redhead.

Noticing Scott looking at their linked hands with a smug smile on his face Beca rolled her eyes, kicking his chair, "Shut up." She muttered to him, ignoring the snicker the director emitted as he tore his eyes away from them and back towards the dancers.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Beca yelled happily to the cast as they broke from their poses on the football field and let out cheers of excitement, congratulating one another on making it through the final number perfectly.

"Great job, guys!" Scott grinned, patting some of the cast on the back as they moved past him and hi-fiving a number of the crewmembers, "Now go get some well-deserved rest!"

Beca couldn't help the extreme pride she was feeling over the successful shoot. She'd had her doubts she could even pull off the large-scale number, and seeing it finally put together after months of planning and choreography was nothing short of amazing. The thrill of executing the feat was enough to make Beca feel like she could stay awake for days.

Looking through the crowd of cast and crewmembers Beca's eyes laid on an excited Chloe bounding towards her.

"Hey there, big-shot director!" the actress chirped, coming to a stop in front of Beca and wrapping her arms around the back of the D.J.'s neck.

Beca laughed at her, resting her hands on her girlfriend's hips, "Hey,"

"So how was your first night directing for a movie?"

"Great," Beca grinned, "You were a bit of a distraction though."

"Oh yeah?" Chloe smirked at her, "Well, I try." She sighed dramatically, "If there weren't a bunch of paparazzi watching us right now I'd give you a congratulatory kiss, but alas."

"And you embracing me like this won't raise any eyebrows at all?" the shorter woman chuckled.

"Well, we've got to give them  _something_  to come away with." Chloe teased, "It's always fun to keep them guessing. Besides, who says friends can't embrace?"

"Point taken."

"Anyway, I came over here for a reason." Chloe's voice dropped and Beca noticed the mischievous smirk making it's way onto the actress's face, "Can you meet me in my trailer in ten minutes?" she husked, "I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of."

"I can definitely do that." Beca nodded dumbly, watching as Chloe sent her a final smile before stalking off towards her trailer.

* * *

When Beca let herself into Chloe's trailer she found herself immediately met with the actress's lips.

"Someone's a little eager," Beca teased as Chloe shoved her back against the door of the trailer, wrapping her arm around the D.J. and locking it to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Shut up," Chloe groaned, silencing the woman with a passionate kiss.

Beca gripped Chloe's hips tightly as she pulled the redhead closer to her, allowing the woman's tongue to delve into her mouth.

The pair moaned into the kiss, Chloe weaving her fingers through Beca's hair as their tongues slid against one another.

Turning them around Chloe shoved Beca back further into the trailer where the D.J. promptly fell down onto the couch. Chloe was straddling her moments later, their heavy breaths the only sound in the space surrounding them.

Chloe's fingers dug into Beca's hair, pulling ever so lightly with each wave of arousal that coursed through her.

Beca thanked the gods of the costume department as she slid her hands up the actress's thighs, reveling in the generous amount of skin the short cheerleading skirt exposed to her and snaking her hands up under the garment to trace the edges of Chloe's spanks.

"Oh my God," Chloe whimpered, ripping her mouth from Beca's and leaning down to press hot kisses across the D.J.'s collarbones.

Beca gasped as she felt Chloe's tongue run up her neck, closing her eyes and tilting her head back to give the redhead more access.

"Fuck." Beca groaned, reveling in the feeling of Chloe's mouth on her skin once more and hissing as the woman bit down on her.

Chloe let out another desperate whimper as she felt Beca's hand slowly glide up between her thighs and cup her gently, her head lolling back and away from the D.J.'s neck while she attempted to create whatever friction she could, rocking against Beca's palm.

The actress peered down at Beca and felt a new wave of arousal hit her as she looked into the dark blue eyes gazing back at her. Chloe sighed in frustration, begging Beca quietly for more while the D.J.'s fingers ran up and down the front of her drenched spanks.

Her arms draped around Beca's neck as she bent forward to rest her forehead against the brunette's, panting against Beca's mouth.

The actress rolled her hips in short, hard thrusts, meeting the movement of Beca's fingers against her clit and her eyes locking onto the D.J.'s in raw passion.

Chloe hissed in pleasure as she felt Beca's hand finally find it's way into her spanks and panties, a finger thrusting into her quickly and curling in a way that caused a desperate cry to leave the actress's mouth.

With her free hand Beca pulled Chloe back down into a lazy kiss, the pair panting against each other's mouths as Chloe clung to the D.J. and rocked frantically into her hand.

Beca moaned into the kiss as Chloe's movements brought just the right amount of friction to her clit.

Their pace quickened as Beca thrust another finger into the actress and Chloe pulled away from Beca's lips with a sharp gasp, the D.J. swiftly moving to trail kisses across her neck instead.

Chloe's eyes squeezed shut as she grinded in Beca's lap desperately, each thrust of the D.J.'s fingers bringing her closer to the edge.

Beca could feel the actress's climax approaching as she tightened around her fingers and began to quicken her pace, feeling her own approaching as well. She hissed as she felt Chloe's hands dig into her shoulders painfully, only serving to heighten the sensations running through her body and making her feel like she was on fire.

"Oh my  _god_ ," Chloe gasped, she tore her eyes open to look into Beca's and that was all she needed before she felt her orgasm flooding her senses. With a cry of the D.J.'s name she shook in Beca's arms, grinding harder into her lap as she reveled in the release.

Beca let out a soft cry as her own orgasm finally arrived, riding out the feeling along with Chloe.

The pair started to come down from their highs, continuing to rock slowly against one another, Chloe's head ducking into Beca's shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath.

When their movements eventually stopped Beca moved her hand out of the Chloe's spanks, her other hand wrapping around the actress leaning against her comfortingly.

Chloe moved her head back, kissing Beca's neck several times before her lips found the brunette's. She lay soft, quick kisses on Beca's mouth as they both held onto the moment for a little longer, enjoying the peaceful silence surrounding them.

"Well," Beca eventually rasped quietly, "That was… intense," she chuckled.

Chloe giggled against her, nodding her head sleepily, "That's one way to describe it." She muttered back.

Beca smiled lazily up at the redhead, "I think I like these midnight shoots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo there you go! A bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed ;) Next chapter up Beca has her interview with Ellen! And in true Ellen fashion, she's gonna get grilled about her relationship with Chloe :P also Gemma has a run-in with Alexa! 
> 
> So, see you guys next time :) Leave your thoughts/feelings behind and if you have any questions you can catch me on my tumblr (well-fancy-that). Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"Whatcha up to?" Chloe asked as she plopped down onto the bed, peering up at Beca who sat back against the headboard frowning at the notebook in front of her.

"Just… jotting down ideas," Beca muttered, tapping out a pattern with the pen in her hand.

Chloe smiled fondly at the D.J.'s habit, wondering if Beca was aware of the beat she was creating.

"Ideas about music?" the redhead queried.

"Yeah…" Beca let out a sigh, "I'm trying to figure out what my next move is for my album." She stated, "I kinda wanna do something… different."

"How different?"

"Well… releasing an album without the label of D.J. attached to my name, different. I think I want to do a solo album without all the club-music and collabs. Like, just me, singing my songs with a band." Beca looked down at Chloe nervously, "What do you think? Dumb idea?" she huffed in frustration, "Yeah, it's a dumb idea."

"No it's not." Chloe shook her head firmly, smiling up at her girlfriend, "I think it's a great idea."

"Yeah?" Beca grimaced, "I mean, I love being a D.J., it's what I live for. But I'm capable of more than just what my mixing shows, you know? There's still so much music I have in my head that I want to get out there, so many songs I have that I want to sing, songs that don't belong on the club-scene. And I don't want anyone else to sing them."

"Then you should do it." Chloe shrugged, "Everyone loves you, Beca. I doubt an album with songs sung by you would be anything  _but_  a huge hit."

"Yeah, I guess." Beca nodded, "I mean, I've sung on tracks before and they've always done great. But, it's just so much more personal, the idea of putting myself out there that much more is kinda terrifying."

Chloe sat up, her head tilted slightly as she peered at Beca.

Grasping Beca's hand in her own and stopping the frantic tapping of the pen, she smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"You wanna know why I love music?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Why?"

"Because there's a song for every story. Music is comforting and it's  _there_  for you. Everyone has a song that just gets them." She murmured, "And it's kind of beautiful, that millions of other people have listened to that song and connected with it in their own individual way as well. People cry, laugh, dance to songs. It's amazing the impact lyrics and melodies can have on so many people."

Chloe's eyes bore into Beca's, "I think when you have the gift to produce such an amazing thing, sharing it with the world would be one of the best feelings in the out there." She shrugged, "And I think your thoughts are something that the world needs to hear."

Beca paused, looking at her girlfriend with an unreadable expression.

"You know…" she started, "Every day it gets more confusing that you actually chose to be my girlfriend."

Chloe let out a soft laugh, "Stop being so self-deprecating, dork." She giggled, shoving Beca lightly.

"Who you calling a dork?" Beca huffed, grinning at her girlfriend and putting her notebook down to straddle Chloe quickly, "You're the one spending all your spare time in my library."

Chloe arched an eyebrow, " _You're_  the one  _with_  a library." She reminded the brunette with a smirk.

"Whatever," Beca scoffed, playing with the buttons of Chloe's shirt absentmindedly.

"You know, if you do end up doing this whole singing thing, I totally expect you to serenade me sometime." Chloe grinned up at the brunette, "You can put those piano skills to use and play me a love song." She joked, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

Beca let out a soft laugh as she popped one of the buttons of the shirt open, "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Hm?"

"I  _may_  have already written a few songs inspired by you." Beca cringed at herself, "Okay that sounded a lot more charming and less lame in my head."

Chloe laughed, "You are  _such_ a closet romantic," she bit down on her bottom lip, pulling on Beca's shirt and prompting her girlfriend to lean in closer, "Do I get to hear these songs some day?"

"… Maybe." Beca smirked, her eyes falling on Chloe's lips, "If I'm feeling generous, you never know."

"Well, when I  _do_  get to hear them," Chloe started, kissing Beca softly before pulling back, "I'm sure I'll love them."

Beca grinned at her girlfriend, leaning in to join their lips once more.

The D.J. let out a content sigh when they eventually parted, resting her forehead again Chloe's.

"So, I have Ellen this week." She muttered.

Chloe hummed softly in response, prompting Beca to continue.

"She's probably gonna ask me a lot of things about you."

The redhead chuckled at that, "Say anything bad and I'll tell everyone that you're a major softy."

Beca laughed at the woman, "Yeah, yeah." She sighed, "What… what do you think about the idea of us going public?"

Chloe pulled back to get a better look at Beca, she shrugged, "I don't mind. I mean, I'm ready if you're ready."

The D.J. nodded, "Okay. Just wanted to check," she smiled at the redhead, "I have a feeling Ellen's not going to give up until she get's a definition of our relationship so, I figured it best to check with you before I spill anything. I've never been that great at avoid her interrogations."

"Well, I'm more than fine with it." Chloe grinned at her, "Having everyone know I bagged the big bad Beca Mitchell sounds pretty great."

Beca scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Dork."

"Nerd." Came Chloe's immediate reply.

* * *

"Okay, so I don't really think we need to go over much." Nick stated from the couch opposite Beca, "Just try and be a bit more professional than you were last time you were talking to Ellen and we'll be fine."

Beca chuckled to herself, recalling her last appearance on the show fondly, "Hey, that was a great interview!"

"Openly flirting with every audience member isn't considered very appropriate, Beca."

"Not my fault older women think I'm sexy." Beca smirked, popping some M&M's into her mouth as she sent a sly smile her manager's way.

"I don't know how I deal with you." Nick sighed, turning his attention to his phone.

The pair were sitting in the dressing assigned to Beca as they prepared for her appearance on  _Ellen_. Beca wasn't particularly nervous about the interview, Ellen's interviews were always the most fun and usually just involved witty banter and hilarious games. The talk show host had already stopped by the dressing room to run through their main topics of conversation, not that Ellen ever really stuck to the plan when it came to her interviews.

The fact that the D.J.'s relationship with Chloe was currently the hottest topic in the tabloids meant that Ellen would definitely be quick to interrogate Beca about it.

"So." Beca started, "Quick question. Where exactly are we with my relationship with Chloe? Am I meant to be hiding it from the public or…?"

Nick scoffed, clearly taking Beca's question for a joke and ignoring her.

The man let out a small yelp when an M&M hit him square in the forehead, "Hey!" he complained, throwing the candy back at Beca and glaring at her.

"Answer my question!"

"You were serious?" Nick laughed loudly, earning himself another M&M to the head.

"Stop being a dick." Beca muttered, "Yes, I was serious."

Nick sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his attention to the D.J., "Beca. You and Chloe haven't exactly been that secretive about your relationship. I'm pretty sure we're past the point of cover-up by now. Everyone's already figured it out." He chuckled to himself, "In the tabloid's eyes you guys are already organizing some secret wedding. The only thing everyone's waiting for is for you guys to confirm it."

Beca paused, processing the information, "… Huh."

"Yep." Nick clucked, returning to ignoring his friend and tapping away on his phone once more, "Huh."

"So… do I still step around it with Ellen today?"

Nick sighed, "Well, just do what you'd normally do. You've never been one to give Ellen what she wants immediately, so have your fun and if she ends up asking you straight up about it just tell her whatever you want. If that means confirming you and Chloe or continuing to deny it, then whatever."

"You're being ridiculously cool about this right now." Beca stated suspiciously, "Shouldn't the PR trolls have a say in this?"

"Honestly I've pretty much given up trying to have a say in the Chloe situation. At the end of the day you always do what you want, and I guess it hasn't come back to bite you yet so that's that. Same goes for the PR team, they've given up all hope on this one." He laughed, "You've been pretty set on what you want when it comes to Chloe, I think they're kinda scared of you these days."

Beca grinned at that, "Great!"

"Yeah, yeah." Nick muttered, "Get your ass ready for the interview, Mitchell."

* * *

"So, this next guest of ours is here to talk about her new song with Pop Princess Alexa Hunt, her upcoming album, and what it's like to be working on a film set! Please welcome eight-time Grammy award winner, Beca Mitchell!"

Taking her cue Beca made her way out onto the stage to the backing track of one of her first breakthrough songs. With a grin on her face the D.J. hugged Ellen once she reached the woman, separating and dancing along awkwardly as the song eventually wrapped.

Beca laughed as the music faded and they sat down, "You know, I swear my dancing just gets more awkward every time I come on this show."

"We'll put together a compilation of them sometime for you and match them up," Ellen joked.

"Oh, no, please don't." Beca grimaced at the idea, eventually letting out a content sigh as she relaxed into the chair, smiling out at the crowd as their clapping settled down.

"So, you've been pretty busy since the last time we saw you, huh?" Ellen exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have," Beca laughed, "My life's been pretty full-on so far this year."

"I can imagine." Ellen nodded, "So you're filming for  _Snap_ , recording new music… and you still play a big part on your label, right?"

"Yep. I'm trying to fit in as much time as I can to work with my artists. It's kinda a juggling act for me at the moment with all that."

"What's a week in Beca Mitchell's life look like right now?"

Beca laughed, thinking about the question, "Well usually I'm either on set filming for  _Snap_  or in the recording studio either working on my own stuff or with one of my artists."

"And what about when you're not working?" Ellen sent a mischievous smile Beca's way.

"Uh, you know, same old." Beca shrugged nonchalantly.

Ellen smiled knowingly at the D.J., "Okay… well, you've been on this show a few times. I feel like we're pretty close, right?"

Beca let out a nervous laugh, "…Yes,"

"You'd never lie to me or anything, would you?"

"I have a feeling I know where this is going."

Ellen grinned at her and the audience let out a cheer, "So recently an old flame of yours rolled back into town."

Beca laughed in embarrassment as the crowd continued to cheer, "You have a photo up, don't you?" she questioned, finding her answer when she looked to the screen in front of them and saw a photo of her and Gemma together at her charity event.

"How's  _that_  going for you?" Ellen teased.

Beca shook her head in disbelief, a smile on her face despite herself, "Uh… I can't believe you." she chuckled, "Well, Gemma's actually a really good friend of mine these days. I  _can_  tell you that there's nothing more than that going on?"

"Oh, okay." Ellen quickly replied with a shrug.

"What, you're not gonna interrogate me?" Beca eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Well Gemma was actually just our buffer," Ellen stated, "… Speaking of  _friends_." She sang.

The crowd let out another loud cheer and a few wolf whistles rang through the studio as a picture of Chloe showed up on the screen.

"Here's a pretty good friend of yours!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Here we go…" Beca murmured, blushing furiously at the fuss being made.

"So…" Ellen began once more as the crowd quieted down again, "How's  _she_  doing?" she gestured to the picture of Chloe.

Beca laughed, "She's, uh… she's doing great."

"You guys are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Beca nodded along.

Ellen sent Beca a pointed look, waggling her eyebrows at the D.J., "Well I think  _these_  photos kinda say it for me." She said.

Beca looked to the screen to find a number of photos of her and Chloe on the set of  _Snap_ the other night and she let out a laugh. The pictures included multiple shots of the pair wrapped up in one another, looking the farthest thing from  _just friends_.

"Oh my God…" Beca muttered. She smirked as she looked at the photos and recalled just how that night had ended.

"You guys look pretty cute together!" Ellen called over the clapping of the audience.

"Thank you?" Beca's face was bright red as she sank into her chair.

"Pretty great  _friends_ , aren't ya?"

Beca laughed, "The best."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop embarrassing you now." Ellen grinned at her.

"Oh thank god."

"But I'll just say, we've had Chloe on the show a few times and she's just lovely, isn't she?" Ellen continued, the crowd cheering in agreement.

"She's a pretty likeable person," Beca nodded.

" _Yeah_  she is," came Ellen's sly reply, "What's it like on set with her? When you guys aren't being a cute couple, that is."

Beca shook her head in disbelief, ignoring the second half of the question, "She's uh… she's amazing. One of the most talent people I've ever met, I mean, everyone on the film is great actually, it's such an amazing cast."

"Yeah, yeah." Ellen waved her hand in dismissal, "We just wanted to hear you gush about Chloe." She joked.

Beca laughed, "Of course you did."

"Okay, we'll move along. So, this new song with Alexa Hunt, you're performing it at the Billboard Awards, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Beca nodded, "I'm going to be doing a pretty big performance for that, actually, I'm pretty excited about it. I'll be performing a few of my songs on the night and then we'll debut the song Alexa and I have been working on."

"That's great! And you're looking to bring out another album soon?"

"Hopefully. I'll be starting to get really into recording for that in the upcoming months, at the moment I'm trying to figure out what I want the next album to really be about."

Ellen perked up at that, "Do you think you will be exploring singing again for your next album?"

"I actually have been looking into getting into a more vocally charged album this time round." Beca nodded, "I'm looking to kinda explore music outside of my usual style. So, you'll be hearing some pretty different things from me."

"Any chance of a duet between you and a particular redheaded, Oscar-nominated actress?" Ellen grinned at her playfully.

"I don't know about that… but hey, never say never, right?" Beca laughed, "We'll see how everyone likes my work on  _Snap_  first."

Ellen nodded, smiling at her, "Well, it's safe to say everyone's excited to hear what you come up with!" she turned to the main camera in front of them, "Okay, we've gotta go on a break, but when we come back, we'll be playing a little game of with Beca!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, so we're gonna do a power round. We have 60 seconds, and in that time I'm going to give you different topics and you'll say the first thing that pops into your head." Ellen explained, grinning at the D.J. across from her.

Beca nodded, "Okay, got it." She laughed nervously.

"Alright, here we go." Ellen looked down at the first flashcard, the timer starting, "Music!"

"Uhh… my life," Beca breathed.

"Films!"

"Boring."

" _Snap_?"

Beca grinned, "Not so boring!"

Ellen smirked at her, "Gemma Bell"

The D.J. let out a laugh of disbelief before huffing, "Uhh, gorgeous."

"Alexa Hunt"

"Talented."

"Ellen,"

Beca narrowed her eyes at the host, "Sneaky."

"Redheads,"

"…  _Fun_."

"Chloe Beale."

Beca paused before speaking, "… Indescribable."

"Aw aren't you cute?" Ellen teased, a wide grin on her face.

"You said to say the first thing!"

"Okay. The single life?"

"Enjoyable."

"Relationships?"

"… Better."

Ellen sent Beca a pointed look, her eyebrows raised with a grin on her face as a buzzer sounded, signifying the end of the questions.

" _Well_ , I think we got the answer we all wanted," Ellen smiled at Beca, the D.J. laughing in her seat.

"So," the woman clucked, "Is it safe to say Beca Mitchell is off the market?"

Beca groaned, blushing as she nodded slowly, "Uhh, yeah. It's a pretty safe assumption."

The crowd let out a loud cheer at the answer and Ellen laughed along, "You heard it here first, folks!" she grinned, "Unfortunately that's all we have for today, you can catch Beca performing her new song with Alexa Hunt at the 2013 Billboard Awards on May 19th, airing on ABC! And before we go, everyone will be receiving a set of Beca's exclusive line of headphones to take home!"

* * *

"Alright, I think we've got the perfect shots,"

Gemma let out a small sigh as she broke from her character and moved off of the set for her latest photo-shoot, approaching the photographer and peering over his shoulder to look through the images on his computer.

"What do you think?" the man asked with a big smile as he flicked through the photos.

"They look amazing," Gemma grinned down at him.

"Oh, you have a visitor by the way." He nodded behind him and Gemma looked over to find Alexa Hunt leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

Gemma sighed, "Here we go," she drawled, walking over to the singer who seemed to be attempting to send her a sincere smile and was failing miserably.

The model arched an eyebrow at Alexa, "And to think it was almost a perfect day," she clucked as she came to a stop in front of the woman.

"Oh, don't be like that." Alexa smirked, "There's gotta be a  _small_  part of you that likes me."

"Hmm… no, actually." Gemma quipped, "I don't believe there is."

Moving past Alexa, Gemma made her way out of the small studio and towards her dressing room.

"Huh. Well, I'll grow on you," the singer shrugged, following Gemma along.

Rolling her eyes, Gemma cut to the chase, "What do you want?"

"What? I can't visit a friend on the set of her latest shoot?" Alexa asked innocently.

"Sure you can," Gemma stated, pulling off her heels and leaning back against a table, "Except I don't believe we've ever been friends."

"Ouch," Alexa laughed, putting a hand to her heart, "That one cut me deep."

"Drop the act, Alexa." Gemma sighed, "You've never been anything but a bitch to me. So, I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"Ugh,  _fine_ ," Alexa spat, "I'm here because I need your help."

"With what?"

Alexa paused, and Gemma's eyes narrowed at her, she could almost  _see_  the plotting going on in the singer's mind.

"I need you to help me snap Beca out of this stupid Chloe Beale obsession." Alexa stated confidently, "It's not healthy for her, and I want my best friend back."

Gemma let out a genuine laugh at the other woman, earning her a glare.

"I'm sorry…  _why_  do you think I would help you with something like that?" the model laughed.

Alexa sighed, "Look, I know you've never liked me-"

"Can you blame me? Your favorite hobby is turning Beca into the worst version of herself."

" _Please_. Beca is free when she hangs out with me. It's called having fun, you should try it sometime." Alexa rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I'm not here to fight with you on that."

Alexa waved her hand in dismissal, "I need your help to make Beca end this stupid relationship with Chloe. I want my best friend back. And Chloe gets in the way of my friendship with her." She stated, "So, the way I see it. We get rid of Chloe, and then I get my best friend back and you can go back to crawling into Beca's bed whenever you feel like it. It's a win-win situation."

Gemma frowned at Alexa, "Okay, firstly, the Beca and Gemma ship sailed a  _long_ time ago." She started, "And secondly, are you seriously not aware of the fact that you're the  _only_  person who has a problem with Beca and Chloe being together?"

"Clearly I'm the only person looking out for Beca."

"Wow, you actually believe that, don't you?" Gemma shook her head in disbelief, "Alexa, you're not looking out for Beca. If you were, you would realize that Chloe's good for her. I've never seen Beca happier than when she's with Chloe."

"Beca's happy when she's out having fun with  _me_!" Alexa scoffed, "She doesn't need Chloe."

"Yeah, maybe she doesn't need Chloe, but she  _wants_ Chloe. And if you're her friend you'll respect her decision to be with her."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "I am her friend. I'm trying to get Beca back to her old self, not this dumb love-struck person she's turned into."

Losing her temper Gemma glared at the singer, "She's  _happy_ , Alexa! She doesn't need you to 'get her back to her old self'! She's fine with who she is  _now_! Stop trying to blame Chloe for the fact that you guys have distanced."

"It's her fault!" Alexa exclaimed, "She's gotten in between our friendship."

"No she hasn't. You have." Gemma spat, "The only thing getting in the way of you and Beca is your bratty attitude. Do you seriously think Beca would even want to  _look_ at you if you broke her and Chloe up?"

Alexa paused, shrinking under the model's harsh stare, "I… she would-"

"Look, Alexa." Gemma huffed, "Chloe is a part of Beca's life. And that's not changing anytime soon. It's time you accept that fact and adjust to having to share Beca with someone else, or you won't have Beca in your life at all."

With a sigh Gemma turned away from the singer, sitting down at her dressing table and looking at the mirror in front of her, seeing Alexa behind her at a loss for words.

"I'm not helping you with some stupid plot to hurt Beca." Gemma stated simply, her eyes meeting Alexa's in the reflection, "And seeing as Beca has dealt with enough of your bullshit lately, I won't tell her about this conversation. I get it, you miss her, it's understandable. But what's  _not_  okay is how you've been dealing with it." She continued, "Your friendship doesn't have to end just because she's with someone now. You just need to learn how to balance it out. If you can't get your head around doing that then you should give up now. Because I can guarantee you that Beca's not going to want you around if you continue trying to sabotage her relationship. Stop acting like a child and start being the friend Beca thought she had."

Alexa gaped, attempting to come up with a retort.

"…  _Fine_." She spat, "I guess I'm going to have to help Beca by myself then." With a mixture of anger and defeat clear in her features, Alexa stormed out of the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, there you have it! Sorry for the later update this week, I've been working most days lately and it got kinda hectic for a bit there!
> 
> So, Beca's gone public with her relationship (hopefully you guys enjoyed the Ellen interview! I spent a lot of time procrasting on Ellen's youtube as a result :P), and Alexa had her ass handed to her. This chapter was a bit of filler in prep for the next one. I wanted to have a bit of fun times for Bechloe before drama comes crashing down. Coming up we'll see Beca starting to rehearse for her Billboard Awards performance, which means seeing Alexa! And we'll also have some Alexa/Chloe interaction in there!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to Thailand for the next two weeks so a heads up this could mean I get lots of writing done, or not so much. I'll do my best to stay on top of it though! Leave your thoughts and feelings behind and I'll see you guys next time! :) Thank you so much for all the great reviews for last chapter! It's always so fun to read them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Becaaa, it's time to get up." Chloe whispered from her place next to her girlfriend, tapping the D.J.'s back lightly.

Beca grumbled into her pillow, turning towards Chloe only to pull the redhead closer to her.

"Don' wanna." The small woman muttered nuzzling into the side of Chloe's neck, red hair curtaining her face.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to," Chloe giggled cutely, "Come on, you need to get to your rehearsal and I'm expected on set by 8."

Beca groaned at the reminder, "Ugh, but  _Alexa's_  gonna be at rehearsal."

Chloe sighed, "You know, if you maybe  _told_  me why you guys aren't talking, I might be slightly sympathetic about that excuse. But alas, you haven't. So get your butt up and get dressed, it's time to be an adult and talk about your problems with Alexa."

"You're an evil woman, Chloe Beale." Beca stated, still refusing to break the hold she had on the actress.

"It's called tough love." Chloe replied, "You'll be happier when you get over this thing with Alexa. She's your best friend, Beca, I'm sure you guys can figure it out."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca huffed, "Whatever. She wants to talk before rehearsal today anyway, so maybe I'll get an apology."

"See, it's not all bad." Chloe smiled at her, disentangling herself from Beca's arms and moving to straddle her, "Now get up, lazy. You've been excited about the Billboard Awards for ages, you'll have a great time today."

"You know, climbing on top of me probably isn't the most effective way of getting me out of bed." Beca stated, her hands coming to rest on Chloe's hips.

"Yeah…" Chloe smirked down at her, "Or is it the best way?" the actress nodded to where the D.J.'s hands were already roaming up under her shirt, "You seem to be waking up pretty quickly now."

"Hm." Beca looked up at the redhead, "Using your body to get me to go to work. I'll say it again, you're evil, Chloe Beale."

"I try." The actress grinned at her before moving off of Beca and climbing out of the bed, "Start getting ready, Scott will kill me if I'm late because of you again."

Beca sighed, crawling out of the bed as slowly as possible and looking over at Chloe grumpily, "You know, we could always call in sick. I can think of a few more enjoyable activities we could do today."

Chloe let out a laugh, "No, horniness isn't a valid excuse for calling in sick."

"It is every time  _you_  try and convince me not to go to a meeting." Beca smirked, "How come you get to be the exception?"

The redhead grinned mischievously at her, "Shh, that's different. You always have meetings at the  _worst_  times possible."

"And by 'the worst times possible' you mean just the times you're especially horny, right?" Beca quipped.

Chloe paused, "… fine, I see your point."

"Great!" Beca grinned, "Does that mean we get to have a sick day?"

"Nup." The redhead sang, stalking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in front of the T.V. eating a bowl of fruit when Beca eventually made an appearance, looking anything but happy about being awake and falling down next to Chloe on the couch.

"You have forty minutes before we've gotta leave." Chloe stated, her eyes remaining on the screen in front of her.

Beca let out a dramatic sigh, pouting up at her girlfriend.

"It's not going to work," Chloe laughed, arching an eyebrow at the D.J., "Either way,  _I'm_  going to work today."

Beca grunted, "Fine." She whined, rolling onto her stomach and resting her head on her hands as she peered up at Chloe, "Can I have some?" she asked, eyeing the fruit speared onto the actress's fork.

"Already made you a bowl up." Chloe smiled at her, "It's in the fridge."

"God, I love you." Beca breathed, a lazy smile on her face.

Chloe froze halfway through chewing her food and the D.J. paled as she realized what she'd just said.

"I… that wasn't," Beca gaped, "I'm sorry I-"

Chloe's brow furrowed slightly as she slowly swallowed the fruit in her mouth.

"I didn't mean it!" Beca spluttered, "It's just early in the morning and I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay." Chloe cut in quickly, "I get it." she nodded, attempting to ignore the slight sting at how quickly Beca took back the words, "You just woke up, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"… Yeah." Beca nodded dumbly, "Yeah, I'm not thinking. Don't worry." She climbed off of the couch and headed towards the fridge, neither of the women able to shake the awkwardness that was filling the room.

The D.J. ignored the curious blue eyes following her every move, "So… fruit! Uh, thanks."

Chloe smiled weakly at her, "You're welcome."

Silence followed as Beca eventually came to sit back down on the couch, a notable space now between her and Chloe.

"Beca." Chloe sighed, "Don't freak out. You had a slip of the tongue, it doesn't matter."

The D.J. paused, pondering over how Chloe would react if she told her that she wasn't sure it  _was_ a mistake.

"… I'm not." Beca shook her head, "I'm fine." She persisted, "Anyway, are you still up for dinner with Gemma and Jesse tonight?"

Chloe nodded, "Yep. It should be fun," she sent a reassuring smile Beca's way, both women ignoring the obvious tension in the room.

* * *

Beca arrived at the rehearsal space to find Alexa already waiting for her at the entrance, two cups of coffee in her hands and an apologetic smile on her face.

Raising her eyebrows questioningly Beca came to a stop in front of the singer.

"… Hey." Alexa smiled softly at Beca, offering her one of the cups in her hand, "Peace offering?"

Beca scoffed, taking the coffee, "It's gonna take a lot more than a free coffee to get you on my good side."

"I know, but it's a start." Alexa shrugged.

"Alright, lets get this over with," Beca sighed, "What have you got to say?"

"Okay… well, I'm sorry." The singer began, "I should've been more supportive of you and Chloe, and I shouldn't have kissed you. I just…" she let out a frustrated breath of air and Beca couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face. Alexa always had trouble admitting when she was in the wrong.

The singer shrugged, "I'm not used to having to share you. I've only ever known 'single Beca'. Even when you were seeing Gemma you weren't actually committed to her… so I guess seeing you with Chloe got me jealous. And I was drunk and not thinking when I tried to sleep with you, I didn't think that it was  _that_ serious between you and Chloe. I kinda thought this was just a fling that you'd get over in a week and then I'd have you back at my side again." Alexa sighed, "So, I'm sorry for not respecting you."

Beca nodded, processing the apology, "What made you have this little revelation?"

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Gemma." She scowled, "She gave me a huge speech and kinda made me see that I wasn't about to get your friendship back by hurting your relationship with Chloe." The singer laughed dryly, "That woman hates me so much."

"Well, you never really made an effort with her, did you?" Beca smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Alexa shrugged, "So… am I forgiven?"

Beca tilted her head, letting out a sigh, "Yeah, sure. If you promise to give Chloe a chance."

Alexa's smile faltered at that, "Can't we just ignore that side of your life when we hang out?"

"No." Beca said, "You're my best friend, and she's my girlfriend-"

"Wait she's your  _girlfriend_  now?" Alexa spluttered, "When did that happen?"

"Shortly after you tried to force yourself on me." Beca replied coldly.

"Oh, come on. I didn't force myself on you."

"Well I definitely never gave you any signs to think I  _wanted_  you to kiss me."

"Beca our whole friendship has been one big fat sign." Alexa scoffed, "You've been pursuing me since the moment we met. Forgive me for thinking that maybe if I gave you what you wanted you wouldn't be interested in Chloe anymore."

"Well, I guess you were wrong then." Beca shrugged, "What I  _want_ , is for you and Chloe to get along. If you don't think you can do that then I guess I can't have you in my life."

"Oh so you choose some girl over your best friend?" Alexa spat, "Good to know I can rely on you." She muttered sarcastically.

"Chloe has never asked me to make a choice." Beca let out a dry laugh, "Hell, she's the only person who's actually been telling me to keep you around. Meanwhile you're off trying to destroy my relationship with her. You've never even  _tried_  to get to know her."

"I don't need to know Chloe. You're dating her, not me."

"Exactly!  _I'm_ dating her. Your best friend. You should be happy that I've actually found someone I want to be with. So it's time to learn to share, or forget about our friendship."

Alexa eyed the D.J. before letting out a defeated sigh, "Fine. I'll 'learn to share'."

"Great," Beca smiled, more than ready to get over the spat and go back to normal with her friend, "Now lets make this Billboards performance the best one yet."

* * *

"You know, if you keep frowning like that you're gonna get wrinkles." Gemma sang as she came up behind Beca.

The D.J. started at the sudden appearance of her friend, letting out a shaky laugh.

After receiving a text from Chloe telling her she was held back on set and would catch a cab to the restaurant, Beca had decided to head there early, settling at the bar as she waited for Gemma and Jesse to arrive.

"Good thing my profession doesn't surround my looks, then." she muttered as she sipped on her drink, chuckling at the short glare Gemma sent her way, "How've you been?"

"Great," Gemma nodded, "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing." Beca shrugged.

"Come on, Mitchell. Spill." The model smirked at her friend, "I know you better than that."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Well firstly, I made up with Alexa today." Beca smiled, "She said you had a small talk with her?"

"A small one." Gemma smiled tightly, "What did she say to you?"

"Just that she was sorry for how she acted about the Chloe thing."

Gemma paused, wondering just how sincere the singer had been with her apology, "Well, that's good then, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Beca nodded, "Great, actually."

"Then why're you being so weird?"

Beca sighed, "I may have accidentally told Chloe I loved her this morning."

Gemma gaped, "… wow. That's um… how did she react?"

"I took it back immediately. I freaked out and got weird. She kinda just shrugged it off." Beca muttered, "Said she knew I didn't mean it and that was that." She grimaced, "But the thing is… I think I kinda did mean it."

" _Seriously?"_ Gemma hissed, astonishment written all over her face.

"Well, don't act  _too_  shocked." Beca laughed nervously, "I am capable of love."

"I'm sorry, I know that I just… this is  _you_." Gemma gushed, "I mean, I called this from a mile away but the fact that you're already admitting it to yourself… Chloe's  _really_ gotten under your skin."

"Tell me something I don't know." Beca muttered, "I didn't even realize how far I'd fallen into this until I said that this morning and it didn't even feel like a lie."

"So, what're you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Beca shook her head firmly, "I'm already freaking out over just slipping up like that. And now I look like an idiot seeing as Chloe doesn't feel the same and there's no way she believed me when I said I didn't mean it." She sighed, "So… there's my day for you."

Gemma smiled sympathetically at her friend, "Beca, don't freak out about it. You don't have to tell Chloe how you feel until you're ready, and when you do I doubt she'll reject you. The fact that you might love her is a  _good_ thing, it's not bad."

"Yeah, you're right." Beca nodded, "Thanks."

"Seeing as we're on the topic of your relationship," Gemma sighed, "I need to warn you about Alexa."

Beca rolled her eyes, "What's she done now?"

"Nothing that I know of yet." The model replied, "I mean, hopefully that apology to you was genuine and she actually listened to me. But just a heads up, she came to me the other day hoping she'd have my support in ending your relationship with Chloe. That's when I gave her my speech."

Beca's jaw tightened, "You have to be fucking kidding me."

"Don't get mad yet," Gemma put a reassuring hand on the D.J.'s shoulder, "It sounds like she actually listened to me. Just… be cautious around her for a while, okay?"

Beca sighed, "Yeah, sure." She let out an irritated groan, "Why can't she just accept that things have changed?"

"It hurts her ego to see someone else making you happy." Gemma shrugged.

The model perked up as she saw Jesse walking through the restaurant towards them.

"Hello, ladies." Jesse smiled that dorky smile at the pair as he settled down next to Gemma, "You're aware of the huge mob of paparazzi outside, right?"

Gemma smiled at the man, "Yep. I can't wait to see the headlines tomorrow," she smirked, "I'm thinking they'll go something along the lines of 'Beca Mitchell goes on a date with girlfriend and ex, is a polygamous relationship blooming?'"

Beca rolled her eyes, "That actually sounds like something they might come up with."

"Mhmm." Gemma nodded, "I'll just have to cozy up to Jesse and get them questioning my sexuality instead." She sent a suggestive wink Jesse's way that made the man blush, attempting to compose himself.

"Well, I won't be complaining." Jesse muttered.

"So," Gemma sighed, turning back to Beca, "Where  _is_  the girlfriend?"

"Filming ran late, she'll be here soon."

It was at that moment that a flustered Chloe walked into the entrance of the restaurant winged by two large men that the had no doubt been sent to escort the redhead through the paparazzi.

Spotting the trio at the bar Chloe headed over.

"Hey!" the redhead smiled, hugging Jesse and Gemma once she reached the group and giving Beca a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, Jesse just arrived anyway." Beca replied, her mood already lightening thanks to the actress's arrival, "Did the paps give you a hard time?"

"No, they were okay. Just a lot of the usual questions about us," Chloe shrugged, "Did your rehearsal go well?"

"Yeah," The D.J. shrugged, "We can't really do much other than plan until we get to Vegas and work on the stage there. It was pretty much just a meeting to figure out the kinks. But, I'm excited." She sighed, "Anyway, ready to get seated?"

* * *

"So, how's the whole directing thing going?" Jesse asked Beca as he worked on the dinner in front of him.

"Great," Beca nodded, "I didn't realize how much work it was going to be, though. Juggling it with this Billboards performance has been hard."

Gemma perked up at that, "Who'd you end up picking to perform with?"

"Ellie Goulding, Tinie Tempah, Adam Devine and then Alexa." Beca grinned, "It's gonna be huge."

"Ah, I can't wait to see it," Gemma nodded, "The after-party for it will be so great."

"You're coming aren't you?" Chloe asked the model.

"Hell yeah. Who am I to miss a chance to hit on Ellie Goulding?"

"Isn't she straight?" Jesse asked.

Beca scoffed, 'No woman is 'straight' when a Victoria's Secret model is flirting with them."

Gemma only shrugged, a mischievous quirk to her lips and the D.J. rolled her eyes in amusement at her friend.

"Onto another topic," Gemma started, "How'd your Ellen appearance go?"

"How all of my interviews with her go," Beca laughed, "She got what she wanted out of me pretty quickly."

"And that was?"

"A confirmation that Chloe and I are seeing each other."

Chloe looked up from her meal, her eyebrows furrowed as she peered at Beca, "You didn't tell me you told her."

Beca's smile faltered and she looked at her girlfriend guiltily, "Sorry, I kinda wanted to let you see the taping when it airs. Was that a mistake?"

"… No." Chloe shook her head, smiling at Beca, "I just wasn't expecting you to actually tell her."

"Well, I told you I probably would so… I dunno." Beca blushed in embarrassment, looking down at the table. Apparently moving too fast was something that she did these days.

Chloe grinned at the D.J. linking their hands underneath the table and squeezing reassuringly.

"I'm glad you did, though." The redhead affirmed.

"Ugh, you guys are giving me a stomach ache." Jesse groaned dramatically at the pair, yelping when Beca delivered a kick to his leg under the table.

"Whatever." Beca glared at her friend, "Anyway," she turned to Gemma, "Ellen did bring  _you_  up a couple of times."

"I hope you said something nice about me," Gemma teased.

"Always do, don't I?" Beca drawled.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, with Chloe enjoying taking part in the constant teasing Gemma sent Beca's way and Jesse attempting to score a date with the redhead's best friend. Beca wasn't sure how much she liked the idea of acting as a buffer on a double date with Jesse and Aubrey. She was still yet to go under the blonde's assessment of whether Beca was good enough for Chloe, and from what the D.J. had heard about Chloe's best friend, she was slightly terrified to hang out with her.

Opening the door to her home Beca allowed Chloe to walk in first before following close behind, the redhead leading her through the mansion and out to her pool.

Chloe sighed as she pulled Beca down onto a large cushioned chair with her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Beca replied, resting her arm over the actress's shoulders, "Why?"

"Just wondering. You seemed kinda off after this morning."

"Oh," Beca shook her head, "It's fine, I mean, I had a minor freak out. But I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Chloe hesitated before speaking again, "Beca, I just want you to know that there's no pressure, okay? I get that you're not used to this stuff. You had a bit of a slip-up this morning and that's fine, it happens. You don't need to freak out about it, I'm still here, aren't I?" she smiled at the brunette.

"… Yeah." Beca nodded, more in reassurance to herself than to Chloe, "Yeah, I get it. I'm fine." She sighed, "Anyway, I have a question to ask you."

"Hmm?"

Beca could feel Chloe relaxing into her embrace and her fingers ran through the actress's hair absentmindedly.

"You're coming to the Billboards, right?"

"Yep." Chloe said, "Filming's been cancelled for the Monday so that a bunch of us can do the after-parties and not worry about work in the morning. The execs think it'd be a good idea to get some of us at a music awards show, more public awareness and all that." She grinned up at Beca, "Plus, I wouldn't miss you debuting your new song."

"Well, I was wondering, I mean, my appearance on  _Ellen_ 's going to be airing next week so we'll be public by the time the Billboards come around anyway." Beca rambled, "I just figured it would make sense if you were my date for the night, you know… if you want to be."

Chloe smirked at the brunette.

"What?"

"You know, you always get so awkward and embarrassed when you ask me stuff like that." Chloe chuckled, "It's not like I'm going to say anything but yes."

Beca groaned, "Ugh, don't make fun of me, I feel so dumb doing these things."

"It's kinda adorable," Chloe shrugged, her lips quirked in amusement at the other woman.

"Not adorable," Beca sang, eyeing Chloe, "So is that a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes."

"Well… great," Beca shrugged, attempting to act indifferent, "That's cool, I guess."

"That's cool?" Chloe giggled, "You sure it's cool?"

"It's cool." The brunette smirked, playing along.

Chloe rolled her eyes, leaning up to press a kiss to Beca's lips, "So cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, there you have it! Alexa's made up with Beca (you can decide for yourselves whether she's legit or not :P) and Beca accidentally voiced the l-word. Anyway, the next chapter is a big one and a lottt of stuff is going down. We'll see the Billboard Awards finally coming around and Beca is off to Vegas early with Alexa to prepare for it! The next two chapters will surround the Billboard Awards and be prepared for quite a bit of drama! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will probably be up by tomorrow seeing as I'm about 90% done with it!
> 
> Thank you for the reviews for last chapter! I love reading them :) Leave your thoughts/feelings/suspicions behind and I will see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

The next two weeks seemed to go by in a flash. Thanks to the Billboard Awards Beca had been on set every day attempting to get as many numbers done before she had to leave for Vegas to start run-throughs. When the D.J. wasn't on set, she was in the studio starting to work on her new album, Beca couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to just sit down and relax.

She had been due to arrive in Vegas on the Thursday before the awards in order to ensure that Beca and the other artists she was performing with would be completely prepared for Sunday. The D.J. would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to get there, she planned to make the most of all the free time the long weekend would lend to her surrounding the rehearsal schedule. The only downside of the makeshift holiday was that Chloe wouldn't be arriving until the Saturday thanks to filming, something Alexa seemed pretty happy about. It was clear that the singer was looking forward to having Beca to herself for a while.

Despite obviously still not being comfortable with the idea of Beca being in a relationship, Alexa had seemed to be keeping her opinions to herself since their talk. Beca couldn't really blame her friend for being so apprehensive about her relationship; she was sure if it had been the singer that was suddenly in a seeing someone Beca wouldn't have reacted well either.

So when rehearsals on Thursday ended and the night rolled around Beca wasn't really surprised when Alexa strutted into her hotel suite dressed up to party.

"Why do I not see you in clubbing clothes?" Alexa asked as she dumped her clutch onto the extravagant bar in the living room of the suite and got to work on lining up a number of shot glasses.

Beca peered up from her laptop, leaning over the couch to frown at her friend, "You know, a warning would have been nice." She drawled.

Alexa scoffed, "Beca." She started, "You're in Vegas with Alexa Hunt. What did you  _think_  we were going to be doing tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah." Beca muttered, getting up from her seat, "Call it wishful thinking that you were gonna be nice to your liver for a night."

"I'll be nice to my liver when I'm dead." Came Alexa's chirpy reply before she slid two shots across the bar towards the D.J., "Alright, down them and then get ready. We've got a big night ahead of us!"

Eyeing her friend Beca shrugged, throwing back the liquor and reveling in the burning sensation as it made its way down her throat. She had a suspicion she was in for a long night.

* * *

Make that a long  _two_  nights.

Beca awoke Saturday morning to a numb arm and a headache to rival any she'd ever experienced before. With a pained groan she peered over at Alexa sleeping next to her on the carpet of the hotel suite, looking anything but glamorous in her dress from the night before with her eye-makeup smudged messily across her face.

Pulling her arm out from beneath the singer Beca nudged Alexa roughly to wake her.

Alexa grunted, waving her arm to usher Beca away from her, "Fuck off, I'm sleeping."

Moving across the room Beca unceremoniously yanked open the curtains, squinting as the sun harshly shone on her face.

The singer hissed from her place on the floor, shielding her eyes from the sun, "You're such a fucking asshole." Alexa whined.

"Says the woman who's to  _blame_  for my hangover right now." Beca drawled, "We have a rehearsal in," she peered over at the clock, "An hour exactly."

Alexa sighed, stretching out before finally standing up, "Great thing we're no strangers to a hangover then, hey?" she winked playfully at her friend.

"So great." Beca muttered dryly.

"Don't be so sarcastic all the time," Alexa sang as she grabbed her heels and made her way to the door, "See you at rehearsals!" she chirped, shutting the door loudly and making Beca curse as the noise seemed to echo through her brain.

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh as she allowed airport security to lead her across the tarmac to where a private jet was awaiting her and a number of her fellow cast members' arrival to take them to Las Vegas.

Making her way up the stairs and into the plane Chloe immediately felt all eyes on her. Quirking her eyebrows up in question and moving further down the walkway she settled into a seat next to Stacie who was wearing a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Chloe laughed nervously, "Did my hair turn blue in my sleep or something?"

Stacie frowned at her friend, paling when she realized the redhead really had no idea what was going on, "You haven't checked any gossip sites lately, have you?"

"Of course not," Chloe replied, "You know I don't bother with that."

"Great." Stacie sighed, "Umm… well I'm sure this is all just rumors and everything, but have you spoken with Beca much since she got to Vegas?"

Chloe shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh okay, well I'm sure she would have mentioned something if it was anything to worry about." Stacie rushed, "Don't worry, it's fine."

"Okay, clearly it's not," Chloe looked pointedly at her friend, "Just tell me what's going on, Stacie."

Stacie sighed, handing the magazine she'd been attempting to hide in her lap over to the redhead.

Chloe peered down at the cover of the magazine, finding a picture of Alexa and Beca posing at some club together plastered on the front accompanied with a paparazzi snap of Chloe and Beca holding hands on set. The headline was slapped above the images dramatically, reading ' _BECA MITCHELL – STILL HOLLYWOOD'S BIGGEST BACHELORETTE?'_

The redhead's stomach dropped as she looked up at Stacie questioningly.

Her friend sent an apologetic glance her way, "Check out the article," she grimaced.

Following the brunette's direction Chloe turned to the page prompted, finding more photos of both her with Beca and Beca with Alexa and feeling herself dreading what she was about to read even more. A small spark of jealousy hit her as she stared at a photo of Beca leading the singer out of a club with her, their hands linked. The following grainy picture showed Alexa leaving Beca's hotel in the same outfit as the night before. Her eyes ran over the pictures once more before finally moving to the large block of text on the pages.

_'BECA MITCHELL and Alexa Hunt have been spotted partying it up in Vegas since Thursday and they've been leaving a trail of destruction in their path!_

_In preparation for the Billboard Awards on Sunday the stars have been in Vegas rehearsing their much-anticipated performance for the show, and while it seems to be all work during the day, it's all play for these two at night._

_While Beca and Alexa have always been known to be best friends, a source close to the friendship has hinted that there is much more history between the pair beneath the surface._

_Rumor has it once upon a time Beca Mitchell was actually_ _**crushing** _ _on the Pop Princess! But when the feelings weren't returned, she settled for friendship. However of late, it seems that this case may have in fact changed._

_A friend of the pair has spoken about the situation, saying that, "Now that Chloe's in the picture, Alexa's friendship with Beca has been pretty strained, and Alexa's starting to think she might care about Beca more than she ever thought."_

_The source described the friendship as a 'game' initially to the women, "Beca would pursue her relentlessly and Alexa would string her along. It was all about the chase for both of them, and it's never been a secret that Beca has feelings for Alexa. She's been after her since they met. Alexa's always loved the attention; I think she's always been just on the edge of going there, but never wanted to hurt their friendship. Now that Alexa seems to be encouraging her advances, it'll only be a matter of time until Beca cracks. But with Chloe around things are bound to get messy."_

_A number of scandalous photos have surfaced over the past few days showing Beca and Alexa up to their old partying antics again. Alexa has also been seen sneaking out of Beca's hotel room early in the morning in the same clothes she partied in the night before. With more and more suggestive photos surfacing, everyone is asking the same question: Has Beca been completely faithful to her current girlfriend, actress Chloe Beale?_

_After months of denying a relationship between her and Chloe, Beca finally confirmed the actress as her girlfriend on_ _**Ellen** _ _just last week. But do these photos hint at trouble in paradise already for the couple? Time will only tell when all three stars make their way down the carpet for the Billboard Music Awards this Sunday!'_

Chloe's lips were pursed tightly as she finished reading the article, placing the magazine back in Stacie's lap wordlessly.

"… Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Are… are you okay?" Stacie asked gently, placing a hand on her friend's arm.

Lightly shrugging off her friend Chloe nodded, "Yep. Just fine."

"Chloe, you're doing that scary silent thing." The brunette said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Look, I'm sure they're just rumors, you know what the tabloids are like."

"It said it had a source." Chloe murmured.

"And since when have any of these 'friends' of celebrities been legitimate?" Stacie scoffed, "It's probably just an attention-whore who met Beca and Alexa  _once_."

"There are photos of Alexa leaving Beca's hotel room. That's pretty solid evidence."

"Chloe, stop it." Stacie tapped her friend, forcing Chloe to look at her, "Just wait until you see Beca and then ask her about it, okay? Friends sleep over at friend's places. It's completely normal. Even if something happened between them in the past I doubt it's still going on. Any idiot can see that Beca's whipped as fuck over you."

"You realize that magazine hardly ever publishes articles with bad sources, right?" Chloe stared her friend down, "Can you seriously tell me with complete confidence that it's not true?"

Stacie paused, "I…" she shook her head, "Chloe, I don't…"

"You deserve so much better, Chloe." One of their co-stars cut in.

Chloe looked over to find the majority of the people on the plane not so subtly leaning towards their conversation.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded from his seat, turning to her, "Everyone knows Beca's a player. I'm sorry, Chloe, but the rumors aren't that hard to believe. It's something she'd do."

"Shut up, Jackson." Stacie bit out, "Don't make this worse just because you want a shot at Chloe."

"I agree with Jackson." Another spoke up, earning a glare from Stacie, "She's not worth your time, Chloe. Tigers can't change their stripes."

"Oh,  _please_." Stacie scoffed, "Don't jump on the bandwagon. You guys were all gushing about how cute Beca and Chloe are together just a week ago."

"Well,  _I_ called it ages ago. I knew this would happen." Jackson said indignantly, sinking back into his chair when Stacie glared sharply at him, "I'm just saying," he muttered, "Beca has a track record for this stuff, it's pretty likely that Chloe's just another girl to her."

Chloe flinched at that, looking to Stacie with hurt eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Chloe." Stacie said gently, "Just wait until you see Beca."

The redhead tore her eyes away from her friends, steeling her face as she put in her headphones and looked out the window, shutting out everyone around her. It couldn't be true. Beca couldn't do that to her.

As much as she attempted to comfort herself Chloe couldn't help the anger bubbling inside of her. Was she seriously that much of an idiot to believe Beca actually cared about her? Was it that dumb to think that maybe she wasn't just another conquest? Clearly no one else had any trouble believing Beca could have done such a thing. Maybe she'd just fallen too hard for the D.J. to see any of the signs.

Tears stung her eyes at the thoughts. She'd been the one telling Beca to  _forgive_  Alexa for whatever the singer had done, had Chloe just thrown the D.J. Alexa's way without realizing just what she was doing?

* * *

When rehearsal finally finished up Beca was not feeling any more recovered from her hangover, she could only hope that the thumping in her head would die down before that afternoon. To cater to their high-profile guests, the hotel had organized a party to celebrate the Billboard Awards. It wouldn't be too big of a night, but it would no-doubt involve a lot of mingling with people the D.J. hadn't caught up with in a while. The hotel would also be seizing the opportunity for extra publicity, meaning cameramen would be everywhere attempting to capture the stars enjoying the venue.

Chloe would have long since landed and arrived at the hotel and Beca smiled at the thought as she rode the lift up to her suite. At least she would have her girlfriend to keep her company for the night.

Unfortunately, when Beca walked into the suite she wasn't greeted with the happy reception she had been expecting. Instead she found Chloe sitting stiffly on the couch, tapping on her phone and barely acknowledging Beca's arrival.

"Chloe?" Beca smiled when she spotted the redhead, coming up behind the couch, "Hey, you." She grinned, leaning in to place a kiss to Chloe's lips only to have the actress quickly move her head, Beca's lips falling on her cheek instead.

"Hi." Chloe murmured weakly.

The redhead was donned in a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair not yet dried from her shower. Chloe's styling team should have arrived by now to prepare her for the party. When it came to highly publicized parties like the one that night it was pretty rare for a celebrity like Chloe not to have a whole outfit put together by their stylists organized for the night. Beca wondered if their current absence wasn't just a coincidence.

"Where's your make-up artist and everything?" she asked cautiously, "I thought they'd be here by now."

"I'm getting ready with Stacie." Chloe replied sharply.

"Oh… cool." Beca moved around the couch to stand in front of Chloe, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the cold look the redhead was sending her way.

"Are… you okay?" the D.J. prodded.

"Yep." Chloe sighed, her tone hinting that she was clearly anything  _but_.

Beca pursed her lips, "Right. Sure you are." She muttered, "Well, I was gonna order some room service. Did you want me to get you something?"

"No. I wouldn't want to make you go out of your way." Chloe spat, "I mean, it's always all about Beca. Why should the little things be any different?"

Beca gaped, "Okay, is there something going on right now that I should be aware of or is it just 'be pissy at Beca' day?" she stared at her girlfriend in disbelief.

Chloe scoffed, anger practically emanating off of her.

"Like you don't know." The redhead laughed bitterly.

"… Well, I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Always with the sarcasm, aren't you?"

Beca's jaw tightened, her temper quickly rising, "Chloe, what's going on?" she bit out.

"Think about it." Chloe glared up at her, "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Right." Beca clucked, "Great." She threw her hands up in defeat, "Well, if you're going to continue to act crazy and not even tell me what I've supposedly done wrong, I'm gonna go. If you still want to go to the party with me tonight, that'd be great. I guess I'll go hang out with Alexa until you decide you can spare me the time of day to talk about what's wrong."

The D.J. went to leave only to have Chloe's bitter tone speak up again.

"Oh  _of course_  you'll resort to Alexa. I mean, she's the one you really want here anyway, isn't she?"

Beca turned around, eyeing the redhead, "Okay, what the  _fuck_ are you talking about?" she growled out, walking back towards the couch, "You're the one that's been pushing me to make up with Alexa. What's with the jealous act?"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Chloe asked, anger evident even in her voice.

"For  _Alexa_?" Beca gawked, "Are you serious right now?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding, Beca?"

Beca paused, glaring at Chloe. How could the actress even ask her such a stupid question?

"… No." she fumed, "I don't have feelings for Alexa. If you hadn't noticed, I'm dating  _you_."

Chloe laughed dryly, "Like that would stop you."

" _Wow_." Beca pursed her lips together, looking at Chloe in utter disbelief, "What the fuck have I done to deserve this interrogation? I've never done anything to make you second guess our relationship."

"Oh, yeah, you only crawled into bed with Gemma the moment you knew you weren't getting any from me. That totally wouldn't make me suspicious when people start telling me you're hooking up with Alexa on the side." Chloe spat.

" _Seriously_? You're really going to bring that up? We weren't even together at the time and you  _know_ I didn't even end up fucking going there with her!"

"It doesn't change the fact that you still set out to do something that you  _knew_  would hurt me, simply to make yourself feel better." Chloe glared at her, "Let's not forget that you've  _already_ slept with one of my best friends."

Beca took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, failing miserably, "Once again," she fumed, "We weren't together when that happened, you weren't my fucking girlfriend, Chloe. I've already told you that I'm sorry for that! You can't just turn that around on me whenever you're pissed about something! It's not like Stacie meant anything to me!"

"Does  _anyone_ mean anything to you, Beca?" Chloe spat.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Let's face it, you don't have the best track record for thinking about how  _I'd_ feel about your actions, do you? It's all about Beca Mitchell."

"Is that seriously what you think?" Beca voice cracked slightly as she spoke, "You seriously believe that bullshit?"

Chloe sighed in defeat, "I don't what I believe." She muttered, "Honestly, I  _didn't_ think that, but maybe I've just been an idiot to ignore the obvious signs and think that this relationship might actually mean something to you."

The D.J. winced at the blow, tears prickling her eyes. How could Chloe actually say that? Beca had done  _everything_ to try and prove herself to the redhead, and now she was just throwing it all in her face.

Beca bit down hard on her bottom lip, "So… what?" she croaked, letting out a bitter laugh of disbelief, "Are you asking me if I've been cheating on you?"

"Yeah, I am." Chloe replied simply, her usually warm and loving eyes now cold and unforgiving. She stood up, a seemingly impassable distance between her and Beca.

"I can't believe you right now." Beca shook her head, anger and hurt swimming in her own eyes, "No." she gritted, "I haven't cheated on you. And especially not with  _Alexa_. Although, I doubt that answer means anything to you seeing as you've  _clearly_ already decided that I'm guilty."

Beca scoffed, looking broken as she glared at Chloe, " _Apparently_  it hasn't sunken in with you, but I'm actually committed to this relationship. I mean, didn't you fucking hear me tell you I  _loved_  you two weeks ago?" the D.J. seethed, " _I'm_ in this thing. I know I have a bad history, but you can't judge me just because of that. I deserve more than that. I  _deserve_  a chance for you to let me explain before you decide that I'm fucking guilty of something I haven't done. I don't fucking deserve to be put through shit like this."

Chloe flinched at Beca's words, hearing the hurt thick in the D.J.'s voice and her stomach already flipping uncomfortably as guilt began to wash over her. If Beca had been sleeping with Alexa, she wouldn't be reacting the way she was.

The redhead paled as the realization hit her. Why did she have to get so angry? Why'd she have to keep pushing Beca? The brunette was right, she  _did_ deserve a chance to explain, and Chloe hadn't given her one. She'd just blindly trusted the words of a complete stranger in a magazine.

"Beca, I'm sorry…" Chloe's voice dropped out as Beca only glared at her furiously, "The- the article was so  _real_ and everyone was talking so much about it and I got angry and I…"

Burying her face in her hands, Beca shook her head, "Don't even try right now, Chloe." She looked back up at her girlfriend, attempting to compose herself, "I'm going to go find Gemma, and I guess I'll go with her to the party. I'll speak to you later."

"Wait, Beca-" Chloe reached out to grab Beca's wrist only to have the brunette yank herself away from her as though the contact had stung.

"You know we've had this fight before, right?" Beca laughed bitterly, turning on Chloe, "All those months ago, you chose Ethan's word over mine. And sure, he was your boyfriend at the time, you  _had_ to try to believe him. But you refused to even hear me out. And now here we are again," she shook her head in disbelief, "Except I'm your fucking  _girlfriend_  now, and you still won't hear me out. You just jump to conclusions and assume that I  _must_ be such a fucking terrible person, that there's  _no way_  that it could all be bullshit. It's good to know that you think so much of me, Chloe." Beca spat, "It's really great."

"No, that's not it," Chloe spluttered, "Beca-"

"I can't do this right now." Beca bit out, "I get it; you want to talk about it. But honestly I  _don't_  want to be around you at the moment, and if I stay here I'll just get angrier and say something I don't mean. So you go see Stacie and I'll see Gemma. We'll talk later."

Not allowing Chloe to get another word in, Beca stormed out of the hotel suite, her eyes stinging as furious tears finally ran freely down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! Lots of drama! Haha so yay I got this chapter up today! I'm sorry for the hanger and all the angst, but hey, it's the big fights that either make or break a relationship, right?
> 
> I know, I'm evil, I can't help it. Anyway, the Billboards weekend is probably gonna be a three-parter now seeing as this upcoming party may be the whole of next chapter and the follow-up with be the actual awards! But we'll see, I may fit it all in one!
> 
> So, leave your thoughts/suspicions about what's going on/hate mail for me behind :P I'll have an update ready in the next couple of days!


	20. Chapter 20

"Jesus, calm down, I'm coming!" Gemma exclaimed as loud raps on the door to her hotel room sounded throughout the space.

Opening the door she found a furious Beca immediately storming into the room, the D.J. falling onto the large couch with a loud thud.

"… Beca?" Gemma remained frozen in her spot, closing the door slowly as her friend muffled a scream into a pillow.

Sighing, Gemma made her way over to the couch, sitting down delicately next to Beca.

"Upset about the rumors?" she guessed.

Beca lifted her head up from the pillows, her eyebrows furrowed at she put two-and-two together before groaning, " _Right_. Of course that's where this came from. Fucking tabloids."

Gemma grimaced, "I'm guessing you just had a lovely chat with Chloe?"

"I wouldn't call it a chat." Beca scoffed, "More like Chloe decided to take a knife and stab me in the fucking heart."

"Well that's… graphic."

"Hm."

"Care to elaborate?"

Beca sighed, rolling over onto her back and wiping her watery eyes, "Basically, Chloe has never actually trusted me, and believes that I would seriously cheat on her. With  _Alexa_." The D.J. scoffed, "I mean, are you fucking kidding me? She didn't even ask me about it, she just immediately assumed that I  _had_  to be cheating and went straight to yelling at me."

"Wow," Gemma whistled, "That's rough."

"Yep."

"I'm not taking Chloe's side here," Gemma started cautiously, "I know you'd never do that to her.  _But_ in her defense, the rumors are pretty bad. I mean, they have some pretty suggestive photos, and I hate to admit it, but their source seemed fairly legitimate."

"What the fuck are you talking about? A  _source_?"

"Yeah," Gemma shrugged, "It looks like you've been partying with the wrong people."

"Great," Beca groaned, covering her face with her hands, "Just what I need. What were they saying?"

"That you've always had feelings for Alexa, and now you guys are probably sneaking around behind Chloe's back." Gemma peered down at the D.J. sympathetically, "And people have spotted Alexa doing the walk of shame from your hotel room so… that doesn't really help your problem."

Beca gaped, "That's absolute bullshit!" she exclaimed, "We were out partying and she passed out in my room!"

"Well, with the rumors out there about you having feelings for Alexa, it's easy for the tabloids to spin it however they want."

"I can't fucking believe this." Beca's jaw tightened, "I've never even had feelings for Alexa! Yeah, once upon a time I would have loved the opportunity to go there, but it's not like I was fucking  _in love_ with her. She's hot, and I have eyes. Fucking sue me."

Gemma shrugged, "Sorry, Becs."

Beca groaned, "This is so messed up." She spat, "You should have seen how mad Chloe was at me. She didn't even consider that it could all just be a rumor. Am I seriously  _that_ bad?"

"Of course not," Gemma shook her head firmly, "But don't be too hard on Chloe. It's not fun to have millions of people questioning whether your girlfriend has been cheating on you or not. I doubt she wanted to believe the story, but with enough people around you believing it, it can be hard not to listen."

"Whatever." Beca muttered, "I can't even think about that right now." She huffed, "If I find out who went to the tabloids saying that shit, I'm going to kill them."

Gemma chuckled, "I'll help you."

* * *

Chloe rapped on the door to Gemma's hotel room, nervously playing with her hands as she waited, hoping that Beca had calmed down since their fight.

Eventually the door flung open and a glammed-up Gemma smiled weakly at the redhead as her eyes settled on Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe started, "Is Beca here by any chance?"

Gemma drew in her bottom lip as she looked back into the room to see Beca quickly escaping towards the bedroom and mouthing a big 'NO' to the model.

"Uh…" Gemma sighed, turning back to Chloe, "I'm sorry, Chloe, I don't think she really wants to talk at the moment."

Chloe pursed her lips, nodding, "Oh." She muttered, "Okay."

Gemma caved at the sad look on the redhead's face, placing a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Just give her some time to calm down, okay?" she suggested lightly, "She's just a bit riled up at the moment."

"Yeah, I get it." Chloe replied feebly, "Just… tell her I'm sorry. And I guess I'll see you guys at the party, then."

Gemma nodded, "We'll be there." she smiled sympathetically at the actress, "See you later, Chloe."

After Gemma shut the door Beca appeared once again, the same scowl she'd been wearing for the last three hours still firmly on her face.

"You know you're going to be seeing Chloe at the party tonight, anyway." Gemma tutted, "Sure you don't want to talk to her?"

Beca shook her head firmly, "I don't have anything to say." She muttered.

"Stubborn as always."

"I'm not being stubborn." Beca spat, glaring at her friend, "Chloe clearly thinks I'm capable of pretty shitty things. I don't think you should be dating someone if you have an opinion like  _that_ about them."

"Woah," Gemma raised her arms in surrender, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you." Beca breathed, throwing on her jacket, "Now let's get to this party already. The sooner I'm there the sooner I can leave."

* * *

"No luck speaking to her?" Stacie questioned as she came to stand next to Chloe, looking out at the party and following the redhead's gaze to where Beca was currently mingling with a group of people.

"Nup." Chloe sighed, quickly grabbing a flute of champagne as a waiter passed her, "Every time I get close to her she just disappears." She murmured, "And it doesn't help that Alexa's been attached to her hip sending me glares the whole night."

"Don't let it get to you," Stacie replied, she nudged the redhead, "Come on, at least  _try_ and have some fun tonight? You can help me pick out which lucky guy or girl gets to take me home tonight." She winked playfully at her friend.

Chloe chuckled at that, "What a fun way to spend my night."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you wrongly accuse your girlfriend of sleeping around." The brunette clucked.

"Ouch." Chloe winced, "That one was a bit harsh."

Stacie shrugged, "I could try and sugar-coat it for you, but you did kinda mess up. I told you not to go in screaming at her."

"Please spare me the 'I told you so'," the redhead sighed, "I know I did the wrong thing. I just got so angry thinking she'd once again made me out to be some idiot for falling for her that I didn't think."

"And now you're paying the price," Stacie finished, "You redheads are too passionate about everything."

Chloe's face steeled as she noticed Alexa making her way over to them, wearing a smug smile and offering a teasing wave to the redhead as she approached.

"Hey," Alexa hummed when she finally reached the two women, "Any chance I can talk to you alone for a second?" she asked Chloe, looking Stacie over dismissively.

Chloe eyed the singer suspiciously, nodding slowly, "Sure." She muttered, sending a reassuring look Stacie's way before allowing Alexa to lead her out onto a balcony.

"You know, I hate parties like these." Alexa sighed as she came to lean over the railing, "It's all boring small talk and zero fun. Not my style at all."

Chloe nodded weakly, cautiously joining Alexa and looking out at the view. She knew she shouldn't be blaming the singer for her fight with Beca, but Chloe couldn't help the temptation rising in her to wipe the smug look off of Alexa's face. It was obvious that she loved the fact that Beca hadn't even looked Chloe's way all night.

Catching on that Chloe wasn't in the mood to make small talk with her, Alexa let out a content sigh.

"So, I heard you're in the doghouse with Beca tonight." The singer started.

"Did Beca tell you that?"

Alexa smirked, "Just a guess."

Chloe rolled her eyes, glaring out at the view of Vegas below them.

"Anyway, I'm not really here to talk about that," Alexa continued, "I wanted to say thank you."

The actress frowned, "For what?"

"Beca mentioned that you encouraged her to give me another chance," Alexa smiled falsely at her, "So, I owe you one." She let out a mocking laugh, "I mean, if anything, Beca and I have gotten even  _closer_  lately. Losing her for a while really… put things into perspective. I realized a few things, and I think our relationship can really only go up from here, you know?"

Chloe's jaw tightened, her hands itching to slap Alexa as the singer continued to smirk at her, clearly intending the insinuation in her words. There was no way that Alexa hadn't been updated on the rumors by now, and it was becoming more obvious to Chloe that the other woman had every intention of using them to her advantage.

Composing herself, Chloe plastered on a fake smile, "You're welcome. I would've hated to have Beca's feelings for  _me_  get in the way of your relationship."

"Oh, I doubt that ever would have happened." Alexa replied confidently, "Beca would never let a little  _fling_  hurt our friendship. It's not a secret how much what we have means to her."

Chloe's eyes narrowed, "You're really loving this, aren't you?"

"Loving what?" Alexa's lips quirked up in amusement, a faux look of innocence plastered on her face.

"Beca and I fighting." Chloe tilted her head curiously, "This is all just fun for you, isn't it?"

"I don't know  _what_  you're talking about. I hate seeing Beca so upset." Alexa shrugged, "If you ask me, this little thing you guys have going has only been bad for her."

"Good thing no one asked you then." Chloe bit out, a fake smile of her own gracing her lips, "And it's not a 'thing'. You might have missed the memo, but Beca's my girlfriend."

"For now." Alexa hummed, "I mean, you can never  _really_ rely on Beca, can you?" she sighed, "Anyway I just wanted to say, I understand why you're so upset about these rumors."

"Is that so?"

Alexa chuckled dryly, moving in closer to Chloe, her stance almost predatory, "Yes, of course." She stated, "It must be hard, knowing that you can't compete with the history between Beca and I. I really…  _respect_ that about you, Chloe." The singer smirked, "Despite knowing that in the end Beca will never be yours, you just keep on trying. It's cute."

Chloe glared at the singer, gritting her teeth as Alexa finally stepped away from her.

As though a switch had been flicked, Alexa perked up again, all malice gone from her features as she smiled sweetly at Chloe.

"Well," she breathed, "I'm glad we had this conversation." Running a hand through her long hair she sent a smug wink Chloe's way, "I'm gonna go see how Beca's doing. I'll tell her you send your wishes."

Leaving a furious Chloe behind, Alexa stalked back into the party.

* * *

Beca let out a frustrated breathe of air as she came to stand next to Gemma, "I swear, if I have to have one more round of small talk about where I'm going with my album I am going to shoot myself." She growled out.

Gemma chuckled, "Hey, at least you don't have to deal with a constant string of mediocre rappers attempting to recruit you to be the eye candy in their next music video. I'd pick small talk over  _those_ pick-up lines any day of the week."

The D.J. nodded, "Yeah, you win with that one."

"Huh." Gemma muttered as she scanned the party, "Looks like Satan's had a little chat with Chloe," the model nodded to where Alexa had just walked through the doors to the balcony, Chloe leaning over the railing behind her, "Probably trying to get another person's first born sworn to her."

Beca stifled a laugh, "You know, I'm still waiting for the death match between you two."

"Oh, it'll happen eventually," Gemma smirked, "I'm training for it. Little Miss Pop Princess has no chance."

"You sure you guys don't secretly like each other just a  _little bit?_  You sure love fighting with each other enough."

"Hmm," Gemma tilted her head in thought, "I secretly like  _hating_  her, if that's what you're getting at?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she took in the upset look on Chloe's face, "What do you Alexa was saying to her?"

"No clue," Gemma shrugged, "I'll never understand what's going through that psycho's head."

"Okay, enough with the Alexa bashing. She's not that bad."

"Sure she's not." Gemma sang, rolling her eyes as Alexa walked towards them, "Great," she sighed in defeat, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall come."

Alexa came to stand beside Beca, her arm sliding around the D.J.'s waist possessively and garnering a raised eyebrow from Gemma.

"Hey, Gemma," Alexa smiled innocently at the model.

Gemma eyed the singer, dismissing her with a sigh, "Well, as lovely as this company is, I'll leave you to it." She stated, quickly moving across the party and away from the pair.

Alexa scowled at the retreating form of Gemma, " _Why_ exactly is she still hanging around you? She does know you dumped her, right?" the singer snarled.

"Woah, calm down." Beca frowned at her, "Not everyone has to bow down to Alexa Hunt, you know." She joked, "Gemma's a good friend."

"Whatever." Alexa scoffed.

The singer's eyes fell on Chloe, noticing the redhead watching her and Beca from across the room. Turning to Beca, Alexa ran her hand down the D.J.'s arm flirtily before linking their fingers together.

"Wanna come dance with me?" she husked.

Beca caught the smirk Alexa was sending Chloe's way and frowned, "What are you doing?" she questioned, suspicion clear on her face.

"What?" Alexa asked innocently, tearing her gaze from Chloe's and looking back to at her friend.

Beca raised an eyebrow at their joined hands, looking back up to watch as Chloe quickly fled the party. The D.J.'s stomach dropped guiltily at the sight.

Pulling free of the singer's grip, Beca eyed her friend, "Don't play dumb, Alexa." She growled out, "What did you say to Chloe before?"

"Nothing. It was just small talk."

"Sure it was." Beca shook her head in disbelief, "Jesus Christ, Alexa. This situation is complicated enough  _without_  your meddling."

"I'm not meddling!" Alexa protested, "I'm looking out for you. Come on, don't you want to make Chloe a  _little_ bit jealous? She deserves it for not trusting you."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You think the solution to my problem is to give a Chloe an actual  _reason_ to be insecure about our relationship?" she scoffed, "Next time you try to 'look out for me', Alexa…  _don't_."

Shrugging off Alexa's attempts to keep her planted Beca stormed off, shoving her way through the party and heading towards the closest exit.

* * *

Gemma strolled down the walkway of the hotel, peering around the extravagantly decorated surroundings in search of Chloe. As she turned the corner her eyes finally settled on the redhead sitting at the indoor water fountain.

"There you are!" Gemma exclaimed, smiling softly at the actress as she came to sit down across from Chloe, "Why'd you leave the party?"

Chloe peered up at the British model, broken out of her thoughts, and sent a small smile the other woman's way, "I wasn't really feeling the celebration vibe…"

"That's understandable. A chat with Alexa Hunt is bound to get  _anyone_  in a bad mood." Gemma joked.

Chloe let out a half-hearted chuckle, tracing patterns on the surface of the water.

"She  _really_  doesn't like me, does she?" Chloe asked quietly, "Alexa, I mean."

The model pondered the questioned, "I don't think Alexa actually  _likes_  anyone. She just enjoys having people at her disposal." Gemma shrugged, "I wouldn't care too much if I were you though, she isn't someone you really want trying to befriend you anyway. She's always preferred admirers to friends. Once your friendship stops benefitting her, she'll toss you aside and never think twice about it."

"Then what's the story with her and Beca?"

"Eh, Beca's more of an equal to her, I guess. She's just as famous, and their friendship has always gotten a lot of attention from the public. Thinking she had Beca wrapped around her finger was always a huge ego boost for her, I guess. I never really understood their friendship, honestly." Gemma sighed, "Alexa probably blames you for the fact that Beca has finally outgrown her. Which  _isn't_ your fault, by the way. It was only a matter of time until Beca got over Alexa's games."

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, "Does… does Alexa  _like_ Beca?"

"She likes control." Gemma corrected, scowling at the thought of the singer, "Don't let her fool you, she doesn't have any desire to ever actually  _be_ with Beca. She just doesn't like having her toys stolen. And you, Miss Beale, have taken one of her favorite toys." The model smiled in amusement at Chloe only to find she'd lost the redhead to her thoughts once again.

Gemma sighed, attempting to grab the actress's attention back, "How've you been going?" she asked quietly.

"Not great," Chloe shrugged, "But I guess I deserve it, so…" she trailed off with a 'what can you do' look and turned back to the fountain.

"Beca's just hurt that you believed the rumors," Gemma started gently, "She's had to deal with people constantly questioning her intentions with you, saying she can't be trusted and all that. So when you accused her of cheating, she took it as an admission that you still see her as the Beca she used to be."

"I don't…" Chloe huffed, "I  _don't_  think that, though."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so quick to assume Beca cheated on you anyway?"

Chloe paused, "Honestly? I don't even know." She let out a bitter laugh, "The truth is, I don't think I really even believed she had."

The pair fell into silence before Chloe spoke up once again.

"Beca told me she loved me a few weeks ago," she started, her voice almost mournful, "I mean, she took it back  _straight_  away, but I could tell that she really meant it. Beca's not as great at hiding her feelings as she likes to think she is." The actress smiled fondly at the thought, "I let it go anyway though. I've learnt enough to know when to not push a subject with Beca. But I still dwelled on it, I got my hopes up and everything was going so well… and then suddenly these rumors are out there and everyone is trying to tell me Beca doesn't care about me and I guess I just shut down. I started thinking I was an idiot for thinking that I could mean something to her, and then when I saw her I just got so angry…" she huffed, frustrated tears starting to run down her cheeks, "I just felt like such an idiot."

Cracking at the sight of the broken redhead, Gemma wrapped her arms around Chloe securely, feeling the actress slump in her arms as her body shook lightly from her cries.

"It'll be okay," Gemma whispered, running her hand up and down Chloe's back reassuringly.

Chloe buried her head into the crook of Gemma's neck, allowing herself to take comfort in the model's grasp.

She wasn't entirely sure how long they'd sat there, Chloe crying quietly while Gemma hushed words of reassurance to her, but it seemed like she'd been sobbing for hours.

When her tears eventually began to subside Gemma broke their embrace, looking at the sniffling actress with worried eyes.

"You feeling better?" she asked gingerly, wiping away a few stray tears from Chloe's cheeks.

Chloe let out a choked laugh, blushing in embarrassment over her dramatics, "I'm sorry," she huffed, "I'm being dumb."

"You're not being dumb." Gemma smiled fondly at her, "I  _am,_  however, wondering if Beca's libido has finally made impregnation possible for her. All these tears are  _screaming_ baby hormones."

A genuine laugh left Chloe's lips at that and she rolled her eyes, "Why does the idea of a mini Beca sound both adorable and slightly terrifying at the same time?"

"Well, I think the amount of teenage angst a small Beca would be capable of is justifiably scary." Gemma chuckled, "On the other hand, can you  _imagine_ how cute that scowl would look on a toddler?"

Chloe grinned at her, the actress's eyes still feeling raw from her tears, "As cute as that would be, I'm fairly certain this isn't a miraculous pregnancy. Just an overly-emotional Chloe."

"Damn," Gemma replied dryly, "'Aunty _Gemma'_ has such a nice ring to it. I'd love to be the one to corrupt Beca's kids." She quipped mischievously.

Laughing at the model, Chloe composed herself, finally feeling slightly better.

She sent a grateful smile Gemma's way, "Thanks, Gemma."

Gemma shrugged, "You're welcome. I've always been the friend helping their crying friend at a party, so just take this as me maintaining my title." She grinned cheekily at the redhead, "Anyway, are you going to be okay if I head back? I can hang around if you want, I'm sure I can chat Ellie Goulding up another time."

Chloe giggled at the model, "I'll be fine. Go get your flirt on."

"You definite?" Gemma hesitated, "Sure you don't want to come back to the party with me?"

"I think I'm all partied out, honestly." Chloe sighed, "I'm just going to hang around here for a bit."

"… Okay, if you're sure." Gemma nodded, moving to hug the actress quickly before standing up, "Now no more crying, okay?"

"No more crying." Chloe nodded firmly back, smiling at the model, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gemma."

"Night, lovely." The other woman sang, squeezing Chloe's hand in goodbye before stalking away from the fountain and back in the direction of the party.

* * *

Beca had been sulking to herself, sitting back against a wall just outside the entrance doors to the party when Gemma found her. The model letting out a loud, familiar sigh that caused the D.J. to peer up at her.

"You too?" Gemma questioned as she came to a halt in front of her friend, impatience clear on her face.

"What?" Beca muttered, looking away from Gemma's accusatory stare and kicking out at the marble floor.

Waving off her friend's bitter tone, Gemma stared hard at the D.J., making Beca shrink slightly under her gaze.

"Is Chloe still your girlfriend?" she sighed impatiently.

Beca glared at her friend, a confused frown on her face, "… Well,  _yeah_."

Gemma nodded, "Okay. And are you planning on breaking up with her over this thing?"

The question surprised Beca. Sure she had been  _angry_ with Chloe, but she'd not once even considered ending their relationship.

"No." Beca replied, shaking her head firmly, "Of course not."

"Great! Glad we got that sorted out." Gemma remarked, "So, if you don't have any intention to end things, stop acting like a child and go talk this through with her." She eyed her friend, "Because all you're doing right now is feeling sorry for yourself and making the situation a whole lot shittier than it already is. Nothing is going to get better or change while you're avoiding her."

Beca gaped, "What the hell has  _you_ so frustrated over this?" she snapped.

Gemma threw her hands up in the air, " _Because!_  I just experienced a crying Chloe Beale!" she exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how depressing that is? It's worse than seeing puppy's getting kicked! And if I have to witness that ever again I  _am_  going to murder you."

"Wait, Chloe's crying?" Beca's head snapped back to look at her friend.

"She was." Gemma muttered, "She's okay now, I think. I made a joke about baby-Beca's and got her laughing."

"You…  _what?"_ Beca spluttered in exasperation before seeing the serious look on Gemma's face and shaking off the comment, "Whatever. Where is she?" the D.J. persisted.

A pleased smile made it's way onto the model's face at Beca's concern for the redhead and she pointed down the hallway in the direction of Chloe.

"I'll see you later." Beca stated, standing up and moving quickly towards the area Gemma was directing her.

"You know, I'm gonna start charging you for all this therapy one day!" Gemma called after her friend, sighing in relief and turning towards the doors of the party when Beca disappeared around the corner.

"And all I wanted to do tonight was flirt with Ellie Goulding." Gemma grumbled to no one in particular, moving back into the party venue. The woman made a mental note to list 'life coach' as a possible career move if modeling ever fell through one day. She was getting  _more_ than an education just being around Beca's confusing mind.

* * *

Composing herself, Beca strode down the path of the hotel, coming to a stop as she finally located Chloe sitting at the indoor water fountain.

The redhead was looking down at the water, moving her hand through it absentmindedly.

Noting the tear tracks on her cheeks and deflating at the broken look on Chloe's face, Beca approached the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?" Beca asked, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

Chloe started, noticing Beca for the first time.

"Sorry?" she asked quietly.

Beca smiled halfheartedly at her, nodding to the sculpture, "The fountain. Did you make a wish?"

"Oh…" Chloe shrugged, "No, I didn't."

"You've been crying." Beca stated, rather than questioned, a frown on her face.

Chloe sighed, "Beca, I'm  _so_  sorry." She croaked, "I really messed up."

Beca shrugged, "Yeah, well… yeah."

The actress sniffed, expelling a huff of air, " _Yeah_?"

The D.J. chuckled, biting her lip and nodding, "… yeah."

A small smile made it's way onto Chloe's face and Beca couldn't help the grin of her own.

"Yeah." Chloe laughed softly, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Beca continued to grin at the redhead despite herself. It was so easy with Chloe all the time. Even now, when she was supposed to be angry with her, she couldn't find it in herself to feel anything but…  _lighter_ around the actress.

"You know, it's really hard to be mad at you." Beca muttered, "Apparently, I'm pretty hopeless at the holding a grudge thing."

Chloe shrugged, "Well, if it helps, I'm pretty mad at myself anyway. So, at least one of us is busy being mad at me."

"I'll get you to do all the fighting stuff for me in the future, then." Beca joked.

Chloe remained silent, chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

Beca braced herself to the looming conversation, steeling herself and looking at Chloe seriously as the redhead began.

"I do trust you, Beca." Chloe started, "And I didn't mean any of those things that I said to you. I just…" the actress huffed, her voice wavering, "I was  _so_  angry, and I didn't stop to think and… and I  _know_  you wouldn't hurt me like that. But the thought that this didn't mean anything to you? And I could be feeling so much, while you were falling for someone else?" Chloe's eyes were watering now and she cursed herself for crying again.

Beca's hands itched to wipe the redhead's cheeks and bring her closer to her.

"That thought," Chloe shrugged, "It hurt. And I let what everyone else was saying effect me when I shouldn't have. And I'm  _so_  sorry for that, Beca." She wiped furiously at her tears, "All I could think was that you'd played me, just like Ethan did, and that I was an idiot to think that this was really something special between us."

Beca's face fell and her stomach dropped. The fact that Ethan had already cheated on Chloe before hadn't even crossed her mind. Chloe had spent months in a relationship,  _knowing_ her boyfriend was cheating on her, and still thinking that she didn't deserve any better than him. It wasn't really a surprise that the rumors Beca was doing the same to her had hit her so hard.

"Chloe." She started firmly, her hands cupping the actress's face and forcing Chloe to look at her, "Do you seriously not have  _any_  idea how much you mean to me?" Beca smiled softly at her, "I'm not Ethan. I'd  _never_ hurt you like that. You're the best thing that's happened to me in years. And, in my head," The D.J. took a deep breath, "You're it for me.

"There's no one out there who I would rather be with. Whether it's the worst, or best time of my life,  _you're_ the one I want at my side. And I get that it might be hard for you, but you need to start believing that I'm in this for the long run if we're going to work."

"I know… and I will." Chloe nodded, "It was just hard, thinking that after everything we'd been through to get to this point, that it might have all been a game to you."

Beca sighed her hands falling to her sides, "Okay, how about we make a pact?" She began.

"What kind of pact?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hands, running her thumb along the skin reassuringly.

"The next time something like this happens, whether it's about you or me, we don't jump to conclusions and we  _talk_ to the other person. We don't listen to what the rumor mill is saying, and we trust each other." Beca wiped a stray tear from Chloe's cheek, "I need you to trust that this means something to me, Chloe. I'm not going to throw it away over some story a lowlife has spewed to the tabloids. You can't let them win that easy."

Chloe nodded, "Okay."

Beca smiled genuinely at her girlfriend, "Okay." With a sigh, she reached into her pocket, "Now, time to make a wish." She stated, holding a Quarter out to Chloe.

The redhead grinned, giggling at the seriousness on Beca's face, "Really? You're  _such_ a sap." She muttered.

"Hey!" Beca laughed, "I thought we agreed to keep that a secret! Someone could  _hear us_ around here." She whispered conspiratorially, "So much for protecting my rep."

"Well you  _did_ just suggest making a wish at a fountain. You're not doing that great at hiding your soft-side here, Mitchell." Chloe teased.

Beca huffed dramatically, "Whatever, just make a wish, woman. Before I change my mind and make one for myself instead."

"You'd steal my wish?" Chloe laughed, "Wow, maybe you  _are_  a real badass at heart."

"Definitely the  _worst_." Beca grinned charmingly at her, holding out the coin for Chloe to take, "Come on, take the Quarter!"

" _Fine_." Chloe sighed, taking the coin from her girlfriend's hand, "If you insist."

Letting out a small cheer Beca stood up with Chloe, remaining silent as the redhead attempted to think of a wish.

Beca watched Chloe with a fond smile on her face, holding the actress's free hand in her own and linking their fingers delicately.

"Okay, got it." Chloe laughed adorably, the sound resonating throughout the large space. With a final deep breath she tossed the coin into the fountain, her eyes sparkling with amusement as they followed the object's descent into the water.

Letting out a content sigh Beca brought Chloe closer to her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and resting her head in soft red curls.

Chloe relaxed into the embrace, realizing it was the first time they'd really touched since Beca had left for Vegas. It was only holding the D.J. in her arms at that point that she realized just how much she'd missed it.

"I'm sorry, again." She whispered, closing her eyes and soaking up Beca's presence.

"No more sorry's." Beca muttered in response, squeezing Chloe tighter, "What'd you wish for?"

Chloe laughed, moving out of Beca's arms and linking their hands together, "Come on, you know I can't answer  _that_."

"Yeah, yeah." The D.J. shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Beca sighed, "So, did you want to head back to the party? Because honestly, I think I've had my fill of small talk for the night."

"Agreed," Chloe groaned, nodding and allowing Beca to lead her back down the hallway, "Maybe we should stop by and tell Gemma everything's okay though?"

"Hmm… maybe not." Beca smirked, "I think she has been close to killing us tonight. I'll send her a text."

"Say thank you for me when you do?"

"Sure."

The pair walked in silence for a while, eventually reaching the lifts and pressing the button for their floor once they were inside.

Beca's brow furrowed as a thought crossed her mind, "Weird question," she started, turning to Chloe, "But Gemma mentioned something about  _Baby-Beca's_  before? Any chance you know what  _that_ was about?"

Chloe laughed at the reminder, "Let's leave  _that_  conversation for another time."

Beca eyed the actress suspiciously, "You know, I'm not so sure I like this whole Team Gemma and Chloe thing. I'm feeling slightly outnumbered here."

"Don't worry, we weren't plotting anything." Chloe giggled, "Gemma just thinks she's going to make a great aunt someday."

"Oh god." Beca blanched, allowing Chloe to tug her out of the lift once they reached their floor and entering the large hotel suite.

The D.J. huffed, dropping her bag onto the countertop as they passed by, "If Gemma thinks I'm ever leaving her alone with my future children, she is sorely mistaken. She'd turn them against me and then I'd have  _no one_ on my side!"

Chloe laughed at the brunette as she followed Beca into the master bedroom, " _Please_ , like a kid with Beca Mitchell's genes would  _ever_  listen to their mother." she scoffed, sending a haughty smile Beca's way, "You're already doomed  _without_  Gemma teaching them how to defy you."

"Joy." Beca muttered dryly, dropping back onto the bed with a huff.

Lying down on her back next to Beca, Chloe knocked the D.J.'s side lightly, "You really want kids?" she asked quietly.

Beca sighed, turning onto her side to peer down at her girlfriend, "I don't know…" she muttered shyly, "I haven't really thought about it that much before. But I  _guess_  I could see myself having them some day…"

"Huh," Chloe nodded, "Good to know."

Beca eyed the actress awkwardly, "What about you? Do you… want them?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Chloe glanced up at Beca, shrugging and fiddling with her hands in her lap, "When the time's right."

"Hm." Beca watched Chloe, smiling softly at the actress and raking her eyes over her body.

"Quit leering," Chloe giggled as she noticed the D.J.'s roaming eyes.

Beca scoffed, "Isn't one of the benefits of having a gorgeous girlfriend meant to be that I'm  _allowed_ to stare at you?"

"Whatever," Chloe rolled her eyes, blushing under Beca's gaze, "I probably look like a mess thanks to all the crying I've done tonight."

"Nah," Beca scrunched up her nose cutely, shaking her head, "You're still looking amazing."

"Another one of the benefits of having a girlfriend," Chloe chuckled, "Is that you  _have_ to say that."

"Just the truth." The D.J. sang, letting out a sigh before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Chloe's lips.

Lifting her hands up to cup Beca's face delicately Chloe pulled the brunette further into the kiss, squeezing her eyes shut as she attempted to communicate to the D.J. just how much she meant to her.

When they eventually parted Beca grinned down at her girlfriend, leaning her forehead against Chloe's.

"You have  _no idea_  how much I've been wanting to do that all night." she chuckled.

"I think I have an idea," Chloe quipped, pecking Beca's lips once more while her hands absentmindedly toyed with the D.J.'s shirt.

"You know," Beca grumbled, nibbling on Chloe's neck playfully, "While I'm sure baby-Beca's are gonna be pretty awesome," she muttered, "Mini-Chloe's would be the cutest things  _ever_. I can only imagine what you were like as a kid."

Chloe let out a throaty laugh, "Just wait until you meet my Mom, she'd  _love_ to tell you the stories of me growing up. Embarrassing me is one of her favorite hobbies."

Beca grinned down at her, "Well, that'd be a nice change seeing as usually it's  _me_ getting embarrassed in this relationship." She chuckled.

"Maybe you could come with me the next time I go home?" Chloe suggested, looking almost nervous about the proposition, "I mean, if you felt comfortable. My family's been bugging me to introduce you guys for ages."

"If I felt comfortable?" Beca grinned, "As daunting as meeting your family for the first time is, I think I could handle the pressure. You do realize we just had a whole conversation about  _babies_ , right?"

Chloe laughed, leaning up to kiss Beca softly, "Good point." She muttered against the D.J.'s mouth, "So, is that a yes?"

"So long as you protect me from your brothers, it's a hell yes." Beca nodded firmly, "Now," she groaned brushing stray red curls from Chloe's face, "less talking more kissing, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, am I forgiven for last chapter's hanger? SO this was a bit of a longer chapter, Alexa's still evil and doesn't like Chloe, Beca's still whipped as f-, and Gemma's off attempting to hook up with Ellie Goulding (I'll leave whether she was successful in that quest up to you guys' interpretation :P)
> 
> And Beca will be meeting Chloe's family soon! I'm excited to write that chapter so that's something to look forward to :) Next chapter we finally have the Billboard Awards and there're gonna be a few, mostly fun, surprises! Which is a nice change haha, try and have a go a guessing what's coming ;)
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for the reviews for last chapter! And I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused :P Leave your thoughts/feelings/suspicions about next chapter behind and I will see you guys next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So! Quick author's note here to tell you to follow this youtube link: /watch?v=GxIq_EIqzC4 when you reach the song lyrics in the chapter! So you can get the full experience! :P

"Well,  _you_ look a lot happier this morning." Stacie sang when she answered the door to her hotel room that Sunday morning to find a beaming Chloe waiting for her.

Chloe shrugged, "Beca and I made up." She stated, moving past Stacie and into her friend's room.

" _Yeah_  you did," Stacie smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at the redhead as Chloe settled at the island of her kitchen.

The actress rolled her eyes, letting out a content sigh and looking around the room, "No styling team yet?" she pouted, "How early am I?"

"They'll be here in an hour." Stacie replied as she returned to the bowl of food she'd been snacking on before Chloe arrived, "Why're you here so early, anyway? You should be having a marathon of make-up sex right now."

Chloe laughed at her friend, "Beca's at a run-through for tonight and wouldn't let me tag along. Something about wanting me to see the performance when it's perfected and all that. No spoilers allowed."

"So I'm guessing you're still getting ready with me, then?"

"Yep." Chloe grinned, "I'm not letting Beca see me again until I'm all glammed up. Wait till you see the dress my stylist picked out for me, it's amazing."

"As drop dead gorgeous you'll no doubt look in the dress," Stacie started with a smirk, "I doubt Beca will be thinking much about anything other than what's  _under_ it."

Chloe shoved her friend playfully, "Okay, I think you've hit your quota for sex jokes per ten minutes." She laughed.

"Damn, I have  _so many_ good ones just waiting to be unleashed, as well." Stacie sighed.

* * *

"So, you think we're all ready for tonight?" Alexa questioned as she dropped down into the seat next to Beca.

In true Beca Mitchell-fashion the D.J. had escaped to a higher level of seats in the MGM Arena, isolating herself as she worked on a new project on her laptop, waiting for her cue to move to the stage for another run-through.

The day had been surprisingly relaxed considering they were due to take the stage for the Billboards that night. The various celebrities performing and presenting for the awards show populated the arena, standing around mingling happily as others rushed around finalizing things for the night. If it all went to plan Beca would hopefully be out of the rehearsal in a couple of hours.

Beca peered up at her friend, shrugging, "Yeah, we'll be great.' She muttered non-committedly, "We've been rehearsing non-stop, what could go wrong?"

"I guess…" the singer sighed, "You're not still pissed at me over last night, are you? I was just trying to make you feel better, I'm sorry if I went too far."

"You know the apologies don't mean much if you're just gonna continue to meddle." Beca muttered.

"Okay, fine." Alexa threw her hands up in defeat, "I don't like your relationship with Chloe. Sue me. I'm not going to pretend like I do, either. Can we just accept that fact and get on with our friendship?"

"I'm not asking you to like my relationship. I'm asking you to respect it." Beca let out a dry laugh, "I don't  _want_ to fight with you, Alexa. Is it really that hard for you to just accept that I'm with Chloe?"

"Okay." The singer huffed, "I'll work on getting used to it, if that's what you want."

"Thank you."

"Are you guys still fighting?"

Beca shook her head, "Nup, we figured it out."

"Yay!" Alexa exclaimed, a halfhearted attempt at a genuine smile on her face.

The D.J. laughed at her friend, "Okay, maybe trying a bit  _too_ hard there. Let's just start with not insulting her."

* * *

"Excited?" Gemma asked Beca as they made their way down the hotel hallway and towards Stacie's room.

"Nervous, actually." Beca stated, frowning, "I can't remember the last time I was actually nervous about a performance."

"Well, you'll be great." The model assured her, "The performance will be amazing, even  _if_ I have to watch Alexa up there too. As much as I hate to admit it, the girl does know her music."

"That she does." Beca laughed, "Yeah, well it's not  _that_ performance that I'm nervous about. They've slotted me in for a performance after  _Artist of the Year_ is awarded."

"… which means you've probably won it?!" Gemma squealed, throwing her arms around Beca and hugging her in excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there," the D.J. grinned, "But yeah, it's likely."

"I can't  _wait_ to see Alexa's face."

"Of course you can't." Beca drawled as they finally came a stop outside the door to Stacie's hotel room.

Refusing to allow her girlfriend to see her before she was dressed for the awards, Chloe had been camped out at Stacie's getting ready for the night ahead. Gemma had decided to make the most of Vegas and order a party limo for them and a number of other stars, it was definitely going to be a big night.

"How do I look?" Beca asked her friend before knocking. Awards shows were the rare occasions Beca's stylists managed to get her in a dress and to this day she still felt like an idiot in the outfits. Straightening out the navy dress she looked at her friend questioningly.

Gemma smirked, "You know I don't think you've  _ever_ asked me that question. Dressing up for your girlfriend, are you?" she teased.

"Shut up." Beca blushed.

"You look great," the British woman stated with a grin, poking Beca's side playfully.

With a roll of her eyes Beca knocked on the door, finding it thrown open soon after, an excited Stacie's face falling at the sight of the pair.

"Wow…" Beca laughed at the disappointed actress, "Not who you were expecting?"

Stacie sighed, pouting and walking back into her hotel room, "I ordered pizza an hour ago and I refuse to leave here until I have eaten it. They always starve you at these awards shows."

"Righto," Beca clucked as she and Gemma followed the woman inside, "Oh, Stacie, this is Gemma."

As the two women introduced themselves to one another Beca peered around the hotel room in search of her girlfriend, moving towards a bedroom only to have Stacie yank her back from the door.

"Nup, you're not seeing her until she's ready." Stacie smirked, "Just wait, she looks amazing."

Beca huffed in defeat before heading towards the couch and falling back onto the pillows.

"I just wanna see my girlfriend." She complained under her breath.

"Hey, Romeo, come over here and have a drink." Gemma called as she accepted a glass of wine from Stacie, "I'm sure she'll be out in a sec. It's called patience, try it out."

"Shut up." The D.J. grunted before moving to the kitchen and grabbing a drink, glaring at Gemma when the model stuck her tongue out at her.

The bell rang out through the hotel room and Stacie eagerly went to the door, returning with a pizza in her hands and a wide grin on her face, "Finally!" she placed the box onto the island and eagerly grabbed herself a slice, "Dig in, I'm gonna go check on Chloe and get my dress on."

As Stacie made her way out of the room Beca caught Gemma's eyes following the actress.

Seeing the pointed look Beca was sending her way, Gemma frowned, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, I know that look." Beca smirked.

"Whatever, have you told Chloe you love her properly yet?"

"Way to avoid the question."

"Says you, who  _just_ avoided that question." Gemma quipped smugly.

"Fine." Beca shook her head in disbelief, "No, I haven't told Chloe. I do have a plan for tonight, though."

"What's the plan?"

"You'll see," Beca shrugged, "Back on topic, you're  _totally_ going to try and sleep with Stacie tonight, aren't you?"

"Well, did you  _see_ her legs under that robe?" the model clucked, "I do appreciate a good body."

The D.J. chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

"Didn't you have sex with her?"

Bece cringed, "Yeah… let's not talk about that while Chloe is in the next room. It's still a bit of a sore spot."

"Fine." Gemma sighed, "But I have your blessing if I  _do_ go there tonight, don't I?"

"Yeah, sure." The D.J. shrugged, "She's probably a good match for your ego."

"Hmm… I guess we'll see how the night goes."

"Hey, uh, don't mention me performing a second time round tonight to Chloe, okay?" Beca quickly whispered to her friend.

Gemma frowned, "… sure, I can do that."

"Great, thanks."

"What are you up to?"

Before Beca could reply the door to Stacie's bedroom opened, Chloe and her friend walking into the room.

Beca felt her breath hitch at the sight of her girlfriend, her eyes roaming over the gorgeous redhead.

Donned in a tight long black dress with waist flashing cutouts and a thigh-high slit, she looked breathtaking.

The actress grinned at the look on Beca's face, making her way over to the D.J. and placing soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, you." She smiled at her girlfriend warmly, taking in Beca's outfit, "You look amazing."

"I…" Beca blushed under Chloe's gaze, her eyes still attempting to trace over every part of the redhead, "You…" she finally grinned up at Chloe, "I actually can't think of any words for what I'm thinking right now."

Chloe giggled, "Okay, dork." She said, "I  _think_ I can figure it out."

"Sorry to interrupt," Gemma sang, "But I believe we should head to the lobby and meet up with everyone else now. Before you guys start ripping each other's clothes off."

Breaking out of their bubble, Chloe laughed at the model as Beca sent a glare her friend's way.

"Whatever. Let's go." Beca muttered, taking Chloe's hand in hers and following Gemma and Stacie out of the hotel room.

When they eventually made it down to the lobby, Chloe pulled Beca to a stop and allowed Gemma and Stacie to walk ahead, joining the other stars crowding the large area.

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at her girlfriend as the actress tugged her away from the crowd and back around the corner. Once they were out of sight, Chloe came to a stop, Beca leaning casually against the wall, their hands still linked between them.

"Am I in trouble?" Beca smirked up at the redhead.

Chloe chuckled, answering Beca's question with a soft kiss.

Beca's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned into the kiss, tasting champagne on the actress's lips. Stacie and her must have been drinking throughout the day. Wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist Beca deepened the kiss, sighing as the redhead's hands landed on her jaw, fingertips brushing her ears lightly.

"You know…" Beca managed to murmur out when Chloe moved to kiss along her neck, "I'm not sure how acceptable making out in the hotel lobby is."

Chloe giggled against her neck, "Hmm, probably not that acceptable."

The D.J. gasped as Chloe sucked expertly at a sensitive spot on her neck, her hands gripping tightly at the bare skin revealed at the waist cutouts of the redhead's dress.

Chloe pulled back with a smirk, moving Beca's hands away from her waist.

"Hands away from the waist if you're gonna insist on bruising me. I don't want to have to change dresses because I have you're hands printed on my sides." She teased lightly.

"I dunno, it could be a nice touch." Beca chuckled, leaning up to brush her lips against Chloe's, "I have a surprise for you."

"Hmm?" the actress bit down on her bottom lip, her head resting against Beca's, "What  _kind_  of surprise?"

Beca laughed, " _Not_  the kind of surprise that you're thinking of."

"Is it better than what I'm thinking of?"

"… I'm not sure, I guess we're gonna see." The D.J. grimaced, "If you don't like it, please just pretend you do to stroke my ego."

Chloe grinned, " _You're_ nervous." She tutted, "Now I  _have_ to know what this surprise is."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait to find out."

The redhead let out a dramatic sigh, leaning down to suck on Beca's neck tantalizingly, "You sure you can't just tell me now? I promise to act surprised…"

Beca groaned at the contact, "For once," she gasped as Chloe nipped particularly hard, "You won't be able to seduce the information out of me."

"Ugh, fine." Chloe pouted, pressing a final kiss to Beca's neck before moving away from her girlfriend, "If you insist. I guess we should go and join everyone else."

"I guess," Beca smirked, linking their hands together once more and leading a reluctant Chloe back around the corner.

Chloe tilted her head curiously as they approached the group of people in the lobby and spotted Gemma and Stacie talking animatedly, standing notabley separately from the other stars.

"Did I miss something?" the redhead asked.

Beca followed Chloe's gaze and let out a chuckle, "Oh, just wait. Tonight is going to be  _so_ entertaining."

* * *

"Ready to flaunt our relationship for the world?" Beca smirked at Chloe next to her as their friends in the limo began to file out and face the cameras waiting for them on the red carpet.

"You know it." Chloe grinned, gripping Beca's hand in her own and allowing the D.J. to pull her out of the vehicle.

The moment they stepped onto the carpet every camera was turned to the couple, each photographer eager to be the first to snap photos of Beca and Chloe's first public appearance as a couple.

Chloe grinned as she noticed the fans crowded on some bleachers, tugging Beca along eagerly to start signing autographs and taking pictures with the crowd.

Beca smiled fondly at the enthusiasm on Chloe's face when they reached the fans and her girlfriend began to chat to them happily. No matter what, the redhead was always so nice to every one of her fans, it was a nice change from the often rude exchanges she had witnessed in her career between stars and the public.

Letting go of Chloe's hand the D.J. moved over to another section of the crowd, signing autographs and posing for photos. Her ears were almost bleeding from the loud screams calling her name around her and she laughed as a number of the fans eagerly questioned her about Chloe.

"I knew those rumors about you cheating were a lie!" one of them exclaimed as Beca signed an album for her, "You and Chloe are so cute together, there's like, hundreds of fan pages for you online."

Beca let out a loud laugh, "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Your interview on Ellen was so great, you need to do one with Chloe when  _Snap_ comes out!"

"That'd be cool, we'll see how it goes." Beca grinned at the teenage girl, handing her back her album, "So you listen to my music?"

The girl nodded firmly, "Yeah, you're my favorite! And I've watched  _all_ of Chloe's movies! She's so talented! And so are you, you guys are pretty much my idols."

"Well I hope you like the new songs tonight, hopefully it's not gonna be a bomb."

Beca laughed as the girl gaped, "You're singing more than one new song?!"

"Shh, don't tell Chloe." Beca winked playfully, "It's a surprise."

The girl let out an unintelligible noise and Beca gave her a quick hug before moving away from the crowd to where Chloe was waiting with one of the employees for the event. She grinned as she heard a squeal from the same girl behind them.

"I think you just made that girl's day." Chloe laughed when Beca returned to her side, "What'd you say to her?"

"Gave her a bit of a spoiler for tonight," the D.J. smirked.

Chloe put on a faux-insulted look, "You didn't let  _me_ have any spoilers!"

"Because it's so much fun to see you get all impatient." Beca smirked, allowing the woman standing with them to usher them along towards where all of the networks were waiting to interview the stars.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't  _Bechloe_!"

"Oh my god," Beca laughed as she and Chloe came to a halt in front of their first interviewer, "I forgot that's what they were calling us."

"Oh yeah, you guys are the hottest couple out right now!" The man exclaimed, handing the pair a microphone to share, "So, the last time we spoke to  _you_ , Beca, you were telling us that you guys were just friends! I feel so crushed, I thought we didn't lie to each other!" he clutched at his heart dramatically, "How are we supposed trust you now?"

Beca looked to Chloe for help and the redhead laughed, shaking her head, "Don't look at me, this is all on you." She grinned playfully at her girlfriend.

"I never lied!" Beca laughed as she turned back to the man, "We  _were_ just friends back then… but hey, things change."

"They sure do," the interviewer nodded, "I guess we'll forgive you this once. So, Beca, you're performing tonight, right? Excited?"

"Yeah, I am, hopefully it all goes well and we've got a hit on our hands."

"Well with your track record I'm almost definite it will be. How about you, Chloe? Have you been allowed to hear the song yet?"

Chloe shook her head, pouting playfully, "No! She hasn't let me!"

"What?!" the interviewer laughed, "Isn't that meant to be the benefit of dating an artist?!"

"You'd think so! But Beca's evil, apparently." Chloe nudged Beca, sending a humorous glare her way.

"It's all about the suspense!" Beca defended, "You'll appreciate me holding out when you hear it live."

The interviewer nodded, "So are you excited to see her perform?" he asked Chloe.

"Yeah, definitely." Chloe said, "She'll be amazing."

"And you're also up for a bunch of awards tonight!" the man turned to Beca, "A number of which you're up against Alexa Hunt for! Has the competition gotten between you guys at all?"

Beca laughed, "No, except I'll definitely be rubbing it in if I beat Alexa out for any. She still hasn't let me forget about the last award she won over me! So it'll be sweet revenge."

"What do you think about Beca's chances, Chloe?"

Chloe grinned, "She's got it in the bag."

The D.J. chuckled, "No pressure there at all, though." She joked.

"Well, unfortunately it looks like you guys are being demanded for the next interview, so we'll see you two later! Good luck Beca, and have fun tonight ladies!"

Beca and Chloe smiled at the interviewer, saying goodbye and allowing their handler for the night to usher them on to the next network.

* * *

The rest of the interviews went by in a flash and followed a similar structure to their first one. The interviewer would ask questions about the pair's relationship before moving on to talk about the suspense of the awards and after moving on to pose for photographers, they were moved into the arena to be seated for the event.

Chloe waved to where she spotted Stacie, her hand linked tightly with Beca's as the D.J. moved them through the crowd of stars and towards their seats. As Beca would be performing as well as no doubt receiving a number of awards they were placed in the front row, winged by a number of other familiar faces who began to be seated. Chloe scowled as she noticed Alexa making her way into the arena and stalking towards them.

"Beca!" Alexa's voice rang through the crowd and she perched down next to the brunette, hugging her. Chloe attempted to ignore the smug look Alexa directed her way as her hug lingered longer than necessary, "Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Alexa." Chloe bit out, a fake smile plastered on her face, "You don't have a date for tonight?"

Alexa's lips quirked up at the subtle hit, "Nope, not tonight." She smirked, "We'll just have to share Beca!"

The singer let out a sickeningly sweet laugh and Chloe rolled her eyes, turning to Beca, "I think I saw a few people I know, I'm just gonna go say hi to them quickly."

Beca stood up with Chloe quickly, "Want me to come with?"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you okay?"

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend, feeling guilty for allowing her jealousy over Alexa to get the better of her. It was Beca's night, she couldn't ruin it for the brunette.

She placed a chaste kiss to Beca's cheek in reassurance, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be right back, okay?"

"… Okay." Beca muttered reluctantly.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

Chloe giggled, "You need to let go of my hand if I'm going to go anywhere."

"Oh, sorry." Beca released her hold, smiling at Chloe and watching as the actress eventually walked away.

"She looks hot tonight, I'll give her  _that_." Alexa sighed from her seat.

Beca shrugged, "She always looks amazing."

"Ew, let's not."

"You know, you're making it hard for  _me_ to like you with all these digs at Chloe."

"Ugh, it's all fun and games. Calm down." Alexa scoffed, rolling her eyes and standing up with a sigh, "Okay, I'm gonna head backstage. You might want to make a move soon too if you wanna get changed in time for the opening performance." She stated before walking away from her friend.

Soon after Alexa left Chloe reappeared again, the irritation that had been clear in her features earlier now nowhere to be seen. She smiled warmly at her girlfriend as she sat down.

"Nice timing, there." Beca smirked, "Totally not an obvious avoidance at all."

Chloe looked at her innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The D.J. chuckled, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, "For an Oscar-nominated actress, you really suck at lying." She muttered, "And as much as I want to stay here right now, I must be off. Gotta open for the show and all that."

Chloe grinned down at her in excitement, "Go get em', Mitchell! You'll be amazing."

Beca laughed, pressing a kiss to Chloe's lips before standing up, "See you later."

* * *

Beca panted in exhaustion as their set came to a close and the crowd stood up, cheering and clapping for them.

"Thank you, Vegas!" Alexa called into her microphone, waving to the fans up in the higher levels of the arena.

The D.J. grinned, "And welcome to the 2013 Billboard Music Awards!"

Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Ellie Goulding, Adam Levine and Tinie Tempah took the stage once more to receive their applause. Squinting through the bright lights shining on her and spotting her girlfriend she sent Chloe a playful wink, her stomach fluttering slightly at the look of raw pride on the redhead's face.

After changing back into her dress backstage and congratulating her friends on their performance Beca eventually made it back into the audience, falling into her seat next to Chloe.

Chloe grinned at the brunette, pulling her into a quick kiss, "You were amazing!" she gushed.

"So it was worth me making you wait?" Beca laughed.

"Definitely." The redhead said, leaning into her, "And you looked  _so hot_ up there."

Beca smirked at her girlfriend, settling in to watch the show as the host worked his way through a sketch. She gripped Chloe's hand in her own tightly, her nerves starting to grow in anticipation for her upcoming performance.

* * *

The show went by fairly quickly and Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself, she had sweeped most categories for the awards, with Alexa winning the ones she hadn't.

Beca grinned at Chloe as the redhead squeezed her hand in excitement when Demi Lovato took the stage to present Artist of the Year.

"To make it to the top of the Billboard charts is an amazing feat alone, to  _stay_ at the top, is even more amazing. The following nominees have spent more than  _half_ of the past year at the top of the charts."

The D.J. rolled her eyes at herself as the screen lit up with her name, accompanied with one of the hit songs from her last album as a backing track. Beca couldn't help the small smile tugging at her lips as Chloe leant in to press a proud kiss to her cheek while the reel moved on to the other nominees.

As the video eventually came to an end the attention was drawn back to presenter on stage.

"And the award for Billboards 200 Artist Of The Year goes to…" Demi opened the envelope in her hands, smiling as she read the name written down before moving to the microphone, "Beca Mitchell!"

Chloe let out a cheer along with the audience as Beca's music began to blast throughout the arena, the D.J. hopping up from her seat and hugging her girlfriend tightly before making her way towards the stage.

Hugging Demi and accepting her award, Beca looked out at the crowd once she reached the microphone, the applause settling down for her to give her acceptance speech.

"Wow!" the D.J. laughed nervously, "So, you guys are probably sick of me at this point. But I just wanted to say thank you to my fans, everyone who has helped me produce my music over the years, every one I've collaborated with… I wouldn't be here tonight without the help of you guys! So yeah, this is really your award." She grinned, "Thank you so much, guys!"

The crowd cheered as Beca raised the award, however instead of being lead off the stage the D.J. remained in her place as the stage crew began to set up band equipment.

Beca laughed at the louder cheers coming from the fans up in the higher levels of the large stadium, "Yeah, you guys can't get rid of me that easy." She joked as she handed her trophy to one of the stage crew, accepting the guitar one of the men handed to her. More cheers erupted throughout the arena as Beca perched herself on a stool in front of a microphone.

As she tweaked with the guitar and her band began to set themselves up, she began to speak

"So, I'll start from the beginning I guess." She chuckled, "This year has been pretty amazing for me so far. I started working on my first film, and it was there that I met someone… really special. And she really reignited my love for music and made me want to try something new. I know there have been rumors around for ages about me changing it up a bit, and yeah, they're right. I've been writing a lot of new songs over the past few months, and I'm… I'm really proud of them. And I owe all of that to the most amazing person that has ever walked into my life." Beca grinned to where Chloe was sitting in the crowd, the redhead notably shocked as she watched her girlfriend on stage, "I've never been too great at the whole speaking thing, and I've always turned to music to say what I want. So I guess I'll do that now."

Beca cleared her throat as she looked over the stage to find the band ready to go, "So, this is my new song…"

The crowd screamed at the announcement and Beca laughed.

"Hopefully everyone likes it." She said finally, nodding for the band to begin.

Beca took a deep breath, gathering her courage before starting to strum out her guitar, accompanied by her band. The back-up singers began to sing the intro and the crowd immediately took their cue and clapped the beat prompted.

As the intro began to come to an end Beca's eyes finally found Chloe's, and she began singing.

_Let me introduce myself,_

_I'm all smiles._

_You may know me as a former 'most love only lasts a while'_

_Pessimistic, so realistic,_

_You get the picture._

_I met you now my world is so much bigger._

In the audience Chloe felt her heart leap as Beca's voice carried through the stadium, unable to tear her eyes from the D.J.'s sincere stare.

_Upside down, off the ground is what you do._

_When you touch me, it's like the very first time._

_I'm so lucky, to say that you're mine._

_I still get those stupid butterflies,_

_But it's just what you do._

_I'm loving everything you do._

The redhead had to resist the urge to take to the stage and leap into Beca's arms at that point as her girlfriend strummed happily on her guitar, her voice dripping in nothing but love and adoration directed towards Chloe.

Chloe's stomach was doing somersaults watching Beca put everything she had into the song.

_Crazy how it happened so fast,_

_Truly blows my mind._

_Going on a hunt for four leaf clovers,_

_To wake up to that smile each sunrise._

_Whenever I'm not by your side,_

_I get homesick._

_A little pathetic with a dash of ooey gooey so romantic._

Chloe grinned at Beca as the D.J. rolled her eyes to her own lyrics, her voice cutting off slightly as she laughed at the last verse.

_Upside down, off the ground_

**_God, I love you._ **

Beca's eyes bore into Chloe's intensely at the line, attempting to commute to the redhead that she meant it with every fiber in her body. And it was then that Chloe finally believed her.

_Upside down off the ground is what you do_

_When you touch me, it's like the very first time._

_I'm so lucky to say that you're mine._

_I still get those stupid butterflies,_

_But it's just what you do._

_I'm loving everything you do._

_I'm loving everything you do._

_Yes girl, you came and you took my breath,_

_My head is feeling a little light._

_All right, I hope that you feel it too._

_Yes girl, you came and you took my breath,_

_My head is feeling a little light._

_All right, I hope that you feel it too._

_Oh, everything you do._

_I still get those stupid butterflies,_

_But it's just, what you do._

_When you touch me it's like the very first time,_

_I'm so lucky to say that you're mine._

_I still get those stupid butterflies,_

_But it's just what you do._

_I'm loving everything you do._

_Everything you do_

_Everything you do_

_Whoa-oh,_

_Who-oh oh oh oh oh._

_I'm loving every single thing you do,_

_I'm so in love with every thing you do._

Beca let out a shaky breath of air as the song came to an end, the crowd rising to their feet to applaud her.

The host of the show took the stage, "Ladies and gentleman, we present to you the Artist of the Year!"

Beca laughed, standing to hug them in thanks before receiving her award once more. Handing over her guitar to a crewmember, she made her way off of the stage and walked across the front row towards Chloe, hugging a few of her friends along the way before she eventually reached the redhead.

The D.J. shrugged as she stopped in front of Chloe, a small smile on her face, "So… did you like the surprise?"

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, her laugh music to Beca's ears as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"You're amazing." Chloe breathed into the crook of her neck quietly, "And I love you, too."

Beca choked out a laugh, squeezing Chloe tighter and feeling herself finally relax, "You have no idea how nervous I've been about performing that."

"If we weren't surrounded by cameras I'd kiss you right now." The actress sighed, reluctantly releasing Beca and settling back into her seat, her hand quickly finding the D.J.'s.

Thankfully the awards show was pretty much over after the announcement of Artist of the Year and they soon found themselves outside the MGM Arena waiting for their ride to the after-party with all of the other stars.

"Did I tell you that you're amazing?" Chloe asked as she peered down at Beca, their hands linked.

The pair had been in their own world since the performance, Beca had hardly even registered the stars delivering her their congratulations on her wins for the night, constantly distracted by the sheer presence of her girlfriend at her side.

"I  _think_  you told me," Beca grinned up at her, "But hey, you can tell me again."

Chloe laughed, placing a soft kiss to the D.J.'s lips, "You're amazing."

"And I love you." Beca muttered into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist securely, " _God_ , it feels good to be able to say that."

Before she could catch Chloe's reply Beca found herself unceremoniously pulled from the redhead's arms, a sharp pain making itself present on her arm as Gemma punched her hard.

" _YOU!_ " Gemma exclaimed with a grin, "Didn't tell me you were working on a song that you were fucking  _singing_ in! Let alone declaring your love for your girlfriend in!"

The D.J. laughed at her friend, "I told you, it was meant to be a surprise!"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you were great! Who knew Beca Mitchell had big romantic gestures like  _that_ in her?!"

"Glad you liked it," Beca drawled, "Next time you could just  _say_ that, you know, instead of punching me."

"Hey, I expect more from a best friend. I should have been told about this!"

"My bad," the D.J. shrugged, moving back to Chloe's side.

Gemma grinned at Chloe, bringing the actress into a hug, "And how about  _you,_ Miss Beale?" she sighed dramatically, her arm resting over Chloe's shoulder, "Have you been sufficiently swept off your feet?"

Chloe giggled at the woman, "I'd say so," she nodded, smiling fondly at Beca as the D.J. crossed her arms impatiently.

"Any chance I can have my girlfriend back?" Beca smirked.

"Fine," the model released Chloe, "So, lovebirds, ready for the after-party?"

* * *

"I don't think Beca's eyes have left you all night," Stacie hummed from her spot next to Chloe, grinning at her friend, "Are you happy?"

Chloe sighed contentedly, nodding, "Honestly, I can't even remember the last time I was this happy." She groaned, "However, I would be  _happier_ , if I got just a second in with Beca at this party. Every person and their grandmother here wants to talk to her."

Stacie laughed, "Well, she  _is_ kinda the talk of the night. Debuting two new songs as well as winning pretty much every award given? She's the center of attention right now."

"I know," the actress smiled, "And she deserves all of it, she's incredible."

"Ugh, you're so  _in love_ ," Stacie crinkled her nose playfully, "It's disgusting."

Chloe shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"So…" Stacie sighed, "What's the story with Gemma Bell?"

The redhead laughed, "Since when have you been behind on the gossip?"

"I'm not asking about the  _gossip_." Stacie rolled her eyes, "I mean, like, what's her story? You guys get along, don't you?"

"Yep. She's great," Chloe nodded before quirking an eyebrow at her friend, "Why? Are you interested?"

Stacie shrugged, "Well, I  _am_  a sucker for an English accent." She smirked, "Anyway, I might just go and find the Victoria's Secret model now. Your girlfriend's headed over."

Giving Stacie a small wave goodbye Chloe scanned the party until her eyes fell on Beca approaching her.

"Having fun?" The D.J. asked as she came to a halt in front of her girlfriend, linking their fingers together absentmindedly.

Chloe nodded, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Beca's lips, "Yep. How about you?"

"Well, I've definitely spoken enough about my album for one night," Beca chuckled, "But other than the mindless small talk, I'm having a pretty good time."

With a content sigh the smaller woman wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, closing her eyes momentarily as she leant into Chloe.

"You've been hitting the champagne pretty hard, haven't you?" Chloe smirked, grabbing Beca's hands as they roamed not-so-subtlety downwards and placing them back up on her waist, "No public-groping, Mitchell." She scolded lightly.

Beca grunted in response, looking up at Chloe with a fake look of shock, "I write you a song and I don't even get to touch your ass in public? What kind of thanks is this?"

Chloe giggled, "I don't exactly want my mother to have to deal with pictures of you getting handsy with me before she even gets to  _meet_  you." She started, slyly leaning down to murmur into Beca's ear, "Don't worry, the moment we're out of here I'll show you just how thankful I am for the song."

The D.J. shivered at the purr of Chloe's voice, her hand wandering over the split in the redhead's dress.

"Do you have  _any_ idea how ridiculously sexy you look tonight?" Beca husked, leaning back slightly so her eyes could roam Chloe's body.

Chloe smirked, "Just wait until you see what I'm wearing  _underneath_ this."

"Don't do this to me, Red." Beca groaned, "Can we leave now?"

"We've been here for less than an hour," the actress laughed, "You're pretty much the guest of honor, so no, we can't leave yet."

"You're evil."

Chloe grinned at her girlfriend, moving back and stepping out of their embrace, "Come on, let's go mingle."

* * *

Beca let out a soft groan as she slowly began to come around from her sleep. She'd never been a morning person, unfortunately her career had often required her up and out of bed at the crack of dawn, but it didn't mean Beca had ever grown to like them. To this day she was just as reluctant to crawl out of bed as she had been when she'd been a teen gripping to long sleep-in's on the weekend.

Actually, that was a lie. Mornings weren't  _as_ bad when she had Chloe to wake up to. Especially with the methods the redhead often enjoyed employing to wake her up.

The D.J. frowned, allowing herself to revel in a childish sulk as she blindly reached across the bed and found the space next to her cold and empty. Beca squinted as she opened her eyes and peered to the bedside table, spotting a note from Chloe sitting there. She smiled softly as she swiped the card and read it.

_Headed to the gym. If you do happen to have woken up before I'm back, don't eat without me! We have plans for breakfast!_

_I love you,_

_Chloe_

_P.S. Forgive me, I totally downloaded an illegal recording of your song from last night. It's gonna be on replay during my workout, have I ever told you that you're the most talented woman in the world?_

Beca grinned to herself as she placed the note back on the table before burrowing her head back into her pillow and welcoming sleep once more. She had nothing planned for the day, and Beca would be damned if she was getting up before midday without Chloe as her wake-up call. Unfortunately – or fortunately, whatever way you like to look at it – Beca heard movement outside of the bedroom only minutes later.

She listened to the muffled sounds of Chloe wondering about the space, grinning when she heard Chloe singing along to the song she'd wrote for her. Beca continued to lie in bed, her eyes closed and blocking out the light as she enjoyed the peaceful moment and waited for her girlfriend to make an appearance.

When she heard the door creak open quietly Beca remained still, pretending to still be sleeping. The D.J. laughed breathily as she felt the bed dip, Chloe climbing on and crawling over to her girlfriend as Beca lay face down on the mattress.

"You awake?" Chloe whispered quietly, Beca swore she could  _hear_ the smile on the redhead's lips.

"Nup." Beca mumbled.

Chloe giggled and she felt the actress's soft lips graze her shoulder before placing a light kiss to her bare skin.

Beca's smiled deepened, "Still not awake."

She felt Chloe's lips quirk up into a smile against her skin, shivering as warm breath hit her as the woman let out a soft laugh before placing another kiss to her back.

The actress's lips moved along her skin, eventually making their way up her neck and stopping at Beca's ear. She placed a soft kiss under the D.J.'s ear, sucking lightly and emitting a moan from Beca beneath her.

"Awake now?" Chloe murmured.

Beca sighed in defeat, rolling over in the barriers of Chloe's arms and peering up at her girlfriend, "You were singing your song."

" _My_ song?" Chloe smiled softly at her.

"Well, I wrote it for you. It's yours." Beca shrugged, bringing her hands up to draw patterns on Chloe's back absentmindedly.

Chloe grinned, "Okay, I'll take that."

"You really like it?" the D.J. scrunched up her nose cutely, "It's kinda cheesy."

Chloe let out a laugh, "Beca, you already know I loved it. And based on the standing ovation you got, everyone else loved it as well." She smiled fondly at the brunette, "And it was the perfect measure of cheesy. However your reputation as a badass might now be ruined."

Beca chuckled groggily, "Yeah, I'd say singing a love song to your girlfriend on live national T.V. definitely loses me some badass points." she sighed, "I guess I can deal with that."

"You're still a badass in  _my_ eyes."

The D.J. smirked, "Thanks for trying to soften the blow, but the fact that you've stated  _multiple_  times that you believe the complete opposite to that, it means very little." She laughed.

Chloe grinned at her, "Well, you're a cute, romantic, badass?"

"A badass at romance?" Beca tilted her head playfully, "That could work, I guess."

The redhead's laugh rang through the room, "The most badass romantic out there." She nodded definitively, placing a quick kiss to Beca's cheek before sitting back on her knees, still straddling the brunette, "Ready to get up now?"

Beca frowned as she looked over the peppy actress, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since six." Chloe shrugged, "I was excited for the day."

"Can we cuddle for a bit before you force me out of bed?"

"You know you're not helping the whole badass thing." Chloe smirked at her, complying to Beca's request anyway and moving under the covers with her girlfriend.

"I've pretty much given up on trying to save my image at this point." Beca chuckled as she turned to face Chloe, moving closer to the redhead and burrowing into the warmth of her girlfriend's body.

* * *

Much to Beca's dismay, Chloe eventually dragged her out of bed and they prepared themselves for the day ahead of them. Thankfully their flight back to L.A. wouldn't be until later that night, leaving the pair with the day to relax.

Beca had her arms slung haphazardly over the taller woman's shoulders, dragging her feet behind her as Chloe tugged her down the hotel hallway towards Gemma's room.

"You know, I really don't see why we need to invite everyone to breakfast." Beca murmured in Chloe's ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe, "We could have so much more fun up in our room with some food delivered straight to the door."

Chloe grinned, shaking her head in disbelief as she adjusted her hold on Beca, "As tempting as that sounds, it's called being polite. And I want to see everyone before we're thrown back into filming. It's going to be full-on for the next month wrapping it up."

The D.J. grunted her reply, planting her feet on the ground and causing Chloe to come to a sudden stop.

Chloe turned to face her girlfriend, her hands wrapping around Beca's waist as she peered down at her.

"What's up?"

Beca smiled fondly at her, "When we finish up  _Snap,_ what do you say we pack our stuff and go somewhere for a while?"

The actress grinned, "Where'd you want to go?"

"Dunno," Beca shrugged, "I could go anywhere with you and have the time of my life. I just think it'd be nice not to have to worry about work and having camera's shoved in our faces 24/7."

"Well," Chloe sighed, "Going away for a bit sounds  _amazing_." She smiled, "We'll start planning when we get back to L.A.?"

Beca nodded, grinning at the redhead, "Sounds good." She muttered, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Chloe's lips.

When they parted the D.J. turned Chloe around, using the taller woman's shoulders to brace herself before hopping up onto her back.

Chloe laughed as she gripped Beca's legs around her waist to support her, "Piggybacks in the hallway?" she questioned, adjusting her hold on the brunette, "I'm pretty sure  _I'm_ more badass than you these days."

Beca scoffed, "Whatever, America's Sweetheart, start moving, I'm hungry."

The redhead laughed loudly, carrying Beca down the hallways and allowing the D.J. to press the bell for Gemma's hotel room once they reached the door.

The first ring went unanswered and Beca let out an impatient huff of air, pressing the bell again.

"Bullshit she's not awake, Gemma's has more of a ridiculous wake-up time than  _you_." The D.J. murmured as Chloe chuckled at her, "She  _totally_ has a conquest in there."

"You don't suppose it's Stacie, do you?" Chloe smirked, looking up as much as she could at Beca from their position, "Oh my god, Stacie wasn't up for the gym this morning. She  _has_ to be in there!" the redhead gushed in excitement.

Beca grinned at the revelation and reached to ring the bell once more, pressing the button continuously until the door finally flung open to reveal a disheveled Gemma.

"What the fuck don't you get about a 'don't disturb' sign?" the British woman exclaimed in exasperation.

Chloe and Beca only grinned at the model mischievously before Chloe pushed her way into the hotel room, her girlfriend peering around the room in anticipation from her place on the redhead's back.

Gemma glared at the couple as she followed them into the room, "What are you doing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Just wanted to see if you were up for going to breakfast with us." Chloe replied innocently, her eyes darting around the hotel room for any evidence of Stacie's presence.

"Well, there's  _that_ ," Beca clucked, "And the fact that we also want to know whether you and Stacie had sex last night."

"Beca!" Chloe scolded.

"What? It's the truth."

"… Okay, yes, we are curious." Chloe adhered, turning to Gemma with a grin, "So, what's the story?"

Gemma eyed the pair, edging around the room, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap," Beca scoffed, "I know your 'I just got laid' face."

"You really don't need to remind me of that fact." Chloe quipped.

Beca smirked, "Or do I?" came her reply, leaning to whisper into the actress's ear, "If it means you'll get all jealous and take me back to our room, I think bringing it up might be my greatest idea today."

"Okay, please stop using our past relationship as some weird kinky trigger for angry sex." Gemma cut in with a look of disbelief.

Chloe laughed at that, dropping Beca to the ground, "Don't worry, she's not getting  _any_ with lines like that." She shoved the D.J. back lightly, "You're such an ass."

"Ah, but I'm  _your_ ass." Beca grinned, coming up behind Chloe and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, chuckling when the redhead eventually gave in and relaxed into her embrace. She placed a kiss to Chloe's cheek, burrowing her head into her neck, "Sorry, I won't bring it up again." She murmured apologetically.

Chloe smiled softly, squeezing Beca's arms in reassurance to tell her she was forgiven before turning her attention back to Gemma, "So, where's Stacie?"

Gemma deflated, clearly thinking she had avoided the topic, "Like I said before, I don't know what you're talking-"

"Hey Gemma, what're you do-" Stacie's voice trailed off as came to halt in the doorway, noticing Beca and Chloe grinning at her like Christmas had just arrived early.

"I knew it!" Beca exclaimed in triumph, "I fucking called it, didn't I?!"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Okay, great. Thank you, Sherlock. You and Watson can kindly leave now."

"So I'm guessing you guys are too busy for breakfast?" Beca smirked, waggling her eyebrows at the pair suggestively and laughing as Gemma grabbed her and Chloe and lead them towards the door.

Chloe grinned at Stacie as Gemma ushered them out of the room, "We are  _so_ talking about this later!" she called, "I'm expecting you both at dinner!"

Gemma sighed, "Yes, fine, we'll see you then. Bye." She nodded quickly, closing the door on the pair before they could reply.

Beca laughed as the door shut, turning to Chloe with a proud smile on her face, "Totally called it."

"Hey, I'm the one that guessed Stacie was in there." Chloe grinned, wrapping her arms around Beca, "So, seeing as  _they're_ not up for breakfast, where do you want to go?"

"Well, our room has the best view in this place. I suggest room service and breakfast on the balcony?" she smirked, "I'm sure we can think of  _something_ to do while we wait for the food to arrive."

* * *

"So," Chloe sighed happily as she leant back in her chair and looked out at the view of Vegas below them, "Where are we thinking for this little holiday?"

Beca shrugged from her seat opposite the redhead, popping a grape into her mouth, "Dunno, is there anywhere you've wanted to go that you haven't been able to?"

"Not really," the actress rested her head in her hands in thought, "I want to go somewhere relaxing though."

"Agreed." Beca nodded, "So no major tourist locations."

Chloe tilted her head in thought, "How about Bora Bora? I've been there a few times with my family, it's amazing."

"Jesus, you never told me you were born into money," Beca chuckled, "Family holidays to Bora Bora? Are you secretly a Kardashian sister?"

Chloe laughed, "No," she shrugged, "I mean, I wasn't poor growing up, but I definitely wasn't rich. My family has always done the big holiday together a year thing. I've shouted a few of our trips over the past couple of years since I started earning more."

"Huh." Beca clucked, "Well, Bora Bora sounds perfect." She said definitively, her hand reaching across the table to link her fingers with Chloe's.

"I can't believe we've almost finished filming." Chloe sighed sadly.

"We've still got just over a month,"

"Yeah, I guess." The actress pouted, "Still, I mean,  _Snap_  is what brought us together, you know? It's going to be sad when it all ends."

Beca looked at Chloe with a tight-lipped smile, chuckling, "When it ends? What, are you planning on breaking up with me when we finish filming?"

Chloe kicked the D.J. lightly under the table, "No, you dork. I'm just saying, it'll be weird not having the movie as a bridge between our lives."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Beca laughed, "Besides, we'll be back working together when it gets close to the release of the movie anyway." She smirked, "Then  _you_ get to deal with me in all the interviews."

"That's true." The redhead nodded before groaning, "Then again, I am  _really_ looking forward to going on holiday with you now."

"You and me both."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they picked at some of the food left from their breakfast, toying with one another's hands absentmindedly.

"Tell me about your family." Beca muttered eventually, peering up at Chloe.

"What do you want to know?"

Beca shrugged, "Anything. You guys are pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, "We always have been. It was really weird when I moved to L.A. and suddenly wasn't just a drive away from them all anymore. But you know, absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that."

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"God," Chloe threw her head back in thought, "It's been way  _too_ long, that's for sure." She sighed, "I've just been so caught up with my life in L.A. the past year… I feel like the worst daughter ever."

Beca laughed at the ridiculous statement, "You are the  _farthest thing_ from a bad daughter." She grinned, "You're  _always_ calling someone from your family up and checking in."

"Yeah, but it's different to actually going to see them."

"You're talking to the poster girl for not speaking to family right here." Beca smirked, "Chloe, I doubt any one is upset that you haven't visited them recently. You're out living your dream, I'm sure they understand."

"Yeah, I know." Chloe shrugged, "I just feel bad for not making as much of an effort lately."

"Well…" the D.J. chewed on her bottom lip in thought, "How about when we head to Bora Bora they meet us there? I mean, you said you wanted me to meet them. What better way than that?"

Chloe perked up at the suggestion, a wide grin making it's way onto her face, "Are you serious? That's wouldn't be too much for you, would it?"

Beca shrugged, "No matter what I'm gonna be terrified about possibly making them hate me. At least being stuck on an island will make it harder for me to bail when they start grilling me about my intentions with you."

The actress laughed at her girlfriend, "Don't be dumb, they're going to love you."

"Let's hope."

Chloe grinned, "Well, how are you with kids? Because my brothers will be bringing along theirs if this goes ahead."

Beca grimaced, "… splendid."

"Weren't you telling me the other night that you  _want_ kids?!" Chloe laughed at the pale brunette.

"Yeah and I  _do_." Beca defended, "I have no doubt that my kids are going to be awesome." she said confidently, "Other people's kids… yeah, I don't have the best track record with them."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "And what does your track record involve?"

Beca shrugged, "I'm not exactly one to filter my language, so there's that. I dunno, I just don't know how to act around them. I never had any siblings or knew my cousins… I've pretty much had zero exposure to children."

"You'll be fine," Chloe smiled fondly at her, "You can just follow my lead, they're great kids." She laughed, "And we'll work on the language thing, I'm not so sure you'll get on my brothers' good sides by teaching their children the word 'fuck'."

"How many of them  _are_ there?"

"Four," Chloe replied, "You have my oldest brother, Austin, he has three. And then Liam just has one."

"How old?"

Chloe laughed, "One very angsty teenage girl and a bunch of little rascals between five and ten."

Beca let out an exhausted breath of air, "Why did I suggest this again?"

Her girlfriend grinned at her, "Because you love me and want me to spend some time with my family?"

"I better be getting some serious brownie points for this," Beca replied playfully.

"Oh, definitely." Chloe smirked, getting out of her chair and moving towards Beca to straddle the brunette and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Beca smiled into the kiss, "You're so lucky I love you, Beale." She muttered against Chloe's lips before cupping the redhead's face and bringing her into a more heated kiss.

Chloe's giggle rang in Beca's ears as the actress moved to press her lips to the sensitive skin of the D.J.'s neck.

"I love you," Chloe husked against Beca's skin, "You have  _no_ idea how much I love you."

Beca chuckled, "I think I have an idea," she smirked as her hands trailed up beneath Chloe's shirt, "And the feeling's mutual." She muttered before lifting the actress's chin up to bring her lips back to her own eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! SO I am so so so sorry for being so late on updating! I haven't had the best past few weeks and yeah, that's really my only excuse, I didn't want to put out anything I wasn't happy with. But hey, this chapter was ridiculously long in comparison to every other chapter so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> Anyway, Bechloe finally said they love each other! Tell me what you thought about the song etc. I really hope you liked it, I was pretty nervous about putting it in and wasn't sure whether I could make it work or not. But I had the idea months ago and couldn't get the image out of my mind so there you have it. For anyone who couldn't youtube it, the song is called Everything You Do by He Is We :)
> 
> Stacie and Gemma hooked up! Haha I know a number of you guys were holding out for that so here it is! Finally happened :P Hopefully you enjoyed that little bit there, we'll have some more Stacie/Gemma stuff soon! So... we'll be having some time jumps coming up, and the trip to Bora Bora is on it's way! I'm really excited to write that so it should be interesting.
> 
> Okay, so please review and leave me with your thoughts and everything! Looking back at all of your reviews really made me force myself to get my shit together and write again the other, so thank you guys for leaving so many nice messages about the story. It really is amazing hearing your feedback and I can't thank you guys enough :) I'll see you next time!


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you planning on picking that up any time?" Chloe giggled as Beca sucked on her neck, pinning the redhead's hands to the bed and ignoring the loud ringing of her phone from the bedside table.

Beca chuckled, "Hmm… nup."

"This is the fifth time they've called," the actress breathed.

"So?" Beca murmured with a smirk, freeing one of Chloe's hands to run her fingers over the bare skin of her girlfriend's stomach, enjoying watching the woman's muscles tighten at the contact.

Chloe laughed, " _So_ … it could be important."

The brunette scoffed, "I'm a D.J., anything  _important_ that I don't act on immediately isn't exactly going to mean the end of the world." She smirked, her hand venturing downwards and emitting a sharp gasp from Chloe, "And in order for someone to get me away from this bed right now, there  _definitely_ needs be at  _least_  a zombie apocalypse on the way."

Chloe let out a quiet moan as Beca's fingers began to circle her clit, allowing herself to get lost in the D.J.'s touch before ringing carried throughout the room once more.

"Beca Mitchell," she growled, "Answer the phone!"

"Ugh, fine." Beca sighed, "Better try and keep quiet then." She mumbled before quickly leaning over to the bedside table and putting her phone on loudspeaker, returning to her position on top of Chloe.

" _Seriously_?!" Chloe whispered, Beca's hand quickly moving over her mouth to cut the redhead off, grinning mischievously at her girlfriend. The D.J. placed a finger over her lips to 'Shh' her girlfriend.

"Yeah?" Beca called to her phone before diving in to kiss the actress beneath her, slipping her tongue into Chloe's mouth and garnering a muffled moan from the woman.

_"Oh and she_ _**finally** _ _decides to pick up."_

Beca laughed as Gemma's voice carried throughout the room, "Count your blessings, Bell. You're lucky I even picked up at all." She stated as she began to trail kisses along Chloe's collarbone, "So who died?"

_"No one died-"_

"Any worldwide crisis going down?"

_"No, but-"_

"Has someone destroyed my studio?"

Gemma let out an irritated growl,  _"How the fuck would I know?"_

"Okay, cool." Beca sighed, "Well if it's none of those things then I really don't care right now so I'll talk to you later."

_"Bitch if you hang up on me-"_

"Sorry, I can't hear you! The signal's cracking up," the D.J. laughed, reaching over to hang up only to have Chloe pull her arm back.

"Beca be nice!" Chloe scolded her girlfriend, looking up at the brunette with a pointed glare.

_"Thank you, Chloe."_ Gemma sighed happily before she paused in realization,  _"Oh wait… I've interrupted something haven't I?"_

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yep. Go away."

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed before turning her attention to the phone, "No, it's fine, Gemma. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's fine, is it?" the D.J. scoffed, "Well I guess  _someone_ isn't getting laid anytime soon then."

" _Please_ ," Chloe smirked up at her, "Like you could hold out on me."

_"She has a point."_ Gemma cut in.

"No one asked for your opinion." Beca snapped.

_"Didn't need to."_ the model sighed on the other end of the line,  _"So, can we get to my drama now?"_

"Shoot." Chloe replied, turning onto her stomach as Beca moved off of her with an irritated grunt.

_"Okay, so I received an offer to be the face of a new clothing line the other day and it's for a pretty amazing brand and I'd be an idiot if I didn't take the offer. However, it would mean being in Paris for most of the next six months."_

Beca frowned, "Yeah? And what's the problem with that? You love Paris."

_"… I know, I do. But…"_ Gemma let out a frustrated sigh, _"I've really been enjoying hanging around L.A. the past few months, you know? It's not like I'm struggling for work here. What harm could it do to stay longer?"_

Beca let out a loud laugh, "Okay, what's  _really_ going on here? Since when have you  _not_  jumped at the opportunity to travel? The only time I've ever known you to stay in one place for longer than a few months was when you were dating that chick in London."

"Wait, do you want to stay here because there's someone here to  _stay for?"_  Chloe grinned at her girlfriend when Beca turned to her with a smirk.

"Gemma Bell, are you crushing on someone?" Beca teased to the silence on the other end of the line.

_"No! Okay… maybe. I don't know. We'll see."_ Gemma huffed,  _"I just don't think I can pack up my things and leave right now. This is the first time I've actually been interested in someone since…_ _ **her**_ _. I'd be stupid to leave before I see it through."_

"Well then… don't leave."

_"It's not as simple as that, Beca."_

"Really? It seems pretty simple to me," Beca replied bluntly, "It's not like you're on the rise, Gemma. You're already at the top. You don't  _have_ to take this job, it won't hurt your career at all." She shrugged to herself, "Wanna know what I think?"

_"What?"_

"I think you're being a pussy."

Beca yelped as Chloe hit her, " _Seriously_ , woman?!" the brunette groaned, "I'm just giving her my thoughts on the situation. She never holds back when she insists on counseling  _me_."

Chloe rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the phone, "Ignoring how tactlessly Beca went about saying that… she's right. The answer is pretty obvious."

"As usual." The D.J. murmured, "Look, Gemma, if you're into this chick, don't take the job. Stay here and see what happens. Don't let what happened in your last relationship scare you off."

_"Well look at_ _ **you**_ _being all pro-relationships. Who could've seen that coming?"_ Gemma teased on the other end.

"Yeah, well, a cute redhead decided to force her way into my life and now I'm dealing with the side effects."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend, placing a chaste kiss on the D.J.'s cheek.

"So who's the lucky girl?" the actress asked, "Anyone we know?"

Gemma paused before replying, veering away from the topic, " _Um, maybe. So is your little gathering tonight still full steam ahead?"_

Beca let out an annoyed groan at the reminder. The weeks following the Billboard Awards had been non-stop work on set for  _Snap_  and in an attempt lighten the mood among the overworked cast and crew she'd announced a party at her place for that weekend. As usual when it came to Beca Mitchell parties, word had quickly gotten out and what had originally been a fairly small guest list had grown dramatically.

"Yeah, it's still on." Beca muttered in reply, "You're coming, right?"

_"Of course. Will Satan be making an appearance?"_

Chloe sniggered next to Beca, earning a reprimanding nudge from her girlfriend.

"You mean Alexa?" the D.J. quipped.

_"The one and only."_

Beca sighed, "I actually don't know." She shrugged, "She's been pissed at me since the Billboards because I didn't tell her about my new song or whatever. But she's never been one to turn down a party so she'll probably show up."

_"Okay. Well… I'm going to go and talk to my manager about possibly rejecting this offer. But I'll see you guys tonight!"_

When the line went dead Beca sat up from the bed with a loud sigh, "Well, I guess it's time to get up, then."

Chloe smirked at her girlfriend, pulling at the D.J.'s wrist and bringing her back down onto the bed, "I'm pretty sure we have some unfinished business." The redhead grinned, moving to straddle Beca.

"Oh so  _now_ you want to have sex with me?" Beca laughed evilly, pushing Chloe lightly off of her and getting out of the bed, "If I recall correctly, I believe I told you already that you wouldn't be getting laid today?"

The redhead gaped at her, "Seriously?" she whined, "Come on, Becaaa, you're not seriously going to punish me for making you be a good friend and listen to Gemma?"

"Hey, if you hadn't made me 'be a good friend',  _you'd_ be having sex right now." The D.J. shrugged, smirking at Chloe, "Who knows, if you hadn't made the comment about me not being able to resist you, you could  _still_  be getting laid. But now I have something to prove."

Chloe pouted at her girlfriend, "You don't need to prove anything. Just come back to bed?"

Letting out a loud laugh Beca shook her head in disbelief, jumping back onto the bed despite herself and pressing a lingering kiss to Chloe's lips. She smiled into the kiss as the redhead pulled her down to hover over her, Beca's arms braced on either side of Chloe's head.

Chloe's hands cupped Beca's face softly as she kissed the D.J. back, her tongue trailing along her bottom lip enticingly.

Beca eventually pulled back from the kiss with a smirk, breathing heavily as Chloe's hands began to roam down her sides, "You're so fucking lucky I love you so much."

The redhead matched Beca's smirk, biting down on her bottom lip, "Told you," she sang, "You can't resist me."

"Yeah, yeah." Beca muttered, bringing her lips down to trail along Chloe's toned stomach, "I'll prove you wrong about that one another time."

Chloe's giggle was followed by a quiet whimper as she felt Beca's tongue brush against her taut skin.

" _Beca_." The actress groaned.

"Yeah?" Beca smirked, looking up at her girlfriend, "What's up?"

Chloe glared down at the D.J., "You're such a smartass, aren't you?"

Beca peered at her innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh, just  _please_ get back to it." The redhead huffed, "We're so past foreplay right now."

"Back to what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Beca smirked, "You're cute when you're frustrated."

"I won't be cute when I'm cutting you off from sex for the next month."

" _Please_. You just had a hissy fit over me cutting you off for a  _day."_ Beca scoffed, grabbing Chloe's hands and pinning them over the actress's head, "You have just as much restraint as I do. Which is next to none."

"I hate you."

Beca chuckled, leaning down to suck on Chloe's neck, "No you don't." she mumbled, nipping at the exposed skin and earning a sharp gasp from the woman, "So… just tell me what you want and I'd be happy to give it to you."

Chloe huffed, "Fine." she groaned, glaring at Beca, "I want you to fuck me."

"See," the D.J. smirked, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before Chloe could reply Beca's lips were on hers and the actress moaned into the kiss as two deft fingers slid into her.

" _Fuck."_ Chloe gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss as Beca worked her.

Chloe's knuckles turned white as she gripped the pillow beneath her head, all her senses on overload as Beca's ministrations grew faster.

Beca let out a smug chuckle, biting particularly hard on Chloe's neck and curling the fingers inside of her girlfriend expertly. She grinned proudly as she felt the actress's body spasm from her orgasm.

"Oh my god," Chloe breathed. Panting, she released her grip on the pillow as Beca pressed soft kisses along her collarbone.

"Well," Beca laughed once the redhead seemed to come out of her euphoric haze, pecking Chloe on the lips, " _That_ was over quickly."

Chloe gaped up at her girlfriend, offended, "Hey! I was already worked up from  _before_ Gemma called! Excuse  _you_."

Beca grinned, moving off of Chloe and collapsing next to the redhead, "It's okay, I understand." she teased, shrugging, "I'm amazing in bed. It's a practiced skill."

"Oh, yeah, we all know  _that_." Chloe scoffed, slapping Beca's arm lightly.

The D.J. sighed in contentment, turning onto her side to peer at Chloe, "I love you."

Chloe rolled her eyes, grinning at her girlfriend, "You know, you're the only person I've met who can insult my stamina, refer to her previous conquests proudly, and  _then_  say they love me in the span of one minute and  _still_ come off as charming."

"It's a gift." Beca shrugged nonchalantly, a playful smile on her face.

Chloe let out a laugh, curling into Beca and pressing a kiss to the D.J.'s cheek, "You are such a dork."

* * *

Letting herself into Chloe's house, Beca walked through the home with a firm frown on her face as she searched for her girlfriend.

"Chloe?" the D.J. called, letting out a sigh when she received no answer, "Babe?"

"Out here!"

Beca smiled at the soft voice, following it out to Chloe's garden and finding the redhead seated at a small table, her laptop in front of her as she grinned at the screen.

"You have no idea how fucking stressful my day has been since you left this morning." Beca groaned as she approached her girlfriend.

_"Is that Beca?!"_

The D.J. frowned at the unknown voice, freezing a few feet away from Chloe.

Chloe laughed at the screen, "Yep." She turned to her Beca with a grin, "Come over here and say hi to my mom."

Beca paled slightly, obeying her girlfriend's command and moving into the view of Chloe's webcam, smiling awkwardly at the woman on the screen.

"Uh, hi!" she chuckled nervously, "I'm Beca."

_"Oh I know who you are! You're only on_ _ **every**_ _magazine,"_ the woman teased lightly with a wide grin,  _"It's nice to finally meet you, Beca! Chloe hasn't shut up about you for months so I'd say it's definitely overdue."_

The D.J. laughed, allowing Chloe to tug her down to sit down on her lap comfortably, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Beale."

_"You're too formal, call me Diana."_

"Sure, Diana." Beca smiled at the woman, feeling Chloe's adoring eyes on her as the redhead's hand stroked her back lightly.

_"So, Chloe was just telling me that you two want to organize a family trip to Bora Bora?"_

"Yeah," the D.J. nodded, "I figured it'd be cool to get to know you and the rest of the Beale clan," she smiled, "Are you guys gonna come?"

_"Well who are we to turn down a trip to Bora Bora? Of course we'll be there!"_ the woman grinned,  _"So what are you girls up to this weekend?"_

"Beca's holding a party tonight." Chloe said excitedly.

"Yeah… the guest list kinda blew up so it's gonna be a lot bigger than I expected." Beca drawled, "It should be fun, though."

_"I'm sure it will."_ Diana nodded,  _"Well I need to go, I will talk to you two again soon I'm sure! It was lovely to meet you, Beca."_

"You too," Beca grinned, "See you later."

Chloe smiled at the screen, "I'll call you tomorrow, Mom. Say hi to Dad for me, okay?"

_"Will do. He's going to be so jealous that I beat him to meeting Beca!"_

The redhead let out a laugh as her mother signed off of Skype, closing the laptop with a content sigh.

"You know you could've warned me that you were talking to your mother." Beca stated, turning in Chloe's lap to peer down at her girlfriend, "I was  _so_ not ready for that."

Chloe laughed, "I didn't even know you were coming around! And it went fine, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beca muttered in defeat.

"So what were you going on about when you came out here?"

"Oh,  _that."_  The D.J. sighed in irritation, "Just this whole day has been pissing me off."

"Party planning?" Chloe guessed, resting her head against Beca's shoulder.

Beca nodded, "Yep. Apparently my party has become the place to be tonight, so I decided to bring the party-planner into it." She stated, curling some of Chloe's locks around her fingers absentmindedly, "So she's at mine frantically organizing everything for tonight, and all I was doing there was getting stressed out. I figured I'd just let her sort it out and come see you."

"I like that idea." Chloe grinned up at Beca, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the D.J.'s lips, "Are you excited for tonight, though?"

"It should be interesting, I've given up on keeping track of the guest list at this point so I'm sure I'll be running into a few people I haven't seen in ages."

"That's always nice."

Beca scrunched her nose up, "Yeah, well, that depends who I'm running into."

* * *

The party was in full swing as Beca navigated her way around her pool and through the crowd of guests dancing along to the music blasting throughout the space. Saying quick hellos to the familiar faces she passed, Beca let out a sigh of relief when her eyes finally landed on Chloe standing inside mingling with a group of people. She sent a warm smile her girlfriend's way as Chloe noticed her approaching.

Before the D.J. reached Chloe she found an attractive blonde step into her line of sight.

"Hey, Beca." The blonde purred as she quickly invaded Beca's space, a hand trailing down the D.J.'s arm slowly, "Long time no see."

Beca let out an awkward laugh as she backed up slightly only to have the woman take another step forward, "Uh, hi, Erin. How've you been?"

The blonde chuckled, her eyes raking over Beca predatorily, "I've been great. Awesome party."

"Thanks."

Erin grinned at Beca, "It's been a long time since you've held a party like  _this_." She stated, "If I recall correctly, we met at one of these."

Beca nodded, her eyes darting over the blonde's shoulders to where Chloe stood across the party, the redhead's own eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange.

"Yeah, we uh… we did meet at one of my parties. You're right." Beca replied awkwardly, hoping the woman would move on soon.

Erin let out a flirty laugh, "Now  _that_ was a good night." She said, a hand settling on Beca's hip, "What do you say we find somewhere quiet and get reacquainted? Relive the past for a night?"

The D.J.'s eyes widened at the blunt proposition, "Uh… actually, I'm in a relationship." She blurted, moving the blonde's hand off of her waist, "Yeah… you know Chloe Beale?"

"Oh, come on,  _Beca_." Erin purred, "You were dating Gemma Bell when I met you… I don't remember  _that_ stopping you from getting me into your bed. It's just a label… we can ignore it for tonight."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago and I wouldn't exactly say that Gemma and I were 'dating'. But I  _am_ dating Chloe now. And I'm in love with her. So yeah… I'm going to have to pass."

The blonde sighed, "Whatever, your loss." As she went to leave she paused, leaning over to whisper in Beca's ear, "But if you  _do_ everchange your mind, I'm only a phone call away."

Beca rolled her eyes as the woman stalked off, making her way over to her girlfriend.

When she finally reached Chloe, the redhead was eyeing her skeptically, "Who was that?"

"Just… someone I knew once upon a time." Beca shrugged, "No big deal."

"You had sex with her, didn't you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in question.

Beca let out a defeated breath of air, "Okay, yes. I may have slept with her once."

"She seemed like she was ready for a second round."

The D.J. smirked, "What can I say? I'm pretty unforgettable."

Chloe rolled her eyes, laughing, "Sure you are."

"Are you jealous?"

"What, of some random girl you slept with once and probably haven't thought about since then? Definitely not."

"Hmm… you sound kinda jealous." Beca teased, her arms wrapping around Chloe's waist.

"I'm not jealous." Chloe shook her head, "I'm just not a fan of watching your past conquests attempt to get you back into bed. Which is completely understandable."

"My past conquests?" Beca chuckled, tilting her head up to nibble at the redhead's ear teasingly, "You know I kinda like this possessive thing." She murmured.

"What did you say to her when she made a move on you?"

The D.J. smirked against Chloe's skin, placing a kiss beneath the actress's ear before pulling back, "I told her that I have a girlfriend who I am madly in love with."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend, "Good answer, Mitchell."

* * *

"I'm just saying… when you get bored of this whole relationship thing, you should definitely give me a call."

Beca grimaced at the woman in front of her, about to reply only to find arm wrapping around her waist possessively as Chloe appeared next to her.

"I'm sure she appreciates the offer, but Beca's not going to be getting bored anytime soon," Chloe smiled falsely at the woman, "So you should probably try your luck with someone else tonight. Maybe someone who  _isn't_  in a relationship?"

Scowling at the redhead, the woman walked away from the couple, Beca turning to peer smugly up at her girlfriend.

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe growled out as she dropped her hand from the D.J.'s waist and turned to face her, "Is there a woman at this party that you  _haven't_ slept with?"

Beca smirked, snaking an arm around Chloe and bringing the woman back to her, "I'm sure there are a few…"

Chloe let out a sound of disgust, begrudgingly settling in Beca's hold, "Don't look so proud. I'm going to slap the next girl who flirts with you thinking they actually have a chance. Does no one understand what 'taken' even means these days?"

The D.J. laughed, "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't invite them, the guest list got kinda out of control. I don't even know half of the people here." She stated, "Don't be pissed, I'm with  _you_ , aren't I? None of those girls mean anything to me."

"Well I know  _that_ ," Chloe huffed, "It's just not fun having a random woman hanging off of my girlfriend every other minute."

Beca grinned at the redhead, "You need more to drink." She said firmly, "As much as I love possessive Chloe, you need to loosen up."

"No. I refuse to let my guard down around these women. I can already see three more hovering around us just waiting to make a move on you."

"Sure you can," Beca scoffed, "I'm going to get us some drinks, okay?"

"I'll come with you."

Beca chuckled, "I  _think_  I can handle walking from here to the kitchen without an escort, Babe. I'll be back in ten."

Chloe grinned at the D.J., "I like it when you call me Babe."

The brunette laughed, "Okay, dork, I'll be back in a second." She stated, placing a kiss on Chloe's cheek before walking away.

When she reached the crowded kitchen Beca made her way through the space, pushing to the island where various bottles of alcohol and mixers sat.

"Pour me a drink too, thanks." Gemma stated when she appeared next to her friend, sending Beca a smile.

Beca sighed, pouring a third drink and handing it to the model, "And how is your night going?" she asked, taking a sip from her cup.

"Ugh, to be honest, not that fantastic." Gemma stated.

"Does this have anything to do with mystery girl?"

Gemma nodded, "She's off flirting with someone else." She huffed, "You know, I'm usually perfectly fine when a previous conquest pursues other people in front of me, I mean, I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't. But this one stings a bit." She grimaced, "I feel as though I read more into this relationship than I should have."

Beca smirked, " _Gemma Bell_  being turned down?" she laughed, "Come on, I doubt this girl is even  _aware_ that whatever's going on between you guys means more than a simple hook-up to you. You haven't exactly been the type to date since you got back to L.A."

"I don't know," Gemma sighed, "She likes playing the field, more than I do if you can believe that. I just can't figure her out, I mean she goes on about how she makes it a thing to not sleep with someone more than once but then she's at mine screwing my brains out every other night."

"Wow." Beca laughed, "Seriously, Gemma? The girl might as well be wearing a flashing fucking sign telling you to ask her out. Why are you even worrying about it?"

"Because! Like I said, right now she is off fucking throwing herself at someone else." Gemma hissed her eyes darting out through the kitchen window to where partygoers crowded the terrace.

Beca followed her friends glare, spotting Stacie draped over someone and gaping at the sight.

" _Stacie's_ the mystery girl?!" the D.J. exclaimed, "Dude, why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know… you and Chloe made such a big deal about us in Vegas, I didn't want to be pressured into anything." Gemma muttered apologetically, "Sorry."

"You told me it was just one night between you guys!"

"Yeah, well, it was… initially." Gemma started awkwardly, "But then we got back to L.A. and it happened again… and then again… and then I guess it just became a frequent occurrence."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Beca said, "Does Chloe know?!"

"No, don't worry, your girlfriend hasn't been keeping any secrets from you. You're the only person I've told, and I'm pretty sure Stacie has been keeping it quiet as well."

"So, what're you gonna do?"

"About what?"

Beca rolled her eyes, "About  _that!"_  she gestured to where Stacie was standing outside, "Go get her, you idiot!"

"But-"

"Gemma if what you've told me about this situation is true, Stacie fucking wants you as much as you want her. Stop making up stupid excuses to talk yourself out of it."

Stacie scoffed, "Says Beca Mitchell, the poster-child for talking herself out of intimate relationships."

"If you hadn't noticed I've kinda become good with these things lately, and are you forgetting all the lectures you've given  _me_ about this stuff in the past? Follow your own advice, Bell." Beca stated, "I'm going to go find my girlfriend and enjoy the rest of the party." She said, pushing Gemma towards the door, "And  _you_ are going to go and talk to Stacie."

Gemma groaned as Beca continued to push her out of the kitchen, "Fine!" she breathed, "I hate you, just so you're aware."

"I can live with that." Beca smirked at her friend, waving teasingly at Gemma as the model disappeared out the door.

* * *

Beca made her way through the party, spotting Chloe standing near the pool and moving to walk over to her girlfriend only to find herself pausing as she noticed Ethan standing with the redhead. The D.J. seethed as she took in the image in front of her, Ethan's arm resting lightly on Chloe's as he laughed about something with the woman. Beca had almost forgotten just how much she hated that stupid poster-boy smile that the actor was currently sending Chloe's way.

Letting out an irritated breath of air she walked up to the pair, noting the cautious look in Chloe's eyes as the actress saw the furious expression on Beca's face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the D.J. spat.

Chloe gasped, "Beca!"

A small smile tugged at Ethan's lips as he composed himself, his hand dropping from Chloe's side, "Hello, Beca."

"I'll say it again," the brunette bit out, "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Beca, it's fine, really." Chloe murmured nervously, placing a comforting hand on Beca's arm only to have her girlfriend shrug her off.

"No, it's not. He shouldn't be here."

Ethan smiled charmingly at Beca, serving to only infuriate the D.J. further.

"I'm sorry, Beca." The man said, "Honestly, I didn't even know that this place was yours. I'm here with some friends."

"And afterfinding out that this is  _my_ party, you still thought it was a good idea to hang around? You're not welcome here. If you couldn't tell after I punched you in the face, I think you're an ass."

"Come on, Beca. I think you owe me a little bit of slack," Ethan smirked, "I  _did_ allow you to get away with stealing my girlfriend."

Beca laughed bitterly, glaring at the actor, " _Wow_ , you are such a fucking dick. I didn't  _steal_ Chloe from you. She broke up with you because you were a cheating piece of shit who never deserved her to begin with-"

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, "Stop. It doesn't matter, okay?"

Ethan sighed, "I'll leave you two to chat." He stated, turning to Chloe, "Thank you for hearing me out, Chloe. I'll see you around."

Beca eyes narrowed as the man stalked off and the D.J. turned to her girlfriend, "What the hell was that about? Care to tell my why you were actually  _defending_ that asshole?"

Chloe shrugged, "He's not here to start drama, Beca. He was apologizing for how things ended between us."

"Oh, yeah, I could tell from the dickish comments he just made. He's  _so_ sorry." Beca scoffed, "Seriously, Chloe?"

"You were attacking him, Beca! I can't exactly blame him for getting angry. All he was doing was saying sorry to me."

"Well I'm glad you guys are back to being the best of friends." Beca spat sarcastically, "When's the wedding?"

"Are you seriously going to act like this right now, Beca?" Chloe looked at her girlfriend in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am! He treated you like shit when you guys were together! I mean, he's one of the fucking reasons you couldn't even trust me to begin with! And now you're about to accept his forgiveness and let him back into your life while you're in a relationship with  _me_? That is such bullshit! The dude has no boundaries, Chloe! He'll just try and get in-between us!"

"I'm not going to cheat on you with him, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm allowed to be friends with my ex if I want to. I've spent the whole night dealing with girls openly flirting with you and not once have I attacked you for it. Hell, your  _best friend_ is an old fuck buddy of yours. And let's not even get  _started_ on Alexa!" the redhead scoffed, shaking her head, "You are in absolutely  _no place_ to fight me on this." She stated firmly, moving past Beca and back into the house.

* * *

Chloe stormed down the hallway and made her way through the crowded space, coming to a halt as she found a very drunk Alexa struggling to support herself against the wall. The redhead let out an irritated breath of air. Great.  _Of course_  she would run into her right now. Apparently nothing was supposed to go Chloe's way tonight.

Alexa peered up as she noticed the actress looking at her, "… 'sup." She slurred, attempting to walk forward only to trip over her feet and fall back onto the wall, slumping down towards the ground in defeat.

Chloe quickly walked over to the singer, crouching down next to her and looking at Alexa worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." The woman smiled drunkenly at Chloe, "I'm just… resting." She squinted at the extremely high heels on her feet, "Walking's hard tonight."

Chloe sighed, pulling Alexa's arm over her shoulder, "Come on, let's get you somewhere quiet." She said, helping the singer up and supporting her weight as they made their way towards an empty bedroom.

Locating a room and closing the door behind them, Chloe pulled Alexa towards the bed, the singer falling back onto the mattress with a giggle.

"Where'd the party go?!" Alexa exclaimed, suddenly sitting up and peering around the room with a pout, "I was gonna dance."

Chloe stifled a laugh, "I don't think you're quite ready to dance right now, Alexa." She stated.

"Excuse me," the other woman started, a strong slur to her words, "But I'll have you know I am an amazing dancer. Look, I'll show you!"

Alexa stood up from the bed, carrying out what Chloe assumed was a very clumsy version of one of the singer's dance routines.

"Very impressive," Chloe laughed dryly.

"Told you! I'm grea-" Alexa's words were cut off with a loud 'oomph' as she tripped over her feet, falling onto the carpet.

"Okay, you proved your point." Chloe said, moving to the singer's side and helping her back onto the bed, noting the sudden pale look on Alexa's face, "You're about to vomit aren't you?"

Alexa nodded, rushing to the en suite bathroom with Chloe quickly following behind her.

Chloe cringed as she pulled back Alexa's hair and the singer began to throw-up into the toilet. This was definitely not how she'd imagined her night would go.

Alexa leant back from the bowl, accepting the tissue Chloe offered her and wiping her mouth.

"Feeling slightly better?" Chloe asked.

The singer shrugged, "Not really." She muttered, "Why're you helping me?"

Chloe laughed softly, "I wasn't about to just leave you to fend for yourself."

" _I_ would have."

"Maybe not," Chloe offered, "You never know."

Alexa frowned, staring at her hands, "You're a lot better of a person than I am."

Chloe smiled, "Are we about to have a deep and meaningful on the floor of the bathroom?" she joked.

The other woman laughed weakly, "Well, I don't feel like I can move right now so yeah, I guess." She sent a drunken smile Chloe's way, "But seriously, why are you even helping me?" Alexa scoffed, "I've only ever been a bitch to you. You hate me."

"I don't know…" Chloe shrugged, "Beca's your best friend. While I don't like how you've treated me and my relationship with Beca… I can understand why you'd feel threatened."

"I just miss her." Alexa muttered, "I had all these ideas about what it would be like to finally be in L.A. again and they all involved having her at my side." She huffed, "And then I got here and she's madly in love with you and not even  _interested_ in spending time with me. It just sucked. And I don't deal with change that well."

"Well, Beca can still be in your life, Alexa." The redhead smiled sympathetically at her, "Sure, she's in a relationship now and that changes things, but it just means you have to adjust. She still cares about you."

Alexa snorted, "Yeah,  _right_. I've done everything I can to ruin her relationship with you. I've been like, the shittiest best friend ever."

"There's always time to fix that."

The signer squinted, her eyes roaming Chloe's face, "I'm beginning to see why Beca's so obsessed with you." She sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I kinda blamed you for everything, and it wasn't fair."

Chloe chuckled, "It's okay. Here's hoping you remember this conversation tomorrow morning."

Alexa peered at her with a childlike smile, "So, are we friends now?"

"I wouldn't call us  _friends_ ," Chloe started, "I mean you  _did_ make it your own personal mission to ruin my relationship. But, if you're really over this whole thing, then I'm happy to move past that. We can revisit the friends thing in the future."

"I can work with that!"

Before Chloe could reply, the singer was leaning back over the toilet bowl and vomiting once more. Chloe sighed, pulling Alexa's hair out of her face for her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up, recognizing her girlfriend's voice, "In the bathroom!"

"Are you okay? You're not vomiting are you?"

Beca appeared in the doorway, notably surprised by the image in front of her.

Her girlfriend smiled awkwardly, shrugging, "Alexa's not feeling too great."

Alexa's head snapped up and she grinned at Beca, "Becaaaa!' she sang before quickly leaning back over the toilet bowl and vomiting again.

Beca scrunched her nose up in disgust, "How long have you been looking after her?" she asked, moving to sit on the other side of Alexa and resting a hand on the singer's back comfortingly.

"Not that long." Came Chloe's short reply.

"Oh." Beca paused, clearly the redhead hadn't forgotten about their fight, "You didn't have to do that, you know." She nodded to her vomiting friend, "Alexa's not your problem."

Chloe shrugged, "I don't mind."

The pair fell silent as Beca chewed on her bottom lip guiltily, unsure what else to say to her girlfriend.

Thankfully breaking the awkward silence, Alexa leant back and smiled at Beca, "Chloe and I are friends now!"

Chloe sighed, "We're not friends-"

" _Yet_." The singer cut-in, looking back at Beca, "We're working on it! So you and I can still be best friends!"

Beca frowned, "Okay… what's going on?"

A smile made it's way onto Chloe's face and she chuckled; "Alexa and I had a nice talk about things, that's all."

"Huh, all right." Beca sighed, standing up, "I'll be back. I'm just gonna clear out the party."

"It's still pretty early, Beca." Chloe started, "You don't need to send everyone home."

"Eh, I'm pretty partied-out to be honest." The D.J. shrugged, "They'll find somewhere else to go, I'm sure."

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend, "Okay."

"You okay to deal with Alexa for a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you soon."

Beca nodded, hesitating before braving a peck to Chloe's cheek and leaving the room.

Chloe nudged Alexa who had been leaning back against the tiled wall of the bathroom, looking as though she were about to pass out.

"You think you're ready to move yet?" the redhead asked.

Alexa nodded, accepting the hand Chloe offered her and allowing the actress to tug her to her feet.

" _That_ was weirdly awkward." The singer muttered.

"Yeah, well… Beca got a little jealous over my ex tonight, so…" Chloe huffed, leaving the sentence unfinished as she helped Alexa into more comfortable clothes.

"Huh, that makes sense." Alexa let out a sigh when she finally settled onto the bed and Chloe retrieved a glass of water for her.

Accepting the offered glass, Alexa took a sip, "You know, you're a really great person."

"Why's that?" Chloe smirked, perching on the bed next to the woman.

"I dunno, I'd never have put up with the shit you have." Alexa muttered, "I mean for one, Beca's slept with pretty much the population of Los Angeles, so that can't be fun for you. And her ex is like her best buddy. And then  _I've_ been nothing but a bitch to you. Yet you've never really retaliated."

"Yeah, well, I don't really let it get to me." The redhead shrugged, "I can't change Beca's past, and you're here apologizing now, aren't you? So things work themselves out."

Alexa nodded, "I get that." She took a drink, "But still, I would have thought I'd  _at least_ have received a slap for kissing Beca that time."

Chloe paused, frowning, "I'm sorry?"

"What?" Alexa peered over at the redhead, oblivious.

Chloe's jaw tightened, her eyes watering slightly, "Nothing. Um, don't worry…" she cleared her throat, standing up from the bed, "You're all okay now?"

Alexa nodded drunkenly, "Yep!" she replied before falling back onto the bed.

"I'll see you later, Alexa." Chloe said quietly, moving out of the room.

As Chloe made her way quickly down the hallway she spotted Beca approaching her.

"Hey," the D.J. breathed, "So… can we talk about tonight? I was an ass."

Chloe scoffed, walking past Beca and continuing down the hallway, "Damn right you're an ass."

Beca frowned and followed her girlfriend, attempting to keep up with her long strides, "I'm sorry, I just- ugh, I  _hate_ Ethan so fucking much."

"Well I'm sorry you felt  _threatened_ , Beca. Maybe you should go and makeout with one of those girls that was flirting with you tonight, get the edge off a bit." Chloe spat harshly.

"What the fuck?" Beca huffed, "What're you talking about?"

Unable to stop herself Chloe turned on Beca, glaring at the brunette, "You kissed Alexa."

Beca came to a sharp halt, gaping, "I… Chloe that wasn't-" the D.J. shook her head, " _She_ kissed  _me_! I stopped it! Alexa practically fucking forced herself on me! It didn't mean anything."

"Well it meant enough for you to decide that it was a secret worth keeping from me." Chloe snapped, her eyes watering.

"I didn't think it was worth it! I  _knew_ you'd be upset about it-"

"I have a right to be upset!" the redhead barked, "This is  _Alexa_! The woman who  _you_ apparently obsessed over for years! All she's ever done is try to ruin our relationship! So then she fucking  _kisses_  you and you don't think that it should be a big deal? That I  _shouldn't_ be upset about it? You didn't even tell me, Beca! Do you know how bad that makes me feel?"

"Okay, it was a bad idea not to mention it, I just thought-"

"You thought you'd spare my feelings?" Chloe laughed bitterly, "Yeah, well, look how well  _that_ worked. How do you think it feels to find out about this from  _Alexa?"_

"And you  _seriously_ questioned  _me_ when I simply spoke to Ethan tonight?! All this shit you've said about being honest and trusting one another clearly doesn't apply to you, does it?" The actress shook her head in disbelief as Beca remained silent.

"You messed up, Beca." The redhead stated, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself, wiping the stinging tears from her eyes, "I'm staying here tonight. I'll be in one of the spare rooms." She sighed, "Don't try and talk to me."

"Chloe… come on-" Beca attempted to grab the redhead's hand only to have Chloe pull away and continue walking, "Just let me explain!"

"You had your opportunity to do that when she first kissed you."

* * *

Chloe sat on the bed of one of Beca's spare bedrooms when she heard a knock on the door.

"Chloe?"

The redhead cleared her throat, ignoring the tears running down her face before calling back to her girlfriend, "Go away, Beca."

There was a pause on the other side of the door and Chloe heard Beca let out an exhausted sigh, "Look, I know you don't want to see me, so I uh… I wrote you a letter." Beca paused once more before continuing, "I get it if you don't want to read it, but I guess it's worth a shot. Just…" she huffed, her voice wavering slightly, "I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe remained silent as she saw a piece of paper slide under the door, waiting until Beca eventually decided to leave, the D.J.'s footsteps drifting away from the bedroom.

Despite the part of her telling her to ignore the piece of paper, Chloe walked over and picked up the letter, moving to fall back down onto the bed and she opened it and began to read.

 

_Chloe,_

_So, I know you're pissed off at me right now, and you have every reason to be. I was an idiot, and I should have told you about the kiss. You just need to know that I didn't keep it from you because I have feelings for Alexa or anything like that. I love you. And if anything, that kiss was what made me realize just how madly in love with you I am._

_Technically, when it happened, you and I weren't together. But I'm not using that as an excuse, I still broke your trust. Do you remember that night when you forced me to go out partying with Alexa? I ended up showing up to your house at a ridiculous time sulking about something, but I wouldn't tell you what. And we watched more episodes of Jersey Shore than I ever thought I would willingly put myself through. And then I officially asked you to be my girlfriend._

_That was the night when Alexa kissed me. And I really hope that doesn't taint the memory for you, because it shouldn't. I spent that night surrounded by the party-scene that I used to love, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to be with you instead. Alexa knew I wasn't enjoying myself, and I guess she didn't realize how serious I was about you, and she thought sleeping with me would solve her problem. So she took me up to her room, and before I knew what was even happening she was kissing me. I pulled away, but she continued to persist on it. And I won't lie to you, I tried to convince myself to go there._

_I knew how strong my feelings for you were, Chloe. And it terrified me. So when Alexa, the woman I'd once have done anything to sleep with, was offering exactly that, I wanted to prove to myself that I hadn't changed._

_But I couldn't do it. And I pulled away from Alexa and I left. Then later that night when I showed up to yours, it was then that I realized that yeah, I'd changed. And I was actually okay with that, because it's you,_   _Chloe. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it's fucking terrifying. And I always mess up, like I did tonight with Ethan and like I did when I didn't tell you about the kiss immediately._

_And I'll probably continue to mess up. Because for some reason I have a habit of ruining the things that I care most about._

_But I love you, Chloe. So much. And hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. And I hate myself for doing that tonight._

_So, I get it if you're done with me fucking up. I can't blame you._

_But you're it for me, Chloe. There honestly isn't anyone else I would ever rather be with. And if you're willing to give me another chance, I promise I'll spend every day proving to you that we're worth the effort._

* * *

Beca lay on her bed staring at the ceiling blankly, playing with her hands as she ran through the night's events in her mind.

Chloe was right, she had  _seriously_  messed up this time. Why hadn't she just told the actress about the kiss when it had happened? It still ended up hurting Chloe eventually.

The D.J. let out a frustrated huff of air, groaning as she covered her face with her hands and attempted to calm her breaths.

This could be it. Her relationship with Chloe could very well be on the verge of ending. Alexa had been a core problem in their relationship, and Chloe had never been anything but understanding about the whole situation. But now she had every reason to doubt Beca. Sure, it was fine when she was under the understanding that Beca's feelings for Alexa were way in the past, but now she had found out they'd kissed, and Beca hadn't even told her. Who could blame the redhead if she didn't trust Beca?

The D.J. was brought out of her thoughts when her door opened.

"Are you still vomiting or something?" Beca growled out in annoyance, expecting to find Alexa standing in the doorway.

She peered up from her spot, instantly composing herself when saw Chloe instead.

"Oh, it's you." Beca grimaced at herself, attempting to grasp what was going on in Chloe's head as she looked at the redhead helplessly, "Did you… did you read the letter?"

Chloe nodded, moving into the room and coming to sit next to Beca on the bed.

"What uh… what are you thinking?"

The redhead sighed, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Beca's lips, cupping her cheek as she pulled away.

Beca frowned in confusion, remaining silent as she waited for Chloe's explanation.

"I think you're an idiot." She stated, "For thinking that you couldn't tell me about the kiss, and for being even the  _slightest_ bit jealous when Ethan was talking to me. And clearly, there are still some things that we need to work through in this relationship. But you're an even bigger idiot for thinking that I might want to break-up with you over this."

The D.J. allowed a small smile to make it's way onto her face, her eyes finally meeting Chloe's.

Chloe chuckled softly, shaking her head in disbelief, "Because if you haven't noticed, Beca, I'm just as in love with you as you are with me. And while you make stupid mistakes sometimes, I do too. And I trust you. So, while I'm upset that you didn't tell me about it, if you say the kiss didn't mean anything to you… then I believe you."

Beca let out a relieved breath of air, "I love you so fucking much." She blurted, pulling Chloe to her and pressing a firm kiss to the actress's lips.

Chloe giggled into the kiss, "You're an idiot." She mumbled when they parted.

"But I'm  _your_ idiot." Beca quipped, grinning at Chloe before diving in to kiss her girlfriend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, and there you have it! Sorry again for the late update! I've been so terrible with updates lately and don't worry, I'm still committed to this story, life's just been pretty busy lately for me. This is another long chapter though so hopefully it makes up for it slightly!
> 
> So, Gemma's hung up on Stacie! We'll have some more of them soon :P and a small appearance from Ethan. Aaand Alexa seems to be turning over a new leaf. Well, she was drunk and vomiting though, so there's that, we'll just have to see if she's legit. While her and Chloe aren't going to be best friends anytime soon, she's on a bit of a redemption storyline. She couldn't hate Chloe forever, especially after Chloe's just spent a night taking care of her. I can imagine it's a hard thing to do :P I also feel like Alexa's storyline is definitely coming to a close, there's only so long that you can deny a friend's relationship before you're forced to deal with it or leave all up.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you guys liked the chapter. Alexa and Beca's kiss had to get out to Chloe eventually, and I didn't think involving too much crazy drama around it would be fitting. Just a little bump. There will however be an interesting confrontation between Chloe and Alexa once Alexa's sober so there's that to look forward to! So, I'm tossing up on next chapter. It will either be a shorter one still in L.A., or I'll also throw in the beginning of the Bora Bora trip in there! So we'll see.
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for last chapter! I'm glad that you guys liked the choice of the He Is We song! It's also awesome to know some of you guys listen to them :P Leave your thoughts and feelings behind :) and see you soon!


End file.
